


Un endroit que nous pourrions nommer "maison"

by Lieka



Series: Une vie [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Loneliness, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Romantic Friendship, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 71
Words: 72,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieka/pseuds/Lieka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui est cette jeune fille moldue qui, lors du combat final, se jeta devant celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour le supplier d’arrêter? Pourquoi demandait-elle au mage noir de lui pardonner, comme si elle croyait qu’il arrêterait la guerre, s’il acceptait? Pourquoi semblait-elle continuer de croire en lui alors qu’il la tortura? Mais surtout, pourquoi ce mage ne la tuait-il pas? Pourquoi argumentait-il contre elle, tout en prétendant qu’elle n’avait aucune importance? Qui était-elle pour que le mage en oublie Harry Potter et la guerre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : La guerre finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Ça me fait plaisir que les mots "personnage original", "moldue", "Tom" et "amitié" ne vous ai pas découragé(e) séance tenante de mon concept. Bon, si le prologue se présente selon un point de vue externe, les prochains chapitres se feront sous le point de vue de la jeune fille. Désolée si c'est un peu trop guimauve, le prologue prend en compte les prochains chapitres (qui seront un retour en arrière), et vous verrez que j'ai fait de Tom un personnage plus... humain, mais pas nécessairement moins "méchant" (bien que la présence même du personnage original change Tom depuis un tel âge qu'il en devient bien différent). J'essais principalement d'expliquer, en un premier temps, pourquoi il est devenu Voldemort, en excluant la thèse qu'il soit un simple psychopathe. Ensuite, je m'amuse au gré de cette théorie. Sinon je voudrais aussi préciser que le prologue ne sera pas la fin de l'histoire (un peu étrange, dis comme ça, je sais), et c'est là que je tiens à souligner le mot clé "time travel" soit "voyage temporel".
> 
> Je tiens aussi à préciser que mes publications auront tendances à être... instables, j'ai plusieurs chapitres en tête, et plusieurs idée... seulement je suis une fille qui a une attention limitée, et si personne n'entretiens mon intérêt pour cette histoire, il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'elle ne fasse pas long feu (Oui, c'est un peu comme un "faite-moi des reviews, sinon je n'écris plus", mais il faut plutôt le prendre comme un " faites moi une review et ça changera ma vie... sinon, et bien, j'en aurai pas, c'est tout").
> 
> Bien sûr, tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'aura mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^
> 
> P.S. Contrairement aux apparences - et des apparences, il y en a/aura - il n'y a aucune raison de mettre un death warning pour les personnages principaux (ce P.S. reste vrai pour le restant de cette fic)

PROLOGUE : La guerre finale

 

Le combat final. Harry Potter devant Voldemort. Voldemort devant Harry Potter. Les deux se fusillent du regard, la tension est palpable, tous espèrent un issu qui les arrangeront. Alors qu’ils vont bientôt lever leur baguette pour leur dernier sort, une jeune fille apparaît non loin deux, dans une robe blanche qui vole au vent. Une peau blême, des cheveux foncés, épais et ondulés. Elle a les yeux fermés, le corps détendu. Les deux sorciers la regardent, surpris de sa soudaine apparition. Lorsqu’elle ouvre les yeux, son regard tombe sur les duellistes et en deux temps trois mouvements, elle se retrouva entre les deux, les bras écartés dans les airs, pour faire barrière de son corps. Il devint vite évident qu’elle n’avait pas de baguette, et que, pour ceux qui étaient capable de le remarquer d’un coup d’œil, qu’elle n’était qu’une moldue. Mais Voldemort ne fut pas la première personne à qui elle s’adressa :

 

–      Non!, cria-t-elle en suppliant Harry du regard.

 

Elle ne s’attarda pas longtemps sur lui, espérant sûrement qu’il avait compris son message sous-jacent. Elle se retourna vers le mage noir.

 

–      S’il-te-plaît, arrête! Cesse tout cela, personne n’a à mourir!

–      Qui es-tu pour m’accuser?, rigola-t-il. Toi en particulier? Quelqu’un doit mourir, même deux, tu seras la prochaine après lui.

 

Harry resta bouche-bée par le courage de cette fille, de cette fillette, en fait, puisqu’elle ne semblait pas plus vieille qu’un élève de deuxième année.

 

–      Tom! Je t’en pris, je sais que tu m’en veux, m-

–      T’en vouloir!?, éclata-t-il de rire. Il aurait fallu pour ça que tu aies de l’importance, ce que tu n’as manifestement pas. Tu n’es qu’une moldue de plus, stupide et idiote!

–      Mais bien vivante! Tom, je suis désolée, vraiment, je le suis!

 

Voldemort lança un sortilège qui réveilla Harry de sa stupeur. Il s’élança vers le mage noir, espérant sauver cette pauvre enfant qui criait maintenant à s’en arracher l’âme. Voldemort, le voyant arriver, arrêta le sortilège et en lança un à Harry, qu’il évita, bien évidemment. Le mage noir fit alors un autre sortilège, qui créa un bulle doré et intense autour de lui et de la fille. Celle-ci toussa, se redressa puis commenta :

 

–      Je suis contente que tu comprennes.

–      Que je comprenne? Tu me prends pour qui? Tu ne m’as jamais connu, rectifia Voldomort d’un sourire sarcastique.

–      Je n’ai jamais connu tes plus sombres secrets, c’est vrai. Voulais-je les savoir? Non. Est-ce que je te jugeais pour ceux-ci? Non. Te voilà meurtrier, Tom, et tu sais à quel point je respecte et aime la vie… est-ce que je t’en veux pour autant? Tom, veux-tu encore faire de grandes choses?

 

Harry assista impuissant au nouveau sortilège que Voldemort fit subir à l’enfant. Elle se protégea de ses bras, mais même si ça lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie, cela semblait s’être fait au prix d’une immense douleur dans les bras. C’est en pleurant qu’elle continua à s’adresser au mage. Harry tentait de détruire la barrière dorée, entre temps.

 

–      Mais qu’as-tu fais, Tom? Qu’as-tu fais à ton âme? À tes espoirs? Tes rêves?, insistait-elle. Et tu te bats pour quoi, d’ailleurs? Quelle gué-guerre as-tu usé? Est-ce que ça te soulage? Est-ce que tu souffres, Tom? Sais-tu seulement c’est quoi, souffrir?

–      Je me porte bien, pour ta gouverne. Je gouverne le monde.

–      Pas encore.

–      Et si tu acceptais finalement de te taire, je pourrais détruire ma seule menace.

–      Tout ce qui monte doit redescendre, plus tu montes, plus la chute fera mal.

 

Le sort que le mage usa à ce moment-là sembla à Harry beaucoup moins réfléchie, mais beaucoup plus rapide. Voldomort avait finalement l’air hors de lui. Le dôme commençait à se fissurer sous l’insistance du survivant. Voldemort répondit d’une voix trop calme en contraste avec ses traits :

 

–      Alors disparaît au plus vite.

–      Alors tue-moi, Tom. Qu’est-ce que ça peut me faire, de toute manière.

 

Il leva sa baguette vers elle. Le dôme craquait.

 

–      Vas-y, n’est pas peur, je suis déjà morte.

–      Ce n’est pas de la peur.

–      Alors pourquoi hésites-tu? Pourquoi me laisses-tu en vie!?

 

Le dôme explosa et propulsa Harry plus loin. L’enfant ne sembla pas le remarquer, comme si, pour elle, le dôme n’avait jamais existé. Voldemort lui saisi brutalement le poignet et, en quelques enjambés seulement, arriva devant une mangemort qu’il tortura devant les yeux horrifiés de la jeune fille.

 

–      Pour ça!, répondit-il d’un ton triomphant. Toi, la sainte gamine. Regarde comme tu détestes ce spectacle. Tu l’as toujours détesté. Et pourtant, te voilà ici, à encore être dans mon camp, s’amusa-t-il d’un ton ahuri. Pourquoi es-tu aussi indéfectible?

–      Qui le serait, sinon? Nous avons une chose en commun, Tom : nous n’avons personne d’autre. Alors que veux-tu que j’en fasse de cette pauvre femme que tu viens de torturer, ou de ces blessures que tu me causes si tu ne vas pas bien? … Alors, maintenant, dis-moi, qu’as-tu fais de ton âme.

–      Rien qui ne te concerne.

 

Harry se redressa, encore un peu étourdi par le choc, mais bien décider d’agir avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Il s’élança vers eux.

 

–      Nous devrions pas rester ici, Tom. Sincèrement. Je suis morte il y a si longtemps et toi… Tu n’es pas pour ce monde. Ils n’ont rien à voir avec ma mort.

–      Tu veux vraiment mourir à nouveau, grogna-t-il.

 

Harry n’écoutait plus, n’essayait pas de comprendre. Son seul but était d’agir avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, avant qu’elle ne meure comme trop d’autres avant elle, avant que Voldemort ne la tue. Il courait de son plus vite, leva sa baguette…

 

–      Il y a pire que la mort et… je suis déjà morte, Tom… La résurrection n’existe pas, tu le sais très bien… Je ne suis probablement que ton souvenir…

 

Elle sourit tristement à celui qu’elle appelait aimablement Tom et referma les yeux. Elle disparue rapidement, mais pas d’un coup, comme si elle n’avait été qu’un rêve qui est restée un moment sur la rétine. Voldemort se retourna vers Harry, et lança son sort en même temps que son adversaire. Il ne fut même pas surpris de perdre et de mourir. Harry se demanda, plusieurs jours plus tard, s’il avait halluciné, ou, s'il avait vu une larme sur le visage de Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé la lecture. S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi un commentaire pour savoir ce que vous pensé de mon idée, si elle en vaut la peine ou si vous trouvez que cette histoire n'a aucun sens, lol


	2. Chapitre 1: Comment une blessure peut altérer les yeux d'un ange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> Me revoilà pour un second chapitre. 
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> P.S. Tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'aura mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 1 : Comment une blessure peut altérer les yeux d'un ange

 

–      Je t’ai trouvé des parents, m'annonça Madame, celle qui s'occupait des orphelins.

 

Je me souviendrai toujours de ce moment, ce moment précis où tout sembla moins terne. Avant ce moment-là, je ne savais pas qu’il y avait de la couleur dans l’orphelinat, et de la lumière. Je me rappelle avoir souri à m’en faire mal aux joues, de m’être précipitée pour faire mes maigres valises.

 

Je ne savais pas encore, alors, que je m’apprêtais à plonger dans un drame… Dans une – sinon la – période la plus pénible de ma vie. L’homme qui m’avait adopté ne voulait pas vraiment d’enfant, seulement j’étais mignonne et je coûtais moins cher qu’une dame de compagnie. En même temps, je le comprenais, il voulait que sa femme aille mieux, coupant toutes les dépenses possibles et imaginables pour le bien-être de celle-ci. Elle était d’une douceur réconfortante, qui me faisait du bien même lorsque ma journée avait été si remplie de tâches ménagères que j’avais l’impression d’être une plaie vivante.

 

Oh… je les aimais beaucoup… mais ça ne dura pas longtemps, au bout de deux ans, cette nouvelle maman mourut de sa maladie et mon nouveau père tomba dans un tel chagrin qu’il oubliait souvent de nous nourrir. Je le retrouvai pendu dans son bureau avant de devoir retourner à l’orphelinat.

 

Si après avoir apprit pour mon adoption, il m’avait semblé que les lieux avaient pris en couleurs, rien ne me sembla plus terne à mon retour que ce lieu. Et ceux qui y vivaient… m’ennuyaient, je ne voulais pas voir leur énergie, leur candeur, leur naïveté… Mais ce qui changea le plus était ma nouvelle compréhension du monde. Avant, je voyais les trouble-fêtes comme des gamins agissant avec une logique hors de la logique des hommes… maintenant, je pouvais comprendre que certains agissent par colère, blessure, pour essayer – bien maladroitement – de réparer quelque chose qui était brisée en eux, ou tout simplement de venger cette chose.

 

Celui qui reçut bien malgré lui l’ensemble de ma sympathie fut Tom. Tom qui s’isolait des autres ou leur faisait mal s’ils osaient s’approcher. Tom qui parlait aux serpents comme seuls amis. Tom qui, à tord ou à raison, se voyait accuser pour tous les problèmes arrivant à l’orphelinat. Tom qui ne souriait jamais comme un enfant de notre âge devrait sourire, son sourire n’atteignait jamais ses yeux. Tom qui n’avait confiance en aucun être humain.

 

Moi, j’avais confiance en Tom Jedusor.


	3. Chapitre 2: Peut-on vraiment aider une âme blessée sans se tacher les ailes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> J'ai été hospitalisée en fin de semaine, triste passage, plutôt traumatisant à dire vrai. Je vais mieux, dans l'ensemble, mais je me découvre encline aux crises d'angoisses. Mon moral n'est pas très bon, puis je me suis rappelée de cette histoire et ça m'a fait sourire.
> 
> Bonne lecture (et je vous souhaite une meilleure semaine que la mienne ^^)
> 
> P.S. Tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'aura mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 2 : Peut-on vraiment aider une âme blessée sans se tacher les ailes?

 

–      Qu’est-ce qu’une sainte petite gamine comme toi me veut?, me demanda Tom d’un ton menaçant, puis un sourire mauvais couvrit son visage. Tu veux jouer avec moi?

 

Vu son attitude assurée et le climat de respect figé de peur qu’il faisait régner auprès des autres orphelins, je compris que pendant mon absence, Tom avait passé de renfrogner à… comment dire?... Fouteur de troubles? Non, je ne le voyais pas comme un fouteur de trouble, loin de là, plus maintenant, en tout cas. Je le voyais plus comme… un ami que je voudrais bien avoir… une dangereuse personne que je voudrais bien avoir comme amie.

 

–      Non, rien. Ça m’a l’air plus tranquille auprès de toi, j’ai voulu en profiter…

 

Il m’étudia un long moment, où son sourire disparu peu à peu, oublié… ce n’était pas tous les jours que quelqu’un lui fasse ce genre de commentaire, il faut dire…

 

–      C’est drôle, j’ai plutôt entendu l’inverse, et si tu veux mon avis, je ne crois pas que ce soit toi, qui aies raison.

–      Je crois que je préfère mon avis à celui de mes congénères… Je peux rester?

 

Il m’offrit à nouveau l’un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret et qui faisait froid dans le dos. Je me demandai s’il savait que jamais une émotion autre l’ennui, la colère ou la suspicion n’atteignait ses yeux, et s’il ne le savait, je me donnai le devoir de lui en informer un jour. Il me répondit d’un ton mielleux :

 

–      Bien sûr. Je peux aussi te montrer des choses que tu n’espérais jamais voir de ta vie.

 

Je frémis à la teneur réelle de sa proposition, mais forçai un sourire à mon visage.

 

–      Non merci. Je préfère t’observer torturer les autres que d’être moi-même l’une de tes proies.

 

La surprise que je lui causais devait être grande, car ses sourcils se détendirent pour la première fois de notre conversation.

 

–      Et tu me laisserais faire, dis-moi? Sans rien dire, crier ou pleurer? Si tel est le cas, ne te gêne pas et reste, si tu veux…

 

Son sourire me promettait mille tortures, par l’intermédiaire des autres. Bien sûr, je savais que, fondamentalement, ce qu’il faisait était mal… mais, quelque part, ce n’est pas la peine qu’il causait aux autres qui me touchait le plus, mais celle qu’il devait avoir pour être aussi doué. Je me demandai s’il était au courant qu’il souffrait, et qu’il torturait les autres pour mieux aller…

 

–      Je pensais que tu avais un cœur, me confia-t-il après quelques uns de ses méfaits envers les autres orphelins. Je te redécouvre, très chère…

 

Je lui offris un sourire, un peu triste, je dois l’admettre, et je lui offris même un clin d’œil, mais ne lui répondis rien. Il n’avait pas à savoir qu’il me semblait si désespéré, et que ce sentiment, s’il n’avait pas été empreint de compassion – et je dois l’admettre, de tendresse – aurait le nom de pitié.

 

–      Alors, Nagini, prête à devenir une vipère?  
–      Ce n'est pas parce que j'apprécie la compagnie d'une vipère que j'aie à en devenir une.

 

Il explosa de rire. La manière avec laquelle il me regarda ne laissa pas place à l'imagination : selon lui il était indéniable, qu'à ma manière, j'étais l'une des vipères la plus vénimeuse qui soit. C'est peut-être la seule véritable menace que je craignais de lui, ne plus être celle que je crois être. Étais-je présomptueuse de croire qu'il puisse  devenir le seul véritable ami que je voulais avoir? Devais-je plutôt fuir loin de lui, où je pourrais rester aussi pure que je croyais l'être? Pouvais-je vraiment l'aider? Avait-il vraiment besoin de mon aide?

 


	4. Chapitre 3: Avant l'amitié, l'utilité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulagement, ma santé est meilleure!
> 
> Je fête cette journée avec un nouveau chapitre ^^
> 
> Merci de lire cette histoire
> 
> P.S. Tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 3 : Avant l'amitié, l'utilité

 

–      Qu’as-tu encore fait!? , cria Madame en accusant Tom.

 

Je vis justement le visage de ce dernier se refrogner avec ce qui semblait être, à mon avis, un mélange de fierté, de dégoût et de colère. J’affichai un air inquiète avant de m’adresser à celle qui hantait les pensées de tous les orphelins.

 

–      Il y a un problème, Madame?

–      Il a encore fait du tord au petit Benson.

 

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne doutais pas qu’il l’ait fait, mais tout de même…

 

–      Je vois mal comment il aurait pu faire, Madame, je suis avec lui depuis que je me suis levée. Peut-être qu’Amy n’osait pas admettre qu’il s’était fait mal en trébuchant. Personne ne va lui en vouloir d’accuser Tom à tord.

–      Vous étiez avec lui?

–      Il semblerait qu’en écartant les écarts de conduite de monsieur, je m’entende bien avec lui.

–      Et il n’a rien fait?

–      Non, et il ne m’a pas menacé, si c’est ce que vous craignez…

 

Ayant bonne réputation auprès d’elle, elle fut surprise que je prenne sa défense avec autant de calme, et son trouble se traduisit par l’acceptation de mon commentaire :

 

–      … Oh… et bien, pardon, alors.

–      Ce n’est rien, voyons, à plus tard.

–      Prends soin de toi, chère enfant.

–      Vous aussi.

 

Et elle partit sous le regard attentif de Tom.

 

–      Comment as-tu pu lui mentir, comme ça?

 

Je virai en une étonnante teinte de rouge, mais je lui répondis avec aplomb :

 

–      Le petit Benson vient te voir tous les jours, et tous les jours tu lui fais mal. Je crois qu’il recherche surtout l’attention de Madame, peut-être que, comme ça, en lui empêchant d’avoir de cete attention comme ça, nous aurons la paix à la longue… Et puis, prend mon aide comme un paiement pour me permettre d’être en ta compagnie. Les choses vont changer pour le mieux, Tom, les choses vont changer.

 

Il ne me répondit pas. Est-ce que mes paroles avaient un impact? Savait-il combien je croyais en mes paroles, que les choses allaient changer pour le mieux, pour nous deux?

 

–      Mais il va falloir que tu m’aides, Madame doit être capable de penser que je te change, et que les autres t’accusent, ou nous accusent, par simple jalousie. Tu pourrais m’aider à mettre la table pour les soupers, ce serait un début.

 

Il grimaça, comme si je venais de lui prouver que j’étais une pomme pourrie.

 

–      Pourquoi je serais serviable, d’abord?

–      Je te l’ai déjà expliqué… il faut être sournois dans la vie, et choisir ses alliés. Madame représente la loi, ici, je sais que tu la déteste, et sérieusement, tu en as tous les droits, mais elle n’est pas obligé, elle, de te détester.

 

Il m’observa d’un regard aigu, mais ne me parla plus pendants quelques minutes.

 

–      Pourquoi tu me parles ainsi, tout d’un coup?, me demanda-t-il, souspicieux.

 

Je l’étudiai à mon tour un moment où il ne scilla pas. Il n’avait pas confiance en moi, c’était indéniable et comprenable : avant mon retour à l’orphelinat, j’avais toujours été condescendante avec lui, parce que moi, j’étais « gentille ». Je ne savais pas si un jour il se résignerait à me faire confiance, mais je le souhaitais.

 

–      Je ne le sais pas… , lui dis-je en rougissant. Je crois que c’est en partie parce que personne t’apprécie et que tu n’apprécies personne… Je n’arrive pas à avoir la paix par moi-même, vois-tu et… avec toi à mes côtés, c’est plus gérable.

–      Tu es trop serviable, aussi.

–      Une vilaine habitude, répondis-je avec un brin d'humour dans ma tristesse, je sais…


	5. Chapitre 4: Magie, cravache, grandeur et empathie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Il semblerait que j'éprouve encore quelques difficultés de santé qui m'exaspère, mais en général, je vais bien.
> 
> Je vous souhaite tous une bonne santé, j'ai souvent entendu cette phrase sans y porter grand intérêt, mais je crois que c'est un très bon voeux, au final.
> 
> Bonne lecture ;-)
> 
> P.S. Tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 4 : Magie, cravache, grandeur et empathie

 

Je savais depuis mon retour à l’orphelinat que Tom était spécial, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu’il piqua une colère monstre que je compris que _spécial_ avait une connotation particulière avec lui. Je ne sais même pas ce qu’il le mit tant en colère cet après-midi-là, mais sa réaction fut intense et instantanée. Il commença à balancer les choses et les meubles qui étaient à sa portée et… même ceux qui n’étaient pas à sa portée. Je le savais qu’il était spécial, mais pas _ça_ , pas qu’il était magique.

 

Je ne pouvais pas lui demander d’arrêter, il avait le droit d’être en colère, mais Madame arrivait, furieuse elle aussi, alertée par le bruit. Je m’empressai de fermer sa porte de chambre. Ce ne fut pas dur de prendre un air anxieux.

 

–      Qu’est-ce qu’il fabrique encore!?, hurla-t-elle. Cesse de le protéger et laisse-moi passer!

–      Je ne sais pas! Je… J’étais avec lui et tout d’un coup, BOUM! Il pète une coche! J’ai pas réussi à le calmer et je ne pouvais pas rester sans risquer de me faire mal et… ! Il! Pourquoi il est comme ça!?

 

Je pleurais, d’une certaine manière, on pourrait parler de larmes de crocodile, mais elles n’étaient pas fausses, et j’étais vraiment troublée. Mais je savais ce qu’il avait, et je savais qu’il se calmerait, mais pas sans avoir détruit quelque chose, ou quelqu’un, si ça se présentait. Je retins un soupir de soulagement lorsque la pièce devint silencieuse.

 

–      Il ne s’en tirera pas comme ça! Oh ça non!

–      Madame! S’il-vous-plaît! Il avait sûrement ses raisons!

–      Il n’y a aucune raison qui puisse justifier un tel comportement, Nagini! Il est temps qu’il apprenne!

 

Et elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il était beaucoup moins effrayant, mais je lisais parfaitement la colère sur ses traits, dans ses yeux. Elle commença un savon et je dus me tourner dos à eux pour que je puisse cacher mes larmes. Il n’avait pas besoin de mon trop plein d’émotion, et si je le défendais maintenant, j’avais sans doute de grandes chances de l’enrager plus qu’autres choses.

 

Lorsque j’entendis la cravache, je perdis la force de mes jambes et me laissai glisser sur le sol, mes mains plaquées sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de sangloter. Pas un son, un mot, un cri ou un soupir ne s’échappa de sa bouche. Elle repartit une fois bien défoulée. Je restai plusieurs minutes seule dans le couloir, sans être capable de ramasser suffisamment de courage pour me relever. Il vint derrière moi.

 

C’est moi qui aurais dû le rejoindre et le soutenir, mais c’est lui qui joua le dur et qui me dit :

 

–      Tu n’avais pas à rester.

 

J’haussai les épaules. Il s’attendait à quoi? Que je me sauve en le laissant seul derrière à devoir faire face à Madame? Je ne pouvais pas me soulever contre elle, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l’abandonner face à elle.

 

–      Allez, lève-toi, insista-t-il, sinon je te laisse pourrir dans ton coin.

 

Je me levai et le rejoins dans sa chambre, ou ce qu’il en restait. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques heures, puis il ouvrit une petite boîte.

 

–      C’est quoi?

–      Mes trophées.

 

Oh, oui, ses trophées, ces petites choses qu’il gardait parfois de ses victimes. Une bille, une plume, un morceau de gilet, un lacet, bien des choses en sommes. La preuve qu’il n’était pas le seul à souffrir.

 

–      Tu ne seras pas toujours ici, tu sais? , tentai-je de l’encourager. Un jour, tu pourras partir et faire ce que tu veux. De grandes choses, ou des petites si tu préfères, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, et tu auras un endroit que tu pourras nommer « chez toi ».

 

Il préféra ne rien répondre à mon commentaire.

 

–      La personne qui fera quelque chose de grand, c’est toi, finit-il par marmonner.

 

Je lui adressai un sourire puis secouai la tête.

 

–      Ce n’est pas moi qui fait de grandes choses, je ne suis pas comme toi… mais je crois que je peux inspirer les gens à le faire… Est-ce que je t’inspire?

–      … Tu m’indiffères, c’est mieux que si tu me tapais sur les nerfs.

–      C’est sûr…

–      La prochaine fois, vas-t-en.

 

C’est comme ça que j’ai su qu’il tenait à moi.


	6. Chapitre 5: Une école pour sorciers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De retour dans le service médical! Joie et bonheur au rendez-vous... Et bien sûr, file d'attente. 
> 
> Une chance que j'ai annulé la majorité de mes cours, je n'aurais pas été capable de les suivre... Reste que je dois suivre un cours de Chimie et que j'ai très peu de concentration...
> 
> Je voudrais vous dire plein de belles choses, mais en ce moment, ça ne me vient pas. Je m'en excuse. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée quand même, et une bonne lecture
> 
> P.S. Comme je ne suis pas César, je tiens à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.
> 
> P.P.S. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai, pour le moment, jusqu'au chapitre 12 (incluant le prologue) d'écrit, et ceux-ci incluent la totalité de la première partie de l'histoire, le reste n'est pas transcrit à l'ordinateur, mais l'histoire va bon train. J'ai quelques blocages, mais rien de dramatique. Je publie, pour l'instant, au rythme de mes besoins morales. J'ai d'autres histoires en cours (écrit par mon hôte (voir mon profile pour mieux comprendre)), qui me prenne du temps sur celle-ci, mais elle a tant de difficultés sur les autres histoires que je ramasse pratiquement tout son temps libre, lol.

CHAPITRE 5 : Une école pour sorciers

 

–      Je m’en vais!, s’écria Tom d’une voix exempt de sentiment, mais plein de force.

 

Ça faisait un an que nous nous côtoyions, maintenant, et sans dire que nous étions d’excellents amis ou que nous étions proches, nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble.

 

–      Tu as été adopté!?

 

Je ne savais pas si j’étais heureuse pour lui, ou déçue pour moi, mais son air sombre m’apprit qu’il n’avait pas été adopté, ou pire.

 

–      J’ai eu une bourse pour étudier à une école durant l’année, je reviens durant les vacances d’été. Le vieux ne m’aime pas. Il se méfit de moi, bougonna-t-il.

 

Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de me sentir soulager.

 

–      Bah, il a un peu raison, quand même, tu n’es pas des plus… gentil. Mais, enfin, c’est sûr qu’en venant juste de te rencontrer, c’est un peu vite pour te juger…

 

Il ignora mon commentaire.

 

–      J’ai demandé si j’étais le seul et c’est le cas. Tu restes ici.

–      Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, répondis-je vaguement en empêchant ma gorge serrée d’altérer ma voix.

 

Il ne répondit rien, et en voyant son air fermé, je compris que ma réaction l’avait dérangé.

 

–      On pourra s’écrire.

–      Tu ne sais pas lire, m’accusa-t-il durement.

–      Ça s’apprend, tu ne pars pas demain, que je sache.

–      Non, concéda-t-il sans pour autant sembler convaincu.

–      … Tu es chanceux, j’aurais voulu venir…

 

Il haussa les épaules, l’air sombre.

 

–      Tu vas rejoindre des gens comme toi, c’est ça?

 

Il avait l’air un peu surpris.

 

–      J’ai toujours su que tu étais spécial, que tu partirais, un jour.

–      Je vais revenir, répondit-il du tac-o-tac.

–      Tu préférais pas, et ça se comprend aisément. Je ne t’en voudrais pas.

–      Je vais revenir!

 

La force de sa voix empreinte de reproche, de défi, me secoua. L’avais-je si marqué, vraiment? Ou me faisais-je prendre dans le piège que je lui avais appris à faire, être aimé même si tu n’aimes pas?

 

–      C’est quoi comme école?

–      Une école de sorcellerie.

–      Tu es un sorcier!?

 

Malgré ce que j’avais découvert auparavant, apprendre qu’il était vraiment un sorcier avait quelque chose de… à tomber par terre.

 

–      Il semblerait. Je crois que je suis puissant, en plus... Je vais chercher un moyen de te faire venir.

–      Je ne suis pas comme toi.

 

Son regard me lançait des éclairs. Comme quoi la colère est parfois une preuve d’affection.


	7. Chapitre 6: Le froid mord lorsque nous sommes seuls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Présentement, chez moi, il est une heure et quart du matin. Je fais un peu d'insomnie (ok, beaucoup, vu mes précédentes nuits blanches) et j'ai décidé de publier un autre chapitre pour me convaincre de dormir de suite après.
> 
> Côté santé, je ne suis pas pliée en deux à l'urgence, ce qui est plutôt bon signe, en ce moment. J'ai des prises de sang à faire, notamment pour savoir si je fais une hémorragie O.o (je ne sais pas pour vous, mais quand j'entend hémorragie, je ne m'imagine pas un test qui a lieu 24-36 heures plus tard, et dont les résultats arrivent encore plus tard... enfin, c'est ma manière de voir les choses, et j'ai sans doute un peu tord d'utiliser le terme hémorragie, mais plutôt perte de sang constante qui, à la longue, peut causer de l'anémie)
> 
> Lol, je vous souhaite de ne pas trouver tous mes commentaires barbants! XD Je vous rabâche sans cesse les oreilles avec mon état de santé, on voit bien où sont mes obsessions.
> 
> Je vous souhaite bonne lecture!  
> J'adore ce chapitre, même s'il m'a surprit en l'écrivant ; )
> 
> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 6 : Le froid mord lorsque nous sommes seuls

 

Je ne reçu aucune lettre durant son absence. Il avait raison de toute manière, je ne savais pas lire. Il avait un peu essayé avant de partir de me donner les bases, mais je restais sotte, et la feuille mémoire qu’il m’avait faite était un texte écrit, ce qui ne m’aidait pas plus… Mais j’aurais quand même souhaité recevoir de ses nouvelles, voir son écriture sur le papier, savoir au moins qu’il fut capable d’écrire, la preuve qu’il était encore en vie et que j’avais une certaine importance.

 

Je détestais être seule, mais je détestais la compagnie des autres. De toute façon, en ayant tant protégé les arrières de Tom lorsqu’il était présent, j’avais signé mon arrêt de mort social. Je détestais les mois d’hiver, le froid qui ne nous quittait jamais, même près du feu, même en boule dans son lit, même dans nos rêves. Il me semblait que sans mes parents adoptifs, et sans Tom, il m'était complétement impossible de survivre à une minute de plus à l'hiver, que jamais plus la chaleur reviendrait dans mon corps.

 

Chaque fois que je me sentais seule, je me pratiquai à tracer les lettres et les mettre en ordre, sans savoir comment elles se nomment, ou si je les traçais correctement. Et je me sentis souvent seule. Voir la feuille mémoire qu’il m’avait tracée me donnait l’impression d’être un peu moins isolée et me rappelait qu’il m’avait dit qu’il reviendrait, après l’hiver.

 

Je tentais aussi de défendre son territoire. Ce fut sans grande peine contre les orphelins, car Tom avait une réputation bien encrée, mais ce fut inutile contre Madame, car maintenant qu’il était parti, elle voulait en profiter pour reprendre le dessus.

 

Maintenant sans sa protection constante, et avec une moins belle réputation que ce que j’avais avant, je dus aller chercher la protection de Madame pour que les autres ne réalisent pas qu’ils auraient pu profiter de l’absence de Tom pour s’en prendre à moi. Et cette tâche, j'en éprouvait une répugnance assez marquée. Depuis que j'avais été adopté, je n'arrivais plus à voir Madame comme une adulte modèle ayant juste un caractère un peu dur. Chaque fois que je me mobilisais à sécuriser mon environnement en lui faisant des courbettes, j'avais l'impression de renier un partie de mon âme.

 

Le beau temps revint, mais Tom restait douloureusement absent. Je devais attendre la fin du printemps, mais je ne pouvais m’empêcher de douter de son retour. De croire qu’il avait trouvé un moyen de rester là-bas, que la famille d’un élève avait décidé de l’adopter, qu’il était tombé malade, qu’il s’était perdu ou qu’il était mort. Je préférais évidemment certaines de mes théories aux autres.

 

Mais lorsque l’été revint, il revint aussi. Son teint était plus frais, plus en santé, plus charmant aussi, mais toujours aussi sombre. Je l’attendais dans sa chambre, que j’avais élue quartier général durant son absence. Il ne me salua pas, il "rangeait ses affaires" (autant que nous puissions dire qu'il rangeait vraiment ses choses) comme si je n’étais pas là. Avait-il simplement oublié ce que c'était d’avoir de la compagnie? Était-il en train de digérer son retour? S’était-il intégré dans son école? Était-il fâché contre moi?

 

–      Tu es pâle, finit-il par me grogner.

–      C’est toi qui as prit des couleurs.

 

Il me lança un regard ténébreux avant de fouiller dans sa malle et de me lancer une boîte de la grosseur d’un poing.

 

–      C’est quoi?

–      Du chocolat… Oh, fais attention, c’est animé.

–      Animé…?

–      C’est une grenouille en chocolat enchantée. Elle saute trois fois… c’est débile mais le chocolat est bon. Attend, passe.

 

Je lui rendis la boîte, il sortit ce qui devait être un grimoire, à la grosseur de l’ouvrage, et l’aplatit sur la boîte.

 

–      Tiens, me dit-il en me la rendant.

–      Merci…

 

Je l’ouvris, tant bien que mal, et pu manger ce qui était, effectivement, le meilleur chocolat que je n’avais jamais mangé.

 

–      Wow, merci!

–      Je nous ai amené de quoi manger pour deux jours, et quoi rester en santé durant l’été.

 

Si je n’avais pas aussi peur de le brusquer, je l’aurais serré contre moi. J’espérais que mon sourire lui suffirait.

 

–      Comment c’est, apprendre la magie?

–      Les cours sont ennuyeux, mais les livres sont intéressants. Pis toi, avec Madame et les autres taches?

–      Comme ci, comme ça… Madame a comme plan de te mater, et les orphelins ont encore peur de toi.

–      J’ai assez économiser sur ma bourse pour avoir un hibou, m’informa-t-il en continuant naturellement sur un autre sujet, je t’enverrai de la nourriture. Si tout va bien, tu lui rattaches la corde à sa patte, et si on te fait des misères, tu gardes la corde. Ainsi je saurai… Un hibou c’est comme un pigeon voyageur, rajouta-t-il en voyant mon air perdu.

 

Ce qu’il m’avait manqué! J’en avais les larmes aux yeux. Nous pourrions finalement avoir un semblant de communication!

 

–      Comment sont les gens là-bas?, continuai-je de le questionner.

–      Idiots. Il y a quatre maisons, selon ta personnalité. Je suis avec les serpentards, et il y a une gué-guerre envers les griffondors. Vraiment stupide, je te l’assure. Je  préfère les serpentards, mais de là à en faire des hostilités... Mais ce n’est pas tout, il y a aussi le sujet de la composition de notre sang, d’où nous tenons notre héritage magique; que l’on soit « sang pur », « sang mêlé » ou « sang de bourbe ». Les « sang pur » sont adulés , mais c’est vraiment ridicule compte tenu qu’ils sont en moyenne moins performant que les deux autres.

–      Sang pur?

–      Dont toute la généalogie est sorcière.

–      Trop de consanguinité?

–      Sûrement. Ils vont devoir se faire à l’idée tôt ou tard s’ils ne veulent pas dégénérer.

–      As-tu appris beaucoup de sorts?

–      Assez, mais j’ai essayé sans baguette et sans prononcer… depuis j’ai appris que sans baguette, ce n’était pas réalisable, et que sans prononcer, ça va prendre du temps.

–      Je peux voir ta baguette?

 

Il la sortit de son pantalon, j’aurais été surprise s’il ne l’avait pas eu sur lui.

 

–      Je n’ai pas le droit d’user de magie durant l’été.

–      Dommage.

–      Enfin, surtout en présence de moldu.

–      Moldu?

–      Un sans magie, comme toi.

 

Je tentai de décrisper mon sourire, ce n’était pas sa faute, après tout, si je n’étais pas doué de magie.

 

–      Que dirais-tu d’avoir des enfants sorciers?, me demanda-t-il sans changer de ton.

 

Abasourdie, je le fixai quelques secondes avant d'être capable d'envisager lui répondre quoi que ce soit tellement sa question m'avait semblée sortir de nul part.

 

–      Que veux-tu dire?

–      Je suis un sorcier surdoué, avec ton sang de moldu en plus, nos enfants pourraient être encore plus doués, épique même.

 

Il me proposait ça avec un tel détachement que c’était effrayant. Se forçait-il à se détacher pour éviter une déception, ou était-il purement diabolique et j’étais une option facile et stratégique?

 

–      Ils pourraient, en effet, éludai-je.

 

Je crois que je le vis poindre un sourire.

 

–      Oublie pas ton chocolat.

 

Je m’empressai de le terminer.


	8. Chapitre 7: Par une nuit d'été

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> Je dois essayer un régime sans gluten. J'ai eu peur de devoir dire adieu à toutes pâtisseries, dont les beignets, mes préférés, mais il semblerait qu'il faut seulement que j'apprenne à en faire, et que j'adapte la recette à un régime sans gluten. Ouf, j'ai eu peur, mais en même temps, si ça peut régler mes problèmes, au diable ces bonnes sucreries de mon enfance, je ne veux plus être malade!
> 
> Si un jour vous devez faire de même, et que vous parler anglais, je vous conseille, un livre qui s'intitule The Healthy Gluten-Free, Dairy-Free, Soy-Free and Egg-Free Recipes! de Tammy Credicott (s'il y a une édition française, je ne suis pas au courant) qui m'a permis de croire à une alimentation intéressante, même sans gluten, et Gluten Intolerance: when wheat is the enemy de Gisèle Frenette (elle a aussi des livres à ce sujet en français), qui est beaucoup plus éducatif, et qui propose aussi certaines recettes.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée ^_^
> 
> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 7 : Par une nuit d'été

 

–      Nos parents sont mieux d’être morts!, rugit-il tout bas par une nuit chaude de juillet dans sa chambre.

 

Nous étions assis côte à côte dans son lit, contre le mur. Je ne savais pas pour mes vrais parents, mais pour ceux que j’avais appris à nommer comme tels, ils étaient indéniablement morts. Je refixai mes yeux sur lui. Il avait la mâchoire si tendue que je craignais qu’une de ses dents éclate. Il avait encore été puni aujourd’hui, ce qui expliquait son humeur acariâtre. Au dire de Madame, il était trop condescendant depuis son retour, et elle le punissait à chaque petit écart de conduite afin de lui faire entrer les bonnes manières de force. Il n’en pouvait plus d’être ici. J’imagine qu’après avoir connu mieux, il était très difficile de revenir dans de telles conditions.

 

–      Je vais la tuer cette folle.

 

Je pris sa main pour vérifier s’il me rejetterait, puis, en l’absence de réaction, je m’accôtai la tête contre son épaule.

 

–      Je sais que c’est dur, mais tu vas pouvoir repartir à la fin de l’été.

–      Je sais.

–      Pas obligé de la tuer.

–      Je-sais.

 

Je commençai à masser sa main.

 

–      Ni de lui montrer que tu es plus fort qu’elle.

–      Tu es ennuyante.

–      Tu auras bientôt terminé tes vacances, tu vas pouvoir repartir. Quand tu auras terminé tes études, tu n’auras même pas à revenir. Tout ce qu’il te faut, c’est de la patience.

–      Comment tu fais?

–      … Tu sais comment je fais.

–      …

–      Je fais tout comme elle le désire.

–      Non, tu te tiens avec moi. Tu n’es plus autant dans ses bonnes faveurs.

–      Peut-être, mais elle ne me déteste pas. Et depuis qu’on se tient ensemble, j’ai quand même réussi à te rendre serviable de temps en temps. Tu tortures même moins tes semblables quand je suis là. Et quand tu n’es pas là, je m’arrange toujours pour être dans ses bonnes grâces. Voilà comment je fais.

–      Mais toi tu réussis à être dans ses bonnes grâces, ce qui me reste impossible.

 

Je soupirai, quand il était comme ça, je ne pouvais pas gagner mon point. Il reprit possession de son bras pour pouvoir m'entourer avec celui-ci, il me redonna sa main. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux puis il reprit :

 

–      Comment tu fais pour rester durant toute l’année et rester saine d’esprit?

 

L’étais-je? En étais-je vraiment capable? À me rappeler l’année que je venais de passer, j’eue des frissons.

 

–      Tu as froid?

–      Non… Je… Ça va… c’est rien…

–      Je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là. Les adultes ne veulent pas comprendre... On pourrait squatter Poudlard.

–      Et tu veux faire ça comment, _wonder boy_? En admettant qu’on puisse passer inaperçu durant l’été, et ceci-dit, j’en doute beaucoup, comment voudrais-tu me cacher durant l’année?

–      Dans le dortoir, si j’avais une chambre, tu y serais, bien sûr.

–      Un dortoir de gars, j’imagine.

 

Il ricana.

 

–      Oui.

–      Alors oublie ça.

 

Je baillai mais refusai de bouger. Il était très tard et nous nous endormîmes enlacés comme nous l'étions, mais peu longtemps, car il sursauta.

 

–      Il faut que tu y ailles.

 

Aucun de nous deux voulait voir la réaction de Madame si elle apprenait que j’avais dormi ici.


	9. Chapitre 8: Une nouvelle fois séparés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> Je suis en feu! J'ai même marcher vite aujourd'hui! Ça me donne le goût de danser, de rire et de chanter! Je suis fébrile, ma santé me revient!
> 
> Je vous souhaite des millions de pétales de roses! Si vous en êtes pas allergique, bien sûr, lol  
> Je vous souhaite surtout plein de bien-être, de santé et de bonheur  
> Bonne lecture! ^_^
> 
> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 8 : Une nouvelle fois séparés

 

Ça faisait une semaine que nous ne parlions presque plus, il partait aujourd’hui. Je le voyais tirailler entre le soulagement et le déchirement, il dormait presque plus, il avait si hâte de partir. Sa malle était déjà faite, mais en étant réaliste, elle n’avait jamais _réellement_ été défaite.

Je dormais moi aussi avec beaucoup de difficulté, je m’endormais après m’être épuisée à pleurer, et je pleurais de plus en plus longtemps.

 

–      Oh, ça va, je vais revenir. Je l’ai fait la dernière fois, ce sera pareil cette fois-ci, me dit-il lorsqu'il fut tanné de voir ma tête d'enterrement au moment de son départ.

–      Je sais… mais… c’est long un an et…

–      Je te renverrai le hibou dès que je l'achète, promis.

 

Je ne répondis pas.

 

–      Nagini, quelque chose d’autre te tracasse, non?

–      C’est le manque de sommeil.

–      Nagini…

–      J’ai l’impression qu’on ne se reverra jamais.

–      …

–      Que tu ne reviendras pas ou que je ne serai plus là. C’est tellement long un an! J’ai le temps de tomber malade et tu as le temps de trouver une manière pour ne pas avoir à retourner ici!

–      Hé! Je reviendrai, ne serait-ce que pour te kidnapper, et si tu es malade, tu prends la corde du hibou. Pareil si quelqu’un te fait des misères.

–      Je t’avais dit que ce n’était rien…

 

Un silence gênant s’installa. Il devait partir, et nous le savions parfaitement, lui comme moi. Il finit par agripper sa malle, me tapoter l’épaule comme seul au revoir et partir.

 

–      Prends soin de toi, Tom!

–      Toi aussi, me répondit-il sans se retourner.

 

Je pouvais presque le voir gambader, mais ce n'était, peut-être, que mon imagination. J’étais encore à devoir passer mon année isolée dans mon coin, mais j’étais soulagée de le savoir bien, là-bas. Je comptais les jours avant son retour.

 

Le premier hibou arriva à peine deux jours plus tard. L’hibou qu’il avait choisi était d’une forte constitution, et je ne doutais pas qu’il puisse effectuer tous ces aller-retour qu’il avait prévu lui faire faire avec les paquets de nourritures. Il m’avait d’ailleurs amené des pâtes comme premier repas. Ce ne devait pas être de la nourriture de l’école, car il m’avait promis de bonnes portions tandis que celle-ci était plutôt raisonnable, j’en déduisis qu’il m’avait envoyé son hibou dès qu’il l’avait acheté, et avec un repas qu’il avait commandé sur le chemin.

 

–      Je me demande s’il t’a trouvé un prénom?

 

L'oiseau hulula gentiment.

 

–      Allez viens, que je te remette ta corde, je ne voudrais pas l’inquiéter.

 

Je n’étais pas très à l’aise en compagnie de ce rapace, mais il était d’une étonnante douceur et, après tout, il était mon lien avec Tom.

 

–      Va le rejoindre, maintenant.

 

Et ce formidable oiseau repartit. Cette année s’annonçait moins difficile avec lui. J’aurais voulu pouvoir écrire, mais je n’arrivais toujours pas à me souvenir de la sonorité et de l’écriture de toutes les syllabes. Peut-être l'année prochaine...


	10. Chapitre 9: La jeune fille à la robe blanche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, ceci est mon seul commentaire au sujet de ce chapitre.
> 
> Bonne lecture
> 
> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 9 : La jeune fille à la robe blanche

 

–      Il est le diable en personne!, entendis-je une voix d’homme dans la petite cuisine de l’orphelinat.

 

Je m’arrêtai dans les marches des escaliers. J’avais voulu me prendre un verre d’eau, et c’est ce qui m’avait permis de surprendre ces paroles. Je ne doutais pas un seul instant de qui ils parlaient.

 

–      Je ne peux plus le garder, il est trop horrible, se plaint Madame à l’homme. La seule personne qui est capable de le supporter est la pauvre petite Nagini, mais gentille et influençable comme elle est, il a dû abuser d’elle. Je commence à croire qu’il l’a ensorcelé.

–      Il faut se débarrasser de lui!

 

C’est ainsi que je sus que la situation sortait de mon contrôle. Il ne méritait pas tant de haine. Il était aussi difficile à cause de cette haine dont on le gavait. Il était sorcier, on ne pouvait le nier… sauf si…

 

Je prit des morceaux de brindilles et fabriquai des pentagrammes, j’en cachai un sous son oreiller. Je laissai des brindilles, et des pentagrammes débutés, dans mon armoire. Ensuite, je commençai à installer plusieurs pièges. Finalement, durant la nuit, je chuchotais des incantations dans les couloirs. Les soupçons s’éloigneraient de lui, comme ça.

 

Lorsque son hibou arriva, je lui enlevai le paquet, et remit la corde. S’il arrivait maintenant, il risquait d’avoir des ennuies, et ses « pouvoirs surnaturels » seraient mis en cause pour expliquer qu’il ait su que quelque chose se passait. De toute façon, tout allait bien se passer.

 

Tranquillement mais sûrement, on finit par m’accuser… et un soir, on me réveilla avec un baillon dans la bouche, la foule en colère, toutes fourches et torches allumées. Une fois bien ligotée, on m’emmena dehors où un bûché en était à sa dernière étape de construction.

 

Quelqu’un me lut mes accusations : sorcellerie ayant causé la mort et de multiple blessés, et de m’être lié à un suppôt de Satan, qui devait sans doute être Tom, selon eux. La mort en question était dû à une maladie, mais il avait été si simple de m'accuser.

 

Sous le choc, et la terreur, je me mis à rire. Je _devais_ rire. Et je ris. Je réussis à me débarrasser de mon baillon.

 

–      Quoi!? Vous avec cru que ce débile et innocent garçon est un suppôt de Satan!?, rigolai-je nerveusement et avec méchanceté. Elle est bien bonne! Votre innocence et votre naïveté vous perdra! Vous êtes assez innocents pour accuser le seul qui avait une chance de vraiment me tuer sans que je ne vous maudit! Je vous maudits! Vous et vos enfants, et les enfants de vos enfants après vous! Mourrez et qu’ils meurent avec vous!

 

… Et je ris, je ris parce que j’étais terrorisée, parce que je ne voulais surtout pas qu’ils comprennent que Tom était celui qu'ils cherchaient… que c’était lui le sorcier, et que sans moi… personne ne se préoccupait de lui. Et qui est seul dans l'adversité est l'ennemi de tous.

 

Je n’espère même pas qu’il me pardonne, et encore moins qu’il leur pardonne. Rendue sur le bûcher, dans le bûcher, je me permis de crier, je me permis à pleurer. J’aurais tellement voulu être plus forte, être comme lui.

 

Lorsqu’il arriva, cet été-là, Madame s’excusa des préjugés qu’elle avait eus envers lui. Inquiet, il demanda où j’étais, et on lui répondit de ne plus s’inquiéter, que j’avais été purifiée, que ma bonne âme était au ciel, et que l’être qui m’avait corrompu était en enfer. Si choqué qu’il ne fit qu’acquiescer, si perturbé qu’il alla dans sa chambre, s’attendant presqu’à m’y retrouver.

 

Il ne revint plus jamais à l’orphelinat pour ses vacances d’été. Il commença par causer la mort d’une élève à l’école, puis de se venger de l’orphelinat. Il fragmenta son âme brisé. Il envenima une guerre qui les détruirait tous, moldus et sorciers confondus. En "préférant" les sangs purs, voués à l’échec, il tuait les moldus qui m’avaient tué, et se vengeait de ce monde sorcier qui, dans le fond, n’avait jamais rien fait pour lui lorsqu’il en aurait eu besoin.

 

Grâce à la magie, il recréa mon corps de ses cendres. Tendre image immobile, prisonnière de la mort. Avoir été un esprit, il aurait pu me ressuscité, j'imagine. Mais non, mon cœur ne battait plus, et ne battrait plus jamais. Refusant d’admettre qu’il ait pu avoir une faiblesse, une blessure, il me cacha. Habillée d’une jolie robe blanche - beautée que je n’avais jamais eue la chance d’avoir de mon vivant - il m’avait enfermée dans une pièce, un sanctuaire caché dans une malle rapetissée dans l’une de ses poches.

 

Il m’en voulait. Si je n’étais pas morte, il m’aurait tué pour toute cette souffrance que je lui avais causée, et que je lui causais toujours.

 

Je n’avais jamais voulu ça.

 

Je n'avais jamais voulu mourir.


	11. Chapitre 10: Un réveil inexpliqué

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour
> 
> Désolée ^_^'' Ce chapitre, bien que prévu depuis le début, est somme toute un chapitre recyclé dont j'ai seulement changé le narrateur. En même temps, je le trouve plus intéressant comme ça, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il y a un certain détail dont Nagini ne fait nullement référence durant tout le chapitre, ou à peine au début, mais qui est abordé assez souvent dans le prologue. Conclusion, Nagini n'a tout simplement pas remarqué ce qui n'est pas abordé! Et puis, originalement, c'est cette version que j'ai écrit en premier, alors j'ai un attachement sentimental pour celui-ci.
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 10 : Un réveil inexpliqué

 

Je m’éveillai, la première fois en ce qui devait maintenant être des dizaines d’années, sinon plus… Ce que je vis ne posa aucun questionnement. Quelque part, je savais que l’homme au visage étrange était le Tom que j’avais connu; et quelque part, je savais que le jeune homme à lunette qu’il essayait de tuer le tuerait lui. Je m’élançai donc vers eux, entre eux, terrifiée de ce qui se passerait sinon.

 

–      Non!, criai-je en écartant mes bras pour former une barrière symbolique.

 

Je suppliai du regard le jeune homme à lunettes avant de me tourner vers Tom.

 

–      S’il-te-plaît, arrête! Cesse tout cela, personne n’a à mourir!

–      Qui es-tu pour m’accuser?, rigola-t-il. Toi en particulier? Quelqu’un doit mourir, même deux, tu seras la prochaine après lui.

 

Ce ton que je ne connaissais pas de lui, ou au contraire, trop bien. Cette colère froide, risible, m’attrista.

 

–      Tom! Je t’en pris, je sais que tu m’en veux, m-

–      T’en vouloir!? Il aurait fallu pour ça que tu aies de l’importance, ce que tu n’as manifestement pas. Tu n’es qu’une moldue de plus, stupide et idiote!

–      Mais bien vivante! Tom, je suis désolée, vraiment, je le suis!

 

Une lumière sortie de sa baguette magique, qui me frappa sans pitié. Je me tordis de douleur et criai à plein poumon… mais ça voulait dire deux choses : soit il était si en colère que me tuer ne lui était pas suffisant, soit il ne voulait, quelque part, pas me tuer. Et cet espoir, même ténu, même idiot, qui me permettait de le supporter.

 

–      Je suis contente que tu comprennes, lui dis-je lorsqu’il eut fini.

 

Je vis son visage se tordre d’un sourire sarcastique.

 

–      Que je comprenne? Tu me prends pour qui? Tu ne m’as jamais connu.

–      Je n’ai jamais connu tes plus sombres secrets, c’est vrai. Voulais-je les savoir? Non. Est-ce que je te jugeais pour ceux-ci? Non. Te voilà meurtrier, Tom, et tu sais à quel point je respecte et aime la vie… est-ce que je t’en veux pour autant? Tom, veux-tu encore faire de grandes choses?

 

Je reçu un nouveau sortilège, qui sembla éclater les os de mes bras que j’avais levées devant moi, en guise de protection. Je tombai sur le sol, mes bras inutiles que je tentais de serrer contre moi, ma gorge serrée que je désirais utiliser malgré mes pleurs.

 

–      Mais qu’as-tu fais, Tom? Qu’as-tu fais à ton âme? À tes espoirs? Tes rêves?, insistai-je à travers mes larmes et mes hoquets de douleurs. Et tu te bats pour quoi, d’ailleurs? Quelle gué-guerre as-tu usé? Est-ce que ça te soulage? Est-ce que tu souffres, Tom? Sais-tu seulement c’est quoi, souffrir?

–      Je me porte bien, pour ta gouverne. Je gouverne le monde.

–      Pas encore.

–      Et si tu acceptais finalement de te taire, je pourrais détruire ma seule menace.

–      Tout ce qui monte doit redescendre, plus tu montes, plus la chute fera mal.

 

Ce sortilège-là, je ne le vis pas venir, peut-être parce que, perdue dans ma douleur, je ne le regardais même plus. Ce regard de rage franche, je l’avais oublié. Et c’est ce regard qui me refit pleurer, je pleurais pour cet homme qui ne connaissait pas sa propre douleur.

 

–      Alors disparaît au plus vite.

–      Alors tue-moi, Tom. Qu’est-ce que ça peut me faire, de toute manière.

 

Il leva sa baguette vers moi.

 

–      Vas-y, n’est pas peur, je suis déjà morte.

–      Ce n’est pas de la peur.

–      Pourquoi hésites-tu? Pourquoi me laisses-tu en vie!?

 

Brutalement, il me prit le poignet, résultant à l’expulsion de tout l’air que j’avais dans les poumons. Il fit plusieurs enjambés, beaucoup trop grande pour moi.

 

–      Pour ça!, répondit-il d’un ton triompheur en torturant une femme devant mes yeux terrifiés.

 

Ses techniques de torture s’étaient développées à travers les années.

 

–      Toi, la sainte gamine. Regarde comme tu détestes ce spectacle. Tu l’as toujours détesté. Et pourtant, te voilà ici, à encore être dans mon camp, s’amusa-t-il d’un ton ahuri. Pourquoi es-tu aussi indéfectible?

 

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il me demandait une telle chose.

 

–      Qui le serait, sinon? Nous avons une chose en commun, Tom : nous n’avons personne d’autre. Alors que veux-tu que j’en fasse de cette pauvre femme que tu viens de torturer, ou de ces blessures que tu me causes si tu ne vas pas bien? … Alors, maintenant, dis-moi, qu’as-tu fais de ton âme?

–      Rien qui ne te concerne.

 

Mais déjà, je le sentais beaucoup moins en colère.

 

–      Nous devrions pas rester ici, Tom. Sincèrement. Je suis morte il y a si longtemps et toi… Tu n’es pas pour ce monde. Ils n’ont rien à voir avec ma mort.

–      Tu veux vraiment mourir à nouveau, grogna-t-il.

 

Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler tandis que j’essayai de le réconforter d’une manière ou d’une autre :

 

–      Il y a pire que la mort et… je suis déjà morte, Tom… La résurrection n’existe pas, tu le sais très bien… Je ne suis probablement que ton souvenir…

 

Je lui offris un dernier sourire avant de fermer les yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suis-je la seule à me dire que Nagini donne parfois l'impression d'être masochiste?


	12. Chapitre 11: En un clignement des yeux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.
> 
> Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 11 : En un clignement des yeux

 

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je perdis pied un moment, comme si ce n'était pas le bon sol sous mes pieds. Il m’avait semblé avoir vu un destin que je voulais à tout prix éviter... J’étais devant le hibou de Tom, il m’avait envoyé le paquet habituel et j’eue la présence d’esprit de ne pas remettre la corde sur la patte de l’oiseau. Après tout, j'étais en train de mettre tous les soupçons de sorcellerie sur mon dos... et on semblait me croire...!

 

–      Dépêche-toi…

 

En voyant le rapace s’envoler dans la nuit, je me surpris à prier. Me sauverait-il?...

 

* * *

  

Une main me brassa énergiquement, je voulu crier, mais l’autre main me bâillonnait. Je tentai violamment de me débattre, mais la prise était forte et solide. Je finis par réaliser que Tom était là, furieux, mais là, et que c'était lui, et non un tueur fou, qui me bâillonnait. Lorsque je fus assez calme pour me taire, il libéra ma bouche et m’entraîna vers la fenêtre.

 

–      Accroche-toi vraiment fort à moi, et gare à toi si tu oses lâcher prise, m’ordonna-t-il en chuchotant.

 

J’obéis et reserrai ma prise lorsque je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol.

 

–      Reste silencieuse, et je t’en supplie, ferme les yeux.

 

Le visage caché dans sa chemise, je ne vis rien, mais je peux jurer que nous avions volés, et ce, longtemps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et non, je vous l'avais dit que cette fic ne méritait aucun death warning ^^' 
> 
> P.-S. Il y a une raison pour laquelle Nagini a survécu, mais je n'ai pas prévu que les personnages le découvrent, et si Nagini ne le découvre pas, l'histoire ne l'expliquera pas. Si vous y tenez assez, je pourrais m'arranger autrement, mais comme je l'ai dit, je n'y tiens pas.


	13. Chapitre 12: Apprendre à prendre soin de soi pour mieux prendre soin de l'autre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.
> 
> Bonne lecture ^_^

CHAPITRE 12 : Apprendre à prendre soin de soi pour mieux prendre soin de l'autre

 

–      Monsieur Jedusor, mais où étiez-vous? Ça fait plus d’une journée que l’on vous cherche! … Mais qui est cette jeune fille?

 

L’homme qui venait de s’adresser à Tom m’impressionnait, je n’avais pas l’habitude que des hommes si bien habillés nous adressent la parole, alors que cet homme rabroue Tom m’était… intimidant.

 

–      Une amie, professeur, se contenta de répondre suavement Tom.

 

Le professeur en question eut l’air amusé et abandonna son ton réprobateur.

 

–      Elle n’est pas étudiante ici, ton amie.

–      Non, effectivement, mais vous nous laisserez y aller, non?

–      Tant que vous n’en fassiez pas une habitude, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous y empêcherais, monsieur Jedusor, mais nous parlerons quand même de votre escapade prochainement.

–      Évidemment professeur, merci.

 

Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire à la manière si charmante qu’utilisait Tom pour s’adresser au professeur, et que je devinais généralisé à tout le monde, ici. C’était tout à fait évident comprendre pourquoi il avait eu si hâte de revenir à Poudlard, tout le monde, ou presque, devait sans doute l’aimer beaucoup.

 

–      Je vais te montre où je dors, m’apprit-il.

–      Et la grande salle!, m’exclamai-je en me souvenant de ce qu’il m’avait conté à ce sujet.

–      Quand ce sera l’heure du repas.

 

Même envers moi il utilisait un ton plus mielleux, ce qui renforça ma théorie selon laquelle il se sentait vraiment mieux ici que là-bas. Je le suivis parce que je n’aurais pas pu faire autrement, j’étais totalement perdue sans lui en ces lieux. Après tout, je n’avais pas l’habitude de me retrouver dans un endroit où les escaliers bougent sans vous demander la permission, où les tableaux parlent et bougent. Il chuchota finalement quelque chose à un mur et une ouverture se fit.

 

–      Bienvenue chez les serpentards.

 

L’endroit lui allait bien. Le vert allait bien avec ses yeux et la somptuosité de l’endroit cadrait bien avec son air noble. En fait, je le perdrais presque dans le décor s’il n’avait pas dégagé autant de prestance qu’il m’était impossible de l’oublier.

 

–      Tom, qui est-elle?, demanda un jeune garçon d’un ton suspicieux.

–      Une amie.

 

Il tenait ma main et je savais qu’il marquait quelque chose. De la possessivité? De la protection? Les deux?

 

–      C’est pour elle que tu as raté les cours?, interrogea-t-il.

 

Je ne pus m’empêcher de rigoler un peu. Pourquoi? Sans doute que j’avais été surprise par le ton si sérieux et inquisiteur de l’élève. En sentant la prise de Tom se resserrer, je me tus.

 

–      Oui, et je te préviens, ne fait que penser à lever un doigt sur elle et je te fais regretter d’avoir osé croiser mon chemin.

 

Protection, s’il y avait autre chose, il y avait indéniablement un ton protecteur…

 

–      Tom?, voulus-je m’introduire dans la conversation, ne serait-ce que pour savoir pourquoi il pensait si important de se montrer si menaçant tout d’un coup.

 

Mais pour le coup, il m’ignora.

 

–      Qu’a-t-elle de si spécial?, demanda l’inconnu sans vraiment sembler s’attende à une réponse.

 

Tom se contenta de lui sourire et de m’amener dans le dortoir jusqu’à son lit dont il ferma le baldaquin autour de nous. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et il marmonna quelque chose avant de s’adresser à moi… avec grande colère :

 

–      Maintenant tu vas m’expliquer ce qui t’as pris de faire à croire à ces idiots que tu étais une sorcières!?!?!

 

Vachement mal à l’aise, je jouai distraitement avec mes doigts.

 

–      Je… je ne voulais pas que tu ailles sur le bûcher, lui dis-je d’une petite voix.

 

Il éclata d’un rire mauvais.

 

–      Et alors!?!?! Tu en serais morte, Toi!

–      … Pas toi?

–      Je suis un sorcier, Nagini! Un sorcier! Au pire, j’aurais fait de la magie, le ministère serait venu!

–      Mais je ne voulais pas-

–      Je ne serais pas mort, moi! Que peut être pire que la mort!?

–      Sais-tu seulement pourquoi tu tiens à moi, Tom?

–      Certainement pas pour tes prouesses mentales!!

 

Je baissai le regard et examinai mes mains avec une attention exagérée tout en continuant sur ma faible lancée :

 

–      Parce que je ne t’ai jamais jeté la pierre, mais sans nier que ce que tu faisais n’était peut-être pas… la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Je ne ferme pas les yeux sur ce que tu fais, mais je sais voir le reste.

 

Je relevai mon regard pour remarquer que le sien était rendu acide, et qu’il était vraiment sur le point d’éclater à nouveau.

 

–      Alors ne meurt pas!!!

–      Et parce que je te protège contre tous ces préjugés que les gens ont contre toi.

 

Il m’agrippa les épaules, pas pour deux sous calmé.

 

–      Alors ne meurt pas!

–      C’est bien pour ça que j’ai enlevé la corde…

–      Combien de jour cela t’a pris, hein!?!? Combien!? Tu imagines un peu ma tête lorsque je serais arrivé!?!? Non!! Tu t’en moques! Arrête de toujours penser à moi comme ça et pense un peu plus à toi!!! À quoi peux-tu me servir si tu meurs!!?!

 

Il marmonna une autre formule avant de sortir du lit et d’aller à la fenêtre.

 

–      … Tom… ?

 

Il ne me répondit rien. Il n’y avait rien à faire avec cette humeur, et je ne tentai rien d’autre. Je fini par m’endormir. 


	14. Chapitre 13: Une question de sang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.
> 
> Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 13 : Un question de sang

 

Je me réveillai au bruit d’une chicane marmonnée et étouffée. Je me glissai au sol sur la pointe des pieds et m’approchai de la porte.

 

–      C’est une amie!

–      Peut-être, Tom, mais vous ne pouvez pas l’inviter ici, comme ça. Elle… n’est pas censé être ici.

–      Elle est au courant depuis longtemps de l’existence de la magie. Et je suis prêt à parier qu’elle est sensible à la magie, à défaut de pouvoir en faire. Vous pouvez me dire que ce n’est pas dans les règlements de l’école, qu’elle n’est ni étudiante, ni employée, ni même membre de ma famille, mais me dire comme l’une des premières raisons qu’elle est moldue est…

 

Il cherchait ses mots, sans doute pour éviter de juste envoyer balader l’autre homme.

 

–      Mais c’est ce qu’elle est, Jedusor, une moldue. Une moldue ici.

–      Cette moldue a bien plus de cœur que bien des sorciers, professeur.

–      Je n’en doute pas, mais ce n’est pas la question.

–      Elle mourra si je la ramène là-bas.

–      N’exagérez rien, voyons.

–      Donnez-moi du véritaserum, vous verrez! Elle allait brûler pour sorcellerie!

–      Tom…

–      Je n’exagère pas.

 

Je poussai la porte et deux regards se tournèrent vers moi.

 

–      Mademoiselle!

–      Nagini, viens ici, me demanda calmement Tom, mais avec autorité.

 

Je le rejoins sans lui poser de résistance et lui pris la main. Je voulus appuyer les dire de Tom, mais il me tira derrière lui.

 

–      Vous ne la ramènerez pas.

–      Pas ce soir, j’en conviens, mais il le faudra.

–      Je veux parler au directeur.

–      Ça aussi, il le faudra bien.

–      Bien.

–      Bien.

 

Le professeur nous salua ensuite de la tête avant de partir.

 

–      Tu es dont bien effrontée de t’être pointée comme ça devant le professeur!

–      J’ai été polie.

–      Ce professeur refuse de l’admettre, mais il a quelque chose envers ceux qui n’ont pas le sang pur, alors une moldue dans une école pour sorcier…

–      Mais tu es-

–      Sang pur, Nagini, me coupa-t-il.

–      Ah…

 

Ainsi mentait-il ici, à priori. Enfin, si ce que je me rappelais était juste, soit qu’il n’était pas un pur sang, pas avec son observation selon laquelle les sangs purs détenaient moins de pouvoir.

 

Je m’approchai de leur foyer. Ce moment de calme me permit de repenser au vertige que j’avais sentis juste avant d’enlever la corde de la patte de son hibou. À cette impression lancinante que je ne devais absolument pas me débrouiller seule contre ce problème, que si je le faisais, ça tournerait mal pour nous deux.

 

–      Crois-tu aux voyages dans le temps ou aux visions?, finis-je par lui demander.

 

Je ricanai sombrement en voyant ses traits se détendre et un sourcil se lever.

 

–      Je crois avoir vu l’un de tes futurs…

–      Si c’est à mon propos, je devais être phénoménal.

–      … On peut dire ça…

 

Après un nouveau moment de silence seulement dérangé par le crépitement du feu, il me reprit le poignet et je fus surprise de me retrouver dans ses bras.


	15. Chapitre 14: Aperçu de la différence entre vivre et survivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

CHAPITRE 14 : Aperçu de la différence entre vivre et survivre

 

Nous fûmes incapable de nous endormir, aussi, nous regardâmes silencieusement le soleil se lever. Lorsque le soleil fut à demi-sorti de son sommeil, Tom nous sortit de notre mutisme.

 

–      Je crois savoir comment je vais faire pour que tu restes, maugréa-t-il. Mais je n’aime pas cette idée.

 

Je ne doutai pas un instant qu’il répugna son idée; il me faisait l’une de ces gueules…

 

–      Quelle est-elle?

–      Faire du professeur Dumbledore notre allié. Je suis sûr qu’il va t’adorer.

–      Ce n’est pas le professeur dont tu m’avais tant parlé…?

 

_En mal…_

 

–      … Non, vraiment?, me répondit-il sarcastiquement. Tu arrives à en douter?

–      Tom, lui demandai-je de se calmer.

–      Oui, c’est bien lui, grogna-t-il.

–      En tout cas, je suis fière de toi.

–      Oh, ça va le sarcasme!

–      Je n’étais pas sarcastique, marmonnai-je tout bas.

 

Haussement des épaules de sa part, encore vexé. Je soupirai, à quoi bon essayer de raisonner un homme en colère? Nous n’avions rien amené de l’orphelinat, aussi me retrouvai-je à devoir porter les mêmes choses que la veille. Je lissai mes cheveux en y passant mes doigts, je me levai et lissai mes vêtements avec mes mains. Tom profita que très peu de personnes soient levées pour aller faire sa toilette. N’ayant pas grand chose pour faire de même, je me contentai de passer une débarbouillette mouillée sur mon visage et de me laver les mains.

J’étais dans la salle de bain des garçons, mais pour l’instant, Tom et moi étions les seuls ici, alors je ne dérangeais personne. Les douches étaient plus loin dans la pièce, de sorte que je n’avais aucune possibilité de tomber par erreur sur elles, ce qui avait enlevé mes dernières réticences à le suivre ici.

Tom sortit de la section des douches tout habillé dans son uniforme que je découvrais, ironiquement, pour la première fois sur lui. Je n’y avais pas porté attention la veille, étant donné tout ce qui s’était passé, et que son uniforme n’avait pas été si bien arrangé, le vent l’ayant froissé, et lui ayant enlevé sa cravate. Le tout lui allant merveilleusement bien, et je me surpris à lui sourire franchement sans que je n’ai pensé à le faire. Il se brossa les dents puis, après l’avoir bien rincée, me passa sa brosse. J’acquiesçai et me brossai les dents avec contentement.

 

–      Garde-la, je m’en achèterai une autre, me souligna-t-il.

–      Merchi, lui répondis-je ma bouche encore pleine de mousse.

 

Je le vis rire sourdement de ma pitrerie lorsque la porte de la salle s’ouvrit sur un jeune serpentard un peu perturbé par ma présence. Je cessai de porter mon attention sur Tom et je m’empressai de terminer. Une fois fait, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle. Tom rigola de ma mine totalement perdue alors que nous nous promenions dans les couloirs et les escaliers et je lui tirai la langue tout en refusant de le laisser hors de ma portée. Je m’accrochai à lui lorsque nous pénétrâmes _la_ grande salle pour pouvoir me gaver les yeux sans pour autant foncer dans un objet ou perdre sa trace. Le plafond était à couper le souffle, la grandeur de la salle me laissait pantoise et la nourriture sur les tables me faisait baver. Il nous fit marcher longtemps, pour être le plus près possible des tables du fond, qui devait être les tables des professeurs. Nous n’eûmes pas le temps de nous asseoir.

 

–      Ça fait longtemps que tu as manger, non? Prend ceci, professeur Dumbledore est déjà présent, m’informa-t-il en me tendant un petit pain.

–      Et toi?

–      Quelqu’un a eu l’amabilité, hier, de me donner quelque chose à grignoter pendant que tu dormais.

 

Nous allâmes donc voir son professeur de métamorphose alors que je grignotais le plus subtilement possible le petit pain.

 

–      Professeur, avez-vous un moment?, demanda mielleusement Tom, si mielleusement que si je n’avais pas eu du pain dans la bouche, l’anxiété m’aurait fait rire de son ton.

–      Bien sûr. Vous êtes bien matinal, ce matin, au contraire d’hier.

–      Désolé d’avoir manqué votre cours, et ce, même si je suis forcé de vous admettre qu’en pareilles circonstances, je recommencerais.

–      Vraiment, Tom? Et est-ce que ces circonstances ont rapport avec cette demoiselle?

–      Je crains effectivement que ce soit de ma faute, monsieur, intervins-je entre deux bouchés. Enfin, vous savez sûrement que Tom a, comme qui dirait, une mauvaise réputation d’où je viens et, j’ai voulu lui éviter des ennuies et…

–      Elle s’est fait passé pour une vilaine sorcière qui m’aurait jeté un sort, me coupa Tom du ton de celui qui n’en revient pas que j’ai pu oser faire quelque chose de si inconscient. Lorsque je suis arrivé, ils avaient commencé à fabriquer un bûcher.

 

La manière qu’avait le professeur de nous regarder comme s’il pouvait y voir la vérité, comme s’il pouvait tout savoir de nous, qu’à nous regarder, me rendait vraiment mal à l’aise. Tom dû le sentir, car il se fit plus imposant, me cachant derrière sa présence. N’importe quel être normalement constitué m’aurait oublié derrière son charme, mais le professeur, lui, ne m’oublia pas.

 

–      Vous avez fait ça?, me demanda-t-il en me fixant d’une drôle de manière.

 

Je rougis violemment et j’en perdis l’usage de la parole. Je m’empressai de me cacher derrière Tom. Monsieur le professeur me sourit aimablement.

 

–      Vous avez besoin d’un petit coup de pouce?

 

Nous acquiesçâmes.

 

–      Je voudrais, professeur, que Nagini puisse bénéficier de la protection de l’école, même si elle est moldue, éclaircit Tom.

–      Votre dévouement, Tom, m’impressionne. Je vous aiderez à passer par dessus les préjugés.

–      Merci professeur.

 

Tom prit mon poignet et nous éloigna. Il arrêta soudainement puis se retourna une dernière fois vers Dumbledore.

 

–      Merci, professeur, vraiment.

 

Puis nous repartîmes vers un autre professeur. Nous allâmes ainsi de professeur en professeur, les sensibilisant à notre cause à défaut d'être vraiment capable de les rallier. Nous terminâmes avec les directeur, qui semblait, comme plusieurs autres, avoir un faible pour mon ami.

 

–      Justement, Tom, je voulais vous voir, vote petite aventure a fait jaser.

–      J’espère pourvoir, à ce sujet, vous demander une protection pour mon amie.

 

Le directeur éclata de rire.

 

–      Vous ne manquez pas de culot, Tom, et vous avez du cœur, indéniablement. Cependant, vous demandez quelque chose qui est sans antécédant, aussi je vais faire une réunion avec les professeurs sans vous promettre quoi que ce soit.

 

Nous avions pratiquement juste eu ce type de réponse évasive… Tom m’entraîna vers la table des serpentard après que nous ayons respectueusement remercié et salué le directeur. La salle, depuis le temps, s’était bien remplie.

Il s’avéra que j’étais affamée et que Tom ne l’étais qu’à peine moins que moi, mais que celui-ci avait beaucoup plus de retenu. J’essayais d’avoir moins l’air d’une goinfre, étant donné l’aspect distingué que dégageait naturellement les serpentards, mais j’en fus incapable, je n’avais jamais eu de ma vie autant de nourriture devant moi, d’autant plus si bonne. Je mangeai jusqu’à se que je me sente malade et seulement là je me sentis rassasiée.

 

–      Tu ne devrais pas manger aussi vite, me souligna Tom en secouant la tête.

 

Je lui fis un sourire d’excuse, mais je savais qu’il comprenait exactement pourquoi j’agissais ainsi. J’étais persuadée que sa première fois, aussi, avait été rempli de cet instinct primal de se nourrir tant que la nourriture était disponible. Une voix féminine me sortit de mes reflexions.

 

–      Sortez-vous ensemble?

 

Tom et moi-même sursautâmes avant de dévisager la vert et argent. Tom éclata cependant rapidement de rire. Je dois admettre que, personnellement, je ne voyais pas ce qui avait de si drôle. Que ce soit comique, oui, risible, non.

 

–      Moi et… elle! Vraiment?

–      Tom, s’il-te-plaît, essayai-je de lui faire comprendre que je trouvais la situation un peu vexante.

–      Mais Nagini, toi et moi?

–      Je sais, c’est ridicule, répondis-je à contre cœur.

–      Non. Oui, enfin…

 

Il reprit, dès lors, rapidement contenu.

 

-       C’était inapproprié de ma part, désolé. Et non, nous ne « sortons » pas ensemble.

-       Mais vous êtes amis, insista-t-elle.

-       Indéniablement.

-       Donc, tu es libre, affirma-t-elle avec une once de questionnement.

 

Je le vis se retenir d’éclater de rire à nouveau en attrapant son verre et en feignant de le boire le temps d’être sûr d’être en contrôle.

 

–      Malheureusement, non, je ne le suis pas.

–      Mais tu ne sors avec personne?

–      Pas en ce moment.

–      Donc tu es libre.

 

Prise de pitié, je m’interposai et pris un ton empathique :

 

–      Je crois que ça voulait surtout dire qu’il avait quelqu’un d’autre en vue, mais que ce n’ai malheureusement pas toi, désolée.

 

Elle s’éloigna, visiblement vexée. De nouveau un silence s’installa, ce silence était si habituel entre nos différentes disputes et conversations que ça n’avait absolument rien d’intimidant, au contraire, c’était un moment où nous nous ressourcions.

 

–      Tu ne veux pas savoir c’est qui?, me questionna-t-il.

–      Tom, tu n’as jamais aimé qu’on se mêle de ta vie… Soit un jour tu me le diras, soit je ne le saurai jamais, ce n’est pas si important.

 

Il leva son verre de jus de citrouille.

 

–      À ta santé!

–      À la tienne aussi.

 

Et nous trinquâmes. Il était si facile de sourire, ici, à Poudlard…


	16. Chapitre 15: Ah, Poudlard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.
> 
> Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 15 : Ah, Poudlard...

 

Après avoir mangé, nous étions aller emprunter un uniforme pour fille à ma taille, que je puisse ensuite prendre une douche. Nous étions alors retourner au dortoir où, sans attendre, j’avais été vers les douches des filles pour me laver pour vrai. La fraicheur de l’eau me fit du bien, et j’appréciai à sa juste valeur la qualité des produits nettoyants offerts gratuitement. Je fus surprise par la douceur du tissu, j’aurais voulu porter ce genre de chose tous les jours. Je flottais un peu dans la tenue, mais ce n’était rien d’inhabituel. Je remarquai le silence anormal de la salle de bain, on avait eu la « gentillesse » de me laisser tranquille.

 

–      Où est ta cravate?

 

Je sursautai avant de comprendre que c’était le miroir qui avait parlé.

 

–      Je ne suis pas une élève de Poudlard, je n’ai pas de cravate, encore moins de vos couleurs.

–      Ne sors pas sans ta cravate, tu dois porter ton uniforme dignement.

–      Puisque je te dis que-

–      Ne sors pas sans ta cravate, tu dois porter ton uniforme dignement.

–      Mais-

–      Ne sors pas sans ta cravate, tu dois porter ton uniforme dignement.

 

Je m’éloignai du miroir, comprenant que la voix n’avait pas de conscience.

 

–      Tu peux nous expliquer ce que tu fais avec cette moldue?, entendis-je de l’autre côté des murs de la salle de bains.

–      Je n’ai pas à me justifier. J’ai mes raisons et c’est tout, répondit Tom d’un ton condescendant.

–      Elle est _moldue_.

–      Elle a et mérite sa valeur.

–      Dis plutôt que tu veux la-

 

Le garçon qui interrogeait Tom se tut subitement.

 

–      Non, vas-y, continue, menaça Tom

–      Je… non, c’était stupide.

–      J’insiste, termine ta phrase, l’entendis-je répondre.

 

J’avais presque terminé de me préparer, il ne me restait plus qu’à me sécher les cheveux, et je reconnaissais le ton qu’utilisait Tom. Il n’était pas encore hors de lui, mais je préférais intervenir avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Je poussai la porte, une serviette dans mes mains en train d'essuyer énergiquement mes cheveux mouillés.

 

–      Tom, tu ne m’avais pas dit que le miroir parlait, le réprimandai-je gentiment, comme si de rien n'était.

 

Je fis mine de ne pas remarquer qu’il avait remit prestement sa baguette dans sa poche lorsque j’avais ouvert la porte.

 

–      Tu n’as qu’à lui dire de se taire et c’est fini.

 

Je lui souris vaguement et j’ignorai le regard entre dégoût et soulagement que l’autre étudiant me lançait.

 

–      Tu veux aller quelque part?, me proposa Tom.

–      Je veux revoir la grande salle, répondis-je comme une évidence.

 

Il me reprit le poignet pour y aller et je n'eue que le temps de relâcher la serviette sur l'un des divan avant de devoir le suivre. Si je me rappelais ces derniers temps, il me prenait ainsi lorsque quelque chose le tracassait, de plus, je sentais un drôle de bourdonnement, comme lorsqu’il était en colère. Je l'interpelai.

 

–      Quoi?, me répondit-il d’un ton tout à fait normal.

–      Il n’y a pas quelque chose de… bizarre?

 

Il fouilla le corridor un moment sans comprendre puis finit par comprendre.

 

–      Que vois-tu là-bas?

–      Un tableau.

–      Avant le tableau?

–      Un corridor?... Mais où veux-tu en venir, Tom, je suis sensée voir autre chose?

–      Non, mais il y a un fantôme, c’est le Baron Sanglant.

–      Un fantôme?, m’inquiétai-je.

–      Tu n’as rien à craindre de lui.

–      De lui?, répondis-je, loin d’être rassurée.

 

Il ricana.

 

–      Oui, de lui, mais méfie-toi de Peeve, c’est un esprit frappeur.

–      Et je fais la différence comment?

 

Seul son sourire me répondit. Nous arrivâmes à la grande salle… J’aimais cette endroit, c’était si… magique.

 

–      Est-ce le même ciel que dehors?

–      Non, c’est une représentation.

–      Comment ça fonctionne?

–      Par magie.

–      Non, le sort? Comment ça fonctionne? C’est quoi le mécanisme? Comment pouvons-nous en créer d’autres? Est-ce que cette fresque est unique?

–      Il y a des livres à ce sujet, me répondit-il amusé par ma curiosité.

 

Je me refrognai. Évidemment, des livre… Il me poussa gentiment pour me chasser de mes idées noires.

 

–      Ne fais pas cette tête, tu vas y arriver.

 

Je fis la moue, ma difficulté en lecture n’était pas mon seul problème. Je ne serais jamais sorcière et cela me peinait. Combien de temps serions-nous amis avant que cette différence nous sépare? Il me reprit le poignet et recommença à marcher, m’arrachant de nouveau à mes pensées.

 

Il était quelqu’un de puissant, lorsqu’il me prenait la main, j’étais capable de sentir vibrer une énergie en lui, qui montait doucement mon avant-bras. Je savais qu’il tenait à moi et tout… mais je savais ce que représentait la magie pour lui, et ce qu’elle était pour moi.

 

J’aurais voulu lui montrer quelque chose de beau, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de sourire, l'apaiser lorsqu’il s’endors, peut-être même de faire réussir l’exploit de faire sourire ses yeux mais… les seuls moments où je l’avais vraiment vu heureux, touchant même un peu ses yeux, c’est lorsqu’il me parlait de Poudlard… Cette magie qui passerait ma vie à couler entre mes doigts, non, même pas, car je ne pouvais pas la toucher, elle coulait hors de ma portée. Un jour, nous devrons nous dire au revoir, car je ne serai plus capable de supporter cette magie qui me tenait loin de son monde. Il me manquait déjà.

 

–      Voici la bibliothèque, me coupa-t-il à mes pensées.

 

Je pris un moment pour comprendre ce qu’il venait de me dire.

 

–      C’est…

–      Impressionnant, je sais.

 

Il fit venir plusieurs livres de quelques coups de baguette et s’assit sur la table sur laquelle il avait fait déposer les livres.

 

–      J’ai pris cette pile pour toi, il y a de très belles images, à mon souvenir. Celle-ci est pour moi, conclut-il.

 

Il y avait effectivement beaucoup d’images : des animaux, des êtres surnaturels, des paysages. Lorsque je relevai mon regard à la fin de mon premier livre, je vis que Tom était bien concentré sur ses propres lectures. Ça devait être intéressant, au vue de son regard vif et assoiffé. Je n’osais pas le déranger, mais je me permis de le détailler. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par son avidité intellectuelle, sa bouche formait une fine ligne bien droite et tendue, l’une de ses mains soutenait la page qu’il tenait ouverte, tandis que l’autre traçait inconsciemment, du moins, le présumai-je, des motifs abstraits sur la table. Son dos était bien droit, ses épaules tendues. Était-ce une lecture obligatoire? Un cours? L’une de ses recherches?

 

Je fermai les yeux, un peu étourdie par mes réflexions.

 

«  _Est-ce que tu souffres, Tom? Sais-tu seulement c’est quoi, souffrir?_  »

 

Ce rêve qui me revenait, celui que j’avais fait juste avant de prendre la corde du hibou. Lui qui devenait si brisé, si blessé qu’il n’était même plus réellement en colère, juste fou. Je lui avais parlé de mon impression d’avoir vu son futur, mais il m’avait juste pris dans ses bras. Me croyait-il? S’en souciait-il? _Me_ croyais-je? En restant, pouvais-je vraiment le protéger de ce que j’avais vu? Était-ce si égoïste de ma part de croire que mon existence puisse y changer quoi que ce soit?

 

«  _Qui le serait, sinon? Nous avons une chose en commun, Tom : nous n’avons personne d’autre._  »

 

Ce n’est plus les amis qui lui manquait maintenant… enfin, lorsque je n'étais pas là pour les repousser. Je voyais bien que les regards qu’on lui lançait, il était adulé, mais que lui tienne à qui que ce soit, je ne suis pas si sûre…

 

Avais-je tord de croire qu’il m’appréciait? À quoi pouvais-je servir? Moi qui n’avait aucun vrai nom de famille, aucune famille, aucune éducation? Je ne savais même pas lire, et il était évident que je ne possédais aucune magie. Moi qui m’inquiétait si souvent pour Tom, que se passerait-il si c’était moi qui le perdait?

 

Une lumière me chassa de mes pensées. Tom, encore bien dans son livre, avait abandonné son dessin digital pour créer de la lumière avec sa baguette, et de continuer son dessin abstrait dans les airs.

 

Se rendait-il compte de mon désarroi? Était-ce pour ça qu’il s’amusait maintenant avec la magie, pour me distraire?

 

–      Merci.

 

Il me jeta un bref regard mais refusa de me répondre ou de rechercher une explication. Je pris un second livre, cette fois-ci, il y avait des paysages où des gens sur des balais volants se faisaient la course.

 

–      Monsieur Jedusor, puis-je vous parler, demanda l’un des professeurs avec lesquels nous avions parlé.

–      Oui, professeur?, s’enquit mon ami.

–      En privé.

 

Tom s’excusa puis parti en promettant de revenir bientôt. J'avançai de quelques pages durant son absence. Lorsqu’il revint, je fus incapable de savoir si l’issue de la conversation avait été bonne ou mauvaise.

 

–      Alors?

 

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement vexé.

 

–      Tom? Est-ce que je dois retourner là-bas?

–      Non.

–      Tom?

 

Il me lança un regard ténébreux avant de s’enfermer dans son livre. Je soupirai. Que pouvais-je faire d’autre, maintenant, je n’avais plus la concentration de regarder des images?

 

–      Où sont les toilettes?

 

Il me pointa vaguement l’extérieur de la bibliothèque, mais ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. Je soupirai à nouveau et me levai. Lorsqu’il fut évident qu’il me fallait les trouver toute seule, je tournai les talons et partis sans lui.


	17. Chapitre 16: Colère et regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> Quelle bonne surprise de se réveiller le matin avec un magnifique kudo qui nous attend ^_^ Merci! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et bien sûr, ceux qui laissent des traces de leur passage!
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 16 : Colère et regret

 

C’était à prévoir, je me perdis. Une chance que je n’avais pas  _vraiment_  envie. Je finis par trouver des toilettes, sans être capable de dire si je fus sur le même étage ou un autre. Alors que je pénétrais la pièce, un frisson me parcourue. C'était sur mes gardes, mais c'était sans doute que de la paranoïa, que j’allai faire ce que j’avais besoin. Je me lavai les mains, mais dans un deuxième robinet, car le premier que j’avais essayé ne fonctionnait pas.

 

Lorsque je fus de nouveau dans le corridor, je tentai bien évidemment de retrouver la bibliothèque. Je sentis mon collet se tendre, l’une des extrémités restant accrochée à quelque chose… ou à quelqu’un, derrière moi.

 

–      Que me voulez-vous?, demandai-je nerveusement en me retournant vers ce qui était probablement mon agresseur.

–      Éloigne-toi de Tom.

 

J’ouvris la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais la refermai rapidement, j’étais beaucoup trop choquée par le dégoût qu’il me vouait pour trouver quelque chose à lui répondre.

 

–      Tu n’es qu’une moldue stupide et insipide, tu devrais avoir honte de nous forcer à respirer le même air que toi!

 

J’étais capable de comprendre les crises de Tom, mais quand je me retrouvais devant la colère de quelqu’un d’autre… je n’y arrivais juste pas. C’était injuste, sa manière de me juger était juste injuste.

 

–      Ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, sale déchet!

 

Il attrapa sa baguette. Je pris trop de temps pour comprendre et reçu son sortilège sans avoir amorcé une quelconque tentative d’évitement. Surprise de ne rien ressentir, je voulus lui demander ce qu’il m’avait fait, pour me rendre compte que je n’avais plus de voix. Fier de lui, le garçon partit en se marrant. Super, je ne pouvais même plus demander de l’aide pour retrouver mon chemin. Je cherchai encore un moment avant de finir par aller pleurer dans mon coin, complètement abattue.

 

–      Qui es-tu, toi?

 

Je sursautai et cherchai d’où provenait la voix.

 

–      Je suis ici! Non, plus haut! Plus bas! Oui, tu me regardes, là. Voilà! Enchanté demoiselle.

 

J’en revenais pas, une peinture me parlait… Je n’avais rien à perdre après tout et je lui pointai ma gorge.

 

–      L’accès aux cuisines, ce n’est pas ici.

 

Je secouai la tête, puis fis mine de lire un livre.

 

–      Fleury & Bott? C’est sur le chemin de traverse. Qui ne sait pas ça?

 

Je fis signe de non et refis les mimique de lire un livre.

 

–      Un livre a été méchant avec toi? Je suis désolé, mais ça arrive…

 

Mais d’où venait cet idiot dans la peinture?

 

–      Oh, tu attendais Roméo, d’accord. Je me sauve, Juliette.

 

Et après m’avoir fait un clin d’œil, il s’éclipsa tout sourire sous mon regard découragé. Et qu’avait à faire Roméo et Juliette dans toute cette histoire!?

 

–      Mais où étais-tu passée!? fulmina une voix familière.

 

Je voulu lui répondre « Perdue en cherchant une salle de bain » d’un ton sarcastique, mais sans ma voix, je ne fis qu’expulser de l’air et recommençai à pleurer.

 

–      Est-ce que tu pleurs pour vrai?, me demanda Tom, incrédule.

 

J’eue le goût de lui hurler: « Depuis quand je pleurs pour de faux!? ». Il me prit fermement les épaules.

 

–      Ne laisse personne te faire du mal. Je suis désolé pour tantôt. Je t’apprendrai à lire, promis.

 

Tom était désolé… il était désolé? Ce n’était même pas lui qui m’avait fait de la peine.

 

–      Pourquoi tu ne dis rien.

 

« J’essais, figure-toi. »

 

–      Nagini?

 

Il m’éloigna en dépliant les coudes pour mieux me regarder, les sourcils froncés.

 

–      Dis quelques choses.

 

« Comme quoi? » Je sentis des fourmillements commencer à me piquer là où il me tenait : il avait compris et s’enrageait à vue d’œil. Une de ses mains me lâcha le temps de prendre sa baguette et de me jeter un sort.

 

–      Tu peux parler, maintenant?

–      Mmm, oui, merci.

–      Qui t’a fait ÇA!?, explosa-t-il. Nagini! Quelle couleur était la cravate!?

–      Ne te fâ-, débutai-je en me lamentant.

–      Que je ne me fâche pas!?!!

 

Sa poigne sur mes épaules devint féroce.

 

–      Quelqu’un vient de te maltraiter parce que tu aies moldue! Et tu veux que je me calme!? Je vais l’éviscérer! Faire une bouille de son cerveau et lui faire sortir par le nez! Avant ça je vais brûler son corps pour exposer ses nerfs! Vendre ses organes! Frapper ses orteils avec un marteau! Faire cuire sa main et la lui donner à manger! Et la lui refaire manger lorsqu’il l’aura vomi!

–      Tom arrête!!!

 

Furax, il se tut en me lançant un regard encore plus assassin qu’il y a quelques instants. Un professeur, et quelques élèves arrivèrent.

 

–      Tom, lâchez-la!

 

Les spectateurs semblaient plus choqués qu’excités par la chicane, ce qui me surpris d'un mouvement de foule. Il relâcha mes épaules endolories.

 

–      Que ce passe-t-il ici?, demanda le professeur.

 

Je sentis Tom s’énerver à nouveau, aussi, je décidai de répondre avant lui :

 

–      Tom, je t’en pris, ça va, je te jure. Professeur, je suis désolée, nous étions en train de régler un différent et, je crains d’être la fautive dans cet éclat de voix.

–      Dix points en moins pour serpentard. Tom, tu ne nous as pas habitué à ce genre de comportement.

 

Tom ne me laissa pas la chance de répondre pour lui :

 

–      Je comprends, professeur. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Nagini, tu viens?

–      … Oui…

 

Plus loin, il me fit entrer dans un classe et fis un sort.

 

–      Arrête de mentir systématiquement pour moi, je sais me défendre.

–      Je n’ai pas menti.

–      Tu allais le faire! Une chicane c’est à deux, et c’est moi qui n’arrête pas de crier!

 

Je soupirai et m’assise sur un pupitre. Il s’accota sur celui d’en face, malgré son éclat de voix, il était indéniablement plus calme.

 

–      Je sais, je suis désolée… mais avoue que c’est difficile à croire en voyant ta colère de tantôt…

–      Tu sais bien que je ne l’aurais pas fait, me fit-il remarquer d'un ton vexé.

 

Je le fixai pour lui montrer mon gros doute.

 

–      Maintenant, je le crois, mais s’il aurait été là lors de ta colère, non, je ne l’aurais pas cru, Tom.

 

Il n’osa pas vraiment me prétendre le contraire :

 

–      Je n’aurais pas tout fait ce que j’avais dis.

–      Tu n’en aurais pas eu la patience.

 

Il ne me répondit pas, un air boudeur aux lèvres.

 

–      Arrête de mentir et de t’attirer des ennuies pour moi quand même.

 

Je secouai la tête.

 

–      Je ne peux pas te promettre de le faire, ce serait te mentir... Mais je peux essayer.

 

Ma réponse fut loin de le satisfaire.

 

–      Comment veux-tu que-! Non, laisse faire…

–      Tom… Tom!

 

Il était partit d’un coup sec. Je partis à sa suite. Il se retourna sèchement.

 

–      C’est bien, ici, d’habitude, m’accusa-t-il mielleusement en terminant avec un petit sourire contrit.

 

Lorsqu’il repartit, je ne le suivis pas. Étais-je une si mauvaise amie? J’éclatai en sanglot. 


	18. Chapitre 17: De retour à la tranquillité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui je vais voir ma grand-mère, ça me stresse. Je l'aime beaucoup mais j'ai grandi loin d'elle et nous avons donc quelques difficultés de communication... Enfin, en même temps, ça me fait plaisir, ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.
> 
> Bonne lecture! ^_^
> 
> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 17 : De retour à la tranquillité 

 

–      Nagini.

 

Je sursautai en l’entendant, je le croyais parti depuis longtemps. Je levai mon regard vers lui tout en continuant d’essuyer mes yeux qui ne cessaient de couler. Son visage n’exprimait pas grands choses. Il attendait que je me calme.

 

–      Je- je suis désolée!

 

Il enleva son veston qu’il me mit sur les épaules.

 

–      Maintenant, je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire : tu vas te calmer, ensuite tu vas sécher ces larmes, tu vas me promettre d’arrêter de… jouer à ton jeu stupide qui te cause tous ces ennuis, et finalement, tu me suis, on va au dortoir. Tu vas dormir et je vais dormir aussi. Ça va aller mieux demain.

 

Il me tendit un mouchoir.

 

–      Avec un peu de chance, ce n’était qu’un cauchemar, marmonna-t-il.

–      Je suis désolée.

–      Arrête d’être désolée et mérite plutôt ton pardon. Allez, viens.

 

Je le suivis en silence. Rendus dans le dortoir, nous étions rendu au milieu de l’après-midi, mais ni lui ni moi n’avions faim. Nous jouâmes aux cartes jusqu’à ce que la salle se vide, au moment où presque tout le monde était couché. Il m’installa sur un divan de la salle commune.

 

–      Tom…?

 

Il ne m’offrit même pas un regard tandis qu’il installait les draps.

 

–      Qu’est-ce qui va se passer avec moi?

 

Il soupira, taponna mon oreiller et s’installa contre celui-ci.

 

–      Tu ne peux pas rester, évidemment, me répondit-il posément. Cependant, ils vont te trouver un autre endroit, une famille ou plus probablement un autre orphelinat.

–      Et toi?

–      Je ne vais pas retourner là-bas non plus.

 

Nous gardâmes le silence un moment puis un rictus amusé dessina ses lèvres. Sans comprendre pour autant ce qui était passé par sa tête, je lui retournai rapidement son sourire, bien que je restais soucieuse d’une potentielle menace cachée par son joli minois. Je semblai l’amuser un peu plus.

 

–      Quoi?, l’interrogeai-je le rire aux lèvres.

–      Non, rien. Tu dois dormir, maintenant.

 

Il se leva et partit.

 

–      Bonne nuit Tom!

–      Bien sûr… toi aussi.

 

Je soupirai puis m’allongeai sur le divan. Je dormis horriblement cette nuit-là, je cauchemardai à plusieurs reprises et le fait de dormir dans la salle commune me rendait mal à l’aise. Le lendemain, je me réveillai tôt, avec les vêtements que j’avais porté à mon arrivé magnifiquement pliés au bout de mes pieds. Je profitai de l’heure matinale pour prendre ma douche sans déranger quiconque. Je n’étais pas à proprement parlé satisfaite de retrouver mes vêtements rudes et usés, mais je me sentis un peu moins dépaysagée. De retour dans la salle commune, je rencontrai Tom qui venait de se lever. Il grimaça.

 

–      Tu as mal dormi?, présuma-t-il.

–      C’est si évident?

 

Il me lança un de ses regards qui me fit lui esquisser un sourire.

 

–      Tu as les yeux lourds et tu es levée encore plus tôt qu’à la normale.

 

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

 

–      Hé!, fis-je amusée. Je viens de les brosser!

 

Il alla à son tour se préparer puis nous allâmes à la grande salle. J’avais, la veille, manqué deux repas, et j’avais à nouveau une faim de loup. Tom mangea aussi avec avidité, n’ayant pas osé me laisser seul hier soir, à l’heure du souper. Il mangea quand même moins que moi, et beaucoup plus dignement.

 

–      Pourquoi les serpentards m’observent comme ça?, lui demandai-je.

 

Un nouveau sourire moqueur marqua son visage.

 

–      Il n’y a pas qu’eux, me répondit-il derrière son jus de citrouille.

 

Je secouai la tête. Plusieurs tables m’observaient « mine de rien » pour certains, ou carrément ostentatoirement pour d’autre. Seule la table des serpentards était aussi agressive, par contre.

 

–      As-tu oublié quel sang tu es?

 

Je grimaçai.

 

–      C’est vraiment pour ça…?

–      Tu croyais quoi? Ce n’est pas ta place, ici.

 

Je sais que pour lui, il n’énonçait qu’un fait, mais je m’emmurai dans un silence le temps de digérer cette vérité. Tom n’insista pas. La journée passa beaucoup plus tranquillement que la veille. Nous observâmes un silence obstiné et nous promenâmes toute la journée dans le château, des fois dehors, mais plutôt souvent à l’intérieur, à l’abri du froid. Nous ne sautâmes aucun repas et rendu le soir venu, au moment de nous coucher à nouveau, Tom brisa notre silence :

 

–      Demain on reprend nos cours, mais pour toi, c’est la journée où ils t’amènent ailleurs.

–      Sais-tu où?

–      Je vais trouver. Ils m’ont dit qu’ils s’assureraient que tu aies accès à l’école, tu vas apprendre à lire pour vrai.

 

Je grimaçai, ça promettait un apprentissage ardu, Tom m’avait à quelques fois initiée mais… lorsque j’arrivais à lire, ce n’était pas très fameux, et j’oubliais tout très rapidement.  En un sens, j’avais quand même hâte, je pourrais enfin communiquer avec lui, lorsqu’il était absent.

 

–      On va se revoir, rajouta-t-il.

 

Ça me rappelait lorsqu’il partait pour l’école, il me rappelait chaque fois, souvent, qu’il reviendrait, qu’on se reverrait. Ohh, ce que je ne voulais pas partir et que nous soyons encore séparés. En sentant mon visage se tordre, je me tournai dos à lui et je m’accroupie. Je le sentis prendre mes épaules et me retourner vers lui. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour me dire quelque chose puis la refermer.

 

Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule, je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne voulais pas qu’une jeune homme à lunette tue Tom. J’éclatai encore en sanglot. Tom me couvrir de la couverture et me prit dans ses bras. Il ne me berçait pas et ne me parlait pas, mais c’était inutile, je savais que ça lui faisait quelque chose, à lui aussi, et ce qu’il voulait me faire comprendre c'est que... on se reverrait. Il me relâcha puis soupira :

 

–      Tu es trop émotive.

 

J’éclatai de rire, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il me le reprochait.

 

–      Tu vas me manquer, lui dis-je après m’être calmée.

–      Toi aussi, malheureusement.

 

Je ne doutais pas un seul instant du sourire entre amertume et moquerie qui couvrait son visage.


	19. Chapitre 18: Au matin d'une nouvelle vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai survécu à ma grand-mère. Nous avons visiblement encore des problèmes de communication, mais dans l'ensemble, nous nous entendons bien.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une belle journée  
> et une bonne lecture!
> 
> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 18 : Au matin d'une nouvelle vie

 

Stressée à haut point au matin de mon départ, j’avais les bras croisés et je tenais fermement dans mon poing gauche la brosse à dent qu’il m’avait donné, mon seul bagage.

 

–      Avale quelque chose, au moins. Les croissants sont frais et délicieux, tenta de me convaincre Tom, à table.

 

Je savais que nous étions encore le sujet de l’heure et que donc, nous étions étroitement surveillés, mais j’étais si anxieuse que j’en avais rien à faire de leur jugement.

 

–      Je ne garderais pas ce que je vais manger…

–      Tu n’as qu’à en amener pour plus tard, insista-t-il.

 

Nous nous jugeâmes un moment du regard avant que je comprendre pourquoi il voulait tant que je prenne de la nourriture : rien ne nous prouvait que j’allais quelque part de mieux que d’où nous venions. Je décroisai les bras, laissai ma brosse à dent sur mes genoux, et dénouai le foulard que je portais au cou que je dépliai sur la table. Je me penchai et ramassai deux croissants et Tom me passa une grappe de raisins. Je mis le tout au milieu du tissu et pliai les pans sur mes nouvelles réserves de nourritures. Je repris ma brosse et recroisai mes bras. Nous n’essayâmes pas de reprendre une discussion.

 

Le professeur Dumbledore se dirigea vers nous peu après la fin du repas et je commençai littéralement à trembler.

 

–      N’aie pas peur, je ne te laisserais pas partir si je craignais pour ta vie, m’assura Tom entre les dents.

 

Je ramassai mes bagages et me levai, le teint sombre, juste au moment où Dumbledore arriva à notre hauteur.

 

–      Bonjour professeur, le saluai-je.

–      Bonjour, nous salua-t-il avec entrain.

 

Pour m’empêcher de pleurer, je serai les dents très fort.

 

–      Il va falloir que j’y aille, maintenant, me dit gentiment Tom en se levant à son tour.

 

J’hochai silencieusement du chef.

 

–      Prend soin de toi, on se revoit bientôt.

 

J’hochai à nouveau la tête à nouveau. Nous nous tînmes encore un moment l’un en face de l’autre, en silence, avant qu’il ne se retourne et parte.

 

–      Bientôt, répondis-je en un écho chuchoté et en retard.

 

Lorsque je rapportai mon regard vers le professeur, sa manière de me regarder avait changée, un regard que je n’avais pas vu depuis si longtemps : il me regardait avec un soupçon de comme ma mère adoptibe me regardait, comme s’il me couvrait des yeux, avec amour. Je n’aimais pas du tout cette impression, elle me donnait le goût de pleurer… de saccager quelque chose, de me sauver dans les limbes de Tom, nos limbes, où rien ne se passe. Je resserrai ma brosse à dent, c’était lui qui me l’avait offerte. Je ne me sentais donc pas aussi seule et perdue devant ce vieil homme étrange qui me faisait si peur avec ce petit objet dans ma main.

 

–      Je vous ai trouvé une famille, mademoiselle.

 

Je m’empêchai de grimacer, ça aurait été impoli et déplacé de ma part. Ironiquement, j’aurais eu la même réaction à l’annonce d’un orphelinat…

 

–      Venez, nous devons aller jusqu’à l’extérieur de l’enceinte de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner.

 

J’acquiesçai et me forçai de m’empêcher de croire que le verbe qu'il avait utilisé était un code pour dire qu’il allait me tuer et abandonner mon corps dans les champs. Je le suivis donc avec un peu de réticence. Avant de sortir de la salle, je jetai un dernier regard derrière moi, espérant retrouver le visage rassurant de Tom. C’était vain, bien sûr. Lui, particulièrement, ne se retournait jamais lorsqu’il partait. Mes yeux s’emplirent de larmes.

 

–      Vous connaissez monsieur Jedusor depuis longtemps?, me demanda le professeur lorsque je retournai mon regard vers l'avant.

 

Son ton était doux, beaucoup trop doux, trop chaleureux. J’haussai les épaules.

 

–      Un bonbon au citron?

 

Je ne pu m’empêcher de le dévisager.

 

–      La famille que je vous ai trouvée est sorcière.

–      Pardon?

 

Trop surprise, je m’étais arrêtée de marcher. Mais pour qui se prenait-il? C’était quoi cette histoire?

 

–      La famille que je vous ai trouvée est sorcière, plus besoin de cacher les particularités de votre ami.

–      Ah…

 

Il me sourit et attendit que je reprenne la marche. Je sentais que j’allais vomir le repas que j’avais mangé la veille.

 

–      Vivra-t-il avec moi là-bas?, lui demandai-je.

–      Nous avons trouvé une autre maison pour lui. Ta nouvelle famille connaît la sienne.

 

J’acquisçai.

 

–      Comment on s’y rend?

–      Par transplanage. Je voudrais bien t'expliquer, vraiment, mais il n’y a pas meilleure explication que celle de la vivre.

 

Je commençais à écraser mes croissants et ma grappe de raisins.

 

–      Ils vont vous adorer, n’ayez crainte.

 

Malgré ses gentilles paroles, qui eurent plutôt l'effet inverse, la peur se lisait maintenant aisément sur mon visage et des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues. Il sortit un mouchoir de ses poches et essuya mes larmes.

 

–      Je ne doute pas que ce que vous avez vécu ait été épouvantable, et je ne peux pas promettre que vous ne vivrez plus ce genre de situation, mais si vous avez besoin d’aide, vous trouverez en moi un allié.

 

Je reculai d’un pas mais acquiesçai, si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir de me le dire...

 

–      Je les connais, ils sont très gentils. Vous n'avez rien à craindre d'eux.

 

Sauf que je risquais de m'attacher, ce qui était assez effrayant en soi. Il me tendit la main.

 

–      Il faut me prendre la main pour y aller.

 

Je tendis à contre cœur ma main et je perdis pied, entrainée dans un tourbillon. Lorsque ce fut terminé, le professeur m’empêcha de m’effondrer sur le sol.

 

–      Nous sommes arrivés, se contenta-t-il de m’annoncer le professeur.

 

 Je pleurai et l’effrayant bonhomme me tapota le dos avec compation.

 

–      Ça va aller, lui dis-je entre les dents, peu désireuse de sentir encore sa main sur moi.

 

Il arrêta mais continuait de me regarder avec attendrissement. Je le suivis jusqu’à la porte qu’il n’eut pas le temps de cogner. Une dame à la peau sombre et au corps plein de rondeur ouvrit la porte.

 

–      Dumbledore, on vous attendait un peu plus tôt.

–      J’ai voulu leur laisser un peu de temps pour se dire au revoir.

 

Elle recula pour nous laisser passer et nous pénétrâmes sa maison. C’était assez petit, du moins, contrairement à l’orphelinat. Il n’y avait qu’un étage construit autour de la cuisine et de la salle à manger. Je pouvais voir deux portes dans le couloir de gauche, et deux autres, dans celle de droite, toutes ouvertes. Il y avait des fenêtres qui assuraient de la lumière partout et derrière, il y avait un grand potager, pour l’instant rempli de neige.

 

–      Tu peux déposer tes choses sur la table, poussin.

 

Ça me prit un certain temps avant de comprendre que la dame c’était adressée à moi et je m’empressai de lui obéir, horrifiée à l’idée de lui déplaire durant la première journée, mais refusai d’y laisser ma brosse à dent. J’avais recommencé  à trembler.

 

–      Ta chambre sera la première à ta gauche, me dit-elle en me pointant le couloir à sa droite. Je dois discuter un peu avec Dumbledore, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester durant notre conversation?

 

Je fis non de la tête et partis vers la chambre. La pièce était épurée, il y avait un lit, un bureau de travail, un bureau à linge et une bibliothèque, tous vide. Enfin, le lit avait des draps. Je fus surprise de la chaleur en me rapprochant de la fenêtre, elle ne laissait pas autant passer le froid que ce que j’avais l’habitude. J’allai sur le lit, me couvrit des couvertures et m’y assise. La dame apparut à la porte.

 

–      Le professeur Dumbledore part bientôt, tu veux lui dire un mot?

 

Je fis non de la tête.

 

–      Alors tu viens lui dire au revoir?

 

Je me levai et rejoins la salle à manger.

 

–      Au revoir Nagini.

–      Au revoir professeur.

 

Il m’adressa un dernier regard qui se voulait rassurant et partit. La dame alla s’asseoir.

 

–      Si tu veux prendre un siège?

 

Je m’assis.

 

–      Je m’appelle Sophie Desbois, si tu l’acceptes, tu pourras prendre notre nom de famille, mais tu n'as pas à répondre tout de suite. Mon mari, Henri, reviendra du travail peu avant le souper, il est au courant pour toi et il est enchanté, nous ne pouvons plus avoir d’enfants et j’ai toujours voulu avoir une fille. J’ai deux garçons qui sont présentement à Poudlard : Antony, mon plus vieux, et Samuel, mon plus jeune.

–      Enchantée madame.

 

Elle m’offrit le même sourire que j’avais vu sur le visage de mon ancienne mère lorsque je lui avais répondu la même chose. Je me renfrognai.

 

–      Nous irons au chemin de traverse pour te trouver du linge. En attendant, tu pourras porter les vêtements de mes fils, ils devront suffire. À moins que tu ne préfères magasiner aujourd’hui?

–      Non… Est-ce que vous savez où Tom vivra?

–      Tom Jedusor? On m’a dit que vous étiez de proches amis, il vivra chez les Harrison. C’est à peine à dix minutes d’ici, en vélo, nous sommes amis de longues dates. Oh, ne te caches pas, tu peux pleurer, chérie, si cela te fait du bien.

 

Je pleurais effectivement, mais c’était de soulagement, du moins, si elle ne me mentait pas. Elle attendit patiemment que je me calme.

 

–      Alors, on m’a dit que tu t’appelais Nagini, mais as-tu un nom de famille?

–      J’ai eu Ellington, puis Garret… Mais le premier m’a été assigné à l’orphelinat et Garret… ne compte pas, dis-je calmement, plus calmement, en tout cas, que ce que je m’en pensais capable.

 

Même si j’avais beaucoup aimé la dame, Garret ne me rappelait que très peu de bons souvenirs.

 

–      Vous êtes sorcière? Vous avez donc une baguette?, m'enquis-je.

–      Oui, bien sûr.

 

Elle sortit sa baguette et me l’approcha. Je la regardai sans oser la toucher.

 

–      Tu aimes la magie?

 

J’haussai les épaules.

 

–      Tom aime ça.

–      Pas toi?

–      Je… je ne suis pas sorcière, je n’appartient donc pas au milieu.

–      Tu fais partie de ma famille, et je suis sûre que tu fais partie de la famille de Tom. Alors je ne sais pas pour le monde sorcier, mais tu fais partie de certains cœurs sorciers.

 

J’haussai les épaules et détournai le regard, ne voulant pas admettre que cette dame m’avait touché.


	20. Chapitre 19: Lentement mais sûrement... Partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home sweet home! So good to be home!!!!
> 
> *légère toux*   
> Je vous souhaite une bonne journée!  
> Et une bonne lecture!
> 
> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 19 : Lentement mais sûrement... Partie 1

 

Elle avait fait une soupe à l’orge, délicieuse, ceci-dit. J’avais pu l’observer faire, et je crois qu’elle m’avait observé l’observer. Je restais aussi silencieuse que la situation nous le permettait. Nous mangions maintenant tranquillement l’une en face de l’autre, me permettant d’étudier ses traits. Elle avait un visage rond, de grands yeux mielleux et sombres. J’étais assaillie par deux envies, l’une d’elle était de l’apprécier et de faire cette maison la mienne, l’autre était de la haïr et de m’enfuir le plus loin possible d’ici, où personne ne me décevrait. Après avoir ramasser mon bol et l’avoir lavé, je m’excusai et j’approchai une chaise de la cuisine à l’une des fenêtres. Si j’étais pour recevoir un colis de Tom, j’espérais le voir venir… Elle me laissa tranquille un petite heure ou deux, puis tira une chaise à mes côtés pour s’installer confortablement à mes côtés, une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud pour chacune d’entre nous. Je la remerciai d’un hochement de tête et retournai à ma fenêtre. Elle me dérangeait, cette tasse fumante de cet excellant chocolat me dérangeait, sa gentillesse me dérangeait, cette petite maison confortable me dérangeait, la chaleur des lieux me dérangeait, ses talents culinaires me dérangeaient, ses yeux bienveillants me dérangeaient et sa patience m’horripilait!

 

Je pris une gorgée du breuvage sucré. Elle ne me demandait même pas ce que j’attendais, elle regardait son jardin givré avec un zen légendaire, un sourire absent aux lèvres.

 

Je bondis lorsque je semblai voir un point volant battre des ailes vers nous. Dès lors, Madame Desbois me laissait bien indifférente, seul cet oiseau comptait, et le savoir que même si moi, je n’avais aucune idée d’où je me trouvais, Tom était encore capable de me retrouver.

 

Elle me laissa ouvrir la fenêtre au monstre qu’était réellement le rapace de Tom. L’oiseau posa un colis sur la table et attendit que je le détache de sa patte. Je souris en comprenant que Tom me laissait encore cette chance de lui dire que je n’allais pas. Je détachai la corde du colis, mais rattachai la patte de l’oiseau. Je lui flattai la tête, puis il repartit. Sur le colis se trouvait une lettre avec deux mots d’écrit, qui n’était pas mon nom, que je savais reconnaître de la main de Tom, quand même.

 

–      Est-ce pour vous?, lui demandai-je en prenant la lettre et en lui montrant le destinataire.

–      Oui, merci, répondit-elle surprise.

 

Je lui laissai la lettre et ouvrit le colis. Un shortcake aux fraises dont il manquait une part, soit il n’avait pas eu le temps de la sauver des autres serpentards, soit il s’était déjà servi. Je ne savais pas et ça m’indifférait, les deux options étaient amusantes, de toute manière.

 

–      C’est un charmant jeune homme, ton ami. Il y a un passage pour toi : « J’espère que tu te sens bien où tu es. Je vais t’envoyer mon hibou à chaque fois qu’il reviendra de voyage, comme je le faisais avant, mais je ne t’enverrai plus de nourriture, du moins, plus de celle que mange ton ventre. Je vais t’envoyer des lettres, et j’espère que tu sauras bientôt les lire. J’ai demandé à ton nouveau tuteur de t’apprendre à lire, que tu savais déjà tes lettres, et plusieurs syllabes, qu’il ne te fallait juste plus de pratique que je n’ai jamais su d’octroyer. Tu apprendras vite, tu vas voir. J’ai hâte que Poudlard redevienne comme d’habitude, pour l’instant, on me bombarde de question à ton sujet, maintenant que tu n’es plus là. Il y a même du monde pour penser que Dumbledore ait pu te faire du mal, quelle idée. Prends soin de toi. » Il n’est pas du genre à signer ses lettres, ton ami.

–      C’est si important? Je reconnaîtrais son écriture entre mille.

–      C’est seulement atypique. Alors, c’est son hibou que tu attendais ainsi?

–      … Oui… Où est-ce que je mets le gâteau? C’est une sorte qui doit rester au frais, non?

–      Si, en effet.

 

Elle passa à mes côtés puis s’arrêta face à la sucrerie.

 

–      Tu n’en veux pas une part maintenant?

–      Non, votre chocolat chaud est assez sucré pour moi, aujourd’hui. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de manger sucré, ça me rend vite malade.

 

Elle acquiesça et rangea mon cadeau. Je la vis se redresser, interpelée par quelque chose, puis se retourna vers moi.

 

–      Mon mari est arrivé.

–      Oh…

–      Il sera ravi!

 

L’expérience que j’avais des hommes adultes me disaient le contraire, ils étaient ravis que leur femme soit heureuse, et si ça voulait dire une bouche à nourrir de plus, soit, ils me nourriraient, mais ils n’étaient pas ravis. La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit sur un grand bonhomme qui était du même brun chocolat que sa femme, mais ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus grisonnants. Il avait aussi pour lui l’énergie tranquille que sa femme avait. Étaient-ils drogués par quelque chose dans l’air? Risquais-je d’être infectée? Il embrassa sa femme, puis m’aperçu et se pencha (j’avais plusieurs têtes plus petite que lui, donc oui, ce colosse se pencha) et me tandis sa menotte. Incertaine, je lui tandis la mienne et nous nous serrâmes la main.

 

–      Je m’appelle Henri, et toi?

–      Nagini, monsieur.

–      Pas besoin de monsieur, ça me vieilli, et je suis bien assez vieux comme ça, rigola-t-il sobrement.

 

Je restai de marbre, ne comprenant pas où était l’humour dans sa déclaration.

 

–      Il y a du gâteau, lui dis-je dans l’espoir de me débarrasser de lui.

–      Pour vrai? Merci, jeune fille.

 

Il me laissa, mission accomplie. Sa femme le guida jusqu’à la salle à manger (qui était vraiment qu’à quelques pas) et alla lui chercher une pointe du gâteau. Je profitai du moment pour disparaître dans ma chambre. Plus tard, je les entendis discuter à voix basse dans la cuisine/salle à manger.

 

–      Elle est un peu sauvage, s’inquiétait-il.

–      Elle ne se sent pas encore en confiance, donne-lui le temps, elle vient d’arriver. Elle ne nous connaît pas, ne connaît pas où nous sommes, et il n’y a que quelques nuits, le milieu où elle a grandi c’est retrouvé à être une véritable souricière. Il faut lui laisser le temps.

–      Elle est si jeune pour tout ça…

–      C’est ce qui a de si effrayant chez les enfants, ils s’habituent aux situations les plus horribles. Elle a besoin d’espace, de calme, et je compte bien lui en donner. Lorsqu’elle le voudra, je commencerai à lui apprendre la lecture et l’écriture, je suis sûre que ça lui plaira.

–      Elle n’a même pas voulu me connaître.

–      C’est sa première journée, je ne pense pas qu’elle ne veuille pas te connaître, chéri, juste que sa journée fut suffisamment remplie comme ça.

 

Je me retournai dans mon lit, déterminée à ne plus les écouter. Je m’étirai un peu et ramassai ma brosse à dent. Je m’endormis ainsi, l’objet fermement serrer dans mes poings.


	21. Chapitre 20: Lentement mais sûrement... Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 20 : Lentement mais sûrement... Partie 2

 

Le lendemain, je trouvai plusieurs robes de sorcier plus ou moins à ma grandeur que madame Desbois m’avait empilées sur une chaise. Monsieur déjeunait tranquillement, et madame dormait encore.

 

–      Tu es une matinale, remarqua-t-il.

 

J’hochai la tête et commençai à fouiller dans les robes.

 

–      Veux-tu déjeuner quelque chose? Du pain, des céréales, des œufs?

 

J’haussai les épaules mais lui répondis les œufs et des toasts. Ce n’était pas mauvais, mais ce n’était pas fameux non plus, disons que c’était mangeable, très mangeable.

 

–      Tu aimes ça?, s’enquit-il.

 

J’haussai les épaules à nouveau.

 

–      Je sais, ma femme cuisine mieux que moi, dit-il auto-dérisoirement.

 

Je lui souris. Il prit une dernière bouchée de son plat avant de se lever, de déposer sa vaisselle sur le comptoir et de se diriger vers la porte.

 

–      Je m’en vais travailler. Sophie est moins matinale que nous, tu auras du temps libre devant toi. S’il y a quoi que ce soit, cogne simplement avant d’entrer dans la chambre, ne te gène pas, surtout. À ce soir, Nagini.

 

Je le saluai de la main et il quitta. Cette situation était si bizarre… Je retournai à l’observation de la fenêtre, avec de l’eau chaude (je n’avais pas trouvé les thés et tisannes) entre les mains. Lorsque madame se réveilla, le soleil était bien levé.

 

–      Il faudra te trouver de véritables robes, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en me voyant.

 

J’haussai les épaules à nouveau, à croire que j’en ferais une discipline olympique. Mais mon apparence m’indifférait, pour autant que je ne sois pas indécente, je ne voyais pas le mal de me promener dans une tenue de garçon ou bien en pyjama. Madame déjeuna, puis me demanda si j’étais prête à faire du magasinage… au vue de toute ces choses essentielles qui me manquaient (vêtements, manteaux, sous-vêtements, protège de sous, brosse à cheveux, parchemin, plume, et encre), je ne pus refuser une seconde fois son offre.

 

–      Préfères-tu le transplanage ou la poudre de cheminette?

–      C’est quoi la poudre de cheminette?

–      … Ça te va le transplanage? Je t’initierai à la poudre une autre fois.

–      Bien sûr…

 

Nous allâmes à l’extérieur, elle me tendit la main et je la pris, pour me retrouver à nouveau prise dans un tourbillon qui me fit perdre pied. Je détestais le transplanage! La nausée à la gorge, je me relevai. Vexée de la voir si bien portante, j’ignorai sa question à savoir si j’allais bien ou non.

 

–      On commence où?, demandai-je plutôt.

 

C’était, à toute fin pratique, la première fois de ma vie que je magasinais pour moi… à part cette sombre fois où Madame m’avait fait comprendre que j’étais maintenant une femme. Je ne savais donc pas quoi faire, d’autant plus que je ne connaissais pas cet étrange endroit. Elle m’emmena dans une boutique où on me prit mes mesures et nous promis que la liste de vêtements que nous commandions allait être prête pour dans deux heures. Cette liste incluait sept robes, trois pyjamas, des sous-vêtements, des bas, un manteau, un foulard, une paire de mitaines, une paire de bottes, une paire de pantoufles et une combinaison à porter sous le linge. Ce dernier élément ayant été rajouté lorsqu’elle s’amusa de voir mon indifférence face aux robes qu’elle m’achetait et mon ébahissement en regardant mes futures nouvelles bottes et pantoufles. À croire qu’elle n’avait jamais connu le froid. Une fois dehors, à attendre que tout soit prêt, madame se tourna vers moi :

 

–      Veux-tu autres choses, tant qu’à être de sortie?

 

Gênée d’être le centre de tous ces achats, je lui répondis néanmoins :

 

–      Une brosse à cheveux, du parchemin, de l’encre, une plume et… de quoi pour les problèmes de femmes.

 

Son visage prit soudainement des airs désolée.

 

–      Je n’y avais pas pensée, c’est si bête… Tu n’aurais jamais dû avoir à me le demander, surtout ici…

 

Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire un peu : j’étais gênée qu’elle m’achète des choses, et elle, seulement que nous parlions de problèmes féminins en public. J’avais eu l’habitude de tout partager, à l’orphelinat, si tu tenais à un secret, mieux valait ne jamais en parler, point. Et comme personne ne m’avait dit c’était quoi avant que cela ne m’arrive, j’avais dû consulter Madame pour comprendre pourquoi je saignais. En très peu de temps, tout ceux de l’orphelinat en âge de comprendre avaient été au courant…

 

–      Tant qu’à y être, veux-tu un animal?

–      Un animal?

–      Un chat ou un hibou, par exemple?

 

Je voyais l’utilité du hibou, mais pas vraiment du chat, et puis, pour le hibou c’était vite dit, car avec celui de Tom, c’était  plutôt superflu.

 

–      Non, merci. Vous en faites déjà beaucoup.

 

Elle m’acheta tout ce que j’avais demandé, et nous allâmes voir les vêtements finis. Je les essayai, pour la forme, puis nous ressortîmes. Elle me tendit la main et je la pris avec réticence. Le tourbillon nous engloutit… et je vomis dans le potager.

 

–      Je suis vraiment navrée, Nagini.

–      Ça va, c’est juste le transplanage, j’ai eu ma dose…

 

Tout de suite en rentrant, elle s’empressa de laver toutes mes nouvelles choses. Je l’aidai autant que je le pus, et alors qu’on se reposait en regardant le jardin, le hibou de Tom arriva.

 

–      Il est là!, m’exclamai-je.

 

Elle me regarda prendre la lettre du rapace, rattacher la corde, caresser l’oiseau et lui dire au revoir. Sur l’enveloppe, je reconnue mon nom.

 

–      Il m’a envoyé une lettre!, me vantai-je dans un bel éclat de joie.

–      Oui, il t’en a envoyé une.

 

Son ton était un peu bizarre, elle souriait, mais j’avais l’impression qu’elle était triste. Je fermai les yeux, ça m’était égal ce qu’elle avait : Tom m’avait écrit!! Pendant que je cherchais une cachette efficace à ma lettre, madame était partit dans la chambre de ses fils. Elle cognait maintenant à ma porte.

 

–      Je peux entrer?

–      Oui, répondis-je.

 

Ma lettre pouvait attendre. Elle entra dans ma chambre, un livre à la main.

 

–      C’est avec ça que mes enfants ont appris à lire. Les syllabes sont en ordre alphabétique, et lorsque tu les efflores, le sort lit et épèle la syllabe touchée.

 

Dire que j’étais ébahie était un peu court. Je ne sais même pas comment décrire ce que j’ai ressenti à ce moment-là. Du pouvoir, peut-être, du pouvoir sur mon propre destin. Je m’approchai du livre et le pris délicatement. Jamais un livre ne m’avait paru doué de compassion avant celui-là. J’y glissai ma lettre à l’intérieur, après tout, je pourrais bientôt pouvoir la lire. C’est les yeux brillant, je n’en doute pas, que je la remerciai.

 

–      Ça fait plaisir, je te trouverai des livres de lecture, aussi, si tu le désires.

–      Des livres sur la magie.

–      Bien sûr.

 

Je m’installai alors sur mon bureau et me mis à lire, syllabe par syllabe, la lettre de Tom. Il me souhaitais de m’adapter à ma nouvelle vie, que mes parents adoptifs n’aient rien à voir avec Madame. Il me demandait aussi si je savais où j’étais et combien de temps il m’avait fallu pour pouvoir lire sa missive. Il me parla un peu d’un professeur puis c’était tout, c’était déjà beaucoup. Sa lettre se terminait avec un nombre de jours. Je dus demander à madame, peu avant le souper, pour savoir ce que ces nouvelles lettres voulaient dire, pour finalement apprendre ce qu’étaient des chiffres. Elle me montra la page du livre correspondant.

 

–      Ça te plait beaucoup, on dirait, me dit monsieur qui était rentré sans que je ne m’en rende compte.

–      Bonjour, monsieur.

–      Tu as passé une bonne journée?

 

Je lui souris à pleine dent :

 

–      Oui, et vous?

–      Oui, merci. Dis-moi, tu te plais, ici?

 

Mes yeux quittèrent son visage mais j’acquiesçai à sa question.

 

–      Tu manges un short cake avec nous, ce soir?

 

Je reposai mon regard sur lui.

 

–      Bien sûr. Excusez-moi, je vais aller ranger ça.

 

J’allai porter le livre et ma lettre dans ma chambre et revint dans la salle à manger pour m’acclimater à leur présence.


	22. Chapitre 21: Prendre sa vie en main

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 21 : Prendre sa vie en main

 

Je commençai à répondre des missives à Tom, très basiques au début, mais qui représentait bien souvent une ou deux heures de travail. Madame Desbois m’aida à travailler la clarté de mon écriture, et lorsque je le lui permettais, elle corrigeait les lettres que j’écrivais. Elle me trouva aussi plusieurs livres sur la magie, et lorsque j’en avais mare de la lenteur avec laquelle je lisais, elle venait me remplacer et me lisait de longs paragraphes à voix haute.

 

Le début de la journée fut le moment où j’appris à côtoyer monsieur. Il était quelqu’un de simple qui ne se compliquait jamais vraiment la vie, et qui commençait à insister pour que je lâche les madame et monsieur pour les appeler par leur prénom, si je ne pouvais vraiment pas les appeler mère et père.

 

–      Tu t’améliores vite, constata madam- Sophie.

–      Moi je trouve que j’apprend pas assez vite.

–      Et pourtant, tu en sais déjà plus sur l’histoire de Poudlard que mes deux fils réunis.

–      Ils n’ont jamais lu l’Histoire de Poudlard?, demandai-je, septique.

–      Jamais, répondit-elle amusée.

 

Je trouvais pourtant que c’était quelque chose de si basique.

 

–      Que désires-tu faire plus tard?, me demanda-t-elle ensuite.

–      Que voulez-vous dire? Me marier et avoir des enfants, comme tout le monde, je suppose.

–      Tu ne voudrais pas travailler? Étudier? Le monde sorcier n’est pas aussi restrictif que celui des moldus, tu pourrais trouver un emploi bien rénuméré, être indépendante.

–      Sauf que je suis moldue.

–      Il est vrai qu’il y a moins d’emploi, mais même un cracmol peut trouver un emploi avec suffisamment de volonté.

–      Ce n’est pas ce que je désire.

–      Et étudier?

–      Je ne peux pas aller à Poudlard et c’est le seul établissement où j’ai vu les femmes être traitées de la même manière que les hommes… et la bibliothèque! Tu devrais la voir, c’est magnifique! Non, pas magnifique, impressionnant, intimidant!

–      J’y ai étudié, je l’ai vu, m’apprit-t-elle. Mais tu pourrais étudier la magie quand même? Il y a une question particulière qui te trotte dans la tête, non?

–      Tu veux dire, comment sont fait les sorts? Comment on en crée d’autres? Et alors?

–      C’est une science à part entière.

–      Il me faudrait faire de la magie, bougonnai-je.

–      L’arithmancie et l’étude des runes ne nécessitent pas que tu puisses utiliser de la magie, et tu peux étudier la théorie des sortilèges, des potions et des métamorphoses. Tu pourrais avancer des théories, et trouver quelqu’un pour les tester.

–      Mais je n’aurai jamais accès à Poudlard…

–      Ce n’est pas tous les sorciers qui étudient dans une école.

–      Non?

–      Non.

–      Pourquoi?

 

Elle éclata de rire.

 

–      Ce n’est pas toutes les familles qui le désirent. Certains moldus refusent d’accepter la vérité du talent de leurs enfants, ou de les laisser à des inconnus. Quelques familles de sorciers refusent de laisser l’éducation de leurs enfants à des professeurs qu’ils n’ont pas choisis.

 

Je trouvais son idée farfelue, mais j’étais charmée à l’optique de pouvoir faire _quelque chose_. Pouvoir être autre chose que juste la personne qui aide une autre à s’accomplir, mais une personne qui s’accomplie aussi.

 

–      Je pourrais étudier?

–      C’est l’idée.


	23. Chapitre 22: Le Poudard Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 22 : Le Poudlard Express

 

–      Madame, est-ce que tout est beau?, demandai-je à Sophie en tournant sur moi-même.

–      Cesse de m’appeler madame, nous en avons déjà parlé. Et oui, cette robe te va à ravir.

–      Ce n’est pas ma question, insistai-je. Est-ce qu’il y a des plis? Des poils, des cheveux, de la saleté?

–      Tout est parfait, Nagini, cesse de t’en faire…

 

Pas le moins du monde affectée par sa demande au calme, je retournai en vitesse dans sa chambre, où j’avais accès à divers rubans, barrettes et autres breloques. Je n’avais pas l’habitude de me soucier de mon apparence, et je dois admettre que je ne m’en souciais pas tellement plus en ce moment, mais j’étais si nerveuse que l’optique de me concentrer sur mon apparence me soulageait énormément.

 

–      Laquelle serait la plus jolie?, demandai-je en lui pointant les rubans.

–      Sans doute celle-ci.

 

Elle en prit un qui était d’un bleu assez pâle et le noua à mes tresses françaises, qu’elle m’avait faites quelques instants auparavant.

 

–      On y va, maintenant?, la pressai-je.

–      Oui, oui, m’assura-t-elle. Tu es prête pour le transplanage?

 

Je sentis mes joues perdre de leurs couleurs mais la regardai sans broncher lorsque je lui répondis par l’affirmative. Je m’agrippai à elle en refusant de ne lui prendre que la main. Le tourbillon caractéristique de ce mode de déplacement nous happa, mais pour une fois, je ne fus pas à deux doigts de tomber au sol, ou tout au moins, la position solide de Sophie nous empêcha toute deux de suivre ma chute.

 

–      Tu te souviens du quai?

–      Oui, grimaçai-je en me rappelant que je devrais traverser un mur. Aller, tu traînes!

 

Elle rigola puis nous fûmes rendues devant le fameux mur.

 

–      Tiens moi fermement la main et suit moi.

 

Nous traversâmes ensemble et je courus les yeux fermés, incapable d’affronter la terreur de foncer consciemment dans un mur.

 

–      Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

 

Le quai était rempli de famille qui attendait leur membre manquant. Je trépignais d’impatience, échanger des lettres avec Tom ne le remplaçait pas… et ces dernières lettres avaient été bien courtes, avec ses examens et tout ça. C’est Sophie qui m’avait proposé de venir le chercher, pour que je le monopolise avant qu’il ne rencontre sa nouvelle famille et, avec un peu de chance, calmer la tension qui risquait bien d'y avoir entre lui et ses nouveaux parents. Le monopoliser, je le comptais bien! Je tendis la tête vers l’horizon, dans l’espoir d’y voir le moindre petit point annonçant leur arrivée prochaine.

 

–      Ils arrivent quand?, ronchonnai-je.

–      Nous sommes un peu d’avance, s’amusa madame.

 

Je lui repris la main, puis la relâchai. Je me mis à marcher autour d’elle en élargissant mon cercle. Cette femme avait une patience inouïe. Je sentais ma mauvaise humeur monter, mon impatience grugeant toute ma bonne volonté à une vitesse spectaculaire.

 

–      Il arrivera bientôt, nous ne sommes pas si d’avance, tenta-t-elle de m’apaiser.

–      Pourquoi tarde-t-il, alors?!, m’énervai-je.

 

Elle s’accroupit et cueilli mon visage dans ses mains.

 

–      Il va arriver, je te le promets. C’est comme lorsque tu attends son hibou, il faut que tu lui laisses le temps.

 

Je frottais mon pied au sol, mais je n’étais plus aussi agressive. D’autres enfants aussi s’impatientaient, mais je crois que j’étais la seule de mon âge à faire une telle scène, en fait, je crois que j’étais la seule de mon âge… Prévenante, elle avait pensé à m’emmener un petit livre imagé que j’acceptai de lire que parce qu’elle avait pensé à en choisir un avec des images, ma concentration actuelle ne me permettant vraiment pas de lire pour vrai.

 

–      Comment ça fait pour bouger?, demandai-je d’une voix absente, mon cerveau étant plutôt en train de me demander combien de temps cela me permettait de gagner à me concentrer sur autre chose que Tom.

–      Il y a un sort que nous devons faire lors du développement de la photo.

–      Sur chaque copie où non? Après tout vous avez sans doute beaucoup de copie de votre gazette mais… y a-t-il vraiment un sorcier pour faire un sort sur chaque photo de chaque page de la gazette lors de l’imprimerie?

–      Avec un sort on peut en faire plusieurs.

 

Et puis quand finirait-il par arriver!?

 

–      Oh, chérie, arrête de pleurer. Puisque je te dis qu’il arrivera…

 

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je refusai de lui retourner le geste, de telle sorte que je ressemblais à une poupée de chiffon avec mes bras ballants sur le côté.

 

–      Justement, je vois le train qui arrive.

 

Je me séparai d’elle et je sautillai pour en venir à la même conclusion. J’essuyai mes larmes avec énergie, je lissai ma robe et je marchais sur place. Trop énervée et anxieuse, je pris la main de madame. Le train arrêta et des élèves commencèrent à descendre. Je scrutais toutes les sortis dans l’espoir de le voir apparaître bientôt.

 

–      On se rejoint ici, me dit-elle en s’éloignant, puisqu’elle venait d’apercevoir ses deux fils.

 

Moi, je voulais simplement voir Tom! Puis je le vis, discutant aimablement avec ce qui devait être quelques amis. Je m’élançai et atterrit dans ses bras qu’il referma autour de moi par automatisme.

 

–      Nagini?!, s’exclama-t-il, surpris par mon exubérance. 

–      Comment c’était? Et tes examens, ça c’est bien passés? Oh! Désolée, je suis juste un peu-

 

Je tentai d’arrêter l’étreinte, soudainement sous le choc, à mon tour, de mon propre agissement, mais il me retint encore un moment. Un fois fini, je re-lissai ma robe puis, les joues en feu, je lui reposai mes questions.

 

–      Être à Poudlard est toujours reposant, et mes examens se sont bien passés, comme tu dis.

 

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il regarda autour puis ses yeux se firent inquisiteurs.

 

–      Et cette madame Sophie Desbois? Est-elle aussi gentille que tu sembles le prétendre dans tes lettres ou était-ce encore une gamique1 pour me rassurer? Elle te nourrit bien? Elle n’est pas comme Madame? Et le mari? Il n’abuse pas de l’eau de vie?

–      Puisque je te dis qu’ils sont charmants et tu n’as qu’à voir mon teint pour voir de tes propres yeux que je suis bien nourrie. Et grand Dieu non, ils n’ont rien à voir avec Madame.

 

Il avait encore un air septique mais je trouvais que, dans les circonstances, je n’aurais pas pu faire mieux. Ses traits se détendirent.

 

–      Mais il est vrai que ton teint est frais et que tes joues sont moins creusent…

–      Et bien tu vois!

 

Il me prit la main et nous amena plus loin, lui, sa valise et moi, pour libérer un peu plus la porte du train. De ce même fait, il nous éloigna de ses amis qu'il salua brièvement.

 

–      As-tu rencontré mes futurs parents?, me demanda-t-il sans arrivé à me cacher une certaine nervosité.

–      Disons que je les ai croisés quelques fois, ils jouent souvent aux cartes avec les miens mais… il était souvent déjà bien tard et ils m’intimidaient. Je ne crois pourtant pas qu’ils soient mauvais, loin de là.

–      Tu es venue avec madame Desbois?

–      Oui, elle m’a accompagnée, ou plutôt, c’est moi qui l’ai accompagnée. Elle a deux fils qui étudient avec toi. Elle m’a proposé de te raccompagner jusqu’à ta nouvelle demeure, tu y rencontreras tes nouveaux tuteurs, eux, ils n’ont pas encore d’enfants qui fréquentent l’école, mais ils ont un bébé et elle est enceinte, je crois.

–      Merci.

–      C’est rien. On doit aller plus loin, on a fait un point de ralliement.

–      Je n’ai pas envie de partir tout de suite.

 

Je n’insistai pas, ça n’avait pas d’importance, je n’étais plus pressée et je comprenais très bien son malaise. Nous restâmes silencieux en regardant le quai devenir de moins en moins populeux. De temps en temps, quelqu’un allait voir Tom et ceux-ci discutaient un moment avant qu’ils ne se souhaitent un bon été. Je me fis petite derrière Tom lorsque l’élève qui m’avait jeté un sort vint lui faire ses au revoir. Je sais que Tom ne fut pas dupe, mais il fit comme s’il n’avait rien remarqué. Je préférais ça ainsi, et je crois que c’était sa manière de dire qu’il était heureux de me voir, en faisant ce que je préférais.

 

–      Nous devrions y aller, maintenant, lui rappelai-je doucement.

–      Quel moyen de transport utiliserons-nous?, s’enquit-il en amorçant la marche.

–      Pas le transplanage, Dieu merci, au nombre que nous sommes…

–      C’est si pénible?

–      Je t’y verrais!

 

Nous arrivâmes au point de rencontre en riant, et Sophie se présenta, puis présenta ses deux fils, me rappelant par le fait même que le plus vieux s’appelait Antony et l’autre Samuel. Je remarquai tout de suite que tous deux étaient griffondors, sans savoir si cela était un bon ou un mauvais signe.

 

–      Enchanté(e), répondîmes en cœur Tom et moi.

–      Alors c’est toi la moldue dont nous avions tant entendue parlée dans les corridors, souligna Antony un sourire aux lèvres. Qui aurait cru que c’est un serpentard qui enfreindrait ce règlement-là?

 

Je sentis les épaules de Tom se tendre face au commentaire de mon… grand-frère… mais ce dernier avait un tel sourire que je finis par comprendre que c’était de l’admiration qu’il vouait à Tom sous la forme d’une taquinerie.

 

–      Comment as-tu réussi ton exploit?, demanda admirativement le plus jeune des deux, qui était quand même un peu plus vieux que Tom.

–      J’ai utilisé la méthode qu’utilisaient les sorciers avant l’utilisation du Poudlard Express, j’ai pris un balai.

–      Ça n’a pas toujours été par train!?, répondit-il surpris. Mais je me demandais surtout comment tu as fait pour t’en tirer avec seulement deux retenus!

 

Le visage tétanisé de Tom valait une fortune et je ris aimablement de bon cœur.

 

–      Il y avait de bonnes raisons, éluda Tom lorsqu’il se fut repris. Je vous conseille de ne pas faire de même, vous m’attireriez des ennuies et vous n’auriez pas une si bonne excuse.

–      Quelle était-elle?

 

Tom était visiblement encore vexé par ce que j’avais osé faire et qui m’avait mis dans un tel pétrin. Assez vexé, du moins, pour ne pas vouloir répondre.

 

–      Pour la même raison que votre mère m’a adopté, l’endroit où je vivais n’était pas le meilleur endroit au monde.

–      Disons ça comme ça, admit Tom sans arrêter de bougonner.

 

Son air m’attendrie et je lui souris de plus belle, il m’avait tant manqué! Je l’enlaçai de nouveau et j’avais dû suffisamment lui manquer car il retourna l’étreinte malgré sa mauvaise humeur.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

1 C’est un anglicisme qu’on utilise parfois, chez moi. Par soucis de me faire comprendre par tous, j’ai été vous chercher une définition :

« gammik ou gamique (n. f.) (de l'anglais gimmick, artifice) *

plan, combine peu réaliste : tu perds ton temps avec tes gamiques. »

[http://www.angelfire.com/pq/lexique/lexique.html] 


	24. Chapitre 23: La maltraitance réduit les capacités d’adaptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que je vais devoir annuler mon cours de bio et mon hôte est très déçue. Je préfère me dire tant mieux, ça me donnera le temps de vraiment aller mieux et de profiter de mes vacances ^_^
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> P.-S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 23 : La maltraitance réduit les capacités d’adaptation

 

Nous étions rentrer par un le moyen d’un étrange autobus qui me fit amèrement regretter le transplanage. Sentant mon repas remonter, j’avais refusé de discuter à qui que ce soit avant d’être de retour sur la terre ferme et que ma tête cesse de tourner. Tom n’ayant pas particulièrement envi d’être des plus social à ce moment où il devrait rencontrer sa nouvelle famille, ne pipait pas plus de mots que moi. Sophie dut faire comprendre à ses fils que Tom et moi n’étions pas en état d’être d’un grand divertissement et de nous laisser tranquille. Ils étaient déçus, évidemment, mais puisque leur mère le leur disait, ils ne doutaient pas d’elle une seconde et commencèrent plutôt à discuter énergiquement entre eux.

 

Nous arrivâmes à la maison des Harrison pour l’heure du souper. Tom m’aida à descendre du bus et refusa ensuite de me rendre ma main. Satisfaite, je le laissai faire, et puis… j’étais encore méchamment étourdie, alors garder mes appuies sur lui n’était pas une mauvaise idée.

 

–      Comment vont-ils?, demanda Samuel à sa mère.

–      Nous sommes arrivés, tu n’as qu’à leur demander toi-même.

 

Les deux frères se consultèrent du regard et coururent jusqu’à la maison.

 

–      Je ne comprends pas toute leur énergie, confiai-je à mon ami.

–      Moi non plus, mais nous pouvons supposer qu’ils se connaîssent bien, eux et ma nouvelle famille. Tu ressemblais à ça quand tu venais de me retrouver.

–      Pas comme _ça_ , répondis-je dédaigneusement. J’étais heureuse mais je ne ressemblais pas à une puce bourrée de café…

 

Puis vint à moi la mauvaise humeur enfantine et maladive que j’avais eue avant son arrivée. Je refusai de lui en faire part et il refusa de commenter mon précédent commentaire. Enfin, c’est ce que je cru avant que l’un de ses sourires machiavéliques ne couvre son visage :

 

–      Plutôt à une puce en manque de café.

 

Je détournai la tête pour le bouder mais gardai sa main dans la mienne. Juste derrière nous se trouvait Sophie qui s’amusait de notre interaction. La porte de la maison avait été laissée grande ouverte derrière les garçons et nous hésitâmes à rentrer. D’une légère pression sous nos omoplates, Sophie nous amena à l’intérieur. Si la maison dans laquelle je vivais était coquette et lumineuse, celle dans laquelle Tom vivrait était intime et chaleureuse. La fillette de un an, la suce au bec, nous regardait debout sur ses deux pattes chancelantes.

 

–      Si je ne me trompe pas, expliquai-je à Tom, elle s’appelle Célia.

 

Il serra ma main, Tom n’était pas particulièrement à l’aise avec les enfants, ne serait-ce parce qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude qu’ils puissent cohabiter en harmonie. Généralement, il évitait les plus jeunes à l’orphelinat. Lorsqu’une fois j’avais réussi à le convaincre de m’aider à prendre soin des plus jeunes, il avait fini par me tendre le bébé qu’il tentait de nourrir au biberon, incapable de calmer ses pleurs. J’avais tenter de lui faire comprendre que ça n’avait rien à voir avec lui, mais il n’avait manifestement pas du tout aimé son expérience, et refusait de me croire. L’enfant tendit les bras vers nous et ouvrit et ferma à quelques reprises ses menottes. Je lâchai Tom et m’empressai de la rejoindre avant que ses mouvements la déstabilisent au point de la faire tomber.

 

–      Bonjour, lui chantonnai-je. Tu n’es pas encore au lit?

–      Ne m’en parle pas, soupira sa mère qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans le salon où nous nous trouvions. Elle a dû sentir que quelque chose allait se passer car elle a refusé de fermer l’œil de tout l’après-midi. Tu dois être Tom, je suis enchantée, je m’appelle Margaux et je te souhaite la bienvenue dans la famille Harrison. Mon mari ne devrait pas tarder, il a deux boulets aux pieds qui le ralentissent.

 

Tom haussa les épaules, bougon.

 

–      On t’a présenté Célia?

–      Oui. Enchanté moi aussi.

 

Elle lui sourit alors qu’au même moment arrivait son mari traînant avec ses pieds les deux fils de Sophie fermement accrochés à ses jambes.

 

–      Enchanté, je m’appelle Charles, se présenta l’homme en tendant la main que Tom saisit avec professionnalisme.

–      Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

 

Je serrai la main de Tom pour m’empêcher de grimacer au ton qu’il avait décidé de prendre.

 

–      Vous pouvez vous diriger vers la cuisine, le repas est presque prêt, nous invita sa nouvelle maman. Chéri, peux-tu remettre Célia dans son parc?

 

Incapable de se débarrasser des deux monstres à ses pieds, Charles dû transporter le poids de trois personnes en plus du sien. Sophie alla prendre la malle de Tom pour la porter dans sa chambre. Nous nous assîmes à table et je ne pus ignorer plus longtemps la rigidité de Tom, il était à fleur de peau et très peu réceptif. Je n’avais pas dû être dans de bien meilleur disposition moi-même, il y a quelques semaines, et je dois admettre que je me braquais contre les frères, mais j’étais triste pour Tom. C’était sa première famille, durant toutes ces années, personnes n’avaient voulu de lui, et voilà que tout d’un coup, une famille lui ouvrait grands ses portes?... Nous en sentions un certain scepticisme, disons. J’avais le don d’être aimée mais Tom… je ne parle pas d’à l’école, bien sûr, il était adoré, à l’école mais… enfin, j’espérais que ça ne tourne pas comme à l’orphelinat… et à la vue de son manque de réception… ça s’engageait mal.

 

Et c’est là que je me découvris loquace… non, pire, j’étais un torrent de mots effrénés. Je lui contai tous ce que j’avais découvert, appris, ce que je continuais à me demander comme question, ce que je comptais lire, approfondir, découvrir. Je le couvris de mots pour qu’il cesse de penser à où nous étions, à quel point tout cela nous était étrange, à quel point nous avions peur, à quel point nous espérions que… quelque part, nous avions le droit de leur faire confiance, qu’il y avait des personnes sur cette Terre qui… pouvait nous aimer, prendre soin de nous. Je parlais parce que laisser quelqu’un nous aimer est terrifiant, parce que c’est tellement dangereux. Je parlais parce que j’avais peur pour nous deux, parce que en parlant avec lui, nous pouvions les oublier. Au début, il était peu réceptif à mon monologue, nous n’avions pas l’habitude de parler durant un temps si long, mais s’y adapta relativement vite, préférant sans doute cela au reste, et commença à se détendre et à interagir avec moi. Je le divertie à un tel point que ça en était impoli, nous n’adressions la parole à personne d’autre et nous les ignorions délibérément, mais je crois que ce que nous faisions était pour le mieux quand même, parce que, mine de rien, nous ne pouvions pas _vraiment_ les oublier, nous profitions donc d’être sur une autre planète pour les étudier.

 

Henri arriva pour le dessert et s’excusa de son retard, tendit que Tom se levait.

 

–      Oh, vous devez être Tom, enchanté.

–      Enchanté, monsieur, répondit Tom en lui tendant la main. Je voulais vous remercier vous et votre femme d’avoir bien voulu prendre soin de Nagini.

–      C’est avec plaisir que nous l’accueillons chez nous. Ton amie est un ange et elle est vive d’esprit.

–      Je sais… malgré tout, me taquina-t-il.

–      Tom!, me plaignis-je à moitié.

–      C’est vrai, tu n’apprends pas vite sur tous les plans, s’amusa-t-il.

–      Toi non plus, lui rappelai-je.

 

Antony se pencha vers son frère et chuchota à voix haute :

 

–      C’est ce que l’on appelle l’amour vache, rigola-t-il.

 

Et il se coltina deux regards furibonds qui semblèrent le doucher un peu.

 

–      C’était une plaisanterie.

–      Plansanterie provient du mot plaisant, ce qui n’était pas le cas, répondit du tac-o-tac Tom en se rassoyant pour bouder.

 

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me rassit. Je fis signe à ma… à Sophie de ne pas s’inquiéter : Tom et moi avions des piques verbales assez souvent, il suffisait de ne pas insister lorsque nous en vivions une. J'en déduisais que ce n’était pas l’arrêt de mort de l’adaptation de Tom à son nouvel environnement. Au bout d’un moment, je me remis à parler de tout et de rien et Tom embarqua rapidement dans ma conversation qui, je crois, le soulageait vraiment, rendu-là.


	25. Chapitre 24: Guérir ne se fait pas sans mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 24 : Guérir ne se fait pas sans mal

 

Sa chambre semblait tout aussi confortable et douillette que le reste de la maison, sinon plus.

 

–      Comment tu te sens?

–      Sérieusement, tu me poses la question?, me répondit-il, vexé.

 

Je soupirai et ouvris une armoire pour voir comment elle était organisée.

 

–      Je le vois bien que tu n’es pas « hyper génial ». Je voulais simplement savoir si tu en étais à vouloir incendier la maison, échafauder un plan d’échappement ou si tu gérais suffisamment pour que je n’ai pas à m’inquiéter cette nuit.

 

Mon style d’humour fit son effet et je vis un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres lorsque je me retournai vers lui.

 

–      Je vais bien.

 

Je m’assis sur le lit le temps qu’il vide peu à peu sa malle. J’eue le goût de pleurer à la vision de lui en train de la vider, il ne l’avait pas fait à l’orphelinat, et je crois qu’il ne l’aurait pas plus fait, s’il y serait encore.

 

–      Tu ne vas pas encore pleurer?

–      Je ne pleure pas si souvent que ça, me défendis-je.

 

Il eut une expression septique.

 

–      Pourquoi ces larmes?

–      … Tu crois qu’ils vont nous garder?

 

Ses mains, tenant l’un de ses uniformes, retomba dans la malle. Il ne me regardait pas, il regardait ses mains sombrement. Il lâcha ce qu’il tenait et m’attira dans ses bras en me tirant la main.

 

–      Même s’ils ne veulent plus de nous, je ne te laisserai pas derrière. C’est promis.

 

Je dépliai mes bras et le serrai contre moi.

 

–      C’est promis, Nagini, continua-t-il. Et regarde, je défais ma valise, je vais rester parce que tu es là. Je fais un effort. Tu avais écrit quoi? Dix minutes de distance en vélo? C’est assez avantageux et cette famille, même s’il y a cette gamine, même s’ils ont ce bébé et qu’ils vont en avoir un autre, je suis capable. Je ne leur donnerai aucune raison de me détester. Je sais faire, tu te rappelles à l’école, tout le monde m’adore. Ils m’aimeront aussi.

–      Arrête Tom.

 

Je pleurais contre son épaule et il me frotta le dos.

 

–      Je déteste quand tu pleures, je ne sais jamais quoi faire, soupira-t-il.

–      Tu ne veux pas que je mente pour te protéger, je ne veux pas que tu mentes pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ton numéro de charme, je veux qu’ _ils_ te charment. Tu ne crois pas qu’il est temps que quelqu’un prenne soin de nous? Qu’au lieu que nous « méritions » l’adulte, ce soit l’adulte qui nous mérite? Tu ne crois pas que l’on est trop jeune pour être si… manipulateurs? Est-ce que nous devons vraiment les manipuler pour qu’ils nous aiment? Est-ce que nous sommes si dénoués de valeurs que nous devons les embobiner? Pourquoi on a eu personne pour nous protéger? Pourquoi on n’a pas de parents, nous? T’avais raisons, ils sont mieux d’être morts!, m'exclamai-je.

–      Non, ce n’est pas vrai, tu ne le penses pas, répliqua-t-il rapidement. Pas toi, ajouta-t-il après un moment de pause. Tu n’espères pas la mort des gens, toi, me dit-il tout doucement. Tu crois en quelque chose. Tu es persuadée qu’il y a une place pour nous, prononça-t-il avec difficulté. Tu crois que je suis quelqu’un de bien, même si je fais toujours des choses horribles. Tu me pardonnes tout le temps, tu t’en fiches que je me mette en colère. Tu prends soin de tout le monde, tu me rappelles qu’ils sont humains et qu’ils ont des sentiments, aussi, gémissait-il maintenant. Tu me rappelles qu’ils sont juste stupides et que ce n’est pas de leur faute. C’est moi qui dis tout le temps sur un coup de colère qu’ils sont mieux morts, pas toi!, s'exclama-t-il à son tour. Parce que toi tu penses qu’ils avaient probablement une bonne raison, que c’était peut-être mieux pour notre sécurité, ou bien que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer et qu’ils _devaient_ nous laisser là! Parce qu’ils nous aimaient! Tu n’as pas le droit d’en douter, Nagini, tu n’as pas le droit!

 

Aucun de nous ne remarqua la porte s’entrouvrir sur Sophie inquiète, qui avait été choisi pour voir ce qui se passait avec nous.

 

–      Mais qui est assez cruel pour ne pas aimer son propre enfant?, sanglotai-je. Comment pourrais-je le croire? Mais on en est bien la preuve, non?

–      Je ne t’abandonnerai jamais, moi, gronda-t-il à travers sa gorge nouée. Et les autres ne sont que des imbéciles!

 

Je n’avais aucune envie de quitter ses bras, et lui non plus, manifestement, car il vint s’asseoir sur le lit sans me quitter un instant. Sophie s’éclipsa sans plus se faire remarquer. Peu à peu, nous nous calmâmes. Tom jouait dans mes cheveux et moi je jouais avec l’une de ses mains. Le silence nous berçait. Lorsque parler ne peut plus que vous faire mal, le silence a quelque chose de salvateur. Quand étions-nous devenus si dépendant l’un de l’autre? À quel moment étais-je devenue si importante de la vie de Tom? À quel moment étions nous devenus un symbole l’un pour l’autre? Quelqu’un qui voulait dire qu’être orphelin n’était pas si grave, parce cette personne-là savait que nous existions, parce que grâce à cette personne, nous _existions_.

 

Nous étions dans les limbes. Cet endroit où plus rien n’existe, plus rien n’a d’importance. Là où nous pouvions faire fi de ce qui nous faisait mal et où nous pouvions tenter de guérir. Là, dans les bras l’un de l’autre à ne rien dire, à savoir mais ne rien dire, parce qu’il n’y a rien à dire. C’est reposant, les limbes. Je voudrais m’y perdre, y rester pour toujours. Je ne voulais pas partir, je ne voulais pas retourner « chez moi » parce que ce chez moi-là n’était pas chez moi. Quel endroit pouvait prétendre m’abriter si Tom n’y était pas? Je voulais rester chez moi, et chez moi, c'était justement dans les limbes!

 

–      Éh… qu’est-ce qu’il y a?, me demanda-t-il en me chuchotant à l’oreille.

 

Je ne répondis pas et le resserrai à nouveau, très décidée à ne pas le laisser partir.

 

–      Je comprend… tu peux dormir, je suis là,  je ne disparaîtrai pas.

 

Il continua à jouer dans mes cheveux aussi longtemps que je puisse me souvenir. Je m’endormie sous son geste régulier et sa présence rassurante.


	26. Chapitre 25: Les anges sont parmi nous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, je profite de mon espace pour dire à ceux qui aurait lu jusqu'ici que je commence à percevoir des signes précurseur du début de la fin. J'ai jusqu'au chapitre 29 d'écrit, mais ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai absolument rien écrit sur Un endroit que nous pourrions nommer "maison". J'ai encore des idées, mais plus de passion, j'ai commencé à chercher autre chose à écrire, mais pour l'instant, ces idée-là aussi, m'ennuie. Je suis sensible aux encouragements si vous tenez à lire une suite au-delà du chapitre 29, mais sinon, je crains que ce sera la fin de cette fic (fin non officiel, de surcroît, car je n'accepterai pas de créer une fin à la noix sous prétexte que je n'ai su écrire la suite...).
> 
> Bonne lecture quand même! ^_^'
> 
> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 25 : Les anges sont parmi nous

 

Je me réveillai par Tom qui répétait mon nom et par sa main qui me brassait gentiment. Dehors, le soleil était totalement chose du passé, le ciel était d’un noir d’encre. Incapable d’articuler, je grognai un questionnement.

 

–      Il est temps que tu rentres.

–      C’est vrai.

 

Je ne voulais pas que Madame me trouve dans son lit. Mûe par l’habitude, je titubai jusqu’à sa porte, mais il me retint.

 

–      On n’est pas à l’orphelinat, ma porte n’est pas par là.

 

J’ouvris suffisamment les yeux pour pouvoir prendre connaissance par moi-même de ces faits. Effectivement, nous n’étions pas à l’orphelinat et sa porte n'était définitivement pas par là. Je me frottai les yeux pour y voir plus clair et je remarquai Sophie dans l’embrasure de la porte. J’allai la rejoindre.

 

–      À demain, dis-je à Tom.

 

Il acquiesça et je le vis rapidement retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Nous sortîmes de la chambre, Sophie et moi, et elle referma la porte derrière elle.

 

–      Nous avons hésité un bon moment avant de vous déranger, mais on ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

 

Et je ne doutais pas que ça les dérangeait, quelque part, que je m’endorme dans les bras d’un garçon, d’autant plus dans son lit, aussi facilement. Surtout en voyant le pli sur son front. Je saluai madame et monsieur Harrison et nous partîmes. Les deux garçons nous suivaient avec un air fatigué, mais ils étaient moins endormis que moi.

 

–      Oh non!, réalisai-je. Pas encore votre autobus bizarre?

–      Nous n’avons pas le choix, sinon nous marcherons longtemps…, me répondit Sophie avec douceur. Et nous n’aurons pas longtemps à faire dans le magicobus.

 

Elle appela l’instrument de torture et je regrettai à nouveau le transplanage. Au moins, avec ce dernier, c’était court et je n’avais pas à voir l’autobus faire des manœuvres vraiment terrifiantes. Je ressortis de là complètement verte. Mes nouveaux frères s’en amusèrent et moi je les ignorais. Leur mère leur demanda d’arrêter et leur dit qu'il était maintenant temps d’aller se coucher.

 

–      Maman, tu nous a mis dans la même chambre?, s’exclama Antony en voyant la nouvelle disposition de la pièce.

–      Je vous en ai déjà parlé, jusqu’à ce qu’on construise une rallonge, vous serez dans la même chambre.

–      Moi je trouve ça cool, admit Samuel. Bon, tant que ce ne soit pas _ad vitam_.

 

Antony grogna quelque chose puis alla s’installer sur son lit pour pouvoir vider le minimum nécessaire de sa malle, rapidement suivit de Samuel, sur son propre lit. Moi-même passablement épuisée, après tout, on m’avait quand même sorti d’une phase profonde du sommeil, j’allai rejoindre mon lit où, sans prendre le temps de me changer, je m’endormis qu’en posant ma tête sur mon oreiller.

 

À mon réveil, je retrouvai le calme de Henri qui était le seul réveillé à cette heure. Je fus soulagée, j’aurais été déçue qu’un des garçons soit lève-tôt aussi.

 

–      Sais-tu faire du vélo?

–      Je me débrouille, lui répondis-je tandis qu’il me tendait mon éternel œuf  et mes rôties.

–      Je t’ai fais un petit plan du chemin pour quand tu vas vouloir y aller. J’ai aussi préparé le vélo, je l’ai laissé juste à côté de la porte arrière.

 

Il me pointa un parchemin sur la table et je le remerciai en prenant le précieux manuscrit. Bien que bien banal, je commençais à vraiment adorer mon repas du matin en sa compagnie. C'était un rituel comme j'en avais tant besoin dans ma vie. Un peu de prévisibilité ne fait jamais de tord quand on se méfit de la vie.

 

–      Comment a été votre journée de travail, hier?

–      Tu n’es pas obligé de me vouvoyer, me rappela-t-il avec sa patience habituel. Et ma journée d’hier était bien remplie. Des sorciers ont décidés que jouer des tours aux moldus était une nouvelle mode. Pas très original, si tu veux mon avis et c’est pour ça que j’ai dû faire des heures supplémentaires avec mon partenaire.

–      Tu as un partenaire?

–      Nous travaillons toujours en équipe de deux, c’est une mesure de sécurité.

–      Ça fait quoi le département de la protection des moldus et du secret sorcier1?

–      Tu sais qu’il y a une loi pour protéger le secret sorcier? Et bien, je dois m’assurer que les moldus qui sont témoins de phénomènes sorciers ne s’en souviennent plus et que les sorciers n’abusent pas de leur vulnérabilité.

–      Ah… Pourquoi personne n’est venu pour moi, alors?

–      Si nous devions nous déplacer pour chaque phénomène créé par un jeune sorcier, nous n’en finirions pas, nous allons seulement à ceux où la présence d’un moldu ait été confirmée, et qu’il n’a pas pu s’inventer une excuse propre au phénomène.

–      Je me suis dit que Tom était magique. Je n’ai pas cherché une autre excuse.

–      Mais probablement que, plus tard, s’il n’y aurait pas eu d’autres indices, tu aurais fini par croire que c’était seulement ton imagination.

–      J’en doute. Tom n’est pas mon imagination, et j’ai toujours su qu’il était spécial, m'entêtai-je. Je n’ai pas été choquée de savoir qu’il pouvait propulser des objets sur les murs sans y toucher… c’était évident.

–      Il a fait ça? Quelles grosseurs, les objets?

–      Pas les meubles, évidemment, mais un coup fracassé… Je ne sais pas, je n’étais pas très préoccupée par ça, pour être honnête.

–      Du jus d’orange?

–      Oui s’il-vous-plaît.

 

Au bout d’un moment où nous mangions tranquillement, je brisai le silence :

 

–      Vos fils se réveillent à quelles heures, d’habitude?

–      En revenant de Poudlard, ils se réveillent toujours un peu plus tôt, mais ils prendront rapidement le rythme de leur mère, me répondit-il avec un clin d’œil.

 

Je répliquai d’un sourire et d’une bouchée de ma rôtie. Il prit la dernière bouchée de son propre repas et me souhaita une bonne journée avant de partir. Je terminai mon repas et lavai nos deux assiettes avant de les ranger. Je retournai dans ma chambre et j’allai poursuivre ma lecture du manuel de potions de première année. Lorsque mes « grands-frères » se levèrent, je refermai le livre et le glissai dans un sac à dos.

 

–      Bonjour, les saluai-je en pénétrant la cuisine.

–      Tu t’en vas quelque part?, me demanda Samuel au plaisir manifeste d’Antony.

–      Ne sois pas ridicule, elle va rejoindre Tom, n’est-ce pas?, commenta ce dernier.

 

Je rougis et je toussai dans l’espoir de cacher ma gêne.

 

–      Effectivement, admis-je, votre père m’a donné un plan et m’a préparé un vélo. Pouvez-vous prévenir votre mère d’où je suis?

–      Oui, oui. Passe une bonne journée, me souhaita Samuel, maintenant avec le même sourire aux lèvres que son frère.

 

Je sortis et tout en pédalant (et en manquant tomber à chaque fois que je devais freiner), je me répétais en y croyant de moins en moins que je détestais ces deux garçons qui passeraient le plus clairs de leur temps, me semblait-il, à me taquiner. Je dus retourner sur mes pas quelques fois, me perdant dans mes pensées suffisamment pour rater la bonne rue. J’arrivai néanmoins assez rapidement, compte tenu de mes détours, de mes freinages particuliers et du temps que ça me prenait lire les panneaux. Les fois suivantes seraient moins problématiques. Je rangeai mon vélo à l’arrière et je vins cogner faiblement à la porte d’entrée.

 

Tom ouvrit après un court délai en me faisant signe de garder le silence. Il sortit plutôt avec moi et nous partîmes à la recherche d’un endroit où nous installer. Nous trouvâmes une roche qui semblait être faite que pour ça, tellement elle était à la bonne hauteur, et que nous en aurions de la place pour faire un piquenique, le vouloir. Nous nous y assîmes.

 

–      Ils dorment tous?

–      Oui, mais ils étaient levés ce matin, Célia a eu mal au ventre cette nuit.

–      Oh, mais elle va bien?

–      Ah, oui, pas d’inquiétude à avoir. Ils sont juste crevés, par contre. Elle a plus de coffre que les jeunes à l’orphelinat…

–      Lorsqu’un bébé vient d’arriver, il a plus de coffre, lui rappelai-je.

 

Il acquiesça.

 

–      C’est vrai, c’est semblable alors.

–      À l’orphelinat le bébé finit par ne plus y croire.

–      Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

–      Excepté Benson qui allait toujours pleurer dans les jupes de Madame, aucun d’entre nous n’avions comme réflexe d’aller voir quelqu’un lorsque nous avions un problème. Je pleure beaucoup, mais je ne m’attends jamais à être consolée… et pour les autres, c’était en fait plutôt rare d’entendre des pleurs. Nous ne croyons pas que quelqu’un d’autre puisse se soucier de notre bien-être avant son propre bien-être complet. Nous ne croyons pas à la bonté humaine.

–      Tu as tord.

–      Vraiment?

–      Je crois en toi.

–      … et moi en toi mais… Ça, c’est croire en l’autre, une exception, si tu veux.

–      Et alors? S’il y a une exception, il peut en avoir d’autre, non?

–      Si…

 

J’accotai ma tête à son épaule.

 

–      C’est parce que tu m’y as fait croire que je le crois, rajouta-t-il, c’est si étrange de t’entendre en douter… je pensais pas que tu pouvais en douter… tu sembles si… angélique.

 

Je souris et pris sa main.

 

–      Les anges n’existent pas, mais on peut tenter de compenser, affirmai-je.

–      Les anges existent, soutint-il.

–      Tu as su ça à l’école?, demandai-je face à son ton inébranlable.

–      Non, j’y crois, c’est tout.

 

Il me sourit avant de retourner son regard vers l’horizon. Au bout d’un moment, je continuai ma lecture et il travailla ses devoirs d’été.

 

Je compris alors ce qu’il avait voulu me faire comprendre.

 

–      Tu me considères comme un ange?

 

Il prit un moment avant de relever sa tête de son devoir, sans doute pour terminer sa phrase. Je fus surprise par ses yeux qui brillaient tendrement lorsqu’il soutint mon regard en me souriant.

 

–      C’est ça ou les anges ne peuvent pas exister.

–      Crétin, le taquinai-je pour cacher mon trouble.

 

Je retournai dans mon livre et il retourna à son devoir.

 

–      Toi tu es comme un ange guerrier, terrible et protecteur, finis-je par répondre.

–      Je ne vois pas Dieu m’aimer, si je suis un ange, alors je suis déchu.

–      Si tu crois que je suis un ange tu ne peux quand même pas croire que Dieu ne t’aime pas.

–      Je ne suis pas « gentil », les gens ne m’aiment pas, me rappela-t-il.

 

Je soupirai, comment cet homme pouvait être aimé de tant de personnes et encore prétendre le contraire… mais je comprenais. Quand on attend toute notre vie que les personnes responsables de notre venu au monde daignent poser les yeux sur nous, on a tendance à en avoir rien à faire que les autres nous regardent ou non, car ce n’est pas _eux_. Prise d’une envie de rébellion, je me levai en laissant mon livre de côté.

 

–      Tom Jedusor, j’ai un pacte à faire avec toi, déclarai-je solennellement.

–      Lequel, me demanda-t-il soupçonneux, il n’avait pas l’habitude que j’ai un tel comportement.

–      De ne plus jamais espérer quoi que ce soit de nos parents. Ils sont peut-être morts, ils voulaient peut-être pas de nous, ils pouvaient peut-être pas nous garder, quelle importance! Ils ne sont plus là, ne l’ont jamais été. Ils nous ont permis de vivre, tant mieux, mais ce n’est pas parce qu’ils ne sont plus là que l’on est moins… méritant! Ce n’est pas parce que nous n’avons pas eu droit à la tendresse d’une famille que nous ne la méritions pas, que nous ne la méritons pas ou qu’elle n’existe pas. Ce que je te propose, c’est donc de ne plus jamais penser à eux comme des personnes d’une importance incroyable, irremplaçable. Et tant pis pour eux s’ils ne nous connaîtront jamais! C’est leur faute! On va faire de grandes choses, Tom! Nous allons bouger des montagnes, ensemble, et en s’en fou bien qu’on ait pu naître seul au monde! Parce que nous ne sommes pas _tout seul_!

 

Ma main était tendue vers lui et mon regard était plein de défi. Il eut un sourire carnassier et serra ma main pour sceller notre pacte.

 

–      Il n’y a pas de défi trop grand pour nous, affirmai-je.

–      Non, il y en a pas, confirma-t-il.

–      Les gens qui ne nous aiment pas sont des caves, continuai-je.

–      Des aveugles, soutint-il.

–      J’avais raison, les choses vont changer pour nous, pour le mieux.

–      Oh oui, me répondit-il avec un sourire plein de bonnes promesses.

 

* * *

  

1 Je n’ai trouvé aucune preuve de l’existence de ce département et je n’ai pas mes livres pour vérifier… Alors, comme cette définition me plaisait bien - et que le service où travaille Arthur Weasley ne m’intéressait pas - j’ai décidé de croire à son existence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Ce commentaire est une divagation de l'auteur sur les difficultés de traduction :
> 
> Je pense à peut-être traduire "Little boy", car c'est la seule histoire que j'ai écrit dernièrement qui m'ait plu. Mais je trouve que la langue française transmet mal le tragique, ou du moins, que c'est un sujet épineux à prendre avec des pincettes. Quand j'entend un film d'action (avec drame, on s'entend) en anglais, je me sens dedans, tandis qu'en français, j'ai envie de rire... et puis, je ne trouve pas que "Petit garçon" ferait un bon titre, loin de là... Lol! Quand j'entend la voix de la narration dans ma tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire... il faudra que j'évite de commenter ma traduction si je la fait, si je réussis à émouvoir quelqu'un avec mon histoire, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à briser le charme en riant à grosses larmes sur un tel sujet... ^_^' 
> 
> Des fois je me dis que ce que j'ai écris dans une langue devrait rester dans cette langue...


	27. Chapitre 26: Des fois des miracles, ça existe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 26 : Des fois des miracles, ça existe

 

–      Qu’es-tu en train de lire?, me demanda Tom vers la fin de l’été.

–      Sortilèges niveau 1. J’ai presque fini.

–      C’est moi ou tu as lu tous les autres livres de première année?

–      Oui.

–      Tu as aussi le niveau deux à la maison?

–      Et les niveaux qui suivent aussi. Antony est en septième année et Samuel en cinquième, du coup, j’ai toutes les autres années à la maison.

–      Je suis sûr que tu es meilleur que certains griffons de ma connaissance, taquina-t-il.

–      Côté théorique, sûrement, affirmai-je en montrant mes notes manuscrites que j’écrivais maintenant. Mais on me battra toujours côté pratique, mais ce n’est pas plus mal. Je sais être meilleure ailleurs.

 

Ça faisait du bien ne plus se sentir inférieur aux sorciers. Intimidée, je l’étais encore, mais à côté de Tom, ça ne me faisait plus ni chaud ni froid, tout au moins, la majorité du temps. Oh mon Dieu, et je savais lire et écrire! Quelle douceur! Mon acharnement maladif avait porté fruit!

 

–      Je repars bientôt.

–      Mais tu reviens à Noël?

–      Oui.

–      Notre premier Noël en combien d’année?

–      Deux ans, sauf si on compte aussi ceux où ne fêtions juste pas vraiment la fête… à ça, je dirais simplement que ce sera notre premier Noël.

–      C’est tellement vrai en plus, j’ai hâte.

–      Pas autant que moi, répondit-il malucieusement avantt de commencer à me chatouiller.

–      Tom arrête!, répliquai-je en riant aux éclats.

 

Il arrêta qu’une fois que je fus étendue au sol, crampée en deux.

 

–      On va se revoir bientôt, ce n’est pas si long avant Noël.

–      C’est la moitié de d’habitude, répliquai-je avec sourire.

 

Il m’aida à me relever et me laissa m’épousseter.

 

–      Je te raccompagne? C’est bientôt l’heure du souper.

–      Oui, et je demanderai si tu peux souper avec nous.

–      Je vais avertir mes parents.

 

Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de sourire à la qualification qu’il donnait maintenant à madame et monsieur Harrison, moi aussi, je m’étais mise à nommer madame et monsieur Desbois comme mes parents. Nous étions biens, en sécurité et aimés où nous vivions maintenant, et c’était la seule façon que nous avions trouvé pour les remercier et leur montrer que nous avions compris qu’ils ne nous feraient pas de mal. Ça nous faisait encore bizarre de les nommer ainsi, mais je crois que nous prenions un soin particulier pour les nommer juste pour pouvoir nous délecter de pouvoir enfin prononcer ces mots. Le pacte que nous avions fait avait vraiment changé quelque chose. Je ne dis pas que ça avait tait nos angoisses ou que nous arrêtions de douter, seulement que la colère qui nous avait fait faire ce pacte nous aidait à nous battre avec entrain et efficacité contre nos angoisses et nos doutes.

 

–      Papa, maman!, appela Tom en entrant dans la maison.

–      Oui, répondit son père en entrant dans la pièce.

–      Je vais raccompagner Nagini, est-ce que je peux manger là-bas?

–      Bien sûr. N’oublie pas de les inviter pour dimanche prochain.

–      J’oublie pas. Salut maman de ma part. À plus tard, papa.

–      Prend soin de toi.

–      Au revoir monsieur Harrison, dis-je à mon tour, remerciez votre femme pour le délicieux diner.

–      Je n’y manquerai pas. À demain.

–      À demain, répondis-je.

 

Nous allâmes vers nos vélos et nous fîmes une course (qu’il gagna) jusqu’à chez moi. Nous entrâmes en riant et j’allai demander à ma mère s’il pouvait rester. Antony me pointa la table où je compris que son assiette avait déjà été calculée. Il ricana un peu avant de me tirer la chaise.

 

–      Où est Samuel?, demanda Tom.

–      Il a été voir des amis, lui répondis-je. Des Weasley, je crois?

–      C’est ça, me répondit Antony. Il va revenir plus tard ce soir, par cheminette.

 

Si je fermais les yeux, la poudre de cheminette était mon deuxième choix en terme de transport magique, non, mon troisième. Mon premier était décidément de voyager sur un balai avec Tom comme conducteur.

 

–      Dis-moi maintenant, Antony, commença Tom avec une lumière malicieuse dans le regard. Quand vas-tu demander à Yasmina de sortir avec toi, il ne te reste plus qu’une année?

–      Sûrement bien avant que toi-même ne fasse un quelconque pas, répliqua Antony sur le même ton.

 

Quand ces deux là s’y mettaient, on pouvait vraiment se méprendre et affirmer qu’ils étaient deux frères. Pour ma part, je mettais toujours un énorme effort pour faire comme si je ne comprenais pas qu'on parlait de moi.

 

–      Je n’ai pas besoin de faire un pas, moi, s’amusa à dire en chantonnant Tom prétensieusement.

–      Tu attends une illumination de sa part? Il n’a pas l’air très rapide, ton poisson, se moqua Antony.

–      Oh, ne crois pas ça, Antony, elle prend son temps, c’est tout. Ne connais-tu pas l’adage du pêcheur?

–      Un pêcheur a beaucoup d’adage, le jeune, répliqua plaisamment l’aîné.

–      Le véritable pêcheur n’utilise pas d’appât, il convint simplement le poisson de sauter dans sa barque.

 

Antony explosa de rire sous le regard victorieux de Tom. Ma mère, qui écoutait toujours leurs piques amicales, en profita pour prendre l’avantage :

 

–      Si tu sors avec elle avant Noël, tu penseras à l’inviter, je voudrais bien la connaître.

–      Bien sûr, maman, répondit Antony en rougissant un peu.

–      J’irai peut-être acheter un appareil photo pour l’occasion, pensa à voix haute mon père. Nous aurons beaucoup de choses à immortaliser cette année.

–      Qu’est-il arrivé au dernier appareil, d’ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, s’enquit Antony.

–      Sur le chemin de traverse, quand ton frère a essayé de trouver sa baguette, notre appareil photo est mort d’un sortilège perdu, s’amusa sa mère qui avait du mal à se contenir de rire.

 

Lorsque nous éclatâmes tous de rire, elle arrêta de se retenir.

 

–      Madame, j’aurais bien attendu Samuel, mais comme il ne rentrera pas avant que je ne parte, je voudrais vous dire que ma famille vous invite tous dimanche pour faire un dernier souper ensemble avant la nouvelle année scolaire.

–      Quelle charmante idée!

 

Le repas fut comme d’habitude, très succulent, puis peu après, Tom nous souhaita tous bonne soirée, me serra dans ses bras en me souhaitant bonne nuit et partit. Ce ne fut pas long avant que je me couche, et je souhaitai à tous bonne nuit, avant que Samuel ne soit de retour.


	28. Chapitre 27: La banalité est parfois le plus magnifique des cadeaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 27 : La banalité est parfois le plus magnifique des cadeaux

 

–      Attendez-moi!, s’écria Samuel qui peinait à nous suivre, Antony et moi.

 

Nous avions prévu faire du vélo, aujourd’hui, et nous allions chez les Harrison rejoindre Tom. J’avais l’avantage seulement à cause de mon habitude de faire ce sport tous les jours car, pour être tout à fait sincère, je ne dépassais pas Antony, il me laissait le suivre. Samuel était de loin meilleur sur un balai, tout au moins, le supposai-je et l’espérai-je, car il était attrapeur pour l’équipe de griffondor.

 

–      Comment ça se fait que cette brindille soit plus rapide que moi, ronchonna le cadet de mes deux grand-frères.

–      Cette brindille, comme tu dis, s’amusa son frère, est mu par l’acharnement. Tant que tu ne te pratiqueras pas un peu, elle te battra toujours.

–      Une véritable serdaigle, rouspéta-t-il.

–      Quel intérêt, le Choixpeau ne me distribuera jamais dans l’une des maisons, coupai-je court à la tournure que prenait la conversation d’un ton buté.

–      … On fait la course?

–      Dit celui qui peine à nous suivre? Bien sûr!, m’exclamai-je d’un ton joueur.

 

Ma joie était un peu feinte, j’étais vraiment vexée, j’aurais vraiment aimé aller à Poudlard pour vrai… mais je comptais faire mon effort pour m’intégrer. Cela voulait aussi dire d’au moins essayer d’avoir du plaisir et… je m’amusais vraiment, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître.

 

–      Tom!

 

Arrivée à son hauteur, je débarquai habilement du vélo en mouvement (tout en le gardant bien en main pour ne pas l’abimer…), le déposai sur l’herbes et lui sautai dans les bras.

 

–      Comment vas-tu?

–      Très bien, et toi?

–      Tu le demandes vraiment?, m’enquis-je en prenant soin de montrer toute ma bonne humeur.

 

Il me répondit d’un sourire puis s’enquit :

 

–      Puis, on l’a fait cette excursion?

–      On n’attend qu’après vous, fit remarquer l’aîné d’un ton moqueur.

 

Nous ne nous le fîmes pas dire deux fois. Il salua ses parents rapidement, fit un tata à Célia et nous étions de nouveau sur la route.

 

–      Pas lui non plus!, se découragea Samuel en remarquant la rapidité naturelle de Tom.

 

Après tout, nous avions beaucoup roulé cet été, lui et moi. Tout en arborant un sourire un peu sadique, Tom ralentit à son rythme.

 

–      D’accord, on va aller à ta vitesse, petite nature, mais je tiens à souligner que même ta petite sœur est plus vite.

 

Antony éclata de rire sous le regard boudeur de son frère.

 

–      Mais c’est inhumain le vélo, se défendit le visé.

–      C’est surtout pas très sorcier, rectifiai-je, amusée.

–      … Effectivement…, concéda-t-il. Je préfère le balai.

–      Je l’espère!, m’esclaffai-je en l’imaginant aussi gourd sur un balai que sur un vélo.

 

Il me tira la langue, mais il avait retrouvé le sourire.

 

–      Je t’y verrais, moi, je suis sûr que tu ne serais pas très solide, même en te tenant à quelqu’un, me taquina Samuel.

–      Vous vous rappelez, j’ai déjà fait du balai. J’étais pas mal, non?, demandai-je à Tom.

–      Pour être franc, je ne sais pas trop, j’étais tellement en colère, rigola-t-il. Mais je n’ai jamais failli tomber par ta faute, et je ne conduisais pas différemment pour m’ajuster à toi.

–      Notre mère se demandait si on devait amener quoi que ce soit pour demain, nous interrompit Antony.

 

Tom, oubliant l’importance de s’exprimer à voix haute en vélo, secoua tout simplement la tête en signe de négation.

 

–      Ça veut dire que non, informai-je mes frères qui eux, regardaient sagement la route.

 

Tom m’adressa un sourire et un clin d’œil en comprenant son erreur.

 

–      On s’en va où, comme ça?, s’enquit innocemment Samuel.

–      Nul part en particulier, lui répondit Antony. Nous nous sommes invités à leur promenade, je ne pense pas que l’intérêt de leurs sorties soit le paysage.

–      Oh si, c’est pour le paysage, s’amusa Tom sur un ton qui voulait dire autre chose. Mais on ne prévoit habituellement jamais d’avance.

–      On a trouvé un cours d’eau assez charmant, on ira manger là si la température s’y prête, les informai-je.

–      La température s’y prête, s’exaspérait déjà de répéter Tom.

 

Je lui tirai la langue puis je me vautrai dans le silence. J’écoutais les garçons se chamailler d’une oreille, c’était une belle journée. Bientôt serait le retour de l’école, ça me dérangeait moins que les autres années, mais je n’avais pas hâte pour autant : j’aimais beaucoup nos journées passées ensemble, en _famille_.

 

–      Nagini, une course!, s’exclama Tom d’un coup, surprenant tout le monde au passage.

 

Tom avait, au travers des années, tellement souvent interrompit mes sombres pensées que je ne pouvais pas prétendre au hasard, aussi, je n’était pas _si_ surprise que ça et je fus la première à réagir en accélérant.

 

–      C’est de la triche, entendis-je derrière.

 

Nous rigolâmes ainsi un moment, puis nous reprîmes un rythme plus soutenable. Lorsque nous dinâmes, nous étions complètement brûlé et je forçai tout le monde à prendre une bouteille d’eau.

 

–      Et si on marchait sur le retour, se plaint Samuel, je ressens des muscles où je n’en avais jamais soupçonné l’existence.

 

Nous en profitâmes pour le taquiner en bonne et dû forme, mais au final, nous fîmes comme il l’avait proposé, car nous étions tous plus ou moins dans le même état. Nous avions fait plusieurs détours sur l’allée, et c’est ce qui nous permit d’arriver à une heure raisonnable sur le retour.

 

Demain serait dimanche, la toute dernière journée entière où je pourrais les avoir pour moi. Je comptais bien en profiter.


	29. Chapitre 28: Le stress a de multiples facettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dois admettre qu'après le nouveau kudo, j'étais toute émue. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un lise ce que j'écris, encore moins qu'on m'en félicite. Ça m'a indiqué que l'histoire valait peut-être le coup, que mes personnages avaient peut-être du sens finalement. Qu'écrire sur les difficultés d'adaptation, l'espoir, la bonté et la banalité valent la peine. J'ai quand même de la difficulté à écrire, mais j'ai réussi à faire un merveilleux chapitre que j'ai hâte de pouvoir vous montrer... mais il est pour dans longtemps. Je me remets donc à la tâche d'écrire les chapitres manquants. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai écrit le chapitre 30 et je me met sur le 31.
> 
> Il n'y a pire prison que celle que nous avons dans la tête. Merci de prendre le temps d'indiquer votre appréciation. 
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> P.S. : Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 28 : Le stress a de multiples facettes

 

–      Attend encore un peu, ta boucle n’est pas encore bien faite, soupira So- ma mère.

–      Mais puisqu’elle est faite, lui répliquai-je.

–      Laisse-moi un peu te rendre encore plus mignonne, veux-tu?

 

Je ne répliquai rien et tentai de ne pas trop gigoter. Par la porte ouverte de la chambre de mes parents, dans laquelle j’étais pour qu’elle m’aide à arranger ma robe, je pouvais voir mes frères tirés eux aussi à quatre épingles, en costumes vestons-cravates. À peines à quelques pas d’eux, je pouvais voir leur père dans le même genre de costume.

 

–      Comment ça ce fait que vous, vous soyez capable de vous mêler aux moldus mais que plusieurs sorciers en semble incapable?

–      Henri travaille au département de la protection des moldus et du secret sorcier, il les côtoie tous les jours, donc c’est plus simple pour nous.

–      Et les autres?

–      Le secret sorcier a approfondi le fossé entre les deux mondes. Ça peut sembler simple pour toi de suivre l’évolution de la mode moldue, mais pour plusieurs sorciers, ça change trop souvent. Et puis, il y a aussi ceux qui ne les aiment pas et qui trouvent toutes les bonnes raisons pour ne pas se donner la peine.

 

Je ne voulais pas comprendre ce genre de choses, aussi je ne posai pas plus de questions.

 

–      Voilà, tu es toute belle.

 

Je la remerciai et allai rejoindre les garçons.

 

–      On y va comment?, m’informai-je.

–      Par cheminette.

 

Je grimaçai.

 

–      Toi qui a si mal des transports, je comprend pas comment tu peux préféré le transplanage à la cheminette, me dit Samuel.

–      C’est court, répliquai-je comme une évidence, et je n’ai pas à marcher sur du feu.

–      Mais puisque c’est un feu froid?

–      C’est du feu, répondis-je du tac-o-tac.

–      On ne peut pas nier que tu es moldue, toi, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

 

Je lui lançai un regard froid digne de ceux que pouvait parfois arborer mon cher Tom qui fit rire Antony et fit taire son frère.

 

–      Allons-y, chantonna notre mère. Nagini, tu commences?

 

C’est livide que je ramassai la poudre. C’est en tremblant que je pris une grande respiration avant de m’installer dans le… feu. Je fermai les yeux, levai ma main et je m’écriai « Chez les Harrison! » avant de jeter le contenu de ma main dans le feu. C’est larmoyante que j’arrivai à destination et j’allai tout de suite vers un divan où je m’assis, et où Tom me rejoignit, un sourire moqueusement positionné sur son visage, mais assez discret pour rester poli. Je remarquai sur la table basse des petits biscuits et du thé pour la nausée… il me connaissait bien, ma foi…

 

Le reste de la famille arriva rapidement, et sans qu’eux ne soient affectés d’aucune manière… à part pour un peu de suie qu’ils s’étaient empressés de… de… J’avais oublié… Ma robe avait de la suie et maintenant le divan aussi. En voyant mes yeux s’ouvrir d’horreur et de culpabilité, Tom éclata d’un rire franc et sec. Il reçut un coup de poing sur l’épaule de ma part que pour rire encore plus fort. Je me tournai dos à lui, boudeuse. Je n’aurais pas dû, car il en profita pour me chatouiller. Voulant sauver mon honneur (honneur qui, manifestement, n’avait rien à faire des règles de bonnes conduites dans une telle toilette), je me retournai et me jetai sur lui dans le but de le chatouiller au moins autant qu’il me chatouillait, sinon plus.

 

Certains rieurs (Antony, Samuel et Henri (ce dernier, bien moins exubérant que ses fils, ne riait pas, il se contentait de le faire avec ses yeux)), d’autres réprobateurs (Sophie et Charles), une mitigée (Margaux) et une dernière indifférente (Célia) observèrent notre duel. Antony retira le thé et les biscuits pour les mettre plus loin.

 

–      Bon les enfants, ça suffit maintenant!, intervint Sophie. Et toi, vient là que j’ôte cette suie de toi et du divan. Oh… et ta boucle…

 

Gênée de la décevoir, je cessai de me venger et vint docilement à elle. D’un coup de baguette, elle nettoya la suie sur moi, et d’un autre, le divan. Elle me tourna à dos et recommença à jouer après ma boucle. Lorsque nous parlions d’esthétisme, cette dame m’ennuyait! Je perçue Tom froncer légèrement les sourcils vers moi, interrogatif et méfiant. Je roulai brièvement les yeux pour lui signifier que ce n’était rien. Loin d’être rassuré, il était encore plus méfiant. Lorsqu’elle eut finie avec moi, je retournai promptement auprès de mon ami.

 

–      Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas?, le demandai-je tout bas.

 

Je sentis la chaleur monter dans mes joues lorsqu’il écarta mes cheveux et vint me susurrer la réponse à l’oreille :

 

–      Tes yeux ne mentent pas, eux. Ce qu’ils ne disent pas, par contre, c’est pourquoi ça t’énerve. Est-ce simplement parce que tu trouves qu’elle exagère, ou es-tu fâchée parce que tu n’as pas réussi à lui plaire?

–      Mais puisque je te dis que je m’en fous!, répliquai-je plus bruyamment et en m’en allant.

 

J’ouvris la porte vers la cour et j’eue tout juste le temps d’entendre Tom s’excuser auprès des autres avant que je ne claque la porte derrière moi. Je partis marcher vers le boisé qui couvrait pratiquement tout leur terrain.

 

Comment osait-il prétendre que je cherchais à lui plaire et que c’était ça qui me dérangeait!? Bien sûr je voulais qu’elle m’apprécie! Personne ne veut vivre avec quelqu’un qui ne vous aime pas! Mais ce n’était pas pourquoi j’étais fâchée! Et puis, oui, elle exagérait! C’était quoi cette histoire de toujours avoir l’air belle et féminine!? Je voulais juste m’amuser avec Tom avant qu'il ne parte, pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle gâche tout!? J’essuyai rageusement mes larmes.

 

Et pourquoi avait-il insisté sur ça!? S’il ne m’avait rien dit, je n’aurais pas pété une coche! Je ne serais pas dehors à pleurer, toute seule! À moins que…

 

Je jetai un regard derrière moi et je remarquai Tom qui me suivait en gardant une distance stratégique. Je lui lançai un regard dédaigneux avant de retourner mon regard vers l’avant. Il me suivait en plus! J’arrêtai abruptement, me dirigeai vers lui et le poussai.

 

–      Tu n’es qu’un sale porc!

–      C’est tout ce que tu trouves pour m’insulter!? Franchement, Nagini, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver mieux!, répliqua-t-il en me poussant beaucoup plus efficacement, car je me retrouvai par terre.

–      Tu me fais chier! Tu m’énerves! Je te déteste! Et tu n’as aucun maudit sens moral!

–      Pourquoi j’en aurais, d’abord!? Trouves mieux, ça ne m’atteint pas une miette!

–      Tu n’es qu’un traitre qui me laisse toujours toute seule!!! J’les déteste Tom! J’veux rentrer à la maison! Pourquoi on n’a pas de maison, Tom! J’veux pas les avoir dans ma vie! Ils m’énervent! Je les comprend pas! Ils ne pensent pas comme nous! Je ne leur fais pas confiance! Je veux rentrer!

 

Il sourit faiblement, mais ses yeux étaient tristes.

 

–      Désolé, je ne devrais pas sourire mais…

–      Tu m’énerves.

–      C’est un réflexe!

–      Alors ait la décence de regarder ailleurs!

 

Il se tourna dos à moi et ricana.

 

–      Ça va pas, non! En plus, tu te mets à rire!?

–      Je suis désolé, que je te dis! C’est plus fort que moi!

–      Va chier!

–      Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, c’est les nerfs!

 

Du coup, je me calmai, du moins, suffisamment pour arrêter de lui crier dessus.

 

–      Merde, je voulais juste pouvoir régler nos problèmes à mesure qu’ils se présentent, c’est tout, se plaignit-il à voix basse.

–      Désolée, moi aussi ça doit être les nerfs… Je ne les déteste pas, et je ne te déteste pas non plus… c’est jusque, tout va tellement vite… Je sais que c’est parce qu’on a décidé d’aller vers l’avant mais… ça me terrifie.

–      Attend ma majorité, on ira prendre une maison et on pourra prendre du recul. On gardera contact avec eux si ça nous chante, et sinon… on aura grandi hors de la misère. C’est déjà ça.

–      J’veux pas que tu partes.

–      Et comment je nous ferais vivre, sans travail?, ricana-t-il. Tu veux que je me mette à faire une organisation criminelle?

–      Franchement, Tom…

–      Tu vois, il faut que j’aille à l’école.

–      Pourquoi à Poudlard? Tu n’as même pas à y aller. C’est pas obligatoire.

–      J’apprendrais avec l’aide de quel tuteur, sans argent pour le payer?

–      … Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais je ne suis pas d’accord.

–      … Veux-tu que je te kidnappe pour t'amener à l’école encore, cette année?

 

C’était la première fois qu’une aussi mauvaise idée me semblait aussi intéressante. Il me tendit la main pour m’aider à me relever.

 

–      On devrait rentrer, ils nous attendent pour commencer à manger, me dit-il gentiment tout en m’aidant à remettre ma robe en ordre.

–      Oui…

–      C’est dommage, je préfère cette robe froissée et poussiéreuse, ça te donne un air plus sauvage, me taquina-t-il.

 

Je lui donnai un amical coup sur le bras puis nous marchâmes vers sa maison.

 

–      Nana!, m’accueillie la petite Célia qui me tendit ses mains pour se faire prendre.

 

Ce que je fis sans hésiter et me dirigeai d’un bon pas jusqu’au divan car cette gamine était lourde! Je me mordillai les lèvres avant de regarder les autres.

 

–      Je suis désolée pour tantôt…

–      Ne t’inquiète pas, va, me répondit Margaux. Mais ne pars plus comme ça, tu as inquiété tout le monde.

–      Je suis désolée.

–      Viens plutôt t’asseoir.

 

Le repas se passa bien, mais je n’étais pas trop… « dedans », je ne voulais pas que demain arrive… jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divagation de l'auteur sur la violence et ses séquelles :
> 
> Je ne connais personnellement personne qui ait connu de la violence physique, sauf peut-être mon hôte, mais beaucoup qui ont vécu de la violence psychologique. La violence, ça fait des ravages, ça laisse des séquelles. Des fois, une telle personne réagit disproportionnellement à un événement sans aucune bonne raison apparente, et reste de marbre lors d'un événement qui aurait dû la faire réagir, ne serait-ce que pour se protéger. Ce n'est pas le même rythme, et les avancés que vous pouvez faire avec eux peuvent se briser en mille morceaux sous prétexte qu'un inconnu a refusé de leur sourire, et que bien sûr, c'était personnel, c'était visé... 
> 
> Nagini utilise mes trucs avec Tom : elle le laisse se fâcher, lui en donne le droit, elle sait et lui fait comprendre qu'elle sait qu'il n'est pas qu'un mauvais garçon, reconnait son individualité, elle lui apprend la douceur, elle s'éloigne s'il devient dangereux, revient lorsqu'il est calme pour s'assurer qu'il le reste et l'aider à vraiment se calmer, à comprendre que la tempête est passée. Si j'ai appris une chose de mes expériences est que lorsque vous arrivez à gagner la confiance de quelqu'un qui a subit de l'abus, vous vous gagner un allié fortement loyal, mais que sa loyauté sera toujours un peu... particulière...
> 
> Une autre séquelle que j'ai remarqué est une qui est très vicieuse : une personne victime de violence développe une telle colère, parfois sans savoir envers qui ou quoi ou en développe une envers soi-même. Alors que malgré qu'elle aurait dû être une personne d'une douceur incroyable, elle se trouve à être une personne incroyablement cruelle... et parfois, et même souvent à mon avis, c'est une dualité. Cette violence qu'ils développent a pourtant un but très louable : celui de protéger leur vulnérabilité.
> 
> La tendance naturelle d'une personne a répéter les schémas ayant conduit à de la violence est malheureusement vrai. Ainsi une personne qui subit du chantage émotif de la part de son père se répète que c'est son père et qu'elle ne peut pas le laisser tout seul. Le pire, c'est quand vous voyez cette personne se lever un bon matin et se diriger vers son bourreau, sous le seul prétexte que c'est ce qu'elle "est supposée faire". N'essayez même pas de raisonner cette personne, ça ne sert à rien, la réalisation doit venir d'eux et ils risqueraient de se braquer. Le mieux que j'ai trouvé à faire est d'essayer de leur faire comprendre que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur solution, et qu'il y en avait d'autres, des solutions. Qu'ils ont le droit de se sentir bien et en sécurité et que s'arranger pour l'être ne font pas d'eux des personnes abjectes, que le problème ne vient pas d'eux, mais peut-être de l'autre.
> 
> Bon, ce n'étaient après tout que mes expériences personnelles et surtout, chaque cas est unique, je crois que la véritable clef de l'affaire est de savoir écouter et s'adapter...


	30. Chapitre 29: Un serpent et un troupeau de griffons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> J'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 34, ça avance, ça avance...
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient à J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 29 : Un serpent et un troupeau de griffons

 

–      Tu ne vas pas me faire une tête d’enterrement à chaque fois que je vais partir…

–      Je suis désolée.

 

Vexé, Tom soupira furieusement.

 

–      Arrête d’être désolée, ça ne règle absolument rien! Je vais t’envoyer Snake à chaque fois que je le recevrai, me fit-il réaliser en me pointant son hibou dont j’avais finalement appris le prénom.

–      C’est pas pareil…

–      Je dois étudier.

–      Je ne dis pas que c’est ta faute. Désolée, je ne suis pas capable d’avoir un autre air alors que tu t’en vas.

 

Il grogna.

 

–      Un jour je vais réussir à t’arracher cette maudite expression de ton visage, jura-t-il en me fixant farouchement.

 

Je soupirai et le pris dans mes bras. Il me retourna le geste tout en m’insultant pour la forme.

 

–      Bon, il est temps que je parte.

–      Bonne demi-année, lui souhaitai-je, on se revoit à Noël.

–      À Noël, oui. Ne fais rien de stupide. Ne trouve pas un village de moldus pour prétendre être sorcière. N’essais pas de contrôler un balai par toi-même. N’essais pas de jouer l’héroïne et n’essais pas de trouver Poudlard. Ah, oui : ne fais absolument rien qui pourrait mettre ta vie en danger, c’est clair?

–      Oui, c’est clair. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j’irais dans un village de moldus, ni pourquoi je ferais du balai sans toi, ni pourquoi je jouerais l’… Je dois admettre que pour Célia… mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j’essayerais d’aller à Poudlard sans votre aide, une moldue ne peut pas trouver Poudlard. Et franchement, pourquoi je mettrais ma vie délibérément en danger?

 

Il me fit l’un de ses regards qui disait « Ça, c’est à toi de me le dire, c’est toi qui trouve toujours une manière de te mettre en danger. »

 

–      Ça m’est juste arrivé une fois!

–      … Nous en parlerons une autre fois de ta manie de te jeter devant ceux que tu aimes, veux-tu?

 

Il me fit un dernier câlin avant de partir.

 

–      Amuse-toi, au moins!, lui souhaitai-je.

 

Il leva sa main au dessus de sa tête pour me répondre, mais ne se retourna pas. Je retournai auprès de Sophie et mes frères.

 

–      Vous n’êtes pas encore partis?, leur « fis-je remarquer » d’un ton morne.

–      Non, p’tite sœur, il y a encore une quinzaine de minutes et on voulait te présenter à deux trois de nos amis si tu le voulais bien. Tu es assez populaire auprès des griffondors, chantonna Antony.

–      Quelle brute, soupirai-je en pensant au départ hâtif de Tom.

–      Cesse de penser à lui et occupe-toi un peu de nous, sinon on va être jaloux, intervint Antony en me prenant par les épaules et m’emmenant sans doute vers ses amis, Samuel sur nos talons.

 

Il y avait deux petits groupes qui me firent bientôt face, différenciable par l’âge moyen des participants et par leur ratio homme/femme. Dans le premier groupe, les plus jeunes, deux gars pour une fille, et dans le deuxième, trois gars pour trois filles.

 

–      Voici notre petite sœur, la très connue Nagini, celle-là même qui a réussi à se faire introduire dans Poudlard par un serpentard!, m’introduisit Antony.

–      Nagini, voici Alexis et Mathieu, et la fille, là, c’est Lise, la jumelle d’Alexis, me présenta Samuel à ses amis.

–      Et voici Nicolas qui sort avec Salomé, Emmanuel avec Léa et Stéphane qui cours après une très intéressée mais très conservatrice Nina.

–      Antony, savonne-toi la bouche!, rigola ladite Nina qui était rendue toute rouge, mais qui semblait en avoir l’habitude. Mais dit-donc, Nagini, pourquoi tu n’es pas avec le serpentard pour son départ, vous n’étiez pas inséparables?

 

Mon sourire, dont j’avais eu quelques difficultés à acquérir, se figea un peu.

 

–      Nous n’avons jamais été doués pour nous dire au revoir, tentai-je de dire sur un ton léger.

 

Je remarquai un regard s’échanger entre les deux frères.

 

–      Qu’est-ce que vous avez, vous deux?

–      Oh, tu sais, rigola Antony, rien de vraiment important…

 

Je me tournai vers Samuel, beaucoup plus impressionnable par mon air « serpentien ».

 

–      Ben, c’est que tu commences à avoir ce ton, vois-tu, ou soit Tom et toi gardez durant une éternité un silence vraiment bizarre, soit vous vous mettez à vous engueuler.

–      Vous pensiez à une porte de sortie, soupirai-je excédée.

–      Ben avoue que tu as sale caractère, rigola Antony de bon cœur alors que son frère tentait de mettre le plus de distance entre eux deux.

 

Le pire, c’est qu’avec le caractère d’Antony, il était le plus à même de me ramener mon sourire, et il avait réussi à me calmer.

 

–      Tu ne lui arraches pas la tête!, s’étonna Samuel.

 

Je décidai, pour le bien de tous, de l’ignorer ce coup-ci. Antony m’embrassa la joue en me demandant de prendre soin de leur parent, Samuel se contenta de me serrer l’épaule. Puis ensuite le sifflet du train résonna et les onze adolescents s’empressèrent d’embarquer tout en me saluant brièvement.

 

C’est moi ou au pensionnat, c’était moi la gentille et que maintenant, c’était l’inverse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autre divagation de l'auteur sur les séquelles de la violence:
> 
> Je viens de me rappeler une autre conséquence de la violence, mais cette fois, je crois qu'elle est spécifique à la violence connu dans l'enfance, bien que, je ne connaisse que des personnes ayant connu ça durant l'enfance, je ne pourrais pas comparer...
> 
> Voilà, la séquelle est celle de faire murir prématurément la personne, mais seulement partiellement, et de figer le tout. Souvent, je reste surprise de l'écart de maturité entre ceux qui ont vécu de la violence et ceux qui n'en ont pas vécu... mais avec le temps, on se rend compte que la personne ayant vécu de la violence a une part en soi qui ne vieillit jamais, comme si l'enfant qui croyait en tout en eux restait là à regarder l'horreur de leur passé sans arriver à y croire, et que par conséquent, il n'évolue pas. 
> 
> Ça dépend toujours du cas, mais je le remarque surtout en écoutant pourquoi il refuse quelque chose ou pourquoi il est fâché. Par exemple pourquoi la personne est fâché contre son ami: parce qu'il n'a pas répondu à son téléphone. Oui, d'accord, mais pourquoi pense-t-il que c'était volontaire? En fait, il n'y pense pas, dans sa tête, c'est le cas, c'était volontaire. Soit on calme la personne en la ramenant à la raison, soit on attend qu'elle se calme un peu avant de le faire. Je dirais que l'exercice devient plus simple à la longue de la faire, je veux dire, ramener la personne à la raison et à la bonne humeur mais... ça peut surprendre, des fois, de la teneur des raisons évoquées. 
> 
> Une de mes amies n'arrive pas toujours à se connecter avec ses sentiments, la majorité du temps, elle ne sait pas si elle apprécie vraiment quelqu'un ou non, elle voit la majorité des gens comme des pièces d'échec. Elle est une reine de la manipulation et on voit, à la grosseur de sa gang, qu'elle sait se faire aimer. Elle a une maturité assez développé, en tout cas, elle est autonome et elle est extrêmement bien organisée dans son budget, mais côté amour... il lui manque quelque chose, elle le dit elle-même. Son couple est stable et elle sait qu'elle l'aime, mais elle ne le sent pas, pas vraiment. Les fois où elle est connectée elle le sait qu'elle l'aime mais sinon...


	31. Chapitre 30: La GBM et monsieur Bartholomé Davidson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf, j'ai finalement réussi à tout relire avant de m'endormir, ce coup-ci, lol! Je crois que ça fait environ quatre soirs que j'essaye de publier ce chapitre avant de m'endormir bien avant. ^_^'
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient à J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 30 : La GBM et monsieur Bartholomé Davidson

 

Une nouvelle journée, une nouvelle croix sur le calendrier, un nouveau petit-déjeuner avec mon père. Il restait encore trois bonnes semaines avant le retour de Tom.

 

–      Un livre de deuxième année?

–      Effectivement, lui répondis-je tout en faisant couler le jaune de mon œuf.

–      Mais pas le même que celui de ces deux dernières semaines?

–      Je l’ai terminé avant de dormir. Celui-ci c’est Potions, il s’avère que j’adore Potions. Il est vrai que lire les recettes c’est beaucoup moins intéressant, mais je trouve un certain plaisir à essayer de comprendre certains ingrédients plutôt que d’autres, pourquoi de telle manière plutôt que telle autre.

–      Tu aurais été une formidable sorcière.

 

Je préférai ne rien répondre à ça…

 

–      Désolé, les vieux ça radote.

–      Ça va… je sais que c’était un compliment…

–      … Vas-tu à la bibliothèque aujourd’hui?

 

Je regardai la cheminé avec un air contrit, aller à la bibliothèque voulait dire passer par le réseau de cheminés. Disons que je ne me pressais pas vraiment pour choisir.

 

–      Peut-être, lui répondis-je en grimaçant.

 

Il se leva alors pour porter son assiette et commencer à s’habiller. J’en profitai pour terminer mes quelques bouchées et je vins l’escorter jusqu’à la porte. Il me tendit une petite bourse.

 

–      Pour ta sortie.

–      Ma sortie?, demandai en ramassant la bourse.

–      Une petite récompense pour tous tes efforts. Ce n’est pas grand chose, mais ta mère et moi-même avons pensé que tu étais assez mature pour recevoir un peu d’argent.

–      … Mais, j’en n’ai pas besoin, tentai-je de lui faire comprendre en essayant de lui remettre la bourse.

–      Non, c’est à toi, bonne journée Nagini.

–      Bonne journée papa… et merci!, m’écriai-je avant qu’il ne transplane et que je ne referme la porte d'un coup se, pour éviter les courants.

 

Je couru vers vers le divan devant la cheminé et m’enroulai dans la jeté. Je détestais l’hiver! La neige, le froid, le vent! Avais-je parlé du froid? … Pauvre Tom, je lui parlais du temps glacial presqu’une fois par lettre. Il faut dire qu'en saluant mon père tous les matins, j'expirimentais le froid tous les matins.

 

Une fois remise du passage de la porte et de son courant d'air, je sortis la bourse pour compter ce que l’on m’avait donné. Une mornille et dix noises. C’était  une fortune en mes termes. Je glissai la bourse dans la poche de ma jupe. Je me décidai à aller à la bibliothèque, mais il me faudrait attendre le réveil de Sophie, car pour l’instant le feu était chaud, et non froid comme il le fallait pour utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Marcher dans le feu magique était assez stressant comme ça, je ne désirais pas expérimenter la cause de ma peur.

 

En attendant donc je ressortis le manuel de Potions. Je perdis rapidement la notion du temps, absorbée entre mes notes et le manuel.

 

–      Toujours aussi matinale, me salua un voix endormie.

–      Toujours.

–      Tu as bien dormi?

–      Oui, et toi?

–      Oui, ronronna-t-elle tout en allant se chercher un café.

 

Elle adorait son premier café du matin comme certains vénèrent des reliques sacrées. Je préférais ne pas trop interférer dans sa routine matinale alors je retournai rapidement au manuel. Elle était rendue à son deuxième café lorsqu’elle s’installa à côté de moi.

 

–      Que comptes-tu faire aujourd’hui?

–      Aller à la bibliothèque.

–      Je te prépare la cheminé, alors.

 

Je regroupai mes notes et refermai le manuel dessus. J’allai ramasser mon manteau et je me dirigeai vers la cheminé, qui était maintenant prête pour mon passage. Sohie m’embrassa le dessus de la tête au passage et me souhaita bonne journée.

 

–      Toi aussi maman, bonne journée. Et merci pour la bourse.

 

Je ramassai une poignée de la poudre de cheminette et fermai les yeux fortement avant d"énoncer ma derstination : la GBM, la Grandre Bibliothèque Magique.

 

Arrivée de l’autre côté, je me dirigeai vers la chaise la plus proche. J’étais… morte, nauséeuse, verte, étourdie et j’en passe. Ce moyen de transport n’était vraiment pas pour moi, même si je le préférais au monstrueux magicobus. Juste y penser me donnait la chair de poule et un nouveau haut le cœur. Un vieux bibliothècaire vint me rejoindre. Je le connaissais, je lui demandais souvent de l’aide pour aller me chercher un livre ou une information. Dans une bibliothèque sorcière, il faut s’attendre à ce que la méthode de recherche soit sorcière. J’étais heureuse qu’ils aient investi dans un programme d’accès pour les cracmols, ça simplifiait beaucoup de choses, notamment en ayant accès à ce vieux personnage.

 

–      Je me demandais si vous alliez bientôt repasser, m’avoua-t-il. Je vous ai trouvé un magnifique ouvrage sur les effets de la lune sur les ingrédients magiques… Vous voulez un verre d’eau?

–      S’il-vous-plaît.

 

Il transfigura un morceau de papier en une tasse et la remplit d’eau avec sa baguette.

 

–      Le problème est peut-être votre système d’équilibre… est-ce que ça vous arrive de vous sentir étourdie sans raison apparente?

–      Pas vraiment... Alors, cet ouvrage?

–      Oui, le voici.

 

Il sortit de l’une de ses poches un gros et vieux grimoire que jamais je n’aurais voulu transporter ainsi. Sa poche _était_ ensorcelée, à ne point en douter... à ne pas en douter du tout.

 

Je l’ouvris et commençai à le parcourir, pour finalement arrêter très rapidement.

 

–      C’est quoi tout ça?

–      Que voulez-vous dire?

–      C’est… ça ne fait aucun sens!

–      Vous ne parlez pas latin?

–      … Pas vraiment, non, répondis-je en essayant de ne pas être impolie. Je suis sensée?

–      Et bien, tous les livres d’un certain niveau seront en latin. C’est comme les sorts, tout est en latin. Avec le genre de question que vous vous posez, damoiselle, il serait judicieux d’apprendre cette langue.

–      … Effectivement…

 

Apprendre à lire et écrire n’avait pas été assez laborieux ainsi? Le vieil homme fit virevolter quelques petits coups sa baguette et, au bout d’un moment, trois ouvrages arrivèrent près de nous et se posèrent sur la table.

 

–      Voici une méthode, un dictionnaire et une grammaire, tous adaptés pour votre niveau.

–      Merci…

–      Ne soyez pas découragée, vous n’êtes pas la première à avoir dû apprendre. Moi par exemple, je parle maintenant couramment latin mais ça longtemps été pour moi du chinois.

–      C’est le longtemps qui me décourage.

–      Je n’étais pas aussi studieux que vous, croyez-moi. Je n’ai pas toujours été un vieux sage. Je pourrai vous aider, en attendant. Je peux vous traduire ce livre.

–      Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans votre définition de tâches, rigolai-je.

–      Disons alors une tâche connexe, mademoiselle.

 

Je le remerciai, repoussai le grimoire avec regret et approchai la méthode pour apprendre le latin.

 

–      Je peux les emprunter combien de temps?

–      Vous pouvez emprunter la méthode et la grammaire pendant deux mois, malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas emprunter le dictionnaire.

 

En jugeant son épaisseur, je ne m’en plains pas non plus.

 

–      Merci monsieur Davidson.

 

Il s’installa près de moi, ouvrit l’ouvrage en latin et commença à le traduire mot à mot sur un parchemin avec une magnifique calligraphie que je n’aurais jamais. Nous travaillâmes ainsi une bonne partie de la journée pour nous rendre compte qu’il avait oublié de prendre sa pause midi. Il m’invita à prendre le thé et c’est ainsi que je me retrouvai assise au milieu de la salle pour les employés à siroter un breuvage au goût étrange en seule compagnie de ce vieux monsieur Bartholomé Davidson.

 

–      Mais j’étais jeune dans le temps, je ne pourrais plus courir autant, conclut-il l’une de ses histoires qu’il adorait conter à propos de son époque de jeune révolté. Et vous, on ne vous voit pas souvent en compagnie de jeunes gens, vous êtes la seule à faire l'école à la maison?

–      Oui, ils sont à Poudlard.

–      Ah, je vois.

–      Pour être franche, ça ne me dérange pas être moldue, ne pas avoir de pouvoir… ce qui me dérange, c’est de ne pas pouvoir être avec eux, là-bas, c’est devoir rester derrière… J’habitais dans un orphelinat, avant, et je me demandais tout le temps si Tom allait réellement revenir ou non. C’était pénible. Je ne supportais encore moins bien les séparations et je ne savais pas lire à l’époque, alors je ne pouvais même pas communiquer avec lui.

–      Mais il est revenu.

–      Toujours, même une fois plus tôt que prévu, lui admis-je avec amusement. Il m’a alors amené à Poudlard, c’est pour ça que j’ai maintenant une famille sorcière. Un professeur a bien voulu nous aider, et comme je ne pouvais pas retourner à l’orphelinat, et que je ne pouvais pas rester à l’école…

–      Vous aimez beaucoup ce Tom, n’est-ce pas?, me taquina-t-il.

 

Je me sentis rougir et je m’empressai de faire non de la tête.

 

–      B-bien sûr que je l’apprécie beaucoup, nous avons grandi ensemble, nous nous sommes épaulés dans les moments pénibles, ça crée des attachements ce genre de chose mais pas… enfin, nous ne nous aimons pas… comme ça…

–      Si vous le dites, il est vrai que vous êtes encore un peu jeune pour ça, c’est aussi bien.

 

Encore plus rouge que plus tôt, j’acquiesçai.


	32. Chapitre 31: Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> J'ai trouvé une méthode pour prendre des suppléments de calcium! Je fais des brûlures d'estomac à rien et c'est quelque chose qui en provoque facilement. Il existe du calcium liquide, beaucoup plus doux pour moi... même si je me retrouve quand même à devoir le diluer avec de l'eau car c'était encore trop dur dans mon cas, et que je dois boire et manger en le prenant. N'empêche cette solution est magnifique! ^_^ Le calcium aide a passer de bonne nuit, à éloigner les cauchemars et à régulariser l'humeur. Avec le potassium, j'en ai souvent des manques. Chez moi un manque de potassium se traduit par des crises de paniques, une faiblesse musculaire et des tremblements. C'est donc un duo choc et c'est avec soulagement que je peux finalement prendre mes suppléments.
> 
> L'écriture de l'histoire avance encore très lentement, mais j'essais d'avoir écrit au moins un chapitre avant d'en publier un autre. 
> 
> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 31 : Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière

 

–      Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle?

 

Je papillonnai les yeux et me redressai. Je sentis alors les muscles de mon cou protester avec force en me faisant comprendre l’évidence : je m’étais endormie.

 

–      J’ai longtemps dormi?

–      Je ne sais pas, mademoiselle, mais ça peut faire longtemps, me répondit le vieil homme. Il est temps de rentrer chez vous, votre mère doit vous attendre.

–      Effectivement… désolée…

 

Il me fit un clin d’œil brillant et ramassa mon manteau alors que je me levais pour pouvoir me le tendre.

 

–      Je vous prépare le feu?

–      S’il-vous-plaît.

 

Le vieux sorcier m’entraîna dans son doux sillage. Si ce n’était de lui, je ne crois pas que je reviendrais aussi souvent à la bibliothèque, après tout, j’avais déjà tellement à lire.

 

–      Voilà. Puis-je m’attendre à vous voir demain?

–      Non, je ne pense pas, Tom revient de Poudlard et je veux profiter de sa présence au maximum. Allez-vous être là à mon retour?

–      La bibliothèque est un peu ma maison, alors vous avez toutes les chances de m’y trouver.

–      À la prochaine, alors.

–      À la prochaine, chère enfant.

 

Je me sentis rougir avant de partir. Je fis à peine quelques pas avant de me laisser tomber sur le divan, complètement lessivée.

 

–      Nagini, tu es encore toute couverte de suie!

–      C’est la suie ou un vomissement, me plaignis-je en grognant.

 

J’attendis un moment qu’elle ne me réponde puis je compris qu’elle ne le ferait pas. Intriguée, je levai mon regard maladif sur mon environnement : ma mère n’était pas présente.

 

–      Maman?... Maman!?

 

Étais-je si habituée de son commentaire que j’avais cru l’entendre? Où était-elle? M’avait-elle laissée seule ici, sans personne pour m’accueillir? Une poussée d’adrénaline me fit oublier mes vertiges et je me levai d’un coup pour fouiller vigoureusement la maison. J’observai à travers chaque fenêtre pour savoir si elle était à l’extérieur, mais non, elle n’y était pas.

 

Paniquée, je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux et je me répétais que ça ne se pouvait pas, que je dormais, que ce n’était pas vrai, qu’elle ne m’avait pas abandonnée, laissée toute seule, que c’était un cauchemar, que je devais me réveiller. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus et je m’écroulai lentement au sol, secouée de sanglots et de désespoir. On m’avait laissé derrière.

 

Remise de mon premier choc, je me trainai jusqu’à ma chambre que je fermai derrière moi, pris la couverture et me glissai sous mon lit avec mon oreiller. Je le serrai contre moi comme un toutou et je pleurai des larmes silencieuses tout en me jurant de ne pas pardonner la frayeur qu’elle avait osé me causer. Étais-je si peu importante pour elle?

 

J’entendis la porte d’entré se débarrer puis s’ouvrir. La chaude voix de monsieur Henri appeler mon nom. Il cogna à ma porte et attendit un moment avant d’entrer.

 

–      Nagini? … Mais où es-tu?

 

Je l’entendis amorcer son départ, puis arrêter.

 

–      Où est ton drap? Nagini?!, demanda-t-il encore, de plus en plus inquiet.

 

Il partit voir sa chambre avant de revenir ici et de se mettre à genoux et regarder sous le lit. J’aperçue un éclair de surprise dans ses prunelles avant de reprendre leur douceur naturelle. Il se coucha à plat ventre.

 

–      Que fais-tu là, Nagini?

 

Je resserrai mon oreiller et refusai d’ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit.

 

–      Tu as eu peur, seule?

 

J’essayai de me reculer encore plus loin de lui contre le mur, pour pouvoir me soustraire à ses paroles.

 

–      Je doute que tu sois confortable, là-dessous, c’est fini, viens.

 

Mais je ne bougeai pas.

 

–      Nagini…

–      Va-t’en!

–      Enfin, Nagini-

–      Je t’ai dit de partir!!

–      Je ne-

–      Va-t’en!!!

–      Je ne partirai pas!

–      Je m’en fous, va-t’en!!!!

 

Je buttai de nouveau contre le mur, mais cette fois ma tête se frappa avec un bruit sonore contre celui-ci. Je grinçai une exclamation. Nous restâmes ainsi à nous battre avec le silence et c’est lui qui finit par admettre sa défaite et proposer un traité.

 

–      Sort au moins de sous le lit et je quitterai ta chambre.

–      …

–      Nagini…

–      Va-t’en, lui répétai-je avec un calme forcé.

 

Je dois admettre qu’il avait de la patience, mais son dos devait devenir trop inconfortable car il soupira avant de se relever.

 

–      Je reste dans la maison, quand tu voudras parler tu viendras me voir.

 

Il quitta ma chambre et partit se servir quelque chose dans la cuisine. J’essuyai de nouvelles larmes mais restai où j’étais, je m’y sentais mieux qu’ailleurs. Épuisée par mes émotions et apaisée, bien sans l’admettre, par la présence d’Henri, je m’endormie.

 

Je me réveillai courbaturée et légèrement amnésique, ce qui me permit de me glisser hors de ma cachette sans avoir l’envie pressante d’y retourner. Je n’avais toujours pas envie de sortir de ma chambre, par contre, et ce, même si j’avais faim.

 

Il était si tôt le matin qu’il faisait encore noir, c’est sous cette lumière que j’entendis quelqu’un sortir de la cheminée. Je fus à deux doigts de m’écrier de peur, mais je reconnus rapidement, Dieu soit loué, le pas de madame Desbois. Je m’empressai de retournai le plus silencieusement dans mon lit, je ne voulais pas qu’elle sache que j’étais réveillée si elle venait vérifier mon sommeil.

 

L’idée ne sembla évidemment pas lui venir à l’esprit car elle alla directement à sa chambre. Je retins un grognement sarcastique. Je ne sortis pas de ma chambre alors que monsieur Henri se leva plus tard le matin. Il vint cogner à ma porte avant de l’ouvrir doucement.

 

–      Est-ce que tu viens manger?

–      Non.

–      … Madame Harrison a accouché, cette nuit. Un petit garçon.

–      …

–      Si je t’apporte ton déjeuner, tu vas le manger?

–      Non.

 

Et je refermai ma porte au nez d’un Henri tout blessé. J’avais honte. Honte d’être en colère et honte d’avoir honte d’être en colère. Je voulais être seule pour ne plus avoir honte et pouvoir démêler mes sentiments en paix. Bien plus tard il recogna à la porte et m’avertit que Sophie (qui entre temps avait tenté de s’excuser) partait à la gare de King Cross, que si je voulais y aller, c’était maintenant.

 

Et malgré mon envie terrible d’y être, je ne bougeai pas. La seule idée de retrouver Tom me mettait les larmes aux yeux, pas question que je me mette à faire une scène au milieu des élèves.

 

Finalement, je les entendus arriver. Le premier à franchir la porte était Tom, Tom qui salua à peine mon père avant de débouler sans frapper dans ma chambre. Je sursautai à un tel point que je ne criai même pas. Il referma la porte et vint se placer devant la fenêtre, dos à moi. Il était tendu, mais je le voyais se détendre à vu d’œil. Il prenait de grandes respirations pour forcer son corps à se détendre.

 

Aucun de nous deux ne parla durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre gentiment la parole :

 

–      Es-tu fâchée contre moi?

 

Sa question me surprit tellement que j’éclatai carrément en sanglot. Je sentis rapidement ses bras autour de mon corps.

 

–      Ils t’ont fait du mal, alors?, supposa-t-il ensuite, la voix remplie de colère contenu.

 

Il frotta mon dos en attendant que je sois apte à répondre, sachant que je ne parlerais pas encore pendant un moment. Lorsque je fus calme, et bien calée dans ses bras, il me posa la question :

 

–      Que s’est-il passé?

–      … J-… j’étais toute, seule… personne puis pas de mots, sanglotai-je, rien. Personne! Je pensais que… tu sais…

 

Il resserra son étreinte, nous restâmes ainsi un moment, puis il me relâcha.

 

–      Il paraît que tu n’as pas mangé.

–      J’ai pas envie de les voir…

–      … Mieux vaut tôt que tard, tu ne penses pas?

–      …

–      Attend.

 

Il tira un mouchoir de sa poche et épongea mes joues. Je pris le mouchoir et fis le travail plus complet.

 

–      Yasmina est là.

 

Je fis l’une de ses grimaces et il y répondit par une autre.

 

–      Je sais, et théoriquement, elle devrait dormir ici… je crois que je vais proposer à Antony et sa blonde de dormir chez moi.

–      Tu as un petit frère.

–      Je sais, d’ailleurs il s’appelle Laurent, madame Desbois nous l’a dit.

–      Il ne risque pas de troubler leur sommeil?

–      Aux deux tourtereaux? Ma mère n’a pas encore eu sa permission de sortie d’hôpital, pour le moment. De toute façon après, ils vont sans doute aller chez sa famille à elle. Ça va mieux?

 

J’acquiesçai.

 

–      Dans ce cas, on y va.

 

Je m’agrippai donc solidement à son bras et il amorça le mouvement de la sortie. Rendus dans la cuisine, je crois que sa main n’avait plus une goutte de sang tellement je le serrais. Mon père avait l’air soulagé, ma mère coupable, mes frères inquiets et la fille, qui ma foi était très distinguée, inconfortable. Cependant, ils tentaient tous d’avoir l’air normal et de suite je fus sûre que Tom leur avait dit de ne pas réagir à mon arrivée.

 

–      Ça va?, ne put s’empêcher de demander Samuel.

 

Tom balaya la question de sa main libre.

 

–      Très bien, répondit-il simplement. Madame Desbois, vous pourriez me sortir des crudités et un verre d’eau?

–      Bien sûr…

 

Dès que ce qu'il eut demandé arriva, il me poussa légèrement d'un mouvement d'épaule pour m'encourager à me servir.


	33. Chapitre 32: Mine de rien, la Terre continue de tourner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour
> 
> Est-ce que l'expression avoir le syndrome de la page blanche fonctionne aussi quand la page a déjà un ou deux paragraphe d'écrit? Après tout, c'est petit deux paragraphe... Je vais considérer que oui. Je souffre du syndrome de la page blanche pour le 36e chapitre et j'en peux plus de tomber sur les mêmes dernières lignes en me demandant ce qui va arrivé cette fois... Leur vie a beau être routinière, je ne suis pas pour vous laisser sans un minimum de surprise...
> 
> En même temps ça commence à être dur d'écrire cette histoire pendant que mon hôte essaye de produire des livres originaux et que je commence à relire tous les Twilight (bon dieu que j'ai du courage, je n'apprécie pas la série pour son histoire mais pour ses fanfics... heureusement, elle est meilleur en anglais, je n'ai pas encore lu de comparaison avec les dieux grecs et ça fait du bien, ça m'horripilait, mais c'est peut-être juste parce que je lis trop vite...) pour souligner les passages où Jasper apparaît pour, vous l'aurez sans doute devenez, faire une fanfic sur lui après celle-ci. Je suis encore à lire le premier tome... et il n'y a pas grand monde de présent à part Eddy... J'ai juste surligné deux passages jusqu'à maintenant mais pour être franche, je suis surprise d'avoir réussi à en trouver autant.
> 
> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 32 : Mine de rien, la Terre continue de tourner...

 

–      Je suis sûre qu’elle s’est demandée pourquoi j’ai agis comme ça, me plaignis-je à Tom alors que nous étions dehors protégés du froid par l’un de ses sorts.

–      Bien sûr qu’elle s’est posée la question, répliqua-t-il du tac-o-tac. Je lui ai fait comprendre que tu avais tes raisons et que je te supportais entièrement. Elle a acquiescé et a demandé si c’était grave, si tu allais bien aller.

 

Nous parlions ainsi de Yasmina.

 

–      Quand ça?

–      Dans le magicobus. Elle s’est inquiétée en toute bonne foi, sans porter de jugement. Ne sois pas dur avec toi-même. Tu as eu peur, c’est parfaitement normal.

–      Tu trouves vraiment que c’est un comportement _normal_?, répondis-je avec dédain.

–      M’être retrouvé seul en ayant le doute que ce soit qu’on m’ait laissé derrière, je ne me serai pas enfermé dans la chambre, j’aurais brûlé la maison, répondit-il abruptement. Étrangement, je préfère ta réaction, conclut-il avec sarcasme.

 

Je me collai à lui pour y trouver de la chaleur, psychologiquement affectée par la neige autour de nous, et par notre conversation.

 

–      Madame Desbois a répété qu’elle était sûre de t’avoir laisser un mot t’expliquant qu’elle avait suivit ma mère à l’hôpital, mais je crois que sur le coup de l’émotion, elle a plus pensé l’avoir fait qu’autre chose. En tout cas, ni elle ni son mari n’a trouvé le mot en question… Il serait préférable de ne pas nous laisser seuls, prochainement, car pour l’instant, je n’ai qu’une envie, et c’est lui arracher les entrailles, m'avoua-t-il.

 

Je grimaçai en m’imaginant parfaitement la scène, même s’il est vrai qu’une partie de moi voulait que ça arrive, je n’aimais toujours pas l’idée de faire du mal à quelqu’un, que je le haïsse ou non, qu’il m’ait fait mal ou non.

 

–      Elle a essayé de s’excuser, mais je voudrais juste qu’elle arrête pour de bon d’en parler…

–      Elle s’en veut, au moins.

–      Oui, mais moi je n’aime pas ça, qu’elle sache que ça m’a fait _ça_ , que tout le monde sache comment je suis minable…

 

En ni une, ni deux, je reçus une tape derrière la tête. Je tournai mes yeux colérique directement dans le regard tout aussi furieux de Tom. Nous nous toisâmes du regard.

 

–      Tu-n’est-pas-mi-na-ble!, revendiqua-t-il en prononçant chaque syllabe bien séparément et avec force entre ses dents serrées.

–      Ne me tape plus!

–      Alors arrête d’être idiote!

–      Je ne suis pas idiote!

–      Parfais!

–      Parfais!

 

Nous nous boudâmes dos à l’autre mais ironiquement encore très proche l'un de l'autre.

 

Nous étions ridicules. Est-ce vraiment vrai qu’il n’y a que de très bons amis pour se chicaner aussi souvent? Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux et la colère s’enflammer aussitôt, j’en avais mare de tout le temps pleurer! Même si, pour être franche, en ignorant ces trois derniers jours, ça faisait un moment que je n’avais pas pleuré. N’empêche, n’avais-je pas assez pleurer pour toute une vie? Si on avait ramassé toutes les larmes que j’avais versées dans ma vie, je me demandai la grosseur du lac que nous aurions pu en faire.

 

Toujours dos à moi (je vérifiai d’un vif coup d’œil), il prit ma main. Encore une de ces fois où nous nous contentons de respirer et de regarder autour de nous le monde avancer sans que nous fassions quoi que ce soit pour y participer. Tant que nous restions là, nous étions en sécurité, en sécurité et en paix. Mes larmes se tarirent doucement, je me détendis.

 

Je levai ma main et pointai un racoin du jardin.

 

–      Regarde, un lapin!

 

Son regard suivit mon bras puis aperçut l’individu aux longues oreilles. Il esquissa un sourire un peu absent.

 

–      Je devrais t’acheter un animal de compagnie. Un serpent ça te dit?

–      Un serpent!?, m’étranglai-je.

–      Mais oui, je prendrais soin d’en prendre un qui ne te ferait pas de mal, mais qui te protègerait. Comme ça tu ne serais pas toute seule, jamais.

–      Et te connaissant, soit il est immense et peut envaler un homme, soit il est venimeux et peut tuer un homme d’un coup de venin.

–      Pas obligé d’être aussi cynique, grogna-t-il.

–      Je n’ai pas besoin de protection.

–      Ça, c’est toi qui le dis. Il y a une montée de la pensée extrémiste à l’école… une école étant le reflet de la société…

 

De ma deuxièmement main, j’entourai celle qui tenait la mienne.

 

–      Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter pour moi, et le serpent, c’est plus toi que ça ferait plaisir que moi.

–      Fais-moi plaisir, alors! Il y a des races qui ne tue pas, mais qui paralyse, par exemple.

 

Les serpents ne me faisaient pas à proprement parler peur, j’en avais si souvent vu près de Tom lorsque nous étions à l’orphelinat, mais je ne me sentais pas… _à l’aise_ près d’eux. Après tout, c’était une race intelligente qui pouvait parler, mais comme je ne parlais pas fourchelangue, comme tout le monde à part Tom, je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser.

 

–      Je t’achète un animal de compagnie de ton choix à condition que tu acceptes un serpent.

–      Que veux-tu que je fasse d’un animal de compagnie?

–      … Qu’il t’aide à t’empêcher de paniquer comme la dernière fois.

–      …

–      Et me rassurer en sachant que tu n’es pas toute seule.

–      As-tu seulement l’argent?

–      Je n’ai rien acheté, l’année dernière, à part Snake en début d’année, en plus de cette moitié d’année, j’ai un certain montant. S’il m’en manque, je suis persuadée que quelqu’un voudra bien participer.

–      Non.

–      Même sans te le dire.

 

Je lui tirai la langue, boudeuse.

 

–      Je te verrai bien avec un gros chien, un bouvier bernois, par exemple.

–      …

–      Ou un chat genre angora. Quelque chose qui fasse peluche.

–      …

–      Un petit singe?

–      Tom?

–      Ah, enfin tu réagis!

–      … Je n’aime pas les animaux.

 

Voilà, c’était dit.

 

–      J’aime bien Snake mais c’est bien parce qu’il est notre facteur. Les animaux, ça me rend mal à l’aise. Je veux bien te faire plaisir avec ton serpent, mais je ne veux pas qu’il soit venimeux ou dangereux, et je ne veux pas qu’il soit gros.

–      Ce sera raisonnable, promis!

 

Ses yeux brillant valaient bien que je me fasse l’amie d’un serpent…


	34. Chapitre 33: Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahou! J'ai terminé le chapitre 36! Quand j'ai ouvert mon ordi aujourd'hui, les mots me sont venus tout seul! Pour fêter, voici le chapitre 33.
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 33 : Noël

 

Lorsque Noël arriva, ce n’est pas un serpent que je reçus de Tom, mais quelque chose de bien plus simple et de… merveilleux. Il m’avait enfermé un feu magique dans un pot de verre, éclairant mes yeux d’une lueur bleutée et faisant pénétrer dans mes mains une chaleur douçâtre.

 

–      Oh Tom, merci… c’est tellement… est-ce que ça va durer longtemps?

–      Il a une autonomie de plusieurs mois, je le rechargerai de temps en temps, tant que tu m’y fais penser.

 

J’aurais bien voulu le serrer contre moi, mais j’étais si subjuguée que l’effort était trop grand. On évita un moment de me donner des cadeaux, car j’étais complètement ailleurs, à regarder un doux feu danser pour moi. Je finis par lâcher le pot de verre et serrer Tom. Il me taquina bien que je ne sache pas très bien ce qu’il me dit, ça n’avait pas d’importance.

 

Je reçus aussi un épais volume vierge de la part de mes parents, un jolie marque page en tissus de la part de monsieur et madame Harrison, une tuque, un foulard et gants assortis de la part de Samuel et je reçus deux statuettes assez lourdes de deux magnifiques dragons, ayant chacune un angle droit de la part d’Antony et de sa petite amie. En voyant ma mine confuse, il s’expliqua :

 

–      Ce sont des appuis-livres, je me suis dit que tu en aurais sans doute bientôt besoin.

 

Mon visage s’illumina lorsque je compris. La dernière fois que j’avais manipulé des appuis-livres remontait à l’époque de ma première famille adoptive, lorsque je faisais le ménage. Ici, personne n’en utilisait et je ne fouillais pas dans les rayons de la bibliothèque magique. Bref, après tout ce temps j'avais oublié l'existance de tels objects. Je remerciai tout le monde.

 

Moi aussi j’avais offert des cadeaux, j’avais participé à l’achat du cadeau que mes frères avaient été cherchés pour nos parents : un service à thé pour Sophie et un assortiment de thé pour Henri. J’avais aussi participé au cadeau de madame et monsieur Harrison, avec mes parents cette fois, eux ils leur avaient offert une réservation prépayée dans un restaurant, et moi je leur offrais de garder Célia et Laurent pour la nuit. J’offris à Antony des billets pour un colloque sur les métiers herbicoles que monsieur Davidson de la bibliothèque m’avait dénichés, j’offris à Samuel un vieux bouquin détaillé sur le quidditch que la bibliothèque avait élagué, mais qui était quand même, malgré tout, encore en bonne condition, et finalement, j’offris à Tom un capteur de rêve comme celui que nous avions pu voir dans les vitrines d’un commerçant près d’où nous vivions, avant. Je savais cette magie fausse, mais j’aimais l’idée que nos cauchemars, pris dans le filet du capteur, brûlent aux premiers rayons du soleil tandis que nos beaux rêves passent au travers. Je l’avais fait moi-même, et je dois admettre que j’avais utilisé certaines plumes de Snake, mais celui-ci me les avait pour ainsi dire données, un bon soir je lui ai parlé de mon idée, mais qu’il ne perdait jamais de plume à la maison, et, à ses venues suivantes, il faisait sa toilette avant de partir et laissait une plume. J’ai même dû lui dire d’arrêter, car il continuait ainsi tous les jours, et j’étais maintenant pratiquement capable de m’en faire un nid. Les hiboux sorciers sont intelligents… à moins que ce soit tous les hiboux… J’en avais ressenti, ironiquement, un petit frisson de peur, et ce, même si j’adorais Snake, enfin, autant que je pouvais _adorer_ un animal. Je l’appréciais beaucoup, mais il me faisait peur, je crois que tout ce qui bouge, agit et pense par soi-même, sans que je ne sois capable de comprendre son langage, me terrifiait…

 

Après Noël, Antony et Yasmina (que je connaissais encore à peine, tellement je l’avais évitée) partirent chez elle passer le reste des vacances. Tom était déçu, il disait qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de demander devant tout le monde pour quand était leur mariage.

 

–      Ce n’est pas si important, je me reprendrai cet été, peut-être même rencontrerons-nous la belle-famille. Tu m’imagines le leur demander devant eux aussi?

–      Tu est diabolique, soupirai-je amusée.

 

Il me fit un clin d’œil.

 

–      Mais plus sérieusement, je vais le coincer à l’école, prochainement, pour m’assurer qu’il a pensé à la bague. Ça fait un moment qu’ils se tournent autour, en tout cas suffisamment pour que ce ne soit pas déplacé qu’il commence à magasiner ce bijou.

–      Et c’est toi le petit frère…

–      Frère?

–      C’est à ça que vous ressemblez, lui et toi.

–      Mmm… pourquoi pas, en effet?, affirma-t-il avec un étrange sourire satisfait au visage.

 

Il resta un moment ainsi avant de poursuivre :

 

–      Antony est moins coincé que Samuel, mais je crains qu’il ne va quand même pas se dépêcher à la marier.

–      Et ça te dérange? Ils vont à leur rythme, non?

–      Ils sont un beau couple, ce serait dommage qu’ils se perdent de vue ou je ne sais quoi. Ce serait horrible, ils sont faits pour aller ensemble.

–      Tu tiens à eux, commentai-je attendrie.

–      …

 

Je pris sa main et nous gardâmes le silence.


	35. Chapitre 34: Une pause est parfois nécessaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> Je commence vraiment à aller mieux, je suis encore un peu septique, étant donné les quatre derniers mois mais ma santé semble être sur une pente montante plutôt que descendante ^^ J'ai même été faire du bowling, ce qui était encore inimaginable le mois passé.
> 
> Je vous souhaite bonne lecture!
> 
> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 34 : Une pause est parfois nécessaire

 

Tom repartit trop vite à mon goût, et je retournai à ma chère routine pour me détendre. On aurait pu croire qu’aller  à la bibliothèque tous les jours m’aurait habitué à la poudre de cheminette, mais non, et en réalité, j’avais même parfois l’impression que ça empirait. En tout cas, cette fois-ci, ce fut le cas, je ne réussis même pas à reprendre pied jusqu’au premier siège, je m’écroulai tout bonnement sur le sol, en ayant l’impression que le monde basculait d’un côté. J’aurais voulu vomir, mais le problème n’était visiblement pas digestif, car rien ne remonta, même pas de la bile. Je commençai à pleurer, mais ça empira l’étourdissement, alors j’en perdis la force et j’agrippai le sol, comme s’il allait disparaître si je ne le faisais pas. Des larmes coulaient, mais je me répétais de ne surtout pas pleurer, car sinon ça tournait…

 

Une main très douce et froide effleura ma main, mon front.

 

–      Mademoiselle? Êtes-vous capable de vous lever?

 

Je fixai mon regard – du moins, je tentai de fixer mon regard – sur ses yeux bleu-gris, il avait dû être populaire, lorsqu’il était jeune, avec des yeux pareils… Quelle pensée avoir en de telles circonstances!?

 

Mais je commençais à aller mieux. Le monde tournait moins.

 

–      Seulement si je peux me stabiliser avec vous, répondis-je.

 

Il me tendit le bras que j’acceptai de bon cœur. Il m’entraîna ensuite vers notre table habituelle.

 

–      Vous devriez allez voir un médicomage, c’est peut-être grave.

–      Ce n’est rien de magique.

–      Vous ne pouvez pas être sûre, et puis, ce n’est pas parce que le problème n’est pas magique que la solution ne pourrait pas l’être. Voulez-vous que je prévienne votre mère de venir vous chercher pour transplaner le retour, cet après-midi?

–      … Ce serait une bonne idée, admis-je à contrecœur.

 

Il s’excusa, puis se releva pour partir vers une cheminée des cheminées à hauteur de tête, pour que les vieilles personnes, tel que lui, n’aient pas à se pencher pour discuter avec quelqu’un. Quel étrange méthode de communication, quand même…

 

Je me rendis compte, avec gêne, que monsieur Davidson avait fait léviter mes livres que j’avais emmenés, puis oubliés lors de mon étourdissement, jusqu’à la table. Si ce n’avait été que de moi, ils seraient encore sur le plancher de la Grande Bibliothèque Magique, la GBM.

 

J’étais encore sur le latin, ce n’était pas demain la veille que j’allais lire ça aisément, mais je commençais à comprendre une certaine logique, et certaines tournures devenaient plus naturelles. Je n’avais aucunement le courage de m’attaquer à ça ce matin, j’ouvris donc le premier livre de troisième année. Si ce n’aurait pas été du latin, j’en serais au moins à la moitié de l’année, sinon vers la fin, mais voilà, les langues, ce n’était pas ma force. Encore une chance que je n’étudiais le latin qu’à la bibliothèque.

 

–      Ah! Vous avez repris des couleurs, voilà qui me rassure, me confia le vieil homme avec un sourire bienveillant.

 

Je lui souris du mieux que je le pus, mais le cœur n’y était pas vraiment.

 

–      Vous devriez faire autre chose, aujourd’hui, vous êtes toujours en train d’étudier avec acharnement. Si j’ai bien compris, les seuls moments où vous vous divertissez, vous êtes avec monsieur Tom…  Votre cerveau va saturer, ce n’est pas mieux.

 

Je n’osai pas le contredire, mais je ne l’encourageai pas non plus. Je tenais à apprendre encore plus, que ce soit une obsession m’importait peu, et étudier m’empêchait de trop penser à Tom, ou me rendait insensible, tout au moins, au sentiment d’ennuie que je pouvais ressentir… même si c’était moins le cas, depuis quelques temps. Je ne m’ennuyais pas _maladivement_ , en tout cas, j’avais vécu pire mais… je ressentais quand même un vide, un manque.

 

–      Que diriez-vous de ne pas étudier aujourd’hui?

–      Pour faire quoi?

–      Vous avez l’embarra du choix. Vous pourriez explorer les boutiques du coin, par exemple.

–      Le problème avec les quartiers sorciers, c’est que je risque bien trop souvent de tomber sur un sort anti-moldu, du coup, je m’en irais, et sans doute pas dans la bonne direction pour rentrer. Sans un sorcier pour m’escorter, c’est inutile, je ne passe pas les barrières.

–      Je pourrais vous escorter?

–      Et votre travail? Non, ce n’est pas nécessaire…

–      La GBM ne se limite pas entre ses murs, si je puis vous être utile ailleurs, je viendrai, et sincèrement, vous _avez_ besoin d’une pause. Allez, venez. Ça vous dirait de visiter une imprimerie sorcière?

 

Et sans attendre que je réponde, il était déjà debout, ses yeux pétillants m’empêchant de lui mentir en prétendant ne pas être un minimum intéressée. Cette journée me fit énormément de bien. Je pus voir les dessous de la production en série de journaux sorciers, ensuite, après avoir grignoté, il m’emmena voir un spectacle de rue. Si on pouvait voir des choses surprenantes de la part des spectacles moldus, je restai longtemps à observer les artistes sorciers qui mélangeaient un assortiment de sorts de toutes sortes, des acrobaties défiant l’entendement et des costumes qui évoluaient au rythme de la présentation.

 

Il m’emmena ensuite dans une boutique de thé où il y avait sans doute développé ses goûts particuliers en la matière. Je trouvai une tisane de framboisier et d’églantier, par contre, qui me plût particulièrement. Je l’achetai et je reçus en prime pour mon achat un petit sachet mélangeant de l’écorce de sapin, de la guimauve officinale, du citron et du gingembre. Disons simplement que le parfum était mémorable.

 

Nous rentrâmes à la GBM après ça, nous ne fûmes pas longtemps là avant que ma mère n’arrive. Elle avait un air soucieux au visage lorsqu’elle me regardait depuis Noël, et cette fois-ci n’avait rien de différent, au contraire. Dès que je fus à sa portée, elle prit ma température sur mon front.

 

–      Est-ce que ça va mieux que ce matin?, se soucia-t-elle.

–      Oui, ne t’inquiète pas. J’ai eu une excellente journée. Tu aimes l’écorce de sapin?

–      Ça débouche des sinus.

–      En tisane…

–      C’est bon quand on est malade, ça te ferait peut-être du bien.

 

Je grimaçai, avec ce que j’avais senti, je n’avais aucune intention d’y goûter. Elle me sera dans ses bras avant de m’entraîner à l’extérieur et de transplaner lorsque je lui en donnai le okay. Ma réaction fut moins intense qu’au matin, mais j’en perdu pied quand même.

 

–      On va devoir faire quelque chose pour tes maux de transport, ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi… Je vais te prendre un rendez-vous avec un médicomage, rajouta-t-elle en me tendant un verre d’eau.

 

Est-ce que leurs médicomages étaient si magique que ça pour autant me le faire proposer?


	36. Chapitre 35: Un peu d'équilibre ne fait jamais de tord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoici avec un chapitre pour me consoler. Je viens d'aller à l'hôpital pour un test inutile...  
> En tout cas, le chapitre est court mais c'est un peu un chapitre de transition alors...
> 
> Bonne lecture
> 
> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 35 : Un peu d'équilibre ne fait jamais de tord

 

–     Votre problème provient de votre système vestibulaire. Il semblerait que le vôtre soit obstrué. Avec un petit sort, ce sera réglé, mais vous devrez quand même suivre un programme de réadaptation, vous serez étourdie pendant un certain temps. Vous ne serez plus aussi réactive aux moyens de transport, mais il se peut que vous restiez sensible quand même, tout au moins le temps de rééduquer votre oreille, mais peut-être à vie.

 

Je soupirai, j'avais quelques difficultés à croire que ça s'arrange aussi facilement... et je me demandai ce que ça ferait de me promener sans avoir de malaise... ou tout au moins, moins de malaise.

 

–      Tu es prête?, me demanda Sophie.

–      Oui... je crois...

 

Le médicomage me demanda de m'allonger sur un lit. Il sortit sa baguette et fit un sort sur mon oreille. Immédiatement, je me sentis tomber sur le côté et je m'écriai de peur en me raccrochant au matelas. J'entendis ma mère tenter de me dire quelque chose, mais je n'entendais que le son de sa voix, pas les mots qu'elle utilisait. Quand j'eue l'impression que j'allais tomber vers le plafond, j'appelai Tom à l'aide. Je me retrouvai dans les bras de quelqu'un, c'était ma mère. Je me cachai dans ses bras. Tranquillement, le monde ralentit. Je sentis le médicomage prendre ma main et la plaquer contre le mur. Du coup, le monde ralentit d'un coup suffisamment pour que je rouvre les yeux. Je regardai ma main sur le mur et c'était la seule chose qui ne bougeait pas tant que ça, et lorsque je le regardais, ça se stabilisait tout autour. Si mon système d'équilibre de mon oreille était défaillant, je pouvais me fier à mes autres sens... Je m'étais toujours fiée pratiquement qu'à mes yeux pour appréhender le monde, ce n'était pas mauvais en soi, mais j'avais besoin d'être à l'écoute de la sensation du sol à mes pieds, de ma main longeant un mur, fermer les yeux si un objet trop en mouvement est dans ma vision, fixer mon regard et me soutenir à quelque chose si un bruit me déstabilise.

 

Le médicomage m'expliqua alors une série d'exercices fort simple à faire pour rééduquer mon oreille. Je les inscrivis dans un cahier puis nous pouvions partir.

 

–      Tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer en transplanage?

–      Oui, je préfère ça au reste...

 

Je m'accrochai solidement à elle avant de donner mon ok. Le tourbillon nous envala et je relâchai ma mère dans le but de pouvoir poser mon visage sur le sol glacé, mais elle me retint.

 

–      Ça va?

 

Je soupirai, ennuyée par cette question. Avais-je l'air de bien aller?

 

–      Oui, je vais bien, mentis-je.

 

Ma mère me serra dans ses bras avant de nous entraîner à l'intérieur. J'allai directement dans ma chambre après m'être débarrassée de mes bottes et de mon manteau. Sur mon bureau traînait mon feu magique que je pris et allai me cachai avec sous mes draps. Je gémis d'aise. Que le froid finisse! Je n'avais pas été longtemps à l'extérieur mais c'était déjà suffisant pour que je ne puisse empêcher un doux frisson parcourir mon corps au contact de la douce chaleur du bocal.

 

Une fois repue de chaleur, je m'étirai pour ramasser plume et parchemin. Je commençai ma lettre à Tom, après tout son hibou arriverait bientôt.

 

Dans les jours qui suivirent, mon problème d'équilibre se stabilisa assez rapidement, je ne devenais plus verte après un passage à la poudre de cheminette, mais j'étais loin de bien aller non plus (j'avais lâché la verdure pour la blancheur). Mais ça continuait de s'améliorer, juste moins rapidement. Je continuai mes exercices.

 


	37. Chapitre 36: Aimer c’est aussi partager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 36 : Aimer c’est aussi partager

 

Le Poudlard Express devait avoir quelque chose contre moi, si ce n'était pas en fait juste moi qui aie quelque chose contre. "Nous venons juste d'arriver, laisse-leur le temps." me disait ma mère mais... enfin, pour moi, on ne venait pas juste d'arriver, ça faisait tout un quart d'heure que nous étions-là à les attendre, et aussi pathétique que cela puisse me rendre, ce quart d'heure-là me semblait durer des semaines!

 

Cette fois, Tom et moi avions convenu d'un point de rencontre et je l’y attendais avec impatience. Le train arriva et je me forçai à rester où j'étais. Où nous avions convenu, je pouvais bien voir l'ensemble de la gare, il avait voulu s'assurer de savoir si j'étais là cette fois-ci ou non. Il m'avait écrit qu'il essayerait de prendre un des wagons proches de la tête. Ce fut le cas, je pus donc le voir dès qu'il descendit. Je le vis lancer un regard anxieux dans ma direction avant de s'apaiser. Je le saluai avec de grands mouvements de bras et il me répondit en me faisant un petit signe de venir. Je m'empressai de le rejoindre, m'excusant envers ceux que je devais contourner durant mon cheminement. Je lui sautai dans les bras et il me fit tournoyer pour amortir mon élan. J'entraperçue ses amis lever les yeux au ciel et le saluer rapidement avant de partir.

 

–      Nagini, je veux te présenter Dylan Wells, un ami. Dylan, c'est Nagini Desbois, je voudrais bien dire qu'elle est comme ma sœur, mais ce serait inapproprié.

–      Enchantée Dylan, répondis-je avec un brin de surprise, je les pensais tous éclipsés.

–      Enchanté, Tom m'a beaucoup parlez de vous.

 

Ce qui frappait chez Dylan, c'était l'aura de noirceur qui l'entourait malgré la blondeur de ses cheveux. Ce qui me frappa encore plus, c'est son visage qui s'anima soudainement pour me saluer, comme s'il prenait vie et qu'il n'avait jamais été ténèbres. Ses yeux étaient bleus et contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé à priori, ils n'étaient pas foncés. Son visage s'animait et s'allumait que lorsqu'il parlait, c'était un peu étrange mais pas tant que ça. Il n'avait peut-être juste pas l'habitude d'être expressif, ou d'être heureux...

 

–      Tom m'a aussi parlé de vous, vous êtes à Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas?

–      Effectivement, Tom et moi étudions souvent ensemble.

–      Arrêtez, je vais être jalouse, répondis-je en riant. Je veux dire, me repris-je en rougissant profusément, pas être jalouse parce que je jalouserais la présence de l'un ou de l'autre ou quoi que ce soit c'est juste que... enfin...

 

Le rire de Tom m'interrompit et il vint derrière moi afin de me masser les épaules pour me forcer à me détendre.

 

–      Dylan va passer une partie des vacances avec nous.

–      Pourquoi?, demandai-je sans tact avant de me reprendre. Non que je sois contre sa venue c'est juste...

–      Soudain, m'interrompit Tom avant que je ne dise une insulte sans le vouloir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a été prévenu de notre complicité.

–      Et tes parents?

–      Ils m'ont assuré qu'advenant que je veuille inviter un ami pour l'été, je n'aurais qu'à les prévenir dès que je le savais. Je leur ai envoyé Snake.

 

Je voulais partager sa bonne humeur mais j'étais en réalité vexée. Il devait en avoir conscience car il n'avait pas arrêté de me masser. Son ami s'excusa pour aller chercher ses bagages, semblait-il.

 

–      Je suis désolé de te l'imposer comme ça, voulut-il m'amadouer. 

–      Explique-moi plutôt pourquoi tu l'as invité si soudainement.

–      Il n'aime vraiment pas sa belle-mère. Son père s'est remarié l'été passé et comme j'ai appris qu'elle partirait chez sa famille durant la deuxième moitié des vacances, j'ai décidé de l'inviter pour la première moitié.

–      Mais je ne te vois que l'été!

–      Je ne serais pas toujours avec lui, me répondit-il naturellement en me prouvant qu'il avait pensé d'avance à cette discution. Des fois nous serons juste nous deux. Et nous passerons encore nos journées ensembles, comme il dormira chez moi, j'aurais aussi des moments seul avec lui. C'est comme avec tes frères mais un peu plus souvent.

–      Beaucoup plus souvent, répondis-je tout en lui indiquant par mon ton que j'abdiquais.

 

De toute façon, pouvais-je vraiment y faire quelque chose?

 

–      Nagini...

–      Quoi?

–      Tu es exaspérante mais je t'adore.

 

Il lâcha mes épaules pour glisser ses mains autour de mon ventre et de me serrer contre lui avec espièglerie.

 

–      Encore vexée?

–      Non.

–      Parfait.

 

Il me chatouilla. J'éclatai de rire et me tortillai dans ses bras jusqu'à me retrouver par terre. Il m'aida à me relever et nous nous dirigeâmes vers Dylan qui discutait avec d'autres serdaigles. Durant ce moment où j'assistai plus aux discussions que je ne participai, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir quand même un pincement au coeur... J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahie et écartée...

 


	38. Chapitre 37: Dylan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 37 : Dylan

 

Ce qui avait de plus enrageant avec Dylan, c’est que je m’entendais bien avec lui. Je me réveillais en colère et boudeuse, et lorsque j’allais les voir, Tom commençait une conversation et avant que je puisse m’en rendre compte, je m’amusais. Dylan n’engageait pratiquement jamais de conversation, mais si nous tombions sur un sujet qui l’inspirait, il se montrait incroyablement bavard. Il était intéressé par ce que nous savions sur le monde moldu, Tom m’expliqua plus tard que c’était parce que la défunte mère de Dylan était moldue, mais comme son père et sa belle-mère étaient sorciers, il n’en savait pas grand choses. Sinon, il était facile d’avoir une discussion avec lui sur l’une des matières étudiées à Poudlard, ça devait être son côté serdaigle. Il connaissait aussi mes frères, du coup, nous faisions assez d’activités tous ensembles.

 

Malgré tout, je préférais ces moments où Dylan n’était pas là et où je pouvais profiter seule de la présence de Tom. Nous allions faire du vélo ou nous nous installions sur la roche derrière chez lui pour lire. Nous restions silencieux, nous discutions ou nous nous chamaillions comme à notre habitude.

 

–      Tu comptes t’intéresser à Yasmina cet été?, me demanda Tom une fois que nous étions seuls sur la roche.

–      C’est vrai, elle va venir cet été.

–      Dans une semaine.

–      Ah… On va être une foule…

–      Pendant deux semaines, ensuite Dylan part.

–      Déjà?

–      On est bientôt la moitié de l’été, me rappela-t-il. Avoue que tu l’apprécies et que son départ va te déranger…

 

Je levai mes yeux de mon livre jusqu’au ciel, que je me perdis un moment à observer pour éviter de lui répondre.

 

–      Il est sympa, admis-je, et son départ je l’avais oublié… alors oui, ça me dérange, j’aime pas quand…

–      … quand les gens partent?

–      Quand les choses changent, rectifiai-je, et aussi quand les gens partent, admis-je après une pause.

–      On peut le réinviter l’année prochaine.

–      … Si tu le réinvites, préviens-moi d’avance, veux-tu? Je n’aime pas ce genre de surprise.

–      Je sais… mais on s’est bien adaptés, non?

–      Oui mais… c’est pas pareil. Habituellement on a beaucoup de temps ensemble et un peu de temps avec les autres, là, c’est l’inverse.

–      La deuxième moitié nous appartient et je te promets qu’on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, susurra-t-il proche de mon oreille.

 

Un frisson me parcourut et je me sentis rougir violemment tandis que je m’éloignais avec gêne de son tour de charme.

 

–      T’es mieux de tenir ta promesse, lui répondis-je quand même avec le sourire tout en me massant mon oreille pour tenter d’oublier ce que j’avais ressentis.

 

Il ricanait maintenant en me disant de ne rien craindre, qu’il tiendrait parole. Je n’avais pas l’habitude de me sentir mal à l’aise à sa présence et je n’aimais pas ça. Mais il avait le même sourire que d’habitude, un peu narquois, un peu provocateur. Le fait que tout soit pareil à d’habitude, outre mon malaise, finit par me détendre. Rien n’avait changé, il ne faisait que me taquiner… Nous continuâmes de lire jusqu’à ce que l’heure du souper approche et que les autres garçons viennent nous rejoindre. J’avais rarement vu Antony aussi excité et heureux, il courait vers nous en tenant un parchemin à la main tandis que Samuel criait des exclamations de joie en l’honneur de son frère. Dylan marchait tranquillement avec Samuel avec son masque d’indifférence habituel au visage.

 

Je me demandai surtout en quel honneur ils venaient nous déranger alors qu’habituellement ils se faisaient un honneur de nous laisser tranquille. « Elle devient grincheuse sinon! », s’amusait parfois à me taquiner Antony.

 

–      J’ai reçu mon acceptation! Je suis pris en tant qu’apprenti d’un herboriste qui travail avec un maître de potions!

 

J’étais contente pour lui et je lui pardonnai immédiatement d’être venu nous interrompre. Antony avait après tout juste fini Poudlard et c’était vraiment bon signe qu’il ait été engagé aussi rapidement. Je lui sautai dans les bras. Les deux autres arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

 

–      Crois-tu pouvoir être engagé là après ta formation?, lui demanda Tom.

–      Il y a des chances, l’herboriste se fait vieux après tout, mais c’est aussi le cas de celui qui fait les potions… De toute façon, j’aurai un bon C.V. après ça, que je sois engagé ou non, je trouverai facilement de l’emploi.

 

Le visage de Dylan s’anima et je sus qu’il allait prendre parole :

 

–      Tu le mérites.

 

Et voilà, ses yeux brillants redevinrent ternes et son sourire re-disparut. Je devais bien me l’admettre : j’avais vraiment développé de l’affection envers lui, je me demandais d’où lui venait cette étrange particularité et s’il serait possible un jour de le voir sourire sans qu’il ne dise quoi que ce soit. Je l’appréciais… vraiment beaucoup.

 

–      Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas bientôt déménager?, demanda Samuel.

–      Bientôt est relatif, mais d’ici l’année prochaine oui, je devrais avoir déménagé.

–      Génial, car j’en ai mare de partager ma chambre avec toi, rigola-t-il.

–      Pas plus que moi, taquina l’aîné.

 

Ainsi débuta une chicane si habituelle et sans conséquence entre frères. Dans le fond, j’aimais beaucoup les choses comme elles l’étaient. Moi au milieu de ma famille, et ma famille heureuse, peu importe qu’il y ait des gens que je connaisse pas ou moins. Tom rejoignait les réjouissances et je contemplai le tableau avec attendrissement. Je ne remarquai pas Dylan m’observer de la même manière.


	39. Chapitre 38: Mission amitié

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 38 : Mission amitié

 

–      Yasmina, débutai-je mal à l’aise, enchantée de refaire ta connaissance.

–      Enchantée, il n’y a pas de mal.

 

J’étais vraiment embarrassée par sa douceur et cette aura qui semblait briller autour d’elle. Je comprenais Antony de l’aimer, mais je n’aimais pas être près d’elle. C’était un peu comme lorsque je venais de rencontrer ma nouvelle mère et que sa tranquillité et son empathie m’avait rendu… comme présentement, avec l’envie brûlante d’être ailleurs. Et c’est ce que je fis, m’éclipser.

 

Je rejoignis le potager, il était joli à regarder mais surtout, il y avait de l’ouvrage. Je savais que tôt ou tard ma mère ferait un sort pour le sarcler cependant je pouvais bien commencer à m’en occuper pour faire semblant d’avoir mieux à faire que de parler avec la blonde de mon frère. Dylan vint me « rejoindre » en ce sens où il alla s’asseoir sur le banc qui faisait face au jardin. Sa présence silencieuse ne me dérangeait pas, sa nature antisociale me rassurait. Lorsque je me fatiguai trop j’allai m’asseoir à ses côtés.

 

–      Habituellement, c’est Tom qui vient me voir lorsque je fais quelque chose de stupide.

 

Il leva son regard vers moi mais le petit miracle ne fit pas son apparition sur son visage cette fois-ci, il ne me répondrait rien.

 

–      Il m’aurait déjà dit que je n’ai rien fait de stupide et il m’aurait regardé méchamment pour l’avoir seulement envisagé.

 

Il esquissa un sourire mais ses yeux et son visage restèrent ternes.

 

–      Est-ce que je me trompe en disant que nous sommes amis?

 

Il me fixa un moment sans afficher une quelconque autre réaction, puis il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

 

–      Non, tu ne te trompes pas, l’entendis-je me dire sans mettre d’inflexion dans sa voix.

–      … Merci.

 

Il me répondit d’un magnifique et tendre sourire puis il reprit un air neutre. Wow! Une expression sans parole! J’arborais à mon tour un sourire et la porte arrière s’ouvrit sur Tom qui vint nous rejoindre.

 

–      Ça va ici?

–      Oui. Tu viens t’asseoir?

 

Son regard glissa un moment sur Dylan puis il vint s’asseoir entre nous.

 

–      J’ai invité tes frères et Yasmina à nous accompagner piqueniquer demain.

–      Il manque un vélo, répondis-je buté. Dylan prend déjà celui que nous avons de plus.

–      Elle va monter avec Antony, c’est pas une difficulté. Yasmina n’est pas méchante, rajouta-t-il en réaction à mon expression faciale, je ne vois pas le problème.

–      Je ne l’aime pas!

–      Ça n’explique pas c’est quoi ton problème, je suis bien capable de voir que tu ne « l’aime pas ».

–      Je ne l’aime pas.

–      Qu’est-ce que tu n’aimes pas?, me demanda-t-il durement.

–      Tu m’énerves!

–      J’essais de t’aider!

–      Pourquoi c’est toujours toi qui m’aides!? Depuis quand tu n’as plus besoin de mon aide!? Tu te rends compte que _je_ suis rendue la méchante!? Depuis quand c’est toi la voix de la sagesse!?

 

J’aurais continué mais Tom m’interrompit en me prenant de ses bras.

 

–      Cesse ça, m’ordonna-t-il, nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas sage. Et tu n’es pas méchante et tu ne le seras jamais, tu es incapable de faire du mal volontairement. Tu es folle, chiante, butée mais… tu es la fille la plus gentille que je connaisse. Stupide mais gentille…

 

Comment avais-je fait pour m’énerver sur quelque chose d’aussi ridicule? Il avait raison, Yasmina n’allait pas me manger et le piquenique était une bonne idée. Il y aurait une activité et des gens pour la faire parler sans que je n’aie à participer activement, je pourrais apprendre à la connaître et à l’apprivoiser. Oh, je voulais retourner dans nos limbes, il me semble que ça fait longtemps que nous n’avions pas passé un long moment à ne rien nous dire en la seule compagnie de l’autre. Je voulais me cacher dans ses bras et ne plus jamais affronter le monde extérieur. Il m’offrit ce luxe jusqu’au souper.

 

Le piquenique du lendemain fut… riche en évènements. Je ne compris pas très bien comment on en arriva là…

 

Je n’étais pas à l’aise et Tom m’acclimatait à sa façon… en prenant beaucoup de place, en usant de charme et me démontrant que rien n’avait réellement changé, qu’il continuait à taquiner Antony, à tourner en bourrique Samuel et que Yasmina pouvait même contribuer au plaisir. Dylan aussi tenta de m’aider à sa manière, il avait emmené un bouquin qu’il me permit de lire par dessus son épaule. En somme, je commençais réellement à m'adapter et à considérer Yasmina comme charmante à sa manière. Je n’écoutais pas vraiment leur conversation alors je ne sais pas pourquoi Tom se fâcha, mais je crus avoir un arrêt cardiaque lorsque nos sandwichs et le livre explosèrent. J’avais mal à la gorge sans souvenir d’avoir crié et je commençais à hyperventiler et à pleurer comme une hystérique. Il me fallut un moment avant de réaliser que Tom m’avait pris dans ses bras, me berçait nerveusement et me contait que ça allait aller, qu’il était désolé… J’avais l’impression de revenir à l’époque où Tom faisait de la magie accidentelle, c’était toujours mauvais signe : soit Madame venait de s’occuper de lui, soit il s’en prenait aux autres orphelins, soit il était fâché pour une raison ou une autre. Quoi qu’à cette époque-là, il ne me consolait pas ainsi, nous n’étions pas aussi proche. Il se tranquillisa à mesure que moi-même je reprenais mon calme.

 

Pendant ce temps les autres membres du groupe avaient fait le ménage et ils parlaient à voix basse. Le livre était de nouveau en un seul morceau, mais pas notre repas. Je n’avais plus faim de toute façon. Lorsque je me relevai, je fus surprise de recevoir un câlin un peu hésitant mais clairement chaleureux de la part de Yasmina. Dans ses bras je me sentais vraiment aimée et ça me donna le goût d’éclater en sanglot, encore. C’est croiser le regard de Tom qui me permit de ne pas le faire, ça me faisait moins peur avec lui à côté. Personne n’osa parler de la raison pour laquelle Tom s’était fâché. J’étais curieuse, mais j’avais eu mon lot d’émotions pour le moment, si vraiment je me posais encore la question dans quelques jours, je lui poserais la question.


	40. Chapitre 39: C’est toujours dur regarder quelqu’un s’éloigner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 39 : C’est toujours dur regarder quelqu’un s’éloigner

 

Je n’avais pas envie de me lever. C’était la journée où Dylan partait, alors je n’avais aucune envie qu’elle débute. Je me retournai dans mon lit et j’acceptai finalement d’ouvrir mes yeux trop réveillés et j’observai mon plafond. La couleur était un beige un peu craquelé, je me forçai à réfléchir à ça plutôt qu’autre chose, à suivre les irrégularités des yeux et à rester étendue dans mon lit. Quelqu’un s’était réveillé, c’était sans doute Tom à cette heure. Il vint cogner doucement à ma porte et n’attendit pas de réponse trop longtemps avant de rentrer.

 

–      Ça va?, me demanda-t-il tout bas.

–      Oui, mentis-je. Tu peux partir.

 

Il vint dans mon lit se coucher à côté et me calla dans ses bras, en cuillère. On ne dit rien, c’était le silence. Je regardais maintenant le mur, ayant changé de position. C’était un vert douçâtre, un peu fatigué.

 

–      Il va revenir, me dit-il à un moment.

–      J’aime pas m’attacher.

–      Je comprend.

 

Notre respiration était paisible, calme, ça m’apaisait.

 

–      Mais je suis content que tu te sois fait un ami.

–      Ne tourne pas le fer dans la plaie.

–      Même si ça m’énerve.

–      … Ça t’énerve? Pourquoi?

 

Il ne me répondit pas. J’essayai en vain de comprendre ce qui aurait pu le vexer. Je profitais de chaque occasion qu’il me présentait pour passer du temps avec lui, s’il voulait plus de temps avec moi, il n’avait qu’à demander. Alors pourquoi? Je ne l’avais pas snobé ni rien…

 

–      Ce ne serait pas bien de ne pas lui dire au revoir, tenta-t-il de me bouger avec un peu plus de succès que précédemment.

 

Je me levai à contrecœur. Il me prit dans ses bras un court instant avant de sortir de ma chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui. C’est en soupirant que je me rendis à ma penderie et laissai glisser ma chemise de nuit sur le sol. J’avais envie de mettre la couleur du deuil mais ça aurait été bien impoli et en plus, j’en n’avais pas. J’enfilai une robe jaune et rangeai immédiatement la chemise que j’avais laissé trainer.

 

Puis une pensée me frappa soudainement. Depuis quand Tom était ici de si bonne heure le matin? Jusqu’à ce que je me souvienne qu’il avait dormi ici avec Dylan, hier, parce que nous avions discuter très tardivement la veille… ou tôt ce matin. Je sortis de ma chambre, mon père était parti depuis un moment, sans doute. Dans le salon il y avait un grand matelas que les deux invités avaient partagé. Tom était dans la cuisine en train de manger un gruau et son-notre ami dormait encore. J’allai me faire mon déjeuné et je m’installai à côté de Tom pour le manger.

 

… Et où était Yasmina? Elle dormait dans ma chambre cet été et je venais de me rappeler qu’elle n’y était pas à mon réveil, aujourd’hui. Aurait-elle découché? Et pour entrer dans ma chambre avec tant de familiarité, Tom se devait d’être au courant. Tout au moins, je l’espérais…

 

Je me pris un verre de jus d’orange qui passait mal dans ma gorge tendue. Dylan fut amusant à observer se réveiller : il semblait s’éveiller d’un pénible coma qui l’avait laissé groggy. Il avait très manifestement pas assez dormi. J’allai lui préparer un café. Il tituba jusqu’à la table et il se perdit dans la contemplation de son café. Contrairement à ma mère, il ne buvait pas son café, mais en adorait l’odeur qui avait, selon ses dires, des vertus thérapeutiques contre le mal de tête. Lorsque ses yeux redevinrent plus présents, je lui offris de lui faire son déjeuner et il se décida pour la même chose que Tom, puisque l’odeur l’avait mis en appétit.

 

Un peu avant le lever de ma mère, Tom alla cogner à la porte de mes frères, attendit une trentaine de secondes (plus qu’il l’avait fait avec moi) avant d’entrer.

 

–      Que fait-il?

 

Dylan haussa les épaules. Peu de temps après, Yasmina sortit de la chambre les joues mortellement en feu. Elle nous dépassa pour aller dans ma chambre. Elle portait les vêtements de la veille. Tom ressortit de la chambre de mon frère, un sourire amusé et satisfait aux lèvres.

 

–      Je me suis dit qu’ils préféraient se réveiller avant ta mère, me résuma-t-il.

–      Ils ont dormi ensemble?

–      Les trois sur le même lit, à croire qu’ils ont continué à parler longtemps après nous et se sont endormis durant la conversation.

 

La lueur d’amusement beaucoup trop marqué dans son regard me disait qu’il n’avait pas pu résister à la tentation de les taquiner peut-être même un peu durement. Mais quand tout le monde fut là à se réveiller à son rythme, tout sembla reprendre la normale comme si rien de bien méchant c’était passé alors… j’en oublierais presque que Dylan partirait bientôt, et que je ne le verrais peut-être plus jamais.

 

Bientôt je devrais lui dire au revoir…

 

Il tourna son regard flegmatique vers moi et son visage prit de l’expression.

 

–      Quelque chose ne va pas?

 

Il était soucieux pour moi et ça me mettait mal à l’aise.

 

–      Je… je vais bien…

 

Il jeta un furtif coup d’œil à Tom avant de se lever.

 

–      Tu viens un peu dans le jardin?

 

Surprise, je jetai un coup d’œil à Tom qui sembla un peu excédé par mon hésitation et me fit signe d’y aller. Nous nous assîmes sur le banc près du potager et me tendit une lettre. Mon nom était joliment dessiné sur le dessus. Il avait lui aussi une écriture fleurie, mais contrairement à celle de Tom, elle était beaucoup plus aérée et bombée. J’ouvris l’enveloppe qui se trouvait à être aussi la lettre.

 

_Bonjour Nagini,_

_Je me suis dit que nous pourrions continuer de discourir sur les théories des différents principes de la magie, et que tu pourrais m’expliquer un peu plus le monde moldu, par lettre._

_Amitié sincère,_

_Dylan Wells_

Du coup, des larmes se mirent à couler tandis que je restais figée. Il me tendit un mouchoir et attendit patiemment que je me calme avant que nous rentions.

 

J’étais encore triste de son départ, mais je savais que ce n’était pas la fin. Je ne crois pas avoir été capable de lui sourire avant qu’il ne parte, et je ne lâchai pas la main de Tom durant les deux heures précédant et suivant l’évènement.


	41. Chapitre 40: Ne guérie-t-on jamais de la peur de l’abandon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 40 : Ne guérie-t-on jamais de la peur de l’abandon?

 

–      Allez, viens essayer!, m’hurlait encore Tom d’un ton moqueur. L’eau est bonne!

 

Je le foudroyai du regard, et n’hésitai pas une seconde pour diriger aussi ma colère vers Samuel pour l’empêcher de rajouter ne serait-ce qu’un mot.

 

Nous étions au bord d’une rivière après une journée de vélo et les deux garçons en profitaient pour se rafraichir tandis que moi je restais sous la protection d’un arbre. Je ne savais pas nager. Nous n’avions pas de telle étendue d’eau à l’orphelinat et Tom avait apprit que lorsqu’il fut rendu à Poudlard.

 

Ne pas savoir nager ne me gênait absolument pas, mais me faire répéter maintes et maintes fois de les rejoindre me dérangeait horriblement. C’était comme s’ils ne m’écoutaient pas, que ce que je disais ne servait à rien, que mon avis ne comptait pas. Je les boudai royalement et je me perdis dans la contemplation d’un brin d’herbe. Je finis par me calmer, ils avaient arrêté de me harceler et, en dessous de l’arbre, la brise était relativement fraiche. Je commençai à somnoler… jusqu’à me faire réveiller brusquement par des bras glacials et humides qui m’enlacèrent par derrière. Une joue vint s’ajouter au tableau.

 

–      Tom!, m’écriai-je avec une certaine dose de colère.

–      Je me suis dit que tu avais sûrement chaud, railla-t-il.

 

Il grelotait et moi aussi je commençais à greloter. Il me laissa me défaire de sa prise et lui faire face. Une fois la surprise passée, je n’étais plus aussi fâchée, ne serait-ce que parce que ses lèvres anormalement bleues me faisait un peu peur. Mon regard glissa sur Samuel afin de savoir son état à lui. Il semblait avoir été plus raisonnable, il grelotait, mais son teint était relativement normal. Il était présentement en train de s’habiller. Je me sentis rougir en me rendant compte que Tom était encore en caleçon.

 

–      Rhabille-toi, ça va te faire du bien, lui dis-je.

 

Il haussa les épaules, rieur, mais s’activa tout de même. Moi je retournai vers le soleil en m’enlevant du couvert de l’arbre. Je détestait avoir froid et la brise me semblait un tantinet trop fraiche pour rester dans l’ombre avec toute l’eau dont Tom s’était débarrassé sur moi.

 

Lorsque tout le monde fut relativement sec et habillé, nous nous dirigeâmes pour rentrer. Samuel rentra directement tandis que je fis un détour chez Tom, qui disait avoir quelque chose pour moi. Il m’entraîna jusqu’à notre roche dans la cour puis se mit à siffler. Je ne pus m’empêcher de me raidir en comprenant ce que ça voulait dire. Il avait vraiment été sérieux en me disant qu’il allait m’offrir un serpent. Qu’est-ce que j’allais bien faire d’un serpent, moi?

 

Le serpent avait une couleur plutôt sablonneuse, pâle, et sur le dos deux lignes de pointillés qui donnaient l’impression qu’il y avait de petites roches foncées dans le sable. La tête plutôt plate, plutôt petite, dont une ligne noire barrait à l’horizontale chacun de ses yeux pour pâlir jusqu’au bout du nez.

 

–      C’est une coronelle lisse, m’indiqua-t-il d’un ton doux en regardant le reptile maintenant bien calé dans ses bras. Elle s’appelle Zéphir.

 

J’observai avec méfiance l’animal qui sifflait à son tour quelque chose qui sembla amusé Tom avant qu’il ne lui réponde. Au moins ils semblaient bien s’entendre.

 

–      Tu peux venir la toucher, essaya-t-il de m’encourager.

–      Ça mange quoi, répondis-je plutôt.

–      Elle mange surtout d’autres serpents, mais aussi des mulots, des lézards ou d’autres animaux dans ces grosseurs. Elle a promis de ne jamais te mordre.

 

Je grimaçai mais je tendis ma main tremblante vers l’ophidien. En voyant « qu’elle » gardait un air calme, j’effleurai sa tête. Je grimaçai à nouveau et j’entendis Tom s’empêcher de rire. Je laissai retomber mon bras le long de mon corps, foudroyant mon ami du regard. Qu’est-ce qu’il n’allait pas ces derniers temps? Tout allait mal depuis cet été. Nous empilions chicanes sur chicanes, et j’avais de plus en plus l’impression qu’il manquait de considération pour moi… Même ce serpent, c’était plus pour lui que pour moi… Ça me donnait… oui, ça me donnait l’impression d’être en hiver. Je m’empressai de cacher mes pleurs mais des larmes traitresses glissèrent sur mes joues. Ne voulant pas lui donner une chance de les remarquer, je me retournai vivement et partis.

 

–      Nagini, qu’est-ce qu’il y a, encore?

 

Encore? Pourquoi « encore »!? Il me saisit le poignet avec colère et me retourna vivement.

 

–      Qu’est-ce qui te prend!?, hurla-t-il en couvrant les sifflements furibonds de la couleuvre à son cou.

 

J’essayai de me soustraire à sa prise douloureuse, mais c’était peine perdue.

 

–      Tu me fais mal!, me plaignis-je.

–      Alors explique-moi, bon Dieu! Par Salazar, c’est quoi cette histoire!?

–      Tu ne fais plus attention à moi! Maintenant lâche-moi! Je veux rentrer!

–      Moi!? Moi je ne fais plus attention à toi!?, s’insurgea-t-il en me lâchant. Vraiment!? Parfait! Vas-t’en! Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à faire, de toute façon!? Vas croupir dans ton coin, je ne ferai rien!

 

Il tourna les talons vers notre roche et y déposa tendrement Zéphir puis, sans m’adresser un regard, il rentra chez lui.

 

J’avais l’impression d’être dans une bulle où le temps s’était arrêté, mais qu’à l’extérieur de ce périmètre, je pouvais voir le temps s’écouler. J’avais l’impression de ne plus avoir de sol à mes pieds, de tomber dans un puits sans fond qui donnait la sensation d’être en apesanteur. J’essayais de comprendre d’où partait notre conversation, pourquoi soudainement, nous étions si en colère…

 

Il y avait une erreur quelque part…

 

Où était passé mon ami?

 

Notre éternelle amitié?


	42. Chapitre 41: Nous pouvons nous sentir très seuls même si nous sommes bien entourés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 41 : Nous pouvons nous sentir très seuls même si nous sommes bien entourés

 

Il n'avait pas menti, il ne fit absolument rien. D'ailleurs, après cette dernière conversation, il ne me fit même pas la fleur d'encore être fâché ou de me lancer de temps en temps des regards en coin. Je n'existais plus. Mes frères n'en croyèrent pas leurs yeux lorsque, en comprenant que nous étions en froid depuis un moment, ils l'invitèrent à souper : il avait très volontiers accepté et durant tout le long de la soirée, il avait prit soin de jouer le bon convive avec tout le monde, sauf avec moi, bien sûr.

Ce soir-là j'allai me coucher plus tôt, ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire avec la cruelle présence de mon ami. Yasmina vint me rejoindre dans la chambre.

– Ça te tente une sortie entre filles demain?

J'haussai les épaules.

– Les hommes sont cruels parfois, c'est pour ça que les amis de filles et la bière au beurre ont été inventés.

À savoir comment, avec ces mots, elle réussit à me convaincre me laisse sans voix, mais le lendemain nous étions effectivement dans les rues de Londre, seules, à regarder les vitrines des magasins, à parfois entrer si quelque chose nous avait intriguées ou intéressées. Nous n'achetâmes rien, ce n'était pas le but de la sortie. Enfin, si, nous nous achetâmes une glace, mais rien d'autre. Elle n'essaya pas de me parler de Tom ou de mes problèmes, elle me parlait de comment elle avait rencontré mon frère, des boutiques que nous passions, d'une sorte de bonbon que je devrais un jour essayer. Elle passait d'un sujet à l'autre sans remord, restait plus longtemps sur ceux qui me sortait de mon mutisme, passant comme un éclair ceux qui m'emmuraient dans le silence. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Nous parlâmes peu de Poudlard ou de la magie, les seules conversations s'y rapprochant furent les bonbons, nos moyens de transport pour la journée et l'utilité de certains instruments que nous voyions parfois dans une vitrine. Lorsque nous fûmes de retour à la maison, je pus affirmer m'être fait une amie, ma première de fille.

Malgré tout, je n'arrivai pas à en tirer toute la joie que j'aurais dû ressentir. La seule pensée que je me disais, la majorité du temps, c'est que ça s'était fait au dépend de quelque chose de beaucoup trop précieux et que s'il le fallait, je serais prête à renier toutes les personnes que j'avais appris à aimer depuis que je vivais chez les Desbois pour que Tom me regarde à nouveau. L'été vint à sa fin avant qu'il n'y ait une quelconque avancée dans notre chicane. Quand j'osais être dans la même salle que lui, je n'arrivais pas à formuler ce que je pensais, j'avais trop peur de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur et qu'il m'ignore. Je préférais qu'il m'ignore parce que je ne faisais aucun effort pour être remarquée. Lorsque ce fut le temps de la rentrée scolaire, il partit sans se retourner, je n'eue pas le courage de les suivre jusqu'à King Cross. Samuel m'enlaça et me fit promettre de lui écrire de temps en temps, Antony promit d'y veiller. Yasmina resta avec moi tandis qu'Antony accompagna mes parents qui escortaient mon autre frère et Tom à la gare.

Elle m'apprit à jouer aux échecs. Je n'étais pas très bonne, j'étais en fait plutôt lamentable. Elle n'en avait que faire, les échecs n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour discuter. Elle profita aussi de notre solitude dans la maison pour nous faire écouter de la musique française moldue et je rigolai à la voir chanter avec entrain  _Tout va très bien, Madame la Marquise_ avec Ray Ventura _, Un amour comme le nôtre_  avec Lucienne Boyer et _Sur les quais du vieux Paris_  avec Lucienne Delyle.

Lorsque la petite compagnie fut de retour, j'eue un serrement au cœur en voyant Antony tout heureux venir prendre tendrement Yasmina dans ses bras. Je regardai en vain par la fenêtre, aucune lettre ne viendrait, je le savais. Je pris mes choses en silence, leur adressai un sourire un peu figé et allai lire sur le bureau de travail dans ma chambre.

Je me rendis compte rapidement que ça ne servirait à rien, mes yeux étaient embrouillés par des larmes à qui je n'avais rien demandé et j'éclatai dans un sanglot que j'avais trop longtemps réprimé. Je fus surprise en sentant une main sur mon épaule, mais rendu où j'en étais, je ne fis pas la fine bouche, je me tournai vers ses bras compatissants et je pleurai ce qui me sembla être toutes les larmes de mon corps. Antony me tenait dans ses bras, me promettant que tout allait s'arranger, que je n'avais pas à me torturer autant avec ça, qu'il était là, lui, qu'il ne me laisserait pas. Dans mes oreilles j'entendais des claquements, des souvenirs de Madame et de ses punitions à la cravache, mes lamentations aussi, mes tentatives d'épargner le plus possible à Tom; sur mes mains, j'étais capable de sentir l'épuisement que j'avais ressentis à récurer la maison de ma première mère adoptive; et dans mes os, j'étais capable de sentir le froid qui ne me quittait pas réellement dès que Tom était absent. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas me consoler, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que c'était, que je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache ce que c'est d'avoir vécu tout ça, de n'avoir qu'une personne avec qui ça ne sert à rien de tout expliquer car il sait, lui, comment c'était, qu'il n'y a pas de mots, que ça ne sert à rien…

Je voulais cesser d'exister, pas nécessairement mourir mais fermer les yeux pour de bons, ne plus les rouvrir, ne plus ressentir cette douleur, cette absence de chaleur, ce vide en fait que causait son absence, pire, sa colère. C'est comme s'il versait de l'acide sur mes plaies avec sa colère envers moi. Habituellement, il finissait par me traiter d'idiote et revenir me chercher, mais là rien, j'étais toute seule, toute seule.

Je m'en voulais de me sentir si seule dans les bras d'Antony, et je lui en voulais de ne pas être Tom. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi injuste, je m'en voulais d'avoir causé le différent entre Tom et moi, je… Je voulais que ça arrête!

Je finis, à force de m'épuiser à pleurer ainsi, par ressentir la chaleur de mon frère, son soutient, ça me consolait pas autant que ce que Tom aurait pu, loin de là, ils n'avaient pas la même symbolique… mais j'en vins à me dire que c'était mieux que rien du tout, et je finis par me calmer, et par me resserrer contre lui. Ne pas le lâcher, ne pas le perdre. Quelque part dans ma tête, je lui demandai de veiller sur moi, de ne pas m'abandonner, que je ne le supporterais pas, pas maintenant.

À force de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je commençai même à m'imaginer que c'était ses bras à lui, finalement, et que s'il m'en voulait peut-être encore, il m'appréciait encore assez pour se soucier de moi.

Oui, il était là, il était juste trop fier pour l'admettre…


	43. Chapitre 42: Y a-t-il pires cauchemars que ceux dont on ne veut pas se réveiller?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 42 : Y a-t-il pires cauchemars que ceux dont on ne veut pas se réveiller?

 

_Oui, il était là, il était juste trop fier pour l’admettre…_

 

… J’en avais fait un magnifique rêve où j’étais resté dans ses bras un très long moment à me faire jouer dans les cheveux, à sentir son ventre contre mon dos, à sentir ses jambes autour de moi, sa chaleur, notre tranquillité, notre bulle. Il n’avait pas parlé mais je savais qu’il souriait tranquillement, juste heureux d’avoir un moment tranquille avec moi…

 

Puis je m’étais réveillée, avec ça le poids de la réalité. Non, il n’était pas là. Non, je n’importais plus. Non, à priori, nous n’aurions plus de moment comme ça entre nous. Ce fut un dur réveil, cruel même. Ce fut difficile. Je me levai à contre cœur, m’échappant pour de bon à l’espoir que ce ne fut pas juste un rêve. Yasmina dormait encore. Bien, je n’avais pas troublé son sommeil. Je sortis sur la pointe des pieds et allai rejoindre mon père qui en me voyant arrivé, prépara mon traditionnel déjeuné. Il ne fit pas de commentaires sur ma mine effroyable mais me serra dans ses bras lorsqu’il alla pour partir. Pas un petit câlin, l’un de ceux qu’on laisse durer pour que notre vis-à-vis comprenne le sentiment que l’on veut faire passer. Ici, qu’il était là, qu’il se souciait de moi, qu’il tenait à moi, qu’il m’aimait.

 

Et il partit parce qu’il le faut bien.

 

Je restai là à observer le ciel par la fenêtre menant sur le potager. J’attendais un oiseau fantôme. Je n’aurais pas dû me fâcher contre le serpent, j’aurais dû sourire, être touchée, lui dire merci. Non, au lieu de ça j’attendais qu’un jour il veuille bien me parler, me voir à nouveau… Il m’avait promis de ne jamais m’abandonner, ne jamais me laisser derrière…

 

Je voulais cesser d’y penser, faire autre chose. Le ménage, pourquoi pas? Et c’est ce que je fis, aussi inutile que c’était de le faire sans magie, je ne supportais pas de ne rien faire, et je passerais sans doute toute la journée à étudier, je ne voulais pas, je n’en pouvais plus.

 

Les deux amoureux se réveillèrent presqu’en même temps, je leur fis leur déjeuner et à part lever un sourcil un moment en me regardant, ils ne dirent rien sur mes activités. Ma mère se réveilla une bonne demi-heure plus tard, marcha tel un zombie vers sa tasse de café que je lui faisais maintenant tous les jours. Elle ne remarqua même pas ce que je faisais, mais il était encore trop tôt, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Lorsqu’elle émergea, ce fut graduel, je pouvais le constater à la manière qu’elle me regardait.

 

–      Nagini, vient donc t’asseoir un moment.

 

Ce n’était pas un ordre, mais ça ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix non plus.

 

–      Je sais que pour le moment ça ne veut rien dire pour toi mais rappelle-toi de ça, on survit au premier chagrin d’amour, et aux autres qui suivent. C’est dur, mais ce n’est pas la fin du monde.

 

Premier… chagrin… d’amour? Soit j’étais dans un déni total soit elle n’avait pas bien compris ma relation avec Tom. C’était mon ami pas… autre chose…

 

Non, c’est vrai, ce n’était même plus mon ami…

 

Je préférai ne rien lui répondre, ça semblait lui faire du bien me dire ces mots « réconfortants », et si ça pouvait faire du bien à quelqu’un, et bien c’était tant mieux. Je lui adressai un faible sourire et me relevai. Elle me prit gentiment le bras et me fit un câlin. Qu’avaient-t-ils tous avec les câlins aujourd’hui? Avais-je l’air si misérable, si pitoyable? Mais c’était bien, finalement, une fois la surprise de la répétition passée. C’était bien pouvoir se laisser épauler par un adulte.

 

Guérit-t-on vraiment d’un tel chagrin? Si l’amour c’est plus grand que l’attachement que j’ai pour Tom, qui peut survivre à ça? Qui voudrait survivre à ça? À moins que ça soit moins,

 ou égal… tu n’as pas le goût d’y survivre, mais ça se fait tout seul, un peu contre toi…

 

Je finis par aller à la bibliothèque, et je fus presque soulager que monsieur Davidson ne me prit pas à son tour dans ses bras. Nous travaillâmes, il me parla de ses histoires, me fit prendre un thé de sapin, orange et kiwi et pratiqua mon latin. Il prit des nouvelles mais n’insista pas. Le lendemain il m’offrait un ourson en peluche, il me dit que l’avantage des oursons c’est que lorsqu’on leur parle, ils ne te jugent pas. Je cachai mes larmes dans la peluche puis nous travaillâmes, mon nouveau jouet sur mes genoux.

 

Ce toutou prit place dans ma chambre juste à côté de la flamme « éternelle » que Tom m’avait offerte à Noël passé. Lorsque j’allais me coucher, le toutou était tout chaud. Durant la semaine, je reçus une lettre, mais elle n’était pas de Tom, ce n’était pas Snake.

 

_Bonjour Nagini,_

_J’espère que tu vas bien et que la deuxième moitié de l’été s’est bien déroulé. Tom vient moins souvent à mon groupe d’études, mais il a sûrement ses raisons._

_Dylan._

C’était concis, à son image. Je savais qu’il ne savait pas vraiment converser, alors je ne me gênai pas pour répondre plus longuement que lui :

 

_Bonjour Dylan,_

_Je te dirais que ça a dépendu des jours. Et toi, comment c’était sans ta belle-mère dans les parages? Est-ce que Tom évite tout le monde en général, ou ça semble ciblé? Enfin, je ne crois pas qu’il soit fâcher contre toi, ce n’est pas ce que je veux insinuer, juste que… j’essaye de me faire une image dans ma tête. Il m’écrit moins souvent et je suis quand même curieuse de savoir s’il va bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Et puis, comment sont les cours, cette année?_

_Nagini._

J’utilisai le même hibou pour envoyer ma lettre.


	44. Chapitre 43: Correspondances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 43 : Correspondances

 

_Salut Samuel, Antony m’a emmené jusqu’à un endroit où un peut louer des hiboux pour t’envoyer cette lettre. Maman pense à m’acheter un hibou, que je le veuille ou non. Pour être franche avec toi, je n’aime pas trop l’idée, j’ai l’impression de tellement vous en avoir demandé… Sinon il n’y a pas grands choses à dire ici. Antony file encore le parfait amour et il commence demain son travail. Il pense pouvoir déménager d’ici Noël. Bientôt Yasmina va rentrer chez elle… que ça reste entre nous, je n’ai pas hâte, j’ai fini par vraiment apprécier sa présence._

_Nagini_

_Bonjour Nagini,_

_Sans ma belle-mère? Mieux que si elle fut là. Non, ça ne semble pas visé, du moins, pas_ personnellement _, il se tient surtout avec ses serpentards. Moins souvent? Vous vous écrivez de plus longues lettres? Les cours? Comme d’habitude, bien, je suppose. On apprend de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles potions, de nouveaux enchantements, de nouveaux faits historiques. J’aime bien mes cours._

_Dylan_

_Salut Nagini!_

_Je suis si heureux d’avoir de tes nouvelles! Pour être franc, je pensais que tu allais m’oublier :’( mais non, tu as pensé à moi! :-D Bon, mettons quelque chose au clair : Tu fais parti de notre famille! Si maman a le goût de t’offrir un hibou, profites-en! C’est tellement pratique et à la longue, ce sera moins cher que de tout le temps en louer un, crois-moi. Et puis, à toujours utiliser celui de Tom, tu ne peux pas nous envoyer des messages à nous aussi. Et moi, dans cette histoire? Et pourquoi regardes-tu les départs d’un si mauvais œil? On m’a déjà dit que c’était à cause d’avant que tu ne viennes chez nous mais tu as bien vu depuis, non?, que ça ne voulait pas dire la fin? Yasmina t’aime bien, aussi, et mon frère t’adore, ils ne partent pas pour de bon. Et si tu t’ennuies, tu leur enverras une lettre grâce à ton hibou._

_Prend soin de toi, soeurette._

_Samu_

_Bonjour Dylan,_

_Tu n’es pas bien avec ton père? Euh… non, pas vraiment, on ne s’écrit plus, en fait… Tant mieux pour tes cours! Monsieur Davidson dit que je me débrouille très bien en latin maintenant…_

_Nagini_

_Salut Samuel, (pourquoi Samu?)_

_Tu es en telle manque d’attention ou quoi? Je ne te pensais pas si… expressif… et puis tu me l’as demandé et Antony aussi a insisté, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne t’aurais pas écrit. J’aime bien tes petits sourires, c’est mignon. Je me suis arrangée pour avoir le hibou comme cadeau de Noël, mais maman me l’a quand même tout de suite offert. Je te présente donc Gaudium, ça veut dire joie. Je ne sais pas comment t’expliquer… je n’ai pas peur que vous disparaissiez, je sais que vous allez revenir et tout mais… je n’aime pas ça quand même. Combien de fois allez-vous revenir? Combien d’années partagerons-nous? Ça me rappelle que le temps passe, que je n’ai pas autant profité de vous que ce que j’aurais voulu, que vous allez me manquer et que oui, j’ai peur que ce soit la dernière fois._

_Nagini_

_Franchement soeurette, tu donnes toujours toute ton attention à l’autre charmant escargot! Bien sûr que je suis en manque d’attention! Et puis tu te fâches toujours plus avec moi qu’avec Antony mais bon, ça je peux comprendre, paraît que je n’ai pas vraiment de tact. C’est juste un surnom, Lise (c’est la jumelle dans mes amis, si tu te souviens bien) a un jour décidé que c’était trop long Samuel (va savoir pourquoi) et m’appelle Sam ou Samu depuis, mais elle semble préféré Samu (il faut dire, je me retourne pas à Sam…). En tout cas ton hibou a du caractère, il n’a pas voulu me donner ta lettre avant que je ne lui donne tout mon croissant… J’ai trouvé plus goinfre que moi… Je crois que tu t’en fais trop pour rien, comme le dit maman : « Tu traverseras la rivière quand tu seras rendu au pont. » Si tu regrettes toujours ce que tu manques, tu vas perdre d’autres temps avec nous, non? Et tu vas encore plus être triste._

_Samu_

_Salut Samu, (J’aime bien cette sonorité…)_

_Tu le sais que je t’aime quand même? Et franchement, Tom n’est pas un escargot! Pourquoi le traites-tu comme ça? J’imagine que ça doit te faire bien rire de m’imaginer rougir de frustration pour le protéger d’une attaque imaginaire… j’espère que tu t’amuses bien… Et non, la journée où Gaudium mangera deux croissants, là tu pourras dire avoir trouvé plus goinfre que toi ;-). J’essaye de faire comme tu dis, Samu, j’essaye…_

_Nagini_

_Salut p’tite sœur!_

_Bien sûr que je le sais que tu m’aimes :-D !!! Et non, ne te voiles pas les yeux, Tom est un lamentable escargot présentement. D’un côté tu n’oses pas lui parler, et de l’autre il s’obstine à ne pas t’adresser la parole. Après on se demande pourquoi il devient moins sociable et de plus en plus bête. (Quand je disais que je manquais de tact!) Vous vous ennuyez l’un de l’autre, tu devrais lui envoyer une lettre, pour voir. Et oui, j’ai trouvé ça très marrant, mais j’avoue que ça me peine aussi un peu de savoir que tu n’as pas goûté toute ma plaisanterie quand même. Je ne suis pas_ si _goinfre, si?_

_Samu_

_Salut Samu,_

_Tu n’aurais pas des nouvelles de Dylan? Ça fait un moment qu’il ne m’a rien envoyé… Je ne crois pas qu’il s’ennuie de moi, je crois plutôt qu’il est si fâché que ça déborde, il n’a jamais très bien géré sa colère… et on n’a pas encore réglé le conflit… Et oui, tu es goinfre!_

_Nagini_

_S’lut Nagini,_

_Ne t’inquiète pas pour ce petit Serdaigle, il étudie, c’est tout, tu devrais bientôt recevoir une lettre, ses travaux viennent à terme bientôt. … Es-tu aveugle ou naïve? Oui, bon, peut-être qu’il est fâché, mais il est aussi ennuyé. Je ne sais pas si tu le réalises, mais il t’aime beaucoup, mine de rien. Je te dis ça en tant qu’homme, on ne se tient pas autant avec une fille à laquelle on n’est pas intéressé si elle ne fait pas parti de la famille ou si elle n’est pas la copine ou la sœur d’un ami. Et puis, si le problème de son humeur est juste qu’il est fâché, et bien rend donc service aux serpentards de plus en plus tendus et prend un parchemin et une plume et mets tout ça au clair avec lui._

_Samu_

_Salut Samuel,_

_Et toi tes travaux? Je ne suis ni aveugle ni naïve, c’est vous qui vous faites des idées. Je ne dis pas qu’il ne m’aimait pas beaucoup, mais pas… enfin, c’est ridicule nous imaginer sortir ensemble. Il l’a déjà dit, je me rappelle très bien, et je suis parfaitement d’accord. Et pour ce qui est de mettre les choses au clair, j’ai déjà essayer d’écrire plusieurs lettres mais… Ça ne fonctionne pas._

_Nagini_

_Bonjour Nagini,_

_Samuel m’as dit de te dire salut lorsqu’il m’a demandé ce que j’attendais pour t’écrire. Je lui ai montré mon devoir de potion et il est parti en roulant les yeux et soupirant « serdaigle ». Je suis désolé d’avoir pris tant de temps mais les études en premiers. Non, mon père et moi c’est… deux mondes. Il aime le bruit, il fuit le silence alors… on ne partage pas beaucoup de moment ensemble. Vous ne vous écrivez plus? Même encore maintenant? Ça explique son humeur, alors… Pourquoi vous vous êtes chicané? Je peux peut-être aider? Tant mieux pour le latin, c’est toujours pratique._

_Bien à toi_

_Dylan_

_B’jour soeurette!_

_Les travaux, les travaux, je fais ceux qui sont importants, c’est pas la mer à boire. … Et, bien sûr, il n’y a aucun sentiment du genre entre vous, bien sûr, c’est complètement platonique. (Si tu ne l’as pas remarqué, c’était sarcastique) À mon avis tu as dû mal comprendre ce qu’il disait, ou ce qu’il voulait dire, car à mon avis, à partir du moment où je l’ai connu, il n’y a toujours eu que toi._

_Samu_

_Bonjour Dylan!_

_Je suis heureuse d’avoir de tes nouvelles! Oui, je sais, des fois Samuel peut être un peu casse-pied, mais il n’est pas méchant. Je suis désolée pour ton père, ça ne doit pas toujours être facile… Je ne sais pas si tu peux aider, ça fait une bonne partie de l’été qu’il m’ignore et je suis pas capable d’oser lui faire signe… Tu imagines si je lui dis quelque chose, ou que je lui envoie un signe et qu’il l’ignore aussi? … Au moins, tant que je ne fasse rien, je peux me dire que si je lui dirais quelque chose, il m’écouterait…_

_Bien à toi aussi_

_Nagini_

_Salut Samu,_

_Après tu te demandes pourquoi on a de la misère, nous deux? C’est vrai, nous manquons de tact… Et tu n’étais pas là, tu ne peux pas savoir… … Mais merci quand même, je sais que tu fais ton possible pour que je sois heureuse._

_Nagini_

_Bonjour Nagini,_

_On s’habitue à tout, ma relation avec mon père ne fait pas exception. Déjà, si tu as peur de comment il va réagir, profite qu’il soit à l’école justement, et envoie-lui une lettre, tu pourras toujours te dire que le courrier s’est perdu. Et tu as dû oublié de répondre (désolé si c’était volontaire), mais pourquoi êtes-vous en froid?_

_Il y a plein de personnes qui tiennent à toi_

_Dylan._

_Soeurette… Ta dernière lettre m’a donné l’envie de venir te serrer fort dans mes bras. J’ai demandé la permission au professeur Dumbledore d’utiliser la cheminette mais il m’a dit qu’une bonne lettre de réconfort ferait sans doute l’affaire. D’ailleurs, le bonbon au citron est de sa part, le chocolat, du mien._

_J’espère que tu retrouveras bientôt le sourire_

_Samu_

_Bonjour Dylan,_

_Est-ce parce qu’on s’habitue à quelque chose que ça ne fait vraiment plus mal de temps en temps? C’était un bel essai, mais ça ne marche pas, je me méfie un peu des hiboux, mais j’ai tout à fait foi en leur capacité… et ce n’était pas volontaire, c’était en partie parce que j’ai oublié, en partie parce que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi te répondre. On s’est chicané, je ne sais même plus pourquoi, et finalement il est parti parce que je crois que je venais de l’accuser de ne pas s’en faire pour moi ou quelque chose du genre… c’est très flou…_

_Nagini_

_Salut Samu,_

_Désolé pour ma dernière lettre, je ne voulais pas t’affoler comme ça… je vais bien. Merci pour le chocogrenouille, quoi que j’aurais dû me rappeler de l’aplatir avant d’ouvrir la boîte, j’ai failli le perdre. Je m’ennuie de toi._

_Nagini_


	45. Chapitre 44: Car des fois, rien ne vaut plus que de se jeter en bas du pont en souhaitant de tout cœur que l’élastique tiendra... et que cet élastique existe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

CHAPITRE 44: Car des fois, rien ne vaut plus que de se jeter en bas du pont en souhaitant de tout cœur que l’élastique tiendra... et que cet élastique existe.

 

_Salut Tom,_

_Je m’excuse de ne pas avoir eu confiance en toi, s’il-te-plaît, arrête de m’ignorer, c’est cruel. Je ne voulais pas… te causer des soucis ni te blesser, je voulais ce que j’ai toujours voulu, qu’on s’en tire, toi et moi, que les choses aillent pour le mieux, toujours. Je m’excuse._

_Je te présente Gaudium, c’est mon hibou, il paraît qu’il est caractériel, mais ça c’est selon Samuel…_

_Nagini_

Je donnai nerveusement ma lettre à Gaudium qui s’envola après avoir veillé à ce que je sois sûre de moi.

 

–      Tu l’as envoyé cette fois?, me demanda Yasmina qui était venue souper chez nous.

–      Oui.

 

Antony n’était pas encore de retour du boulot, alors nous passions un peu de temps ensemble.

 

–      Et toi, que comptes-tu faire comme boulot?

–      Tutrice, répondit Yasmina, comme le père de Dylan. Mais pour le moment, je suis en cours à distance, après Noël, je vais pouvoir être assistante, je vais d’ailleurs demander au père de Dylan s’il accepterait de me prendre sous son aile. Si tout va bien, je vais pouvoir commencer pour vrai l’année prochaine.

 

Nous discutâmes de ses possibilités d’embauches et de ce que ça impliquait comme tâches. Ensuite nous aidâmes ma mère à faire le repas, préparer la table, mon frère arriva, suivit de peu de mon père. Le souper fut bon, sinon un peu long, car j’angoissais de plus en plus pour savoir ce que me répondrait Tom. Yasmina resta un bon moment puis repartit par cheminette, nous invitant tous à manger chez ses parents prochainement.

 

Le lendemain je fus intenable durant toute la journée, monsieur Davidson me fit visiter les boutiques entourant la bibliothèque, argüant que je ne tirerais rien de bon à étudier aujourd’hui. Lorsque je revins à la maison, ni Gaudium, ni Snake m’attendait, à mon plus grand drame. Ma mère me fit un chocolat chaud et j’allais m’installer face à la fenêtre en espérant voir l’un des rapaces arriver bientôt… en espérant qu’il y ait une lettre.

Gaudium arriva au milieu du souper que je piquais sans vraiment rien porter à ma bouche. Je bondis sous le regard soulager de mes parents et de mon frère que moi, je ne remarquai pas dans toute ma presse de finalement savoir à quoi m’en tenir.

 

_… Combien de fois je t’ai dit que t’excuser ne menait à rien? …_

_Comment ça se passe chez toi? Pas trop perturbée par le départ de Yasmina? Et le latin, ça avance? Comment va ce vieux bibliothécaire? Est-ce que tu dors bien? Tu ne t’es pas chicané avec tes parents, si? Et pas de désir inconscient de protéger le veuf et l’orphelin? Ça va, tout est beau?_

Émue, je portai le parchemin à mon cœur. Puis, sans attendre d’avoir mangé, j’allai dans ma chambre pour lui répondre à l’instant :

 

_Salut Tom,_

_Et tu voulais que je te reparle comment, sans m’excuser? C’est toi qui me fait la gueule depuis… trop longtemps… t’es pas obligé de répondre à ça…_

_Ça se passe bien, je suppose, mieux depuis quelques instants, si j’ose dire. Le départ de Yasmina m’a rendu un peu émotive mais je dois admettre que j’ai connu pire alors ça m’a laissé un peu de glace. Je suis rendue bien amie avec elle, d’ailleurs, un peu grâce à toi. J’ai enfin terminé l’apprentissage du latin, du moins, de manière intensive. Monsieur Davidson pète le feu, comme d’habitude. Je dors, c’est déjà ça, je pense mieux dormir ce soir ou demain. Je ne me suis chicané avec personne à part Samuel, et puis, c’était fraternel, rien de méchant. Et franchement, reviens-en, je ne risque plus ma vie pour un oui ou un non, je ne risque pas non plus de me faire brûler pour sorcellerie en prétendant, ici, d’être une sorcière._

_Moi aussi tu m’as manqué_

_Nagini_

Je redonnai ma lettre à Gaudium puis je gambadai jusqu’à mon repas que j’engloutis car, mine de rien, j’avais faim.


	46. Chapitre 45: Entre l’amitié et l’amour, il n’y a qu’un pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que vous commencez à savoir que tout ce qui fait partie de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas

CHAPITRE 45 : Entre l’amitié et l’amour, il n’y a qu’un pas

 

– Ça fait plaisir de voir que ça va mieux, me souligna Bartholomé. 

 

Je lui adressai un sourire rayonnant avant de répondre :

 

– Tom a arrêté de m’ignorer.

– Tu lui as écrit finalement?

– Oui, et c’était dur… 

– Vous vous êtes pardonnés, donc?

– Et bien, je me suis excusée et il semble avoir accepter mes excuses.

– Et toi?

 

Et moi? Drôle de question. Et bien, je voulais le revoir, alors oui, je lui pardonnais.

 

– Est-ce qu’il s’est excusé?, insista-t-il.

– Entre les lignes…

 

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire, c’était comme s’il me faisait réaliser quelque chose que je n’aurais jamais voulu réaliser. Je savais que Tom était avare sur les mots doux, sur l’acceptation de ses erreurs. Je prenais aussi son désir d’en savoir plus sur comment j’allais comme une manière de s’assurer que j’allais bien et qu’il s’excusait de ses agissements… mais jamais il ne s’excusait de manière précise…

 

– Ne faites pas juste vous excuser l’un à l’autre, il faut que vous compreniez ce qu’il s’est passé, pourquoi ça s’est passé, pourquoi ça a blessé l’autre. Sinon, tout laisse à croire que ça pourrait arriver à nouveau, parce qu’au final, vous auriez soigné les symptômes, et non le mal.

 

Je grimaçai, je ne voulais pas que la chicane entre lui et moi recommence, mais en même temps, c’est vrai que nous avions toujours ultimement cherché le problème, la source véritable du problème… c’était juste nouveau que la source vienne de l’autre et ça… ça faisait peur. Je crois que ni lui ni moi voulions affronter une telle chose.

 

Nous retournâmes ensuite à nos lectures.

 

Quand je rentrai, ma mère était en train de faire le souper tranquillement. Elle me pointa ma chambre : « Il y a des oiseaux qui t’attendent. ». J’y accourrai et découvris Gaudium et Snake qui m’attendait sur mon lit. J’allai voir Snake et lui pris ma lettre.

 

_… En me parlant, en m’engueulant… …_

_Je suis désolé. D’être aussi brutal, buté, de t’en vouloir jusqu’à ce que tu t’excuse, de t’en vouloir de devoir t’excuser parce que ce n’était pas juste ta faute, et que rendu là ce n’est pas vraiment la tienne._

_Tu es toujours là à t’excuser pour tout, à prendre le poids de l’univers sur tes épaules, c’est embêtant, pire, c’est enrageant. Tu n’es pas Dieu, tu n’es pas omnisciente. Tout n’est pas toujours ta faute._

_Ça me fâche quand tu dis que je ne me préoccupe pas de toi, parce que je n’arrête de me préoccuper pour toi. Tu as un don pour attirer les ennuies, les frustrations, les problèmes sociaux. Je n’ai pas envie de…_

_Je sais que tu ne risques plus la mort sur un oui et un non, ni que tu vas encore te fourrer dans un problème aussi intense que lorsque tu as failli brûler c’est juste que, tu as failli mourir et je ne veux pas que ça arrive, et si ce n’est pas la mort que tu risques, c’est toutes ces autres choses que nous nous sommes jurés de passer par dessus, notre difficulté à croire les adultes, à croire en l’altruisme._

_Prends soin de toi_

 

Je regardai la réponse de Tom avec un certain attendrissement et étonnement. Je veux dire avec beaucoup d’étonnement et d’attendrissement!

 

_Quand tu es fâché, Tom, tu fais peur, tu le sais, ça?_

_Je comprends, tu sais, et j’accepte tes excuses. C’est sûr que ça me dérange quand on se chicane, c’est pas comme ça que je voudrais qu’on règle nos problèmes mais voilà… nous répondons par la colère._

_Oui je sais que ce n’est pas… toujours ma faute, mais j’ai toujours l’impression que j’aurais pu faire mieux, que c’est dommage, que j’aurais dû._

_Cet été a été riche en émotion, je me sentais  délaissée, tu avais invité ton ami, tout passait si vite, je n’arrivais pas à tout saisir, tout comprendre. J’étais confuse et toi qui habituellement me ramène les deux pieds sur Terre, voilà que tu ne répondais pas comme moi je le désirais à mes besoins. Je sais que tu fais ton possible et je t’en suis reconnaissante._

_Je comprend ton angoisse mais… écoute, tu n’es quand même pas pour toujours t’inquiéter pour moi, je sais de mieux en mieux me débrouiller seule et puis, ça fait combien d’année que tu vas à Poudlard, hein? C’est ta quatrième année, je crois que je sais prendre soin de moi… et je crois que je sais mieux affronter la solitude. J’ai toi, j’ai mes parents, j’ai mes frères, j’ai Monsieur Davidson, j’ai Dylan, j’ai Yasmina. Je ne suis plus seule, nous ne sommes plus seuls, nous ne sommes plus à l’orphelinat. Nous allons bien, nous allons mieux._

_J’ai hâte à Noël et à ton retour, d’ici-là je vais m’amuser avec monsieur Davidson et sa sagesse, je vais discuter avec Antony pour niaiser, je vais discuter avec Yasmina parce que c’est si bon d’avoir une amitié féminine, je vais partager de bons moments avec mes parents, car ils veillent sur moi._

_Tu peux reposer sur tes deux oreilles, mon cher ami, je vais bien._

 

Je donnai ma lettre à Snake et il repartit. J’allai sur mon lit avec la lettre dans mes mains. Il avait écrit des excuses, il m’avait écrit des excuses… Je n’en revenais pas, je n’avais même pas eu à en demander ni rien… Je fermai les yeux avec la lettre sur mon coeur pour savourer cet instant. J’étais ravie, touchée, ébahie… J’avais le goût de pleurer de joie car non seulement nous n’étions plus en chicane mais en plus nous nous rapprochions encore, même s’il était au loin et tout ça. Je crois que… que j’aimais vraiment beaucoup Tom finalement… et que j’aimerais bien sortir avec lui même si je ne pense pas que l’inverse soit vrai, après tout lui-même avait rit de cette éventualité il y a quelques années quand j’étais venue à Poudlard. Oui, ça me faisait un pincement au coeur me dire que ce n’était pas réciproque, mais pour rien au monde je cracherais sur cette amitié. Je me sentais aimée dans cette amitié, aimée par ce sorcier qui n’était pratiquement jamais là, et qui faisait toujours tout comme lui l’entendait. J’étais dans ma petite bulle de bonheur, et je m’en sentais parfois confuse, parfois juste dans une plénitude sans nom. 

 

C’est ma mère qui m’en sorti en m’appelant pour manger. C’est en gambadant que je la rejoint elle et toute la petite famille.


	47. Chapitre 46: Car Noël cette année...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée d'avoir prit tant de temps à actualiser ici l'histoire… 
> 
> P.S: Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 46 : Car Noël cette année…!**

– Voir mon frère faire les cartons, c'est déprimant!, m'exaspérai-je sous le regard patient et amusé de monsieur Davidson qui buvait un thé citron menthe et canneberge.

Je portai à mes lèvres mon propre thé aux cerises, concombres et écorces de merisier. J'en venais presque à aimer ces sortes étranges tellement nous allions souvent prendre ces boissons chaudes ensemble sur les heures du midi.

– Au moins c'est la preuve que la vie sourit à ton frère, me rappela-t-il de sa voix douce.

Je lui souris, avec lui, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui pouvait se transformer en drame.

– De toute façon, il ne déménage réellement qu'à Noël, dis-je entre deux gorgées. Et sa maison va être connectée au réseau de cheminée.

Mon sourire se tendit un moment, j'avais un meilleur sens de l'équilibre, c'était vrai, mais je n'aimais toujours pas ça… Même si je prenais ce moyen de transport pratiquement tous les jours pour me rendre à la GBM.

– Je ne sais toujours pas quoi offrir à tout le monde, m'inquiétai-je plutôt.

– Tu trouveras bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Aussi Yasmina allait bientôt me rejoindre pour les emplettes des fêtes. Elle allait m'aider. D'ailleurs, elle arrivait justement. Monsieur Davidson préféra retourner à la bibliothèque et Yasmina et moi fîmes les boutiques. Je trouvai quelque chose pour tout le monde, j'avais économisé tout mon argent de poche pour le temps des fêtes. Du café aux saveurs exotiques pour ma mère, un roman pour mon père, un jeu de société pour mes frères, un collier que je réussis à cacher pour Yasmina, un set de coupe de vin pour les Harrison et une peluche chacun pour Célia et Laurent. Oh, une tasse pour infuser du thé pour Bartholomé et il me restait Tom mais je ne savais pas quoi lui offrir. Lui qui m'avait offert un si beau cadeau la dernière fois. Mon amie (que ça faisait bizarre dire ça) m'aida et finalement je me décidai à lui offrir un livre avancé sur la défense contre les forces du mal.

Je grimaçai lorsque nous primes la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer. Dans le salon de chez moi, nous échageâmes les paquets de sorte à avoir les bons. J'allai ensuite pour la raccompagner mais je sentis la surface de ma peau devenir froide d'un coup et commencer à picoter. Je sentais mon corps s'engourdir. Paniquée, je cherchai le regard de Yasmina et émis un gémissement avant de m'effondrer sur le sol.

Je paniquai, ma cage thoracique était comprimée et j'avais l'impression que je mourrais, que ça y était, que c'était grave, que j'avais besoin d'aide, que je ne survivrais jamais sinon.

Yasmina, d'abord surprise puis alerte, m'emmena illico presto à l'hôpital pour sorcier. Moi, j'avais juste l'impression d'être de plus en plus faible. J'aurais aimé m'évanouir, perdre contact avec cette horrible réalité. Yasmina exprimait son immense inquiétude en se mettant en colère contre le corps soignant. Ce qui servait d'infirmière chez les sorciers avaient des regards emplies de compassion désabusée et le médicomage était ennuyé. Je ne perdis pas connaissance mais tout s'embrouilla, je sais que je vis et entendis tout mais au fond, ce n'était pas le cas car j'étais trop confuse. Seule la voix furibonde de Yasmina m'apaisait un peu.

Une coupe arriva à mes lèvres et on m'aida à la boire. Cette potion ne goûtait rien, se buvait comme de l'eau mais n'était définitivement pas de l'eau. Je ne me sentis pas plus forte, loin de là, mais les picotements arrêtèrent et ma température redevint normale. Le seul point négatif, et cela doit sûrement dépendre du point de vue, je perdis tellement de force que je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

À mon réveil j'étais dans une chambre avec un autre patient. Ma mère était là en train de dormir sur un fauteuil.

– Maman?, croassai-je.

Je me sentais encore faiblarde et maintenant je me sentais en plus nauséeuse. Comme mu d'un sixième sens elle se réveilla et vint me serrer dans ses bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son coeur. Elle me couvrit de baiser, de mots doux et de mots de soulagement. Lorsqu'elle finit par se calmer, je pus lui demander ce qui était arrivé. Elle m'expliqua que j'avais été victime du venin d'une toute petite créature magique, un insecte et qu'il s'avérait que je m'étais dévoilée en être particulièrement sensible. Le médicomage vint me voir, vérifia mes constances et me dit que par mesure de précaution, je devrais recevoir une sorte de vaccin chaque année pour me créer une immunité magique. Il me dit aussi que je me sentirais encore faible pendant un mois ou deux mais que ça devrait se placer. Il me donna congé mais comme je n'arrivais pas à me porter moi-même, ma mère me trouva une chaise roulante pour m'emmener jusqu'à une zone de transplanage.

Arrivée à la maison, je me sentais verte, ma nausée n'ayant pas été aidée par le transport.

On était le matin.

– J'ai dormi longtemps!, commentai-je quand même de bonne humeur.

Mais comme ma mère ne répondait rien et se contentait que de me pousser jusqu'à l'intérieur chaleureux de la maison, je m'inquiétai.

– Maman?

– Tu as été à l'hôpital trois jours, chérie.

– Trois jours!?

– Oui et tu enverra une lettre à Tom, il était mort d'inquiétude et furieux de ne pas pouvoir venir.

Oui, c'était bien Tom ça… de s'inquiéter et de se mettre en colère contre l'univers…


	48. Chapitre 47: Une vérité négligée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 47 : Une vérité négligée**

Calmer complètement Tom avait été impossible à faire et il se montrait surprotecteur… Et il n'était même pas encore là! J'espérais que me voir en chair et en os le calmerait pour de bon. J'étais maintenant capable de marcher un moment par moi-même, mais je ne me sentais pas encore assez solide pour abandonner la chaise roulante lorsque nous sortions.

J'avais fait une recherche sur le venin qui m'avait autant affaibli. C'était plutôt atypique comme réaction. C'était un venin qui agissait comme un virus qui s'en prenait à l'essence magique d'un être, et c'était par la magie de celui-ci que le venin était combattu. Une fois qu'un enfant en avait été victime, son système en gardait la résistance. Pour les moldus cependant, c'était différent. S'il arrivait qu'un moldu (ou même un cracmol) soit parfois mais rarement victime du venin comme s'ils étaient en fait des êtres magiques, jamais leur système pouvait se créer une défense, n'étant pas des sorciers. C'est ce qui m'était arrivé et c'est pour ça que je devrais être traitée chaque année, car l'insecte étant plutôt courant dans les milieu où il y avait une forte densité d'êtres magiques, je risquais de me refaire piquer tôt ou tard.

Donc j'étais une nouvelle fois sur le quai 4 3/4 à attendre Tom. On m'avait emmitouflée dans tant de couvertures que je ne pouvais pas avoir froid… ni lire de livre. On m'avait proposé de ne pas venir, et même Tom l'avait proposé (il ne voulait pas que j'attrape froid), mais je voulais épargner à mes parents la présence de Tom avec un tel niveau de nervosité.

Cette fois je ne le vis pas arriver, étant assise, mais j'eue la surprise de ma vie en ayant soudainement dans me bras Tom qui me serrait contre lui. Il me serrait avec force et un peu de désespoir peut-être.

– Et tu oses me dire que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter!, me gronda-t-il sans me lâcher un instant.

Je tentai de le raisonner :

– Tu ne peux quand même pas me protéger contre toutes les maladies du monde…

Il ne me serra qu'un peu plus fort.

– Ne me refais jamais ça!

– J'ai un traitement préventif chaque année, lui rappelai-je tranquillement.

– Ja-mais!

J'éclatai de rire, j'étais juste heureuse de le ravoir dans mes bras, il m'avait manqué.

– Tom, je vais bien.

– Tu es assise sur une chaise, Miss-je-vais-bien!

Okay, nous aurions besoin de plus qu'une simple conversation, il avait besoin de me sentir près de lui, comme à l'époque où nous manquions de nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

– Tu m'as manqué, lui admis-je doucement.

Jamais il ne l'admettrait mais l'inverse était clairement tout aussi vrai. Il enfuit son visage dans mon cou et son souffle me chatouilla la nuque.

– Tom, tu me chatouilles!, riai-je.

– Tant mieux, souffla-t-il d'un ton taquin avant de finalement me relâcher.

Il salua ensuite ma mère et échangea de paquet avec elle. Ce que je veux dire qu'elle se retrouva avec sa malle et lui avec moi. Samu arriva quelques peu après et me serra à son tour dans ses bras. Je commençais à penser que j'avais trop d'attention… J'aurais voulu voir Dylan à ce point, mais comme il ne rentrait pas chez lui pour Noël, c'était peine perdu, je suis sûre que lui aurait gardé ses distances. Samuel était venu avec ses amis qui vinrent s'assurer à leur tour que j'étais belle et bien en vie. Au moins eux gardèrent leurs bras près d'eux.

Puis nous rentrâmes, au final, tout c'était fait plutôt calmement. C'était aussi bien. Tom restait assez silencieux mais je le savais tendu pour ma bonne santé. J'attendrais à la maison pour vraiment essayer de le calmer, je crois que tant que la chaise lui rappellerait mon état, c'était inutile. Tous ces voyages m'avaient épuisée mais je tenais à me montrer bien portante… en tout cas, assez bien portante pour marcher (tituber) jusqu'au divan et de me laisser tomber dessus en soupirant fortement et longuement. Tom vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, me souleva un peu le temps de s'installer sous moi. Mmm, Tom le matelas m'avait manqué, j'avais l'impression qu'il devenait de plus en plus confortable… ou est-ce seulement que je vieillissais? Je grognai de satisfaction et je l'entendis ricaner. Je m'endormis dans ses bras en moins de deux, à peine consciente du regard incertain de ma mère et amusé de mon frère.


	49. Chapitre 48: Un heureux évènement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 48 : Un heureux événement**

Je somnolai durant toute l'échange de cadeau, restant seulement à moitié consciente des sourires échangés. Parfois, on me réveillait pour découvrir un paquet. Je reçu de mes parents mon hibou (du moins, un rappel que c'est ce qu'ils m'avaient offert), des Harrisons je reçus une boîte à musique, de Samu je reçus un foulard blanc incroyablement doux et Antony me fit un cadeau jumelé avec sa blonde, une magnifique robe blanche qui me troubla un moment, déstabilisée non par sa beauté (quoi que vraiment, elle était vraiment très belle), mais parce que… je ne sais pas… c'est comme lorsque nous avons un mot sur le bout de la langue, tu sais que ce n'est pas loin, mais il est impossible de se rappeler ce que l'on veut savoir.

Je les remerciai chaudement et ensuite ce fut le tour de Tom qui me tendit une toute petite boîte qui se tenait dans ma main. J'entendis sa mère retenir un souffle, sans doute savait-elle ce qu'il y avait dedans. J'ouvris l'écrins et découvris un collier en argent avec un pendentif fait dans une pierre noir onyx.

– Merci Tom, c'est très beau.

– Tu ne sais même pas encore c'est quoi, m'apprit-il. Ce n'est pas un collier ordinaire. Tu vois le pendentif? J'ai le même au poignet.

Il me montra une chaine et un pendentif sensiblement semblable au mien, effectivement. Un peu perdue, je le laissai poursuivre.

– Mets-le.

Ce que je fis les sourcils froncés. Dès que la pierre toucha ma peau, elle changea de couleur. La sienne aussi avait changé de couleur, mais était différente de la mienne.

– Les couleurs sont reliés aux émotions et les deux pierres sont lié, du coup, les pierres prennent les couleurs de l'émotions qui touchent sa pierre jumelle.

Sans doute aurais-je dû me douter que son cadeau soit en lien avec sa hausse de paranoïa. La pierre que je portais était rendue rouge et jaune se mélangeant jamais vraiment et se promenant comme de la fumé. Celui que Tom portait était d'un magnifique bleu pale. Je me demandai ce que tout ça voulait dire et s'il me le dirait. Je levai un regard interrogateur vers lui et il ne me répondit que d'un clin d'oeil. En regardant mon collier à nouveau, la pierre était rendue d'un vert assez brillant. Ainsi il avait changé d'émotion, je me demandais de quoi à quoi.

– Tu te fends toujours le cul en quatre pour ma soeur, dis donc!, s'exclama Samu qui avait bu deux bières, profitant de la permission spécial que lui avait accordé notre mère.

– Samuel Desbois! Ton langage!, le réprimanda maman.

Mais au final, tout le monde riait. Je remerciai Tom en lui embrassant la joue et ce fut le tour à Anthony d'offrir un cadeau. Mon pouls s'accéléra lorsqu'il mit son genou à terre devant elle.

– Yasmina Haddâd, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accepter comme futur époux?

Là, devant mes yeux, je voyais mon frère et ma meilleure amie se fiancer. Je n'en revenais pas, je sentais même des larmes me monter aux yeux, ma gorge me serrer. Ce n'était pas mon moment à moi, je ne devais pas pleurer, pas bruyamment en tout cas. J'étais heureuse pour eux, parce qu'ils souriaient, qu'elle lui dit oui sans hésiter… mais… je me sentais triste et écrasée, et ça me fâchais parce que je voulais être heureuse pour eux et je n'étais pas capable! J'avais juste envie de me rouler en boule dans mon lit et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me rendait malheureuse?

– Félicitation, il était temps, entendis-je Tom les narguer d'un ton taquin. Bon, c'est pas que toutes ces émotions m'ennuient, mais oui, un peu. Je vais aller faire un tour dehors. Quelqu'un veut venir? Nagini?

Je levai mon regard vers lui, surprise. Je savais qu'il attendait ce moment depuis un moment, je suis certaine qu'il les aurait plus niaisé que ça. Mon regard fut attiré par la couleur de son bracelet, d'un gris foncé. Est-ce qu'il agissait ainsi pour me tendre une perche. J'hochai la tête, incapable de formuler un mot dans mon état. Il me souleva, un bras sous mes genoux, un autre sous mon dos, je m'accrochai à lui et il nous sortit dehors. Le froid mordant nous happa dès notre sortie et je me crispai. Il sortit sa baguette et nous fit une bulle de chaleur. Il dégagea la balançoire de la neige et m'installa dessus avant de me rejoindre. Je l'entendis prendre une respiration, du type qui précède la prise de parole, mais rien. Il me serra dans ses bras et commença à me caresser la tête. C'est à ce moment-là que j'éclatai en sanglot. Lorsque je commençai à me calmer, Tom prit finalement la parole.

– T'ai-je déjà dit que tu es trop sensible?

– Fais pas chier, lui répliquai-je avec ma gorge encore enrouée.

– … Nagini…

Je ne lui répondis rien.

– Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre, même si moi je ne fond pas en larmes.

Je soupirai, néanmoins touchée par sa confession.

– J'comprend même pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, me plaignis-je.

– Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, mais je crois que c'est la même chose que d'habitude, le changement t'angoisse. Ton frère va déménager et se marier, je crois que tu as peur de le perdre ou… ou tu aurais vraiment être à la place de Yasmina et te fiancer toi aussi.

Il n'avait sûrement pas totalement tord, mais j'étais encore si confuse avec ce que je ressentais que je ne pouvais toujours pas être sûre de la raison.

– Merci…

Il se contenta de respirer doucement, puis, après au moins cinq minutes, il se pencha à mon oreille pour y susurrer :

– Garde ça pour toi, mais je préfère encore te consoler que te voir te morfondre. Alors s'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésite jamais à te tourner vers moi pour de l'aide.


	50. Chapitre 49: La fuite est rarement la solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 49 : La fuite est rarement la solution***

Ce fut le surlendemain du jour de l'an qu'Antony déménagea, un grand sourire aux lèvres, aidé par tout le monde, sauf moi. Il faut dire, je suis à la fois moldue, pas très forte et pas très enthousiasme par son départ. Je surveillais plutôt Célia et Laurent. La première avait maintenant trois ans et Laurent en avait tout juste un an. Mine de rien, ça passait vite. Elle m'appelait Nana, ou en plus long : « ma matante Nana ». Si elle se forçait à le dire au complet, je savais qu'elle voulait me demander quelque chose. Des fois, elle sortait un étrange milieu : « ma mama Nana ». Tom en avait croulé de rire la première fois qu'elle l'avait sorti, donc elle l'avait gardé.

– Mama Nana? T'as un bobo?

Je lui souris et lui brassai les cheveux.

– Non, je vais bien, je n'ai pas mal.

– Où est fréfré Tom-Tom?

Je n'étais effectivement pas la seule personne à se faire déformer le nom.

– En train d'aider mon frère à déménager.

– Pourquoi il dédé?

– Déménage, lui rappelai-je en prenant mon temps. Et bien, parce qu'il a réussi à trouver un poste d'apprenti et qu'il va se rapprocher de son travail.

– Y'a qu'à prendre la cheminée, répondit-elle sur un ton de bouderie.

Elle me fit sourire, car elle pensait comme moi la petite.

– Il veut vivre avec Yasmina.

– Y'a qu'à la marier!

– Et bien, il vient tout juste de la fiancer, ce serait mal vue de la marier maintenant. Ils devront attendre à cet été. Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'ils vont vouloir leur intimité, il veut préparer leur nid d'amour. Et puis, les gens marier ça vit ensemble justement, m'embrouillai-je. Donc il déménage en prévision de l'été prochain, m'essoufflai-je. Et ils ne peuvent pas vivre chez leurs parents lorsqu'ils seront mariés.

– Nana? Nana pourquoi tu pleures? Je vais aller chercher Tom-Tom!

– Attend!

J'essayai de lui attraper la main avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée, mais comme elle était en pleine santé, elle, elle partit par la cheminée sans que j'y puisse quoi que ce soit. Je soupirai, je ne pouvais pas faire grand choses, elle avait bien prononcé ma maison alors elle ne s'était pas perdue. Je me tournai vers Laurent qui jouait tranquillement sans semblé affecté. Il avait un rendez-vous bientôt avec un médicomage car il ne parlait toujours pas et il ne réagissait que rarement au bruit. Il était sans doute sourd. J'agissais avec, en tout cas, comme s'il l'était. Je continuais de lui parler, mais j'utilisais souvent certains signes pour me faire comprendre. Avant de le prendre dans mes bras, par exemple, j'imitais une souris qui se lave les moustaches. Donc maintenant lorsqu'il voulait que je le prenne, il se frottait les moustaches avec ses deux mains et tendaient ses mains vers moi. Je m'approchai de lui au moment où Tom, qui avait Célia dans les bras, arrivèrent. Surprise par le bruit soudain et mes jambes faiblardes, je m'écroulai sur le sol. Pour ne pas blesser Laurent, je contrôlai ma chute pour tomber sur le coté, mais si j'avais su contrôler la chute, je n'avais pas su contrôler l'atterrissage. J'en avais mare d'avoir mal! Et oui, je recommençai à pleurer et j'étais enragée d'être si pleurnicheuse! Laurent partit à pleurer.

– Nana!

– Nagini! Est-ce que ça va? Célia, prend Laurent, je m'occupe de Nagini.

Il m'aida à me redresser.

– Est-ce que ça fait mal? Est-ce que tu es étourdie?, me demanda-t-il tout en préparant sa baguette.

Pensait-il avoir un sort pour soigner mes blessures, je fondis en larmes dans ses bras.

– Nagini…

Il vérifia par lui-même si mon corps semblait correct.

– Arrête de pleurer, je t'ai déjà dis que je détestais t'entendre pleurer, me dit-il doucement.

J'étais fatiguée, j'avais mal, j'avais l'impression que ma tête enflait, mon frère partait et il allait se marier pour vivre avec Yasmina. Et cette simple pensée me mettait dans un tel état que j'avais juste envie de disparaître dans nos limbes, avoir la paix des présents événements.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Nana?, demanda Célia

– Elle a trop d'émotions, il faut lui laisser les évacuer, lui répondit gentiment Tom tout en me serrant un peu plus. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Deux petits bras nous firent un câlin et je me mis à pleurer encore plus, car son geste de gentillesse me faisait mal. J'entendis Célia se mettre à geindre.

– Célia, est-ce que tu me fais confiance?

– … Voui.

– Alors, je t'en pris, va chercher maman. Je m'occupe de Mama Nana.

Les pas de la petite fille se précipitèrent à nouveau vers la cheminée. Je réussis à arrêter de pleurer avant leur arrivée.

– Maman, tu peux surveiller les petits pendant que je prend soin de Nagini?

Madame Harrison soupira.

– Oui…

Il me souleva dans ses bras et m'emmena dans sa chambre. J'avais déjà vu sa chambre et j'y étais déjà passée, mais vraiment avoir été dans sa chambre pour y rester un moment, non. Il nous installa dans son lit, lui assis contre le mur et moi allongée dans ses bras.

– Est-ce à cause du déménagement?, finit-il par me demander.

Je fis non de la tête.

– Du venin?, tenta-t-il.

Il reçut le même résultat.

– De ce qui c'est passé l'été passé?

Je sentais du remord dans sa voix.

– Non, mais ne me boude plus.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

– J'veux pas, lui répondis-je en me tournant vers lui pour me noyer dans ses bras.

Il me laissa faire, me cajolant la nuque et le dos.

– Pourquoi les fiançailles d'Antony et Yasmina te mettent dans un tel état?

Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase que j'avais recommencé à pleurer, lamentable côté discrétion. Comment pouvais-je lui répondre si moi-même je ne savais pas, et je n'avais aucune envie de le savoir, parce que ça voudrait dire que je devrais y penser et si j'y pensais, je serais triste.

– C'est tout, c'est pas juste ça, braillai-je « très esthétiquement ». J'suis fatiguée, j'en ai mare! Toi qui m'a fait la gueule, le départ de l'un, départ de l'autre, le départ de mon frère, ton départ et son, leur… et le venin qui… je ne sers à rien! Je ne fais que pleurer et étudier des trucs que je ne pourrai jamais utiliser!

Il me resserra contre lui, me frottait le dos.

– Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit que tu es utiles, mais en plus, tu acquiers plus de savoir qu'un élève moyen car tu n'as pas à maîtriser les sorts, juste la matière. Tu veilles sur les enfants, aussi, tu as toujours été bonne avec les enfants. Et ne parle pas d'aujourd'hui, normalement, dans l'état que tu es, tu n'aurais même pas été sensé veiller sur eux, le venin t'a affaibli, ça n'a rien à voir avec ta valeur. Mais par-dessus tout, tu es toi, tu es celle qui a su faire de moi un homme assez respectable. Nous ne mentirons pas, ce n'est pas pour les beaux yeux de mes nouveaux parents que je me suis assagi. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé derrière, j'avais promis de ne jamais le faire et…

Il soupira. Je levai mon regard vers lui, il regardait le mur, j'avais presque l'impression qu'il s'était retenu de verser une larme, mais ses yeux étaient vraiment sec.

– Tu es revenu, mais ne recommence pas.

Ce fut plus tranquille après ça, nous étions tous les deux dans nos pensées, doucement bercés par la chaleur de l'autre. Jouant avec sa chemise, jouant avec mes cheveux.

– Tom?, l'appelai-je doucement.

– Mmm?

– … Que comptes-tu faire après l'école?

– Dans l'ordre?

– Comment ça dans l'ordre? Tu as déjà un plan?

– Si. Premièrement, je posterai ma candidature à Poudlard pour être professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et pour d'autres postes équivalent ailleurs, ensuite, si je ne suis pas encore marié je me marierai et tout dépendant où je me fais accepter, je déménagerais là.

– Te marier est dans le plan?, m'étonnai-je.

– Bien sûr, je t'ai déjà dit ce que je comptais faire, j'aimerais avoir des enfants… comment avais-je dit déjà? « Épiques » Je veux que mes enfants soient épiques.

« À ma manière ou une autre. », rajouta-t-il dans un souffle. Je restai figée. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Était-ce parce que, pour ma part, je n'avais absolument aucun plan? Où était-ce parce que Tom avait choisi tout ça sans m'en parler, comme si, et il avait bien raison d'ailleurs, je n'avais rien à voir avec tout ça. Je ferais quoi, lorsqu'il se marierait? Lorsqu'il déménagerait? Lorsque je pourrai encore moins le voir qu'avant, au risque de le déranger. Je le voyais déjà rire, me dire que j'étais ridicule, que je ne dérangerais pas, que chez lui sera toujours un peu comme chez moi (ou étais-je trop naïve?) et que je serais toujours la bienvenue.

– J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

J'haussai les épaules, de nouveau incapable de parler à cause de ma gorge trop serrer.

– Non, c'est juste que moi… c'est le trou noir, le néant-

J'aurais voulu continuer, mais il me serra si fort que j'arrêtai.

– Ton futur ne sera jamais un trou noir, tu as et aura toujours ta place près de moi, toujours. Peu importe la place que tu voudras bien y prendre, tu auras toujours cette place privilégiée juste pour toi, auprès de moi.

De nouveau le calme, de nouveau le silence… et encore des larmes… mais cette fois c'est de soulagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Étant un concept important, je tiens à vous transmettre ce que j'ai appris dans un cours de psycho:
> 
> Il y a plusieurs Troubles d'Anxiété et ils ne doivent pas tous être réglés de la même manière (ce qui inclue ce que je vous apporte comme conseils, c'est un outil, pas une vérité magique), je vous conseille d'aller chercher de l'aide (que ce soit avec un médecin ou un psychologue (de préférence un psychologue de l'école cognitivo-comportementale (plusieurs recherches démontrent que c'est l'école la plus efficace pour les troubles anxieux))). Si votre problème est sérieux, n'hésitez pas à voir votre médecin ou un psychiatre pour avoir l'aide de médicament pour vous aider, ce n'est pas nécessairement la première solution, mais si votre problème est trop grave, prendre des médicaments pourrait vous permettre de pouvoir faire la thérapie.
> 
> Je reprend donc, la fuite est utile contre les problèmes qui sont non-chronique. Par exemple, un char fonce sur vous, vous l'évitez, ou bien, un inconnu est en train de péter une coche et vous l'évitez. Bonne réponse face à un stresseur. Pour ce qui est d'un stresseur chronique, la fuite, l'évitement n'est pas la solution… car le sentiment, lui, ne partira pas vraiment et au final, le problème sera quand même là à votre retour. Le stress est un indicateur d'un problème, il faut trouver la source du problème et le régler. (Pour plus d'information sur le stress et comment composer avec, je vous conseille Par amour du stress de Sonia Lupien. Il se lit facilement et c'est le seul que je conseille à quiconque ayant un problème de stress chronique ou connaissant quelqu'un ayant ce problème)
> 
> Voici ce que vous poucez faire en cas de crise:
> 
> Décomposez la situation. On est supposé être capable de décomposer le stress en maximum quatre thèmes. Mnémotechnique CINÉ (si vous faites l'activité régulièrement, vous découvrirez que vous aurez un (ou plus) des points du ciné auquel vous êtes plus sensible (pour moi c'est le contrôle et l'incertitude)) De plus, remarquez qu'une même situation ne sera pas décomposer de la même manière par différente personne.
> 
> Contrôle (impression de perte de) : Vous êtes stresser car vous n'êtes plus en mesure d'avoir l'impression de contrôler la situation. La situation semble vous échapper des mains. Solution: donner à votre cerveau l'impression de contrôler la situation, en lui permettant de contrôler un choix vestimentaire, par exemple, ou de trajet ou autre, adapté à la situation.
> 
> Incertitude: Vous êtes stressé parce que la situation est instable, a plusieurs issues et que cela vous perturbe de ne pas savoir, de ne pas pouvoir prévoir, que vous vivez dans l'incertitude. Solution: … du soutient moral, parfois (et je déconseille aux gens ayant un TAG (Trouble d'Anxiété Généralisé) de suivre le prochain conseil), c'est de pouvoir faire un plan de ce que vous ferez dans le cas de A et dans le cas de B (Je le déconseille au TAG car ils auront tendance à faire le plan #75, vous ne devriez normalement pas avoir besoin de plus de cinq plans de secours)
> 
> Nouveauté: Vous êtes stressé car la situation vous êtes tout à fait nouvelle et vous ne savez pas à quoi vous attendre. Solution: exposez-vous à la nouveauté pour vous désensibiliser, faites des recherches (par pitié, pas sur internet, les premières pages qui vont apparaître seront toujours apeurante car c'est ce qui se vend, le gore). Et encore, si vous avez un TAG, demandez à un expert si c'est médical, interdit de consulter internet. (Une personne ayant un TAG ayant beaucoup d'imagination, évitez de faire trop de recherche, ça alimente la peur rendue-là)
> 
> Égo menacé: Vous êtes stressé soit parce que vous avez l'impression que vous serez ridiculisé ou pas à la hauteur d'une situation, ou parce que vous remettez en question (ou la situation remet en question) ce que vous pensez fondamentalement être. (Par exemple une situation vous donne l'impression d'être méchant alors que vous êtes gentil, etc.). Une menace à l'égo peut aussi être physique. Solution: Allez chercher de l'aide si vous êtes menacé. Si c'est une remise en question, prenez le temps de faire le point, si nécessaire, ou rappelez-vous ce qui fait de vous ce que vous vous savez être.
> 
> Le cerveau produit l'hormone du stress lorsqu'il remarque une menace, le but est de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas un telle menace. En « démolissant » chacun de ses arguments, vous baisserez grandement votre niveau de stress. D'où l'idée de décomposer le stress en 4 catégories, car ce sont les arguments du cerveau.
> 
> Je conclurais par ceci: Vous n'avez Pas à vivre dans la Peur!
> 
> Et par cela: Si vous vous sentez concerné par ce que j'écris, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM. Je ne suis pas psychologue, mais j'ai vécu mon lot et j'ai une empathie fortement développée. La majorité de ce que j'écris, je l'ai vécu ou je l'ai vu se vivre.


	51. Chapitre 50: L'amitié entre femmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 50 : L'amitié entre femmes**

Comme toujours, ils repartirent. Je me retrouvai à nouveau seule- non, je me retrouvais encore éloignée de Tom, ça ne faisait pas de moi quelqu'un de seule juste… une femme loin de la personne qu'elle aime… Avoir de tels sentiments pour Tom faisait de moi une femme, non? Plus que l'apparition de mes menstruations, non?

Argh! C'était ridicule! Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit.

– Est-ce que ça va?, me demanda ma mère de la cuisine.

On était relativement au début d'une journée de semaine, nous étions donc tout à fait seules dans la maison… Est-ce que je voulais lui parler de ça?

– Nagini?

– Ah oui! Je vais bien.

Et pour lui demander quoi d'abord? Ou était-ce que pour potiner? Si je ne voulais que potiner, ce serait mieux avec Yasmina, non? Mais je me sens moins en confiance avec elle qu'avec ma mère… Mais les mères des fois… s'enflamment trop? Les pas de ma mère vinrent jusqu'à ma porte de chambre.

– C'est plutôt atypique de te voir sans rien faire, me souligna-t-elle.

En fait, depuis que j'étais encore régulièrement épuisée par le venin, ce n'était pas si atypique que ça… ce qui était atypique était sans doute le fait qu'on était encore en avant-midi.

– Tu crois que je peux aller visiter Yasmina?

– Tu as un ton si sérieux, il y a quelque chose?, me demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant sur mon lit.

Je m'assis à mon tour pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle.

– Je… je voudrais simplement lui poser quelques questions, lui répondis-je en rougissant et en regardant ailleurs.

– Je vois, et bien, la maison de ses parents est sur le réseaux de cheminée, tu n'as qu'à y aller.

– Sans prévenir?

– Leur famille est très prospère, leur cheminée n'est pas dans une salle commune telle que la nôtre. Oh, chérie, as-tu déjà vu un elfe de maison?

– … Non, mais j'ai lu à ce sujet.

– Bien, tu risques fort d'en voir un.

Je me levai, remis mes jupons en ordre, saluai ma mère et partit. Et c'est à ce moment-là, lorsque je me remis du transport qu'un vérité me frappa. La famille de Yasmina n'était pas juste aisée, elle était une véritable aristocrate! Elle était riche! Un crac sonore vint m'arracher à ces pensées et me fit faire un sursaut de quelques centimètres avant de tomber au sol.

– Oh non! Armand ne voulait pas surprendre mademoiselle! Méchant Armand! Méchant!

Avoir lu sur cette créature et la voir en vrai était deux choses complètements différentes. Premièrement, cette créature était hideuse, pour que ça me fasse, mais je ne comprenais pas comment il puisse s'infliger de telles choses de son propre chef.

– Arrête tout de suite Armand, pas besoin de te punir ou de te faire mal pour ça, ça me dérange.

Il arrêta subitement, ses immenses yeux se remplissant de larmes à vue d'oeil, horrifié d'apprendre que ça m'avait dérangé.

– Est-ce que Armand peut vous aider à vous relever?, m'offrit-il un peu précipitamment.

– Oui, merci., répondis-je en utilisant sa main comme support.

– Armand est désolé, vraiment, vraiment très désolé.

– Je comprend. Pourrais-je voir Yasmina, je m'appelle Nagini Desbois.

– Armand va voir si mademoiselle Haddâd est disponible.

Un nouveau crac et il était parti. Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant son retour.

– Mademoiselle est enchantée de votre visite et elle désire que Armand vous guide jusqu'au jardin floral.

– Un jardin? Mais je n'ai rien amené contre le froid.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle, c'est un jardin intérieur, on s'y croirait en été, mademoiselle.

– Oh, fis-je surprise.

Il me guida jusqu'à… la pièce qui était vraiment comme sortir dehors en été. Cette température me manquait tellement! Yasmina vint me voir et me prit dans ses bras. Je comprenais un peu plus ses manières maintenant, elle était fille de très bonne famille.

– Je suis contente que tu sois venue!

Armand fit une révérence et il disparut encore.

– Alors, que me vaut cette visite?, me demanda-t-elle en me guidant vers une table de fer forgée.

– Je me… posais des questions, lui dis-je en reprenant mon teint pivoine de tantôt.

Nous nous assîmes. Des tasses fumantes et sentant délicieusement sucrées étaient devant nous. Curieuse à souhait, je ne pus m'empêcher d'en prendre une petite gorgée et de m'en brûler la langue. Mais c'était très bon, elle m'en avait déjà fait avant. Il y avait de la menthe, du persil, du basilic, de la cannelle, du clou de girofle, du citron et du miel [1].

– À propos de quoi?, m'encouragea-t-elle.

– … Promets-moi de ne pas rire!

– … Je te promets que je ne rirais pas, me répondit-elle, perplexe.

– … Je… et bien… je crois que… peut-être… je sois…

Mon Dieu qu'elle était patiente!

– … peut-être… que j'ai… des… sentiments pour… Tom…

Elle continuait à me fixer, son visage impassible, comme encore en attente. Alors c'est ça, elle se retenait de rire. Je savais que c'était ridicule. Je commençai à me ratatiner sur ma chaise.

– C'est tout?, me demanda-t-elle un peu surprise.

– Comment ça c'est tout!?

– Et bien… loin de moi l'idée de te répondre que c'était évident… mais… vous êtes très proches tous les deux, ça me semble logique. Je pensais même à un moment que vous sortiez ensemble.

Mais non! C'était loin d'être logique! On était devenus « amis » presque sur un coup de tête! J'avais travaillé fort pour qu'une amitié naisse et je ne pensais jamais, mais jamais que je me mettrais à l'aimer ainsi! C'était…! Trop! Je doutais pouvoir un jour croire qu'il me considèrerait comme une amie, alors comme une… femme qu'il aimerait!? Ça n'avait rien de logique! Pas dans notre cas! Qui pourrait croire une chose pareil!? Pourquoi tout le monde semblait croire une chose pareil!? Et si c'était son plan à lui, pour rire, pour prouver que c'est lui le plus fort et qu'au final, c'est moi qui était idiote de vouloir s'asseoir à côté de lui, cette fameuse fois à l'orphelinat!? Et s'il voulait me torturer!? Je savais qu'il était bon dans les tortures!

– NAGINI!

Je sursautai et regardai, perplexe, Yasmina le teint rouge par le cris me regarder avec une certaine dose d'angoisse. Je crois qu'elle avait à quelques reprises essayé d'avoir mon attention.

– Je crois que tu penses trop, sur ce sujet, me dit-elle. Si cela peut te soulager, je suis aussi persuadée qu'il t'aime que je l'étais pour toi.

Elle ne lisait quand même pas dans la tête des gens alors comment pouvait-elle répondre une telle chose?

– Nagini?

– Ça m'effraie, lui admis-je. On en a déjà parlé une fois, quand j'étais venue à Poudlard… Une fille était venue et lui avait demandé si on sortait ensemble et il est parti à rire, parce qu'il trouvait que c'était si risible… Et bien, moi aussi je trouvais ça ridicule mais… pas à ce point-là, tu comprends?

Yasmina fronça les sourcils.

– Crois-moi, Nagini, soit c'était parce qu'il était jeune et immature, soit c'était parce qu'il y a eut malentendu. Tu es la seule personne qu'il défende pour de vraie, la seule personne qu'il surveille du coin de l'oeil pour être sûr que rien ne t'arrive, la seule personne avec qui il passe tant de temps, la seule personne avec qui il baisse autant ses barrière.

– Nous avons connu l'enfer ensemble.

– Il t'aime.

– Et si c'était qu'un jeu, une manipulation? Il est incroyablement charmant.

– Je ne crois pas qu'il se mettrait dans tous ses états pour quelqu'un qu'il manipule.

Je n'étais toujours pas persuadée qu'il m'aimait comme ça, mais c'était effectivement rassurant et agréable de parler de ses choses avec une amie. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi de telles amitiés puissent naître entre femmes, c'était précieux. Je bus quelques gorgées du breuvage maintenant tiédi.

* * *

[1] C'est effectivement un mélange que j'adorais faire avant que je ne tombe malade cet été, c'est vraiment délicieux et très bon pour le système immunitaire et la fatigue. Bien sûr, il faut savoir doser, le clou de girofle, par exemple, ça peut surprendre!

 


	52. Chapitre 51: Le plan machiavélique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 51 : Le plan machiavélique***

– Tu le sais depuis quand?, me demanda Yasmina juste avant de boire une gorgée de sa tisane.

– … Que je l'aime?, demandai-je alors qu'elle hocha la tête. Avant Noël, lorsqu'on a recommencé à se parler.

Je crois bien qu'elle cacha sa surprise derrière sa tasse.

– Mais tu as dis que tu avais des questions?

Ce fut à mon tour de me cacher derrière le breuvage. Effectivement, j'étais venue lui poser des questions, mais quoi au juste?

– Je voulais en savoir plus sur comment ça s'était passé pour toi…

Parce que, au fond, je n'avais jamais eu une fille de mon âge près de moi pour me parler de ce genre de chose… ok, elle n'était pas tout à fait de mon âge, mais au moins elle n'était pas l'âge de ma mère. Lorsque j'osai la regarder à nouveau, elle avait un sourire réservée, mais qui avait un petit quelque chose de… machiavélique. En ce sens, elle me faisait un peu penser à Tom.

– Ça m'a prit du temps l'aimer, principalement parce qu'il faisait le fin finaud [1]. Disons qu'il mérite sa place à Griffondor, même s'il est moins tête brûlée que certains. Et puis, j'étais assez renfermée, je n'aimais pas particulièrement la compagnie des autres maison.

– De quelle maison es-tu?, lui demandai-je.

– Serpentard, me répondit-elle fièrement mais sans précipitation. J'aimais bien le calme et la prestance que nous dégagions, c'était reposant. Enfin, ça faisait quelques années qu'il accrochait mon regard, me faisait des clins d'oeil… il était charmant mais timide.

À ce moment, elle sourit tendrement particulièrement émue, j'en déduisis qu'elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose de précis qui lui faisait plaisir.

– Et durant la dernière année, il s'est soudainement mis à me parler aussi. Me demander comment j'allais, si je voulais travailler avec lui. Il m'a fait une jolie cour très charmante et digne, me confia-t-elle un jolie rose aux joues. Puis il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, j'ai accepté; il m'a invité chez vous, j'ai accepté.

Elle me fit un immense sourire.

– Et c'est là que j'ai fait ta connaissance, un vrai petit animal sauvage qui n'acceptait que la présence de Tom. Une charmante famille, même si j'étais un peu sous le choc, je n'avais jamais vu Tom aussi… vivant. Après, quand Antony a rencontré mes parents j'en aurais pleurer de joie, mes parents l'adorent!

Elle était belle à voir, le regard brillant, la voix qui vibrait juste comme il le faut. Est-ce que c'était pareil lorsque je parlais de Tom?

– Il est un vrai gentleman, vraiment. Je suis heureuse que nous soyons fiancés… Parlant de ça… est-ce à cause de ce que tu ressens pour Tom que tu n'allais pas bien, à Noël? Vous êtes partis si soudainement, mais surtout toi…

Pour éviter un peu la question, je regardai la pierre que Tom m'avait donné. Elle était pratiquement toujours de la même couleur à l'école, un brun fade.

– Tu crois qu'un jour il y ait une chance que…

– Qu'un jour tu te maries avec Tom? Tout à fait! J'en suis persuadée! Ça me fait penser, ça m'a complètement sortie de la tête. Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur?

– Tu n'as pas d'autres amies de l'école que tu préfèrerais avoir auprès de toi?

– Je n'étais pas ce genre, je prenais soin des plus jeune et je snobais mes contemporains, pour être franche.

Alors même elle avait des problèmes à avoir des amis? J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était hyper sociale…

– C'est à moi que tu fais un honneur, lui répondis-je avec enthousiasme et je la vis être visiblement soulagée et tout aussi enthousiaste.

– Ce sera génial! Et tu vas pouvoir danser avec Tom!

Je m'étouffai, c'était quoi ça, si soudainement!?

– Pardon?

– Et bien oui! Ne savais-tu pas qu'il est aussi le garçon d'honneur, tout comme ton autre frère? Et vous devrez vous aussi ouvrir le bal, après nous bien sûr. Théoriquement, vous pourriez ouvrir le bal avec n'importe qui, mais on peut bien s'arranger comme ça, non?

– Je ne sais même pas danser!

– Mais on va t'apprendre, ce n'est pas dur pour la fille, de toute manière, me répliqua-t-elle tout simplement.

– Peut-être mais.. Tom ne préfèrerait pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre?

L'expression d'ahurissement qu'elle me lança me laissa perplexe, qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris, bon sang! Puis elle me fit un sourire diabolique, un sourire que j'avais déjà vu sur le visage de Tom lorsqu'il était particulièrement fier d'un projet qu'il avait en tête.

– Il ne sait pas qu'il peut choisir quelqu'un, il a déjà commencé à apprendre les pas de la danse. Tant que personne ne lui dise, tu danses avec lui. Alors sois sage et laisse-le travailler, d'accord? Et nous, nous te trouverons une si belle parure qu'il ne saura pas comment dégager son regard de toi, il ne pensera même pas à chercher quelqu'un d'autre, conclut-elle avec un incroyable sourire aux lèvres.

Elle n'était pas diabolique comme Tom pouvait l'être parfois, mais cette fille avent définitivement quelque chose d'aussi terrifiant que lui… Était-ce une caractéristique des Serpentards?

– Nous magasinerons nos robes ensembles la semaine prochaine, alors, conclut-elle fièrement.

* * *

**[1]**  J'ai été faire une recherche et il semblerait que ce soit une expression québécoise, même si bien décortiqué, ça reviens assez au même. Faire le fin finaud c'est se croire malin, ça a quelque chose d'à la fois un peu prétentieux et d'un peu ridicule, comme un enfant qui vous explique le plus sérieusement et le plus fièrement du monde comment on doit se laver le visage, mais maintenant imaginez-vous un adulte vous faire le même discours. Il fait son fin finaud.

**N/A sur le titre du chapitre**  « Un plan machiavélique » ou « faire un plan machiavélique » a un sens particulier avec l'une de mes amies, une expression qu'on s'est fabriquée à la longue. Ça veut grossièrement dire une personne ou un groupe de personnes manigançant de matcher deux autres personnes ensembles, de s'arranger pour qu'un couple se forme, de jouer les entremetteuses (merci Faenlgiec de m'avoir rappeler la bonne formulation). Les techniques utilisées sont habituellement drastiques et inadéquates pour la vraie vie, mais franchement comiques. Mais plus qu'autre chose, ça représente le sentiment de toute puissance « machiavélique » que le/la/les maniganceurs ressentent à planifier les étapes les séparants de l'objectif. Il est tout à fait juste de s'imaginer un rire machiavélique à la « Mou ha ha ha ha ha ha! MOU HA HA HA HA! » provenant des manipulateurs.

 


	53. Chapitre 52: La nouvelle peau de la vipère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 52 : La nouvelle peau de la vipère**

Entre ma mère qui commença à me faire des cours intensifs de danse, mon père qui était forcé de nous aider et Yasmina qui était devenue hyper motivée à faire de moi sa poupée de porcelaine pour son mariage, les moments passés tranquillement à la bibliothèque avec mon vieux favoris furent rares mais précieux. Je lui parlai de ma difficulté à apprendre à danser… il faut dire que c'était une activité à laquelle je n'avais jamais participé et que j'avais rarement vu, à la base. Je lui parlai aussi de toute ces poudres que Yasmina me faisait essayer et qui me faisait éternuer. Je lui parlai de mes angoisses de ne pas arriver à danser proprement avant le bal, que Tom refuse de danser avec moi, ou qu'il refuse de danser, point. Je trouvais aussi le fais de me maquiller et de m'arranger était effrayant. Et si j'avais l'air ridicule à vouloir paraître belle? Il me semble que c'est comme si je disais au monde entier que je m'intéressais à un garçon et que je voulais qu'il me regarde sans pouvoir le nier pour sauver mes honneurs… J'ai peur que Tom trouve cela ridicule et se mette à rire, sans comprendre que ça me blesse. Monsieur Davidson me répondait toujours avec de sages paroles et un sourire réconfortant par dessus sa tasse de thé… et il avait deviné grâce à ces conversations que j'aimais Tom et je n'avais pas trouvé comment le nier…

J'ai tellement peur… Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai autant de misère à apprendre à danser, j'ai l'impression que je deviens une planche de bois qui ne peut plus plier. Je voudrais bien me confier à Tom pour qu'il me rassure, mais lui parler de tout ça m'angoisse tellement que ça n'en vaut pas le prix. À chaque fois que j'en parle à Yasmina ça revient au même, elle me dit que je ne devrais pas m'en faire et d'en profiter pour m'amuser. Des fois elle me fait un gros câlin. Ma mère me fait prendre de bons bains chauds pour me détendre, avec de l'huile de camomille et de jasmin. Mon père, oh mon bon père! Il ne change rien à notre traditionnel déjeuner ensemble et ne parle pas beaucoup, mais avec soin et tendresse. Je l'adore. Je n'ai pas trop parlé avec Antony, il est très occupé dans sa tâche d'apprenti et je n'ai pas osé parlé de ça avec Samuel. La réponse de Dylan à mes angoisses fut de me dire qu'il me plaignait et qu'il ne voudrait pas être dans ma position tout en rajoutant qu'en se fiant à sa propre expérience, les gens nous aiment plus que ce que nous-mêmes nous sommes normalement capable de voir et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter… et je lui ai demandé s'il avait une petite-amie vu la teneur de ce qu'il m'avait écrit. Il me répondit qu'en quelque sorte, oui, c'était le cas. Il n'a pas semblé vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. Une relation secrète, en quelque sorte, mais j'appris qu'il était en couple depuis la fin de sa première année à Poudlard. Je me demandai c'était qui la fille avec qui il était en couple…

– Enfile ça pour voir, me demanda/exigea la future mariée.

C'était notre septième sortie pour chercher des robes. Ce qui était aberrant c'est qu'elle avait trouvé sa propre robe de mariée depuis notre première sortie, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider sur ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur. J'avais hâte que toute cette folie s'arrête, je sais bien que c'était un mariage, mais pas besoin de mettre notre quotidien en émoi comme ça! Je me jurai que si jamais je me marierais, ce serait plus sobrement, c'était insupportable toutes ces préparations. Je ne terminai pas d'enfiler la robe que déjà je l'enlevai.

– Te fait-elle?, s'enquit ma future belle-soeur.

– Elle est beaucoup trop osé pour moi, lui répondis-je les joues en feu.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a d'osé?

– On voit un bout de mes cuisses et tu as vu ce décolleté, me plaignis-je de honte.

– Bon, bon, d'accord…

Elle me laissa une autre robe à essayer par dessus le panneau et je l'entendis retourner marcher à travers les rayons. En un sens, je crois qu'elle me forçait peu à peu à briser mes barrière de pudeur, elle me faisait essayer tellement de robe que j'étais de moins en moins difficile. J'étais encore tout à fait gênée et honteuse, mais si ça pouvait nous sortir de là plus rapidement, j'acceptais d'essayer le maximum de robe qu'elle m'emportait.

Lorsque je l'entendis émettre et cris de joie au loin, je dois admettre que j'eue soudainement très peur pour mon intégrité physique et morale.

– Essais ça!, m'ordonna-t-elle tout à fait excitée et je sus que je ne pourrais pas le lui refuser.

Je compris rapidement ce qui l'avait accrochée dans cette robe, c'était une robe de soie verte et avec des garnitures argentées. Vous devinez la suite de mon raisonnement avec le choix de couleurs… Le décolleté n'était pas en « v », Dieu en soit loué, mais il découvrait une partie de mes épaules. Mes bras était dénudés mais la robe d'un style somme toute classique, m'arrivait à la cheville.

– Alors!?

J'ouvris la porte du cabinet d'essayage, la lumière dans ses yeux me confronta à la réalité, c'était ça que je devrais porter à son mariage… au moins je n'aurais pas de l'air d'une fille de mauvaises vertus… mais quand même… j'aurais préféré avoir les bras habillés et les épaules couvertes…

 


	54. Chapitre 53: Déjà?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 53 : Déjà?**

Avec tout ça, cependant, j'en vins en une délicieuse vérité : j'avais été tellement occupée avec tout le monde à faire plein de choses demandantes et diversifiées que l'été arriva rapidement… en fait, c'est ma mère qui me demanda, surprise, pourquoi je n'étais pas encore prête.

– Prête pour quoi? Je me suis pratiquée avec papa, ce matin, et Jasmina m'a donné congé, aujourd'hui.

– Mais c'est la journée de leur retour, on doit aller chercher Samuel et Tom.

J'eue l'impression de recevoir un train en pleine face. Comment avais-je fais pour l'oublier? À ce point? Le pire, c'est qu'il me semble qu'on m'avait glissé quelques mots de rappel mais qu'à chaque fois, je n'avais jamais vraiment intégrée l'information. Je partie en trompe dans ma chambre pour me changer, hors de question que je lui fasse honte devant les serpentards. Je crois que ma mère était contente de ce changement en moi, que je fasse un peu plus attention à mon image… je dirais qu'on ne peut pas être amie avec Jasmina sans en finir un minimum affecté, et avec elle, ce n'est pas un devoir, c'est une passion. « De jolies choses pour de jolies personnes, c'est un jeu pour se mettre en valeur. Tu n'as pas à être extravagante, mais tu peux habillement attirer le regard de ceux que tu veux. », que Jasmina m'avait dit durant l'un de nos magasinages. Oui, c'est vrai, je voulais attirer le regard de Tom, mais j'étais encore trop gênée pour porter du maquillage sans raison, dans la vie de tous les jours et bien que ce n'était pas une journée comme une autre pour moi, ce l'était juste parce que Tom arrivait et donc c'est comme si je me maquillais pour lui, ce qui serait le cas mais je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se sache. Ouf, cette phrase a le don de faire tourner la tête. Je mis la robe blanche que mon frère m'avait offert pour Noël. Je rejoins alors ma mère et elle nous transplana. Passons mon inconfort.

Pour attendre que le train arrive, je me pratiquai à effectuer les pas avec un partenaire virtuel. J'étais trop gênée pour lever mes bras dans les airs, mais je m'amusai néanmoins, ma robe gonflant un peu à chaque rotation. Finalement, même le train arriva « plus tôt que prévu ». J'aurais dû avoir d'autres occupations depuis des années! Lorsque je le vis marcher vers notre point de rencontre habituelle, je me mis à courir. Ça me faisait du bien de courir ainsi, une activité qui s'était faite rare depuis la fois du venin. Il sembla un peu surpris en me voyant, mais décidément heureux. Il lâcha sa valise juste à temps pour m'accueillir dans ses bras.

– Tu m'as manqué!, lui dis-je.

Je l'entendis ricaner comme toute réponse, jouant de son nez pour écarter mes cheveux lousses [1] et atteindre mon cou. Je le repoussai gentiment puis nous marchâmes, main dans la main, jusqu'au point de rencontre.

– Alors tu t'es bien pratiquée?, me demanda-t-il. À la danse, rajouta-t-il en voyant ma confusion.

– Oui! Oui, je me suis bien pratiquée, répondis-je en rougissant un peu. Et toi tu es prêt?

– Les Serpentards s'y ont mis à coeur joie. Il était hors de question que je puisse sembler ne pas être un expert, et ce, même s'ils savent tous que j'allais danser avec toi.

– Je ne comprend pas, il me semble que c'est moi qui devrait ne pas les aimer, les jalouser d'être sorciers…

– Peut-être te jalousent-ils pour autre chose?

– Comme quoi?

Son sourire qu'il me fit me disait qu'il venait de me taquiner. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que je ne voulais pas le voir ou que j'étais aveugle, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

– Tom, je suis sérieuse.

Il ricana franchement.

– Oublie, je ne faisais que te taquiner.

… Oui, justement… Je voulais lui faire part de cette réflexion lorsque j'aperçus Dylan. Je lâchai la main de Tom, toute heureuse et excitée, je lui dis que j'avais vu Dylan et je partis en courant dans sa direction. Il se tenait avec deux garçons de son âge : l'un aux cheveux noirs, yeux bruns foncés et à la peau brune, et l'autre aux cheveux blond, le teint clair et les yeux bleus. Lorsque j'arrivai, le plus foncé du lot leva sa main et la plaça devant sa bouche.

– Bonjour Dylan!, le saluai-je avec entrain. J'espère que je n'interromps rien.

– Non, rien d'important, me salua-t-il d'un ton neutre avant de m'offrir un léger sourire. Voici Drew et Frédérick. Vous deux, voici Nagini.

À l'entente de mon nom, les yeux de Drew, celui dont sa main me coupait la vision de sa bouche, s'agrandirent de compréhension et je devinai un sourire sur son visage. Frédérick se contenta d'hocher la tête, lui aussi il savait manifestement déjà qui j'étais.

Étais-je vraiment si connue à l'école ou était-ce parce que tout ce beaux mondes se connaissaient? Dylan esquissa à nouveau un sourire avec ses yeux qui brillèrent un moment en regardant quelque chose par-dessus mes épaules. Je me retournai pour voir pourquoi il souriait et j'aperçue Tom qui s'approchait lentement de nous, l'expression neutre.

– Tu l'as laissé derrière pour moi, ce n'était pas nécessaire, me glissa Dylan.

Je me sentis rougir.

– J'ai le droit d'avoir plus d'un amis, répliquai-je un peu précipitamment pour essayer de le (de me) convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial entre Tom et moi. Et lui je vais le voir toute cet été, mais pas toi.

Tom arriva en montrant une façade un peu trop poli. L'avais-je vraiment vexé en partant ainsi? Je décidai que ce n'était pas très important savoir pourquoi il avait l'air… un peu rigide, je souris et lui repris la main. À travers la discussion que nous eûmes, il se détendit tranquillement. Oui, c'est ça, je crois que des fois ça vaut la peine de ne pas faire une scène et de juste montrer un peu d'attention, de soutient, de présence. Je lui poserai la question plus tard… si j'en avais le courage…

* * *

_[1] Il semblerait que ce soit une autre expression québécoise… ça veut dire que c'est cheveux sont détachés. Ça vient du mot anglais « loose » qui, selon le site wikebec. org veut dire sans retenue, libre de contrainte. C'est souvent grâce à ce site que je me rends compte que j'utilise une expression québécoise ou non, je vous le conseille si parfois vous rencontrer un problème de communication avec un québécois._


	55. Chapitre 54: Le mariage, partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 54 : Le mariage, Partie 1**

Le mariage était prévu seulement une semaine et demie après leur retour et sincèrement, j'avais hâte, avec tous les préparatifs, je voyais à peine Tom… et la danse qui était prévue m'angoissait. J'avais hâte que ce soit passé. Le jour finie bien par arriver. La veille, j'avais participé à la cérémonie du henné. Yasmina m'avait expliqué que les origines de sa familles étaient arabes et elle avait tenu à tenir cette tradition, que c'était sensé la protéger des mauvais sorts. C'était… une espèce de peinture sur la peau. À la fin, j'avais l'impression qu'elle portait des gants en dentelles.

La cérémonie du mariage se faisait chez les Haddâd, soit chez Yasmina, et nous nous étions changés peu avant l'heure de midi. La cérémonie se déroulerait autour d'une heure de l'après-midi, nous mangerions un buffet environ une heure plus tard, ensuite ce serait un moment entre détente et festivité dans le jardin avant le souper (avec trop d'ustensiles à prévoir) et c'est seulement après qu'il y aurait le bal.

J'aidais Yasmina avec les derniers détails, comme la finition de sa coiffure, aller chercher sa mère pour le maquillage (Yasmina n'avait pas réussis à m'apprendre assez pour que je m'en occupe). La mère de Yasmina était une femme qui semblait bien sévère, ou tout au moins, très droite. Sa manière de sourire me laissait perplexe tant ça semblait à la fois parfaitement calculée et tout aussi naturelle. Elle maquilla sa fille et moi aussi. Elle semblait être d'avis que le vert m'allait très bien, ce n'était pas la première fois que la dame me maquillait, mais elle ne semblait satisfaite que si elle avait pu glisser la couleur quelque part. Elle nous quitta pour accueillir les invités qui commençaient à arriver.

– Pas trop stressée?, lui demandai-je.

– Non, je suis plutôt excitée, me répondit-elle avec joie, et toi? Tu es prête?

– Je suis morte de trouille, lui répondis-je avec franchise.

Elle ricana un peu et vint me masser un instant les épaules.

– C'est moi qui devrait faire ça, ripostai-je en la laissant faire.

– Oui mais moi j'en ai pas besoin. J'ai juste si hâte, bientôt je serai officiellement la femme d'Antony… Nagini, tu as vu mon bouquet?

– Euh…

Je regardai autour de nous, il était nul part autour de nous.

– Il doit être dans ma chambre, ça t'ennuierais d'aller le chercher?, me demanda-t-elle.

– Bien sûr que non, ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout. Je reviens tout de suite.

Comment avait-on pu oublié le bouquet? Je ne le sais pas. De toute façon, il n'était pas loin. En arrivant de ma commission, je commençais à entendre la voix de Yasmina. Elle avait l'air heureuse et ça ne pouvait que me faire plaisir. Je trouve qu'elle avait une joie réservée, mais ça n'enlevait rien à son intensité. En rentrant dans la pièce, mes yeux tombèrent sur un cadre de photo qui, à cause de l'éclairage particulier, faisait office de miroir d'où je me tenais. Tom était dans la pièce, dos à moi, et venait de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Si je n'aurais pas posé mes yeux en premier sur ce cadre, je n'aurais jamais su que je pouvais voir son visage d'où je me trouvais. Je me sentis un peu gênée à la perceptive qu'il voit ma robe.

– Que fais-tu là?, lui demandai-je, surprise.

Avait-il vraiment le droit, en tant que homme, d'être dans cette pièce? Il se tourna vers moi et je dois admettre que ça me faisait vraiment bizarre de le voir en robe. Je sais que c'était une robe de sorcier et que ça n'avait rien de bizarre dans le monde sorcier de voir des hommes en porter mais… et j'en avais déjà régulièrement vu mais… Tom? Tom sans pantalon? Et ça lui faisait bien, j'imagine, c'était juste… bizarre. Ses yeux brillaient de malice, il était particulièrement heureux, ça en était suspicieux.

– Le prétexte ou la semi-vérité?, me répondit-il avec un ton joueur, du moins, un ton qu'on s'entendrait d'entendre d'un chat qui est en train de tranquillement refermer l'étau de son piège.

Je soupirai, peu importe ce que j'allais répondre, il allait sans doute juste me dire ce qu'il avait envie de dire depuis le début et puis… soupirer maintenant, en fermant les yeux légèrement, en regardant le sol… ça me permettait de ne pas trop me sentir hypnotiser par son regard, de ne pas foncer tête baissée dans son piège en m'écriant « Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends!? Attrape-moi! » en me rappelant ce qu'il avait dit il y a quelques années à Antony à propos du poisson et de la barque [1]. Je me sentis rougir pour avoir osé penser une telle chose.

– On m'a demandé de m'assurer que tout allait bien ici.

– Et c'est quoi la semi-véritié?

J'eu franchement l'impression qu'il me fit un sourire carnassier… je crois que je venais de tomber dans son « piège ».

– Je suis venue m'assurer que tout ce passait comme prévu, et c'est le cas manifestement. Ciao les filles, à plus tard, nous salua-t-il simplement avant de partir.

Je papillonnai les yeux, incertaine de ce qui venait de ce passer.

– Qu'a-t-il prévu?

Et je crus voir une étincelle de ruse brillamment cachée dans les sombres prunelles de Yasmina lorsqu'elle me répondit.

– Comme tout le monde, j'imagine, le mariage. C'est un grand évènement, aujourd'hui, me dit-elle avec une joie certaine.

Qu'avais-je manqué? Et plus important encore, avais-je vraiment manqué quelque chose?

* * *

[1] Pour les curieux, rendez-vous au Chapitre 26 : Des fois des miracles, ça existe

 


	56. Chapitre 55: Le mariage, partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 55 : Le mariage, Partie 2**

Je remplie mon assiette de plein de petites bouchées, j'en avais fait une magnifique pyramide. J'avais faim, quand je ne mangeais pas aux bonnes heures, je retournais dans ma mauvaise habitude de m'empiffrer, et présentement, j'étais af-fa-mée.

Je me dirigeai vers la table d'honneur où la famille et les demoiselles et hommes d'honneur s'assoyaient. J'étais assise juste à côté de Yasmina et ça m'éloignait de Tom, qui lui était assis à côté de Samuel qui était lui-même à côté d'Antony que nous n'aurions jamais séparé de sa nouvelle femme. J'étais juste à côté de la mère de Yasmina qui était juste à côté de son mari. Mes parents étaient aussi sur cette table mais pas les parents de Tom, qui étaient sur une autre table avec Célia et Laurent.

– Tu as de l'appétit, dis donc!, s'exclama joyeusement la mariée.

– Tu devrais manger aussi, tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie, répondis-je en rougissant.

Mon commentaire provoqua plusieurs rires et je ne compris qu'en retard que mon commentaire avait une portée plus… enfin, je me ratatinai sur ma chaise et j'enfournai ma première bouchée. Ils avaient beau comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient, le reste de la journée s'annonçait longue, moi, j'aurais besoin d'énergie et de courage pour l'affronter.

– Ce que tu es mignonne!, commenta Yasmina.

– Tu ne le savais pas, encore? Je pensais que tu avais eu le temps de t'en rendre compte!, s'exclama Tom, au loin.

J'allai répondre quelque chose comme « Laissez-moi tranquille, bon sang! » mais je me dis qu'il serait peut-être plus sage de ne pas crier de colère/gêne la bouche pleine et en pleine réception. Alors j'avalai ce qui restait dans ma bouche et pris une nouvelle bouchée. Les garçons continuèrent de rigoler dans leur coin et moi je me faisais regarder un peu de haut par la mère de Yasmina. Je me retins de la foudroyer du regard en me disant qu'elle n'avait sans doute, effectivement, rencontrer des personnes ayant si peu de contrôle face à leur attitude vis-à-vis la nourriture.

– Alors, vous venez du même orphelinat que monsieur Jedusor-Harrison, affirma-t-elle en même temps qu'elle me questionna.

Je levai mon doigt pour lui signaler que je devais prendre un moment pour finir ce que j'avais dans ma bouche. Je pris aussi quelques gorgées d'eau avant de finalement prendre la parole :

– Effectivement, madame, lui répondis-je.

Elle répondit en même temps que Tom s'adressa à moi alors je manquai ce qu'elle dit. « Nagini, ça va? », m'avait demandé Tom.

– Oui, Tom! Désolé, madame, revins-je à elle avec un sourire un peu crispé, je n'ai pas compris ce que vous venez de me dire.

– Je vous demandais comment vous aviez appris la nouvelle que Tom était sorcier?

– Ça dépends, lui répondis-je naturellement soudainement dans mon élément. J'ai appris qu'il faisait de la magie avant d'apprendre qu'il était sorcier alors je me demande auquel vous faites référence.

– Expliquez-moi, répondit-elle simplement.

– Et bien j'ai appris qu'il faisait de la magie alors qu'il s'était mis en colère. Pour être franche, je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi il était en colère, mais c'était impressionnant, sa chambre était méconnaissable.

– Et vous vous en souvenez?, me demanda-t-elle.

– Pourquoi?

– Et bien, vous n'êtes pas sorcière, le ministère aurait dû vous…

– Effacer ma mémoire? Je sais… je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à ça.

Le silence se fit qu'un court moment.

– Et qu'il était sorcier?

J'hochai la tête.

– Un peu après lui, après qu'il ait parlé avec monsieur le professeur Dumbledore, lui répondis-je.

– Et comment, en temps que m- que non sorcière, avez-vous pris la nouvelle?

Je crois qu'elle essayait d'être polie tout en étant perturbée par ma nature… ou elle essayait de faire la conversation maintenant que Yasmina ne s'en occupait plus.

– Je me doutais depuis un moment déjà que Tom était spécial, c'était juste des confirmations, lui répondis-je d'un haussement d'épaules.

Profitant que je venais de terminer ma phrase et que, pour l'instant, elle ne me demandait rien de nouveau, j'enfournai une nouveau croque-monsieur. Je la vis froncer les sourcils. Je me forçai à avaler et je m'excusai. J'avais faim! Pourquoi fallait-il que je devais être raisonnable!

Je sursautai et criai lorsque Tom posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Lui il se contenta de rire, comme quelques personnes qui m'avait entendu avant de voir pourquoi je m'étais exclamé. Les joues en feu et l'estime en miette, je le regardais avec le plus grand questionnement.

– Je venais savoir pourquoi tu es dans un tel état, me chuchota-il à l'oreille en glissant son bracelet à ma vue.

La pierre était d'un bleu gris foncé et gris foncé. Je regardai le mien à mon cou, il était lui aussi gris foncé, mais il y avait du rouge aussi, et de fine ligne de bleu et de vert. Je soupirai et lui chuchotai à mon tour:

– J'ai faim!

– Tu n'as qu'à penser à la danse que nous allons faire devant tout le monde.

Je sentis mon visage perdre toute couleur. C'était quoi le rapport!?

– J'ai hâte de te faire danser.

Je sentis mes oreilles atteindre des températures incroyables.

– As-tu encore aussi faim?

Je me retournai vivement vers lui et il recula juste à temps pour éviter qu'on se cogne. Il avait un magnifique sourire taquin au visage, il semblait plus que satisfait.

– Je te taquine, mais ça fonctionne, non?, me demanda-t-il gentiment.

– Oui, j'ai moins faim.

J'avais trop d'émotions en peu de temps.

– Je te laisse, maintenant.

Il esquissa un mouvement pour ébouriffer mes cheveux mais se retint, sûrement en se rappelant que ma coiffure était sensée tenir toute la journée. Il partit.

– N'était-ce pas monsieur Jedusor?

– Jedusor-Harrison, oui.

– Il vous aime beaucoup, à ce que je peux voir.

– Il est excessivement charmant avec tout le monde, répliquai-je en me dandinant de gêne sur ma chaise.

– Charmant, oui, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était quelque peu distant.

Distant? C'est vrai qu'il était parfois impressionnant, mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'il se montrait très charmant à l'école, et lorsqu'il était charmant, il était plutôt câlin… à sa manière mais… plutôt câlin, oui.

– … Il est comme ça avec tout le monde… … …

– Je vois, répondit-elle en m'offrant un sourire assez effrayant.

Elle devait être serpentard lorsqu'elle allait à l'école, les seules personnes à me faire ce sourire sont des serpentards. Bon, c'était un préjugé, je ne connaissais que deux serpentards, mais c'était les deux seules personnes à m'avoir fait une telle expression faciale.

– Étiez-vous à Serpentard?

Son sourire s'adoucit.

– Non, je ne suis pas été à cette école-là. Dans la mienne, nous étions distribuée par moyenne à chaque début d'année.

– Oh…

 


	57. Chapitre 56: Le mariage, partie 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 56 : Le mariage, Partie 3**

C'était définitivement mon moment préféré, tranquille dans leur immense jardin où j'avais eu le bonheur de trouver un endroit tranquille. J'avais succombé au désir de m'étendre dans l'herbe. J'étais donc au calme, couchée dans l'herbe, avec une petite arrière-pensée pour ma robe et ma coiffure. Cette dernière commençait d'ailleurs à me faire mal et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de détacher mes cheveux une bonne fois pour toute. Encore beau que je n'avais pas eu à porter de corset.

J'adorais être étendue dans l'herbe à ne rien faire.

– C'est là que tu te cachais, commenta soudainement Tom qui venait d'arriver. Je te trouve magnifique dans l'herbe… et dans ta robe…

– Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et rejoins-moi à la place, ripostai-je de bonne grâce étant adoucie par la chaleur du soleil.

– Mais ma belle robe, rigola-t-il en ridiculisant sa robe de sorcier et en me rejoignant.

– S'il-te-plaît, ça me fait encore bizarre de te voir dans un tel vêtement mais de, en plus, te l'entendre dire…

– Et je déteste ça.

– Vraiment?

– Comment fais-tu pour porter toujours des robes et des jupes? C'est qu'il y a toujours des courants d'air là-dessous…

Nous rimes en coeur.

– Des jupons. Le nombre de jupons selon la température… ah! Et les bas-jarretelle, des bons bas de laine qui monte haut. Mais sérieusement, en été, j'ai juste un jupon et il y a des fois que je pense que c'est de trop.

– Deux solutions qui me répugnent encore plus. Je vais me marier en pantalon.

J'éclatai à nouveau de rire et il me rejoint tout en insistant sur le fait qu'il était sérieux.

– Tant mieux! Je crois que je serais incapable de garder mon sérieux à ton mariage si tu portais ce genre de chose!

Il se tourna sur le côté pour me faire face.

– Tu n'as toujours pas fait de plan?

– J~je sais ce que je voudrais, répondis-je en rougissant.

– Et tu voudrais quoi?

– Euh…

Je ne réussissais pas à trouver ce que je voudrais répondre, ce que je serais capable de répondre. Ce que je voulais, me marier avec lui… mais de là à lui dire? Non.

– Tu ne veux pas me le dire? Soit c'est plutôt bon signe, soit j'ai raison de m'inquiéter.

– De t'inquiéter?

Il rigola et je ne compris pas pourquoi… Yasmina me dirait plus tard que si je n'avais pas compris alors, c'est que je n'étais pas encore prête à l'entendre. Elle aussi se mettrais alors à rire…

– Non, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, dit-il en souriant.

Il laissa retomber son corps sur le mien, m'enveloppant dans un câlin d'ours tout en me chatouillant. Je riais et j'essayais de me déprendre et de le chatouiller à mon tour sans grand succès.

– Tom! Air!

Il arrêta, les joues tout aussi rouge que moi.

– Dis, même si on se chicane encore, on va rester ensemble, dis?

Il resta un moment fixe, à me regarder, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Aller, il ne faudrait pas succomber à la tentation, tu ne trouves pas?, me demanda-t-il en rigolant. Je vais faire un sort pour ta coiffure sinon ta mère va vouloir m'égorger. Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ta coiffure?, me demanda-t-il lorsque je grimaçai.

– Elle me fait mal, elle est lourde et serrée, lui répondis-je mais ce que je me demandais c'était « Mais quelle tentation? ».

Je croyais que c'était la tentation de juste nous tirer d'ici pour aller nous amuser qu'il avait voulu sous-entendre mais… moi j'avais plutôt pensé à la tentation de l'embrasser, de rester dans ses bras, ce genre de tentation… Alors j'étais tout à fait volontaire à changer de sujet de discussion. Il se leva et me tendit la main. Je la pris et il m'aida à me relever. Avec sa baguette il nous remit en état respectable.

– Bientôt c'est le bal, j'ai hâte.

– Pas moi, lui rappelai-je avec anxiété.

– Tout ira bien et… c'est un peu rude de ta part de ne pas avoir hâte de danser avec moi, rajouta-t-il sur le ton d'une taquinerie.

– Je ne voulais pas dire ça et tu le sais…

Il acquiesça.

– Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, me réprimanda-t-il gentiment, il est hors de question qu'on se pratique avant le bal, je veux que ce soit notre première fois à ce moment-là. Je sais que c'est plutôt atypique de m'entendre dire cela mais : pas de triche.

Il me prit ma main, me fit un clin d'oeil et nous entraîna vers la fête.

 


	58. Chapitre 57: Le mariage, partie 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 57 : Le mariage, Partie 4**

Le souper s'était déroulé comme prévu… il y avait eu trop d'ustensiles et il fallait ne pas mettre les coudes sur la table, mais les mains devaient rester visible, il fallait couper tout en petite portion, c'est simple, il fallait pratiquement que ce soit prémâché! C'était interminable et il ne fallait pas terminer nos plats! Quoi que, au nombre de services, nous aurions été gavés comme des oies si nous aurions tout mangé… Bref, comme prévu, Yasmina avait eu la gentillesse de m'avoir informé des règles de bienséances avant et lors du repas, elle m'avait subtilement aidé à choisir les bons ustensiles. Sa mère m'aida une fois, pour que je prenne ma fourchette de la bonne manière…

En tout cas, c'était terminé et c'était mieux comme ça. Mais maintenant… c'était ce que je redoutais, c'était le bal. La nuit était tombée et la cour était illuminée par des sorts qui donnaient l'impression qu'il y avait plein de lucioles qui se promenaient entre nous et ils s'illuminaient par le mouvement, ils s'animaient à chacun de nos pas et s'allumaient en intensité avec notre vivacité.

Ma mère m'avait expliqué que ce serait une valse que nous danserions. L'orchestre débuta la musique, c'était au nouveau couple de débuter la danse. J'étais dans le bras de Tom, nous étions déjà prêt à danser. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas encore à nous.

– Ça va aller, me chuchota-t-il.

Sa main était chaude, son bras confortable… Quelques instruments s'ajoutèrent au morceau et c'était notre signal. J'étais tendue et j'avais de la misère à suivre. Je voulais que ça finisse au plus vite, mais en même temps, je veux dire, je dansais avec Tom! Et lui il semblait s'amuser. Lorsque je trébuchais, il me soutenait pour pas que je m'écrase.

– Détends-toi un peu, me chuchota-t-il à un moment. Tout va bien.

Tout le monde dansait maintenant et Tom m'avait rapproché de lui pour mieux me soutenir et me guider. C'était différent danser avec lui, ce n'était pas du tout la même hauteur… je crois que si le rythme aurait été plus lent, nous aurions parfaitement bien danser… mais comme ça… Enfin, c'était beaucoup plus simple en étant plus proche. Moi qui regardais si rarement réellement son visage, j'avais tout le loisir de l'observer et ça me gênait. Lorsqu'il croisait mon regard, il me répondait d'un sourire. À la fin du morceau, nous nous saluâmes d'une petite révérence puis il me guida jusqu'à une chaise où je m'assieds. J'avais les jambes molles, je sentais la nervosité retomber. Tom semblait être très amusé par mon état, il ne riait pas, mais il avait un de ces sourires…

– M'accorderais-tu une autre danse?

– Je danse comme un pied, me plaignis-je.

– Nous n'avons qu'à attendre un rythme plus lent.

– Il y en aura?

– Sans aucun doute, c'est un mariage, après tout.

– Tu peux aussi inviter d'autres personnes, lui dis-je.

– Je le sais, répondit-il sans bouger.

– … Pourquoi tu veux danser avec moi?

Il éclata de rire.

– Tu en as vraiment aucune idée?

– Si mais…

– Alors?

– Par pitié envers une amie?

– Nagini, si tu m'évoquerais de la pitié, tu me dégoûterais. Si je danse avec toi, c'est que j'en ai envi. Cesse ces stupidités et viens danser. On s'en fou si tu danses comme un pied ou non.

Je jouai avec mes mains, gênée par ses réprimandes. Il me vola une main et m'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

– Tant que tu ne seras pas détendue, nous allons danser, décida-t-il.

– Mais…

– Laisse-moi te guider.

Au final, nous dansâmes tellement que je me détendis suffisamment pour arrêter de lui résister. J'avais mal aux pieds mais je m'y plaisais trop pour faire tout arrêter. À un moment, les nouveaux mariés firent un tour du bal pour saluer tout le monde avant de partir. C'est deux bonnes heures plus tard que Tom nous força à prendre un arrêt parce que j'avais arrêté d'ouvrir les yeux entre les fois où, amusé, il me réveillait. Nous nous installâmes sur un banc, nous nous débarrassâmes de nos souliers, j'installai ma tête sur ses genoux et je m'y endormis presque instantanément. Il parait que je fus impossible à réveiller.

 


	59. Chapitre 58: Tous les chemins mènent à Rome, il y en a seulement des plus longs que d'autres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 58 : Tous les chemins mènent à Rome, il y en a seulement des plus longs que d'autres**

Un bref courant d'air me chatouilla l'oreille et je me relevai d'un bond. J'avais commencé à m'assoupir sur la roche dans la cour de Tom où nous avions décidé d'étudier, comme bien des fois. Nous avions fais du vélo toute l'avant-midi, mais rendu en après-midi, il n'était pas rare de nous voir dans sa cour. Monsieur était pratiquement en train de siffler innocemment en lisant de manière concentré son ouvrage. Il eut même la culot de lever un sourcil vers moi pour me demander ce qui venait de me prendre, mais son sourire, lui, ne mentait pas. C'est lui qui m'avait soufflé dans l'oreille! J'en étais sûre! Et pourquoi me jouer de tels tours? Ma pauvre oreille était dérangée, troublée par son action.

Je retournai à la lecture de mon propre bouquin. J'avais pris beaucoup de retard dernièrement, avec le latin en premier, ensuite avec mon différent avec Tom et pour finir avec le mariage… je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour poursuivre les matières vues à Poudlard. J'avais préparé tout un horaire pour rattraper mon retard et de pouvoir étudier, d'ici la fin de la prochaine année scolaire, au « même rythme » que Tom. Un peu moins de trois années scolaire en une. Bon, il faut rappeler que je n'étudiais que le théorique et que mon horaire était… serrée. Je me laissais plus de liberté cet été car je voulais profiter au maximum de la présence de Tom, mais après, je serais tous les jours de la semaine à la bibliothèque, et la fin de semaine je prendrais une pause.

– Nana, ça fait trois fois que je lis ce livre, se plaint Tom d'un ton indifférent.

Il affectionnait vraiment beaucoup mon surnom.

– Lis-en un autre. Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire?

– Finis, me répondit-il en tournant une page de son livre nonchalamment.

– Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux, que je puisse retourner étudier, lui répliquai-je.

– On dirait presque un défi que tu me lances.

– Ce n'est pas un défi.

– Oui, tu dis que tu es prête à entendre n'importe quoi et tu me dis de te tester.

J'éclater de rire, me demandant où il avait pu pêcher une telle chose, mais avec quelqu'un d'aussi taquin que lui, ce n'était pas si surprenant.

– Je ne te mettais pas au défi mais tu me donnes presque le goût de le faire.

Il avait un immense sourire et les yeux brillants, il commençait à avoir son air de prédateur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes?, lui demandai-je alors que je sentais l'adrénaline être pompée dans mon sang par ce que son visage me promettait.

– Moi? Rien, voyons. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais être en train de manigancer qui te concerne? N'est-ce pas? Je pourrais  _jamais_  être en train de faire un plan te concernant, me dit-il amusé et avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

– Tom, que manigances-tu?, lui demandai-je tout aussi amusée que lui.

– Nah nah, Nana, ce n'est pas encore le temps. Patience, précisa-t-il en replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille et me faisant rougir, c'est comme le bon vin, il faut savoir attendre et le boire à point.

Je le regardai un moment, me demandant ce qu'il cachait me concernant derrière ces jolies yeux verts, mais je ne trouvais pas.

– Et combien de temps devrais-je attendre?

– Jusqu'au moment où tu ne saches plus attendre ou au moment où j'aurai assez attendu.

– Ça veut rien dire ce que tu racontes… Rien de plus en tout cas…

Il retourna à son livre, un sourire moqueur et satisfait aux lèvres. Je retournai à mon propre livre, me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire.

 


	60. Chapitre 59: Les premiers flocons de neige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 59 : Les premiers flocons de neige**

Le jour de son départ, je ne fis pas autant la gueule que d'habitude. Je n'étais pas dans une humeur de rose, mais… je n'avais pas les larmes aux yeux… en tout cas, pas avant qu'il ne me fasse dos pour partir.

Cet été, il m'avait beaucoup taquinée, des fois avec une expression rusée, d'autres fois avec une certaine tendresse. Parfois il me chatouillait, parfois il soufflait le lobe d'une oreille ou mon cou et d'autres fois il me forçait à danser. Après un tel été, son absence se fit remarquer, même si j'étais particulièrement occupée. J'étais souvent très concentrée puis « Pouf! » je me rappelais de lui et je m'ennuyais. Quand je perdais ma concentration trop longtemps, monsieur Davidson finissait par s'en rendre compte et me tapotait mon livre et quand je le regardais, il me faisait un clin d'oeil. Tous les midis, nous allions prendre une tasse de thé et la fin de semaine, lorsque nous pouvions, j'allais voir Yasmina qui me parlait alors de son emploi d'assistante tutrice. Elle aimait ça la majorité du temps et se plaignait de temps en temps de son patron et de certains de ses étudiants. J'en profitais pour voir un peu mon frère lorsqu'il ne rentrait pas trop tard et bien souvent, j'allais manger chez moi.

J'avais vraiment hâte que Noël arrive et que je puisse revoir Tom. Je commençai à m'inquiéter lorsque ce fut la troisième journée d'affilé que monsieur Davidson n'était pas à la bibliothèque. Après tout, c'était un vieil homme, je comprenais qu'il ait pu attraper une maladie ou quelque chose, mais ça devait être sérieux pour que cela dure autant de temps. J'allai au comptoir et j'attendis mon tour.

– Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?

– Je me demandais si l'un des employés de la bibliothèque allait bien, son nom est monsieur Bartholomé Davidson.

– Monsieurs Davidson? Ça ne me dit rien.

– Il s'occupe du programme pour venir en aide aux crocmols.

– Désolé, il y a beaucoup d'employés, ici, mais je peux demander aux ressources humaines. Votre nom c'est…?

– Nagini Desbois, monsieur.

Il écrivit un mot sur un morceau de papier et il jeta un sort dessus. Le papier se plia en oiseau et partit en volant. En attendant qu'il reçoive un réponse, il s'occupa des autres clients. Pendant ce temps, moi je m'inquiétais pour mon ami, j'espérais que ce ne soit pas grave, que je le reverrais bientôt.

– Mademoiselle Desbois?

Je levai brusquement mes yeux vers le commis de la bibliothèque.

– Monsieur Rosewood voudrait vous parler, il fait parti des ressources humaines.

Sur ces mots le commis retourna à ses clients et moi j'observai mon nouvel interlocuteur. Sa manière de me regardait était entre méfiance et pitié et franchement, ce n'était pas pour me rassurer.

– Comment connaissez-vous monsieur Davidson?

– C'est lui qui m'aide dans la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas de magie, et nous prenons régulièrement le thé ensemble.

– Je vois, c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Nous ferions bien d'aller nous asseoir.

– Pourquoi?

Il étendit sa main pour me diriger vers une petite pièce attenante où il y avait des fauteuils. Je sentais mon niveau d'anxiété monté, ça devait être grave. Il était tombé? Il avait besoin d'une opération?

– Mademoiselle Desbois, je dois vous apprendre que monsieur Bartholomé Davidson a rendu l'âme il y a deux nuits.

Je crois que le temps s'arrêta un moment, et que j'avais oublié de respirer. Comment ça il était mort? Il ne pouvait pas être mort, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu il allait très bien. Le monsieur me tendit un mouchoir en tissu et je le pris, soudainement consciente de la quantité de larmes qui s'échappaient déjà de mes yeux. J'éclatai en sanglot, tout simplement. J'aurais tellement voulu ne pas croire ce qu'il disait, mais il avait ce genre d'expression qui ne mentait pas, et puis, ce n'est pas le genre de blagues qu'il est bon de raconter. Moi qui aime si peu que des gens que je ne connais pas me touche, lorsqu'il me frotta le dos, je le laissai faire, pratiquement avec le désir de le remercier d'être là… parce que c'était trop horrible. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Au bout d'un moment, il s'excusa, me dit que je pouvais rester jusqu'à la fermeture dans la pièce, si je voulais, mais qu'il devait partir continuer son travail. Je ne pleurais plus autant, trop sous le choc pour ça, lorsque j'arrêtai finalement de pleurer, je sortis de la pièce en ramassant mon sac d'études et je marchai vers les cheminées mais j'arrêtai avant… je n'avais pas le goût d'affronté la réalité tout de suite, alors je sortis à l'extérieur.

Le temps s'était beaucoup refroidi depuis quelques jours, mais je n'avais pas envie de mettre mon manteau. Je m'assieds dessus et fixai mon regard dans le vide. Lorsqu'il commença à faire sombre, des flocons de neiges commencèrent à tomber. Je restai encore un moment à regarder le paysage, puis je ramassai mes choses pour rentrer. J'avais faim mais j'avais envie de vomir, et j'avais froid mais je n'avais pas envie de quitter mon refuge à l'extérieur. Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, ma mère poussa un cri.

– Pourquoi as-tu les lèvres bleues?!

Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras pour prendre ma température, ce qui causa les chutes du Niagara. Je pleurai et je fondis dans ses bras tandis qu'elle s'inquiétait de mon état et de ce qui devait être une hypothermie. Elle essaya en vint de comprendre ce qui s'était passé puis elle m'emmena dans la salle de bain où elle vint couler de l'eau tiède et m'aida à me déshabiller. Lorsque j'entrai dans l'eau, j'eu l'impression d'être entrée dans une marmite de braise. Ma mère rajouta de l'eau froide et insista pour que je m'assise dans l'eau. Je pleurais et me faisais bercée par ma mère qui me serrait dans ses bras. Avec une débarbouillette, elle me mouillait le dos. Au bout d'un moment, elle rajouta de l'eau chaude, puis un peu plus. Je fus capable de lui dire qu'il était mort.

– Je suis désolée, ma chérie.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

 


	61. Chapitre 60: Parce que ça ne s'arrête pas de tourner pour autant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 60 : Parce que ça ne s'arrête pas de tourner pour autant**

Je m'enfermai plusieurs jours dans ma chambre, acceptant de sortir que pour mes besoins de bases. Ma mère ne perdit pas de temps à envoyer une lettre à Tom et Yasmina. En apprenant pourquoi je ne viendrais durant la fin de semaine, cette dernière vint me voir avec une robe noire dans ses bras.

– Je t'ai amené une robe. Je me suis informée et son corps sera mis en terre aujourd'hui.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil.

– Je vais t'aider.

Elle vint à côté de moi, sur le lit. Elle me demanda de m'asseoir et effectivement, elle m'aida à m'habiller dans cette robe noire de malheur. L'habillage m'avait donné suffisamment de force pour me lever et nous partîmes pour la cérémonie à sa mémoire. Pour être franche, je n'écoutai rien à ce qui se disait, je regardais le cercueil… il était couché là et il avait l'air presque paisible, simplement occupé à dormir… j'avais le goût de le toucher, de lui caresser la joue, de lui prendre sa main qui était si douce qu'elle me donnait parfois le goût de pleurer et qui n'y manquerait pas, aujourd'hui. Yasmina prit ma main et à un moment, j'eue le droit d'aller le voir. Je n'osai pas le toucher mais je recommençai à pleurer et mon amie vint à ma rescousse et m'éloigna malgré moi de mon autre ami. Quelques temps plus tard, il fut mis en terre. Yasmina me donna une fleur que je vins déposer à sa tombe.

Je mangeai chez Yasmina et Antony et ils réussirent même l'exploit de me faire rire. Ce n'était pas un énorme rire, mais il faisait du bien quand même. Quand je rentrai chez moi, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et j'ouvris mes bouquins, je voulais m'oublier dans mes études, ne plus penser à rien. Ce n'était pas très efficace, mais je ne supportais plus de ne rien faire. J'appris que la mère de Tom était enceinte, elle serait dû pour le mois d'avril.

Une fois par jour, je reçue une lettre de Tom et j'essayais de lui en écrire une aussi, mais bien souvent je finissais par lui transmettre une lettre incomplète… sauf une ou deux fois où je me vidai simplement le coeur et écrit une interminable lettre plutôt confuse.

Je n'étais pas retournée à la bibliothèque, je ne voulais pas y aller alors qu'il n'y était plus. J'aurais fait quoi, d'abord? Je me serais sans doute remise à pleurer, et je n'avais plus le goût de pleurer, j'en avais mal à la tête à force d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent comme une délivrance et, tout juste après avoir reçu le vaccin, nous allâmes chercher Tom et Samuel. Je m'en fichai de ce que nous pourrions avoir l'air, j'allai rejoindre Tom et j'éclatai en sanglot dans ses bras. Il lâcha sa malle et coupa net sa discussion avec ses amis pour m'enlacer lui aussi. Je crois qu'il s'excusa auprès des autres et leur souhaita un joyeux temps des fêtes tandis que moi j'étais plutôt occupée à me calmer.

– Je peux la prendre dans mes bras, moi aussi?, demanda Samuel.

Je sentis Tom hocher la tête et avec délicatesse, il me sépara de lui et mon frère me prit dans ses bras. De suite après ce câlin-là, je m'accrochai au bras de Tom et nous marchâmes jusqu'à ma mère. Samuel ne s'amusa même pas de ma proximité avec Tom, je devais sûrement avoir une sale tête.

 


	62. Chapitre 61: RIP monsieur Davidson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 61 : RIP monsieur Davidson**

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insistes autant, marmonnai-je.

– Parce qu'il était important pour toi et que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le rencontrer.

– Mais tu ne le rencontre pas plus maintenant… ce n'est que de la neige, une pierre, de la terre et une boîte qui contient une masse organique en décomposition.

Tom passa sa main dans mon dos, la posa sur ma hanche et me rapprocha de lui. Je crois que c'était la première fois que nous sortions dehors pendant l'hiver depuis que nous ne vivions plus à l'orphelinat… et c'était pour aller porter nos respects aux morts, enfin, un mort. Tom avait insisté à profusion pour pouvoir venir… maintenant que nous étions là, il semblait aussi atterré, sinon plus, que moi. Bon, moins atterré que moi lorsque j'étais venue à sa mise en terre, mais quand même…

– Je voudrais lui dire quelques mots… ça te dérangerais de…

– M'éloigner?, lui demandai-je surprise. Je… je peux bien…

– Ça ne sera pas très long.

Je marchai un peu plus loin et je me retournai pour l'observer. Il parlais à voix basse accroupie devant la tombe. Je le voyais rarement aussi sérieux et je me demandai ce qu'il lui racontait. Ils ne s'étaient pas connu pourtant… je ne comprenais pas son sentiment. Après un moment, il me tendit sa main, une invitation pour le rejoindre.

– Allez, viens ici.

– Accroupie, tu veux dire?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi?

– Tu n'as pas l'impression de te tenir éloigné de lui en te tenant là?

– Ce n'est pas comme si son âme était là.

– C'est ici que nous pouvons avoir un contact avec nos morts alors viens.

Je m'accroupie à côté de lui.

– Je le remerciais d'avoir pris soin de toi si souvent pendant que je n'étais pas là.

– Pour vrai?

– Oui… d'une certaine manière, c'était un peu ton grand-père. Même si je l'ai jamais rencontré, j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une bonne personne, je le respectais beaucoup, j'aurais voulu pouvoir discuter avec lui, le comprendre un peu mieux, rencontrer ce modèle de mes yeux.

J'avais recommencé à sangloter.

– Je voudrais pouvoir l'avoir connu pour discuter avec toi de quel formidable homme aux goûts bizarres il était.

– Ses thés étaient délicieux, ripostai-je d'une petite voix.

– Tu en as tellement bu, aussi.

– C'était horrible au début mais…

– Je sais…

Je m'accrochai à lui, à son bras.

– Parle-moi encore de lui, le priai-je.

– La première fois que j'ai entendu parlé de lui, c'était dans une lettre… Tu me racontais que tu étais allée à la Grande Bibliothèque Magique et que tu avais fais la rencontre d'un vieil homme qui t'aidait dans tes recherches, dit-il avant d'avoir un petit rire étranglé. Et puis il y a cette fois où tu m'as envoyé cette lettre quelque peu coléreuse, tu me disais que tu avais décidé d'apprendre le latin sous les conseils de ce vieil homme mais qu'après avoir eu à apprendre à lire et écrire, tu trouvais que tu en avais assez donné. Il t'a soutenue et aidée tout le long. C'est grâce à lui si tu es enfin capable de prendre certains transports sans devenir verte. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup été là pour toi quand je t'ai fait la gueule et enfin, il a toujours beaucoup été là pour toi.

– Pratiquement dès que je l'ai rencontré, il s'est imaginé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et moi et me taquinait à ce sujet, lui dis-je en rougissant légèrement… ou en devenant moins blême.

Le sourire qu'il me fit donna l'impression d'un enfant le jour de Noël qui découvre que son cadeau de Noël c'est une personne qui leur est très chère qui revient à la vie… peut-être pas à ce point  _là_ , mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il avait l'air triste, profondément heureux et comme un peu surpris… il semblait vraiment être proche des larmes.

– Tom?

– Ça va, me dit-il d'une voix un peu enrouée. Je me demandais ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre à ça… moi aussi, j'aurais voulu avoir encore de son avis sur tout ce qui pouvait arriver, pour qu'il me calme de sa douce voix, qu'il m'encourage avec ses yeux brillants ou qu'il me change les idées avec ses boissons uniques.

– Nagini…

– Mmm?

– Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais tu ne vas pas aimer notre prochaine destination.

– Nous n'allons pas à la maison? Ah non, je n'ai pas envie de manger à l'extérieur…

– La GBM, Nana, je veux que tu y retournes… et je crois que tu vas toujours éviter l'endroit si tu ne t'y fais pas d'autres souvenir alors… nous allons y aller tout les jours. Je serai là, avec toi.

Je fis non de la tête, des larmes à nouveau dans mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas aller là-bas. Ne portant peu d'importance à ce que ses genoux restent au sec, il passa d'accroupi à assis sur ses genoux sur la neige pour me prendre avec force dans ses bras.

– Je vais être là… tu es brillante et la connaissance, pour toi, se trouve à la bibliothèque. Je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que tu arrêtes d'y aller.

Ma mère avait dû lui parler de ça…

 


	63. Chapitre 62: Le cycle de la vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 62 : Le cycle de la vie**

– Je n'y arrive pas, pleurnichai-je tout bas.

– Je ne te demande pas de te forcer à étudier, le simple fait que tu sois ici me satisfait pour le moment, tu sais?

Je regardai mes mains sans répondre, mon esprit occupé par les multiples verres d'eau que le vieil original m'avait fait boire après mes apparitions maladives suite au transport par cheminette.

Tom replaça l'une de mes mèches pour me déconcentrer de mes pensées.

– Veux-tu parler de quelque chose?, me proposa-t-il alors que je pensais au vieux grimoire en latin dont il m'avait traduit certains passages. J'ai parlé aux ressources humaines et tu auras vraiment quelqu'un d'autre pour t'aider ici.

– Ce ne sera pas pareil.

– Ça ne le sera jamais.

C'était la stricte vérité. Voyant le déluge sur le point d'arriver à nouveau, Tom me prit dans ses bras.

Il ne mentit pas. Tous les jours, nous allâmes à la GBM. Je refusai par contre d'aller à la même table qu'où je m'installais avant et je refusai d'aller au petit salon de thé où nous allions si souvent. Je voulais pouvoir y aller si je m'ennuyais trop de lui un jour. Tom me dit que tant que j'acceptais d'aller à la bibliothèque, les détails ne l'importaient peu.

Noël approcha à grand pas et je n'avais pas du tout hâte… Tom repartirait bientôt… Nous allâmes magasiner les cadeaux « tous ensemble », mes frères, ma belle-soeur, Tom et moi. Nous fîmes quelques cadeaux communs et quelques cadeaux « en cachette ». C'était une sortie sympathique où je m'étais plue à me rappeler notre premier été hors de l'orphelinat… où j'avais pris l'habitude de faire référence à eux par « les garçons » lorsqu'ils se taquinaient ainsi. Yasmina et moi nous nous en amusâmes.

– J'aurais voulu pouvoir l'aider, le soutenir, dis-je à un certain moment.

La main de Yasmina dans la mienne se resserra pour me témoigner de sa compassion. Cette fille était un ange. Noël arriva et passa. Je reçus de Tom la liste des couleurs de nos pendentifs et un petit assortiment de thés bien scellé si un jour je voulais en reprendre.

« Joie, énergie, rire: vert

Colère: noir

Calme, paix: blanc

Douceur, doux bonheur: bleu

Décidé: rouge

Rusé: jaune

Inquiet: gris foncé

Ennuie: Brun

Triste: Bleu gris foncé »

La mienne était bleu, donc il était heureux. Le sien était bleu, vert et un petit filet de bleu gris foncé, et effectivement, j'étais entre une joie plutôt excitée, un simple bonheur plutôt doux et cette petite amertume de ne plus pouvoir voir monsieur Davidson. Je reçus des autres des accessoires pour les cheveux, un bracelet et, de la part de Yasmina, des boucles d'oreilles… alors que je n'avais pas les oreilles percées. En moins de deux, elle était en train d'installer une des petites billes d'argent sur chacune de mes oreilles grâce à un sort. Ce ne fut pas trop douloureux mais le résultat était spécial, mes oreilles passaient d'un rouge plutôt inquiétant à un argent éclatant… Elle me dit que le résultat serait plus beau dans quelques jours.

Le temps des fêtes passa trop vite à mon goût, déjà Tom repartait. Le matin de leur départ, Samuel reçut une lettre et nous apprit très joyeusement qu'il était engagé en tant que journaliste.

C'est en recommençant à étudier que je recommençai tranquillement à aller mieux. Je ne supportais pas le remplaçant de monsieur Davidson, qui n'était là que pendant l'avant-midi et qui se contentait de me fournir le stricte minimum. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'apprendre son nom. La bibliothèque n'avait plus la même saveur et je n'y restais plus que le temps de prendre les manuels nécessaires ou de consulter ceux que je ne pouvais pas emprunter.

– Nagini!, m'appela ma mère alors que je travaillais dans ma chambre.

– Oui?

– Margaux va avoir son bébé! Veux-tu venir avec moi à l'hôpital, finalement?

Je laissai mes choses derrière et je gribouillai un mot à Tom pour lui dire que je ne pourrais pas beaucoup lui parler aujourd'hui et peut-être demain aussi.

– J'arrive!

Je donnai la lettre à Gaudium et je me dépêchai hors de ma chambre pour enfiler mes souliers. Nous allions nous rendre à l'hôpital par poudre de cheminette, il était inutile que je me couvre comme pour aller dehors.

– Crois-tu que je pourrai vraiment rester?

– Tu peux toujours le demander à Margaux, si ça peux te rassurer.

Je n'avais jamais assistée à un accouchement et j'avoue que j'étais curieuse de savoir comment ça se passait. Je connaissais les grandes lignes, mine de rien, j'avais quand même posées des questions. Ma mère, il allait sans dire, était toujours enchantée de me répondre. Je crois qu'elle nourrissait l'espoir de se voir trois fois grand-mère, au minimum.

Nous allâmes à la réception et on nous indiqua la bonne direction. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, madame Harrison était assise accotée sur des coussins dans un lit. Elle semblait assez détendue pour le moment.

– Oh Nagini, quelle surprise! Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, m'accueillit-elle.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent.

– Je peux rester?

– Bien sûr, tu sais bien que tu es la bienvenue, je t'ai invité, après tout, et si ça peut te donner le goût d'avoir des enfants…

– Merci.

Je savais déjà que je voudrais avoir des enfants. Les deux femmes m'expliquèrent que pour le moment, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire puisqu'il fallait attendre qu'elle soit assez dilatée pour pousser, que son travail, pour l'instant, était d'endurer la douleur.

Ce fut long, et plus le temps passait, plus les contractions étaient rapprochées, longues et douloureuses. Ma mère la faisait marcher entre les fois ou l'encourageait à relaxer un peu. Son mari, Charles, finit par arriver et à peine une heure plus tard, ce fut finalement le temps de pousser. Son mari d'un côté, ma mère et moi de l'autre. Le bébé gagnait doucement du terrain… Lorsqu'il fut sortis, je fus surprise par la grosseur plutôt petite du bébé comparativement au ventre de sa mère.

– Madame, vous en avez un autre, lui dit la sage-femme après avoir appuyée sur son ventre.

Des jumeaux? Le deuxième passa beaucoup plus facilement. Peu de temps après, la maman recevait dans ses bras ses magnifiques marmots. Elle venait d'avoir deux petites filles. Elles étaient couvertes de mucus, leur tête était un peu déformée et pourtant, pourtant je les trouvais magnifique et j'étais hypnotisée par leurs pleurs. La première fut nommée Sarah, la deuxième Juliette.

Je regardai ma mère et lui demandai à l'oreille pourquoi il y avait cette chose au nombril et pourquoi leur tête était si… Elle m'expliqua d'abord c'était quoi un cordon ombilical puis que ce cordon sécherait et tomberait par lui-même au bout de quelques jours, ensuite, elle m'expliqua que la tête des bébé était souple et fragile et qu'en forçant son passage, elle s'était étirée, mais qu'elle reprendrait sa forme normale au bout d'un moment.

Le cycle de la vie, il y en a qui meurent, il y en a qui naissent.

 


	64. Chapitre 63: Plus ça change, plus c'est pareil...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 63 : Plus ça change, plus c'est pareil…**

À la maison, nous commencions à grossièrement ranger dans des boîtes les affaires de Samuel. Il allait déménager pour prendre un appartement en tant que le célibataire qu'il était… ses propres paroles. Il m'avait avoué dans une lettre que ça le dérangeait un peu mais qu'il allait profiter de sa nouvelle liberté en appartement. Le temps durant lequel j'aidais ma mère à faire les boîtes me permettait de faire faire le deuil du déménagement de mon frère.

Il n'allait dormir à la maison qu'une seule nuit, et je crois que ce n'était que pour mon intérêt… et pour sa mère.

– Bon, il ne reste juste que le bas de l'armoire, mais Samuel voulait s'en charger seul, m'indiqua ma mère d'une mine réjouie.

Il restait encore trois nuits avant leur retour. J'avais hâte, il m'était presque impossible de voir Antony car il était toujours retenu au bureau et le boulot de Yasmina aussi, commençait à être plus demandant. Je savais que je n'allais pas profiter longtemps de la présence de Samuel non plus, mais au moins il y aurait Tom et il me manquait, le petit sacripant!

Je fus une nouvelle fois « intenable » lorsque nous allâmes les chercher. Je m'habillai joliment, j'uniformisai un peu mon teint avec de la poudre, j'appliquai qu'un fin trait de rouge sur mes lèvres et je me brossai les cheveux.

– Nagini, on va être en retard!

– J'arrive!

Je terminai à la va-vite mes cheveux et je courus prendre la main de ma mère.

Nous transplanâmes à une zone fait pour cela proche de la gare de King Cross. Nous nous dépêchâmes et lorsque nous arrivâmes nous étions un peu éméchées et nos souliers un peu terreux mais nous étions deux minutes d'avance.

– Quel dommage, tu étais si jolie, commenta ma maman en avisant mes cheveux.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…

Je n'osai pas lui dire que Tom avait toujours préféré que j'ai un petit côté sauvage. Elle essaya de me refaire rapidement une beauté et je me dérobai. Au final, j'étais bien contente de voir le train arriver.

J'accouru au wagon qu'il prenait toujours et dès sa sorti je le serrai dans mes bras un instant, puis nous libérâmes la porte.

– Comment ça va?

– Mieux… je me tiens occupée, ça aide.

– Ta peau est particulièrement douce au visage, c'est quoi?

Je me sentis rougir violemment.

– De la poudre, lui répondis-je avec une gêne évidente. Il frotta sa joue contre la mienne.

– Et ça sent bon. J'imagine que je n'ai rien contre que tu en portes.

Totalement inconfortable, je fixai mes pieds. Ça devait être comique car il partit à rire. Comprenant que j'étais partie trop loin, il me prit la main et m'entraîna jusqu'au point de rencontre. Dylan et ses amis vinrent nous voir, Dylan m'offrit ses condoléances. Mon frère et ma mère finirent par arriver et nous partîmes. Tom rentra directement chez lui pour nous laisser profiter de mon frère. Nous allions souper avec Samu en famille et, demain, nous allions déjeuner les deux familles ensembles juste avant qu'il ne déménage. Ça me fâchait un peu de me séparer si rapidement de lui, mais j'allais le voir le lendemain, et Samuel, lui, partirait. Le choix n'était vraiment pas dur à faire.

Samuel était déjà très enflammé par ce qu'il allait écrire et nous disait qu'il s'était déjà assuré que nous ayons un abonnement au journal où il aurait une chronique. Il n'était pas arrêtable et je lui promis à plusieurs reprises que je lirais ses chroniques et que je garderais une correspondance avec lui. « Le journal me fournit un hibou pour le travail. », nous apprit-il fièrement. Lorsque mon père arriva, il recommença à dire tout ce qu'il nous avait dit. Je ne pouvais pas douter que même s'il avait découvert son domaine d'emploi sur le tard, il n'en était pas moins passionné. Je crois que je m'endormis sur le divan à écouter mon frère parler et parler, tandis qu'il nous promettait de nous rendre visite plus tard cet été dès qu'il serait bien placé.

Le déjeuner du lendemain fut dans les mêmes tons, mais en plus Samuel et Tom se taquinaient l'un l'autre. Je pouvais allègrement m'amuser à les observer et à les écouter, sans trop devoir fournir d'énergie à y mettre de mon grain de sel. Pendant un moment, j'en oubliai que mon frère partait seulement dans quelques heures et que je ne le verrais plus que sur occasions.

Tout le monde était joyeux, et je me laissai baigner dans cette joie sans me torturer l'esprit avec les « et si ». Lorsque mon frère se leva, il me sembla plus grand, plus seul aussi… je crois que je ne fus pas la seule à le remarquer, puisqu'il fallut un moment avant que tout le monde se lèvent à leur tour pour le rejoindre. Samuel avait eu le temps de prendre une bonne bouffée d'air… une bouffée de liberté. Nous l'escortâmes jusqu'à la cheminée, il fit le tour de la mêlée pour nous dire aurevoir, puis il partit. Quelque chose dans tout ça me perturbait, la légèreté du tableau? La chaleur qui disparaissait doucement de ma joue qu'il avait embrassé? Le soudain trou que ça faisait dans ma vie? En même temps, le voir si heureux en partant… je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être satisfaite pour lui, heureuse pour lui. J'aurais hâte d'entendre parler de toutes ses aventures.

Lorsque Tom me parla de ses examens, je fus heureuse de constater que je comprenais finalement tout ce qu'il racontait. Nous allâmes dans sa cour, sur la grosse roche plate pour discuter librement. Nous parlâmes aussi de ce que nous étions sensé voir l'année prochaine, de nos prévisions à ce sujet… Lorsque nos parents nous appelâmes pour souper, je réalisai que ça faisait un long moment que nous étions assis dos à dos entre deux conversations, dans un doux silence qui nous allait bien.

Sinon, les jours suivants, nous passions nos avant-midi à faire du vélo, nous dinions chez l'un ou chez l'autre, nous étudions ensemble dehors dès que le temps le permettait jusqu'au souper, puis nous rentrions.

Mes frères étaient particulièrement occupés et par conséquent, je recevais peu de lettres de leur part. Yasmina se trouvait dans la même condition donc je n'avais que Dylan avec qui je communiquais régulièrement. Il était aussi heureux qu'il est possible de l'être en sachant qu'il ne supporte pas sa belle-mère. Son couple, me laissa-t-il entendre, allait bien. Je le trouvais plutôt mignon à vouloir me partager sa joie mais d'en être aussi gêné. Je crois que je ne serais guère mieux à sa place.

 


	65. Chapitre 64: Par une chaude journée d'été

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 64 : Par une chaude journée d'été**

Épuisée par le soleil, j'avais décidé de rapporter ma lecture à plus tard et je me prélassais maintenant, comme bien souvent, couchée sur la grosse roche dans la cour de Tom. Ce dernier était encore bien concentré dans son livre et à travers mes yeux entre-ouverts, je pouvais voir sa silhouette découpée par le soleil. Pour être franche, j'avais, cet été, de plus en plus de misère à le quitter du regard.

Ennuyée par mon cœur qui s'emballait, je fermai les yeux et me concentrai seulement sur les caresses du soleil sur mon corps. Je protestai lorsqu'une ombre couvrit mon visage. J'ouvris paresseusement les yeux et les clignèrent quelques fois avant de m'ajuster à l'éclairage et de comprendre ce qui arrivait… Je criai de stupeur et Tom éloigna son visage du mien pour éclater de rire. Il adorait me taquiner et je crois que ça empirait à chaque année…

– Bien dormi, princesse?

– Arrête de me niaiser [1], Tom.

Il rapprocha de nouveau son visage du mien, mais pas aussi proche, cette fois-ci. J'en perdis néanmoins un battement. Il m'observa un moment, satisfait de son effet, avant de répliquer suavement :

– Qui a dit que je niaisais [2]?

Je saturai en rougeur avant de lever ma main et d'éloigner son visage. J'en profitai pour me rasseoir.

– Tu me niaise tout le temps.

– Ça doit être les rougeurs, ça te va si bien, il faut que je les cause souvent pour pouvoir amener ce souvenir avec moi.

– Tom!

– Si au moins tu me chicanais avec conviction, mais tu es juste un peu gênée.

– Mais…

Son sourire satisfait n'avait toujours pas quitté sa face et j'aperçus un brin de malice lorsqu'il leva sa main pour cueillir mon visage.

– Tom?

Il me regardait, son regard parcourait ma figure, j'avais l'impression de brûler, je perdais mon souffle. Je le vis approcher doucement mais ce n'est qu'après que je compris. Sur le coup, je l'ai simplement laissé faire. Il m'avait tendrement embrassé.

Les yeux ronds je le regardais fixement, ahurie par ce qui venait de se passer. Il plissa les yeux et inclina la tête de côté, visiblement amusé, mais pour une fois, son amusement n'était pas moqueur mais plutôt… attendri.

Je n'eue pas le temps de réagir (dans mon état, en tout cas), qu'il recaptura mes lèvres. Il me poussa gentiment mais fermement jusqu'à ce que je sois couchée. Rendue à ce moment, à défaut de bien intégrer ce qui se passait, je n'étais plus aussi passive et je passai mes mains derrière son cou. Je sentis des papillons dans mon ventre et mes mains me démangeaient, j'avais vraiment envie de le toucher, de sentir sa peau, me débarrasser de ses vêtements. Je laissai échapper un gémissement qu'il captura puis notre baiser s'arrêta. Nous échangeâmes un regard, et je dois admettre que je n'avais jamais vu les yeux de Tom aussi chargés d'émotions, puis il embrassa mon front avant de se redresser et de me tendre sa main. J'acceptai son aide puis il me lança un clin d'œil avant de retourner à son bouquin, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cependant, je commençais à immerger et je cherchai à comprendre :

– … Tom…?

– Mmm?

Il releva son regard vers moi, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Un moment de silence passa encore avant qu'il ne prenne parole :

– Tu sais, à chaque fois que tu réagis comme ça, les joues rouges, le souffle court, le regard brillant même si confus, ou même parce qu'il est confus, j'ai juste envie de te confondre d'avantage. Peut-être en t'embrassant encore, ton cou ou bien un peu plus bas, en abaissant un peu ton collet? Ou serait-ce en me permettant de toucher ta peau, parcourir ton ventre de mes mains et, pourquoi pas, avec ma bouche aussi?

Son livre de nouveau oublié, il s'était de nouveau approché, mais cette fois-ci nous étions tempe contre tempe, sa bouche au niveau de mon oreille. Je tremblais en sentant son souffle brûlant.

– Ou est-ce que je te murmurerais des insanités à l'oreilles? Te conterai-je le moindre de mes désirs? M'amuserais-je à te faire tant trembler que tu fonderais dans mes bras?

Il reprit ses distances sous mon regard attentif, se leva de la roche que pour mieux poser un genou à terre.

– À moins que je me contente de te demander si tu voudrais m'épouser?

– Tu…

Il sortit un petit objet de sa poche.

– Nagini Desbois, voudrais-tu m'épouser?

Face à mon « absence de réaction » (après tout, rester pantoise est une réaction, juste pas très productive) il me lança encore son regard attendri avant de prendre l'initiative de prendre délicatement ma main pour y glisser la bague. Ne pas avoir voulu, j'aurais eu tout le loisir de retirer ma main mais… même si j'étais trop sous le choc pour réagir à la nouvelle sorte de « taquinerie » de Tom, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de l'arrêter, aucune.

Il nous entraîna dans un nouveau baiser, je crois qu'il tentait de se contrôler, de ne pas effectivement faire toutes ses choses qu'il m'avait proposées. Je crois qu'il mettait toute son énergie à se contenter de ce baiser. En tout cas, pour ma part, je devais mettre tous mes efforts pour ne pas trop y penser. Je grognai de plaisir lorsqu'il glissa jusqu'à mon cou pour goûter ma tendre chair.

– Frérot lâche Nana, tu lui fais mal!, s'indigna la petite voix de Célia.

Je fus saisie de surprise mais Tom ne me relâcha pas immédiatement, me causant une courte sensation entre douleur et plaisir au creux de mon cou qui me fit pousser un cri de surprise. Il me relâcha après, en me lançant un regard amusé et malicieux tandis que sa sœur le réprimandait :

– Frérot!

– Je l'ai lâchée, tu vois?, répliqua-t-il en leva les mains dans les airs et en se tournant vers elle, une expression maintenant innocente au visage.

– Est-ce que ça va, Nana? T'as une tache toute rouge dans ton cou.

Électrisée, je portai ma main à mon cou d'un coup sec.

– Et ton visage aussi est tout rouge, rajouta l'enfant.

– Un coup de soleil, sûrement, me couvrit Tom d'un ton joyeux.

Il agrippa mon châle que j'avais abandonné bien plus tôt et me couvrit les épaules. Il remonta le collet jusqu'au - du moins, le supposai-je - suçon.

– Viens Nana, maman a besoin d'aide, me dit-elle en me tendant la main.

Je la pris tout en lançant un dernier regard à Tom avant de la suivre à l'intérieur. J'aidai sa mère avec les plus jeunes tandis qu'elle préparait le souper. Tom arriva quelques minutes plus tard, déposa nos livres sur la table basse avant de prendre les contes de Beedle le Barde pour m'aider avec les benjamins. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit peu après.

– Ma tante! Nous sommes arrivés!, s'écrièrent mes deux frères.

Je laissai les cadets et Tom pour venir les serrer contre moi. Ils m'avaient tellement manqués. Interpelé par ce qu'il avait entraperçu, Antony déplaça mon châle. Je sentis mon visage s'enflammer alors qu'Antony ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

– Un vilain moustique, ma sœur?

– Yasmina est venue avec toi?, tentai-je de changer de sujet.

– Bien sûr! Quelle question!, répliqua-t-il en remettant le châle à sa place.

Je me tournai naturellement vers Samuel qui ne tarderait pas à commenter à son tour mais il ne me regardait même pas, il toisait Tom d'un air réprobateur.

– Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air sage à côté des enfants, soupira Samuel.

J'observai alors Tom qui me dévorait littéralement du regard.

– TOM!, le réprimandai-je beaucoup plus fort que ce que je ne l'avais prévu.

Mes deux frères sursautèrent et certains plus jeunes partirent même à pleurer, mais Tom, lui, partit à rire devant ma mine furieuse. Il n'eut qu'à me faire revoir son regard pétillant pour que j'en oublie de lui en vouloir… une partie de moi trouvait cela un peu frustrant qu'il n'avait qu'à me regarder pour que je lui pardonne.

– Que ce passe-t-il encore ici? Est-ce que je vais encore devoir vous séparer, tous les deux?, me demanda Margaux.

Cependant, je n'avais plus de voix pour répondre et je me contentai de serrer Célia dans mes bras, comme elle me le demandait depuis que j'avais crié.

– Je suis désolé, maman. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de taquiner Nagini…

– Tu as quoi!?, s'étrangla Samuel en coupant la scène mère/fils.

Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur lui tandis qu'il ne pouvait que me pointer en regardant Tom.

– La loquacité des griffondors est légendaire, commenta Tom d'un ton moqueur. Et oui, j'ai osé.

– Samuel, qu'est-ce qui te prend?, lui demanda son frère.

– À ce rythme-là, ils vont être mariés avant moi, se découragea Samuel. Il l'a fiancée.

Madame Margaux me prit ma main gauche et la souleva.

– Enfin!, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait, cette fichue bague.

– Maman!

– Pas longtemps en terme de semaines ou de mois, mais bien d'années!, insista-t-elle.

– Maman!

Alors, je les surpris tous et moi-même : j'embrassai Tom. Beaucoup plus chaste que nos précédents baisers, mais tout aussi tendre. Il se calma.

– C'est bon, maman, accorda-t-il d'une voix absente, je te pardonne…

– Tom, je t'interdis de dire « maman » quand tu me regardes comme ça.

– « Maman »?, dit-il en me regardant fixement mais en n'impliquant plus du tout la même chose. Dis-moi, tu voudrais en être une?

Je restai accrochée à l'intensité de son regard. J'allais lui répondre quand un linge à vaisselle coupa notre contact visuel et nous rappela la présence des témoins. Tom se cacha derrière le livre de contes pour éviter de me fixer et moi je me tortillais de gêne.

– C'est pour ça que j'ai dû vous envoyer Célia vous chercher, il venait de te proposer!, réalisa Margaux à voix haute avant de venir embrasser son fils adoptif sur la joue. C'est compris, on ne vous laisse plus tout seul avant votre mariage!

Nous prîmes des allures de tomates.

– Que dirais-tu de te marier cet été?, bougonna Tom.

Ce fut finalement à mon tour d'éclater de rire.

* * *

**[1] _Niaiser (quelqu'un):_** _se moquer de quelqu'un, le charrier. [Wikébec. org]_

**[2] _Niaiser:_** _Faire le pitre. [Wikébec. Org]_

**_Note de l'auteur:_ ** _Il y a de ça plusieurs chapitres, et pour ceux qui me suivent depuis A3O, ça fait encore plus longtemps, je vous avais parlé d'un chapitre que j'adorais, qui me faisait tenir parce que je tenait particulièrement à vous le montrer… Bien sûr, c'est une version modifiée, quand on écrit quelque chose aussi longtemps d'avance, il est à prévoir qu'il y ait des choses qui ne sont plus correctement formulées. Notamment, cette scène n'était pas supposée arrivé avant l'été de la 6e année de Tom… soit un an plus tard que présentement, et j'ai eu une difficulté de fou à l'empêcher de la fiancer l'année d'avant, et ce, même s'il était contre l'idée que quelqu'un puisse croire que le mariage d'Antony lui en ai donné l'idée. Ce type est brillant et rusé, lorsqu'il a un but en tête… il est surprenant. Ce fut un combat entre sa tête et la mienne, pour qu'il en vienne au conclusion que je voulais. Depuis le chapitre 62 que je travaille la transition pour arriver à ce chapitre, et pour vous dire vrai… je crois que j'aurais voulu un chapitre de plus entre celui-ci et le reste… je trouve qu'il arrive trop arbitrairement. Enfin, trêve de bavardage, j'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre._


	66. Chapitre 65: Car je t'aime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 65 : Car je t'aime**

– Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on ne se marie pas cet été?, demanda Tom alors qu'il ouvrait son livre.

Tannée d'entendre encore et encore cette question, je l'ignorai simplement tout en m'installant à mon tour sur notre roche ensoleillée.

– Car vous adorez notre compagnie, s'amusa Antony à répondre à ma place tout en aidant sa femme à s'installer et en s'installant lui-même.

Yasmina leva les yeux au ciel et me tendit un magazine sorcier sur le mariage. Antony et Yasmina pouvait rester un moment, deux semaines au plus, mais Samu pouvait tout juste rester une semaine. Samuel n'était pas présentement avec nous, mais il m'avait promis de me sortir cet après-midi, juste nous deux.

– Faudrait choisir un thème. C'est des exemples de fêtes sorcières, m'indiqua-t-elle.

Une main m'arracha le magazine et Tom le parcouru à une vitesse éclair avant de me le redonner et de retourner dans son propre livre.

– Quelque chose à dire, Tom?

– Rien. C'est toi qui organise, c'est toi qui choisi.

Je roulai les yeux sous le regard amusé d'Antony.

– Tom Jedusor-Harrison! Crache le morceau, lui ordonnai-je un peu pince-sans-rire.

Je perçu un sourire qu'il s'empressa de cacher.

– Je veux bien croire que tout cela soit joli, mais te connaissant, tu préférais n'avoir aucun flafla.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Toutes les filles rêvent d'un beau mariage, il me semble, répliquai-je pensive.

– Beau, oui, phénoménal… j'en doute un peu. Regarde ça, par exemple, m'expliqua-t-il en tournant quelques pages du magazine. Tu voudrais vraiment ça à notre mariage? Remarque, si tu veux, vas-y.

J'essayai de cacher mon sourire amusé par son petit air grognon dû à notre manque de liberté. Il était impatient que nous soyons mariés, pour pouvoir avoir de nouveau des moments seuls avec moi. Moi aussi j'avais hâte… mais j'avais un peu de mal à avoir si peu de considération pour la bienséance que lui. Si ce n'était que de lui, nous serions déjà mariés, et il tentait à plusieurs reprises de me convaincre de nous marier cet hiver… Mais même si ça ne tenait que de mes envies, les vacances des fêtes c'est très court pour se marier et mine de rien… je n'aime tellement pas l'hiver qu'enfin… et même si les suggestions de Tom de se marier cet été étaient très tentante, je sais que ce serait mal vu de se marier aussi vite et même si nous n'avons peu à faire de ce que la communauté peut penser, pour ma mère, tout au moins, je sais que c'est très important pour elle… et même si mon père ne dirait rien, je sais que ça pourrait lui causer quelques dérangements à son travail.

Dans le magasine, le gâteau défiait les lois de la nature, permettant des formes qui n'auraient jamais dues pouvoir prendre, et en plus, il volait dans les airs. C'était somme toute très beau… mais effectivement, un peu trop excentrique pour moi. Il dut le remarquer car il tourna une page pour me laisser voir la prochaine photo. On aurait dit une cérémonie sous-marine.

– Oui, bon, tu as raison. Je n'aime pas le fla fla… et s'il y a de la magie, je préfère qu'elle reste discrète, lui accordai-je de bonne grâce. J'aimais bien ton mariage, Yasmina, mais je le préférais moins…

À la mention de leur mariage, tout le monde eut un sourire… même si nous n'avions pas la même sorte de sourire. Yasmina était heureuse de mon implication dans le projet, Antony regardait sa femme amoureusement et Tom semblait savourer le souvenir qu'il en avait.

– Vous n'avez pas une famille qui en exige autant non plus, rappela Yasmina. Y a-t-il quelque chose à laquelle tu tiens particulièrement?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil rapide à Tom, incertaine de mon point. Il haussa un sourcil.

– Quoi?

– Je crois que… je voudrais me marier devant Dieu…

Une seconde passa avant qu'il n'acquiesce.

– Ce serait bien… et c'est facilement justifiable pour tout le monde vu que tu es moldue…

– C'est faisable lier les deux traditions?, demandai-je à l'assemblé.

– Oui, oui, assura Antony.

– Si on est à la période des questions, je peux me permettre de poser la mienne?

Au ton de Tom, je devinais déjà le sujet de sa question.

– Pourquoi on ne se marie pas cet hiver?

Je soupirai, il continua sans me laisser le temps de répondre :

– Fais-moi plaisir et accepte au moins de l'imaginer. Je sais que ça ne se fera pas, mais laisse-moi ce plaisir…

– D'accord…

L'idée de faire mon mariage avec pour thème la fourrure me passa par l'esprit pour m'éviter le froid, je m'imaginai avec une robe douce et chaude, et bien que je ne détestais pas l'idée en soi, je la refusai.

– À l'intérieur, affirmai-je. Pas question que je me gèle ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux lors de mon mariage.

Je fus surprise lorsque Tom m'entraîna contre lui, mon dos contre son torse, son visage dans mon cou.

– Je te jures que dans la maison où nous vivrons, tu n'auras jamais froid.

Je sentis mon coeur se serrer et une envie irrépressible d'éclater en sanglot. Ce n'était pas de la peine, mais ça faisait si mal que je ne sais pas dire que c'était du soulagement, mais je crois bien que c'était ça. Je lui faisais confiance, j'avais cette soudaine impression de réellement… que je n'aurais plus jamais à avoir froid, à me sentir seule… je me sentais simplement aimé… et… ça faisait si mal de le sentir ainsi, tout d'un coup… sans avoir aucun doute, en le croyant si simplement. Plus je sanglotais, et plus il me serrait… j'espérais qu'il comprenne, qu'il ne doute pas un instant, lui non plus, à quel point je l'aimais aussi, et que chacune de ces larmes étaient des mots d'amour que je ne savais pas lui transmettre.

 


	67. Chapitre 66: Anguille sous roche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 66 : Anguille sous roche**

– Tu es bien silencieux, dis-je en tentant de faire réagir Samuel.

Nous marchions sur une rue commerciale dont le thème des commerces était le mariage. Il haussa les épaules. Moi qui pensait me taper ce comportement que de la part de Tom… Non que je sois guère mieux sur le sujet…

– … Samu…? Tu n'avais promis qu'on passerait du temps ensemble…

– … Désolé… c'est ce que l'on fait… je suis juste…

– Pas vraiment là… Quelque chose te tracasse?, demandai-je.

Il secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

– Non… enfin… C'est juste que… suis-je le seul à me demander si Tom est vraiment le meilleur choix?

– Pardon?, répliquai si surprise qu'il me semblait avoir le même air perdu qu'un pigeon. Tu n'as pas arrêté de nous niaise en faveur de notre couple…

– Parce que c'était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose… Mais…. C'est un chic type mais il a de mauvaises fréquentations…

À toute vitesse je passai à revu dans ma tête toutes les lettres que j'avais échangé avec Tom… et aucune cloche ne résonnait.

– Qui? Tu connais un nom?

– Kristopher Pickett.

– C'est son meilleur ami, je ne vois pas en quoi il n'est pas fréquentable.

– Son « meilleur ami » te déteste, Nagini. Pire, car ce serait te donner trop d'importance… Il te considère comme une sous-race, un être qui n'a même pas la dignité nécessaire d'être considéré comme humain.

– Et tu as entendu ça de sa voucher, peut-être, répliquai-je blessée, d'un ton sarcastique.

– Oui.

C'était dur à prendre et en même temps, je n'arrivais juste pas à croire une telle absurdité.

– Pourquoi?, demandais-je doucement, un peu abattu.

– Même les familles qui sont… pacifique envers les moldus ne sont pas à l'aise en leur compagnie… alors ceux qui ne sont pas aussi pacifique…

– C'est pas juste… et puis vous n'êtes pas mal à l'aise, avec moi.

– Maman voulait absolument une fille, tu es au courant, non?, me demanda-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse.

– Il me semble que j'en ai déjà entendu parlé…

– Pas moi… moi je l'ai vu. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne nous aimait pas. Tu l'as vu, non? On ne peut pas l'accuser d'être peu aimante ou de manquer de patience… Cinq, c'est le nombre de fausse couche que ma mère a eut avant qu'un médicomage ne la force à la raison et la stérilise. Elle ne pouvait déjà plus avoir d'enfants, mais elle ne voulait pas croire les médicomages qui disait que c'était trop risqué pour sa santé. « Juste un de plus » qu'elle suppliait à papa, « juste un de plus et si c'est un garçon et bien j'en aurai trois magiques mais laisse-moi essayer encore une fois… ». Quand ils l'ont rendu bel et bien stérile, c'est comme s'ils l'avaient tué. Mon frère et moi étions les seuls à réussir à voir un sourire sur son visage, mais même ses sourires étaient tristes et éteints.

J'avais bien de la misère à m'imaginer notre mère si dépressive.

– Je ne savais pas… mais je ne vois pas trop le lien…

– Le lien c'est que quand nous sommes revenu de Poudlard cette année-là où tu es arrivée, et qu'on a vu son sourire, qu'on a sentie son amour et sa vitalité lorsqu'elle nous a étreint, on s'en foutait pas mal de savoir si tu étais sorcière ou non, de quelle lignée, si tu étais moldue ou même si tu étais un chat. Si notre mère te voulait comme sa fille, alors tu étais notre soeur. On t'aimait déjà profondément même si tu étais un peu sauvage, que tu n'acceptais d'être vraiment à l'aise qu'avec un serpentard… tu étais celle qui nous avait ramené notre mère.

– En réalité, ça te dérange? Ce que je suis, je veux dire…

– Avant… j'aurais été mal à l'aise… très mal à l'aise. Le secret sorcier est très important pour nous, tu sais? T'avoir sous notre toît… c'était presqu'île trahison. Dumbledore a fait jouer ses relations et franchement, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il s'est donné autant de mal, il aurait pu t'envoyer n'importe où ailleurs pour ta sécurité, et t'enlever un minimum de souvenir, pour notre sécurité. Enfin, c'est ses affaires. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ma famille a toujours été qui n'a rien de particulier contre les moldus et qu'à ton arrivé, nous avons facilement mis nos préjugés à la porte… mais il y en a beaucoup de familles qui n'on pas d'idées aussi conciliantes et que Tom en soit aussi proche n'est pas pour ta sécurité, et franchement, je sais que tu tiens à lui comme s'il était le centre du monde et vous faites un joli couple… mais ça sent mauvais… et j'ai l'impression que ni Tom ni toi n'êtes vraiment conscient de ce que vous faites… de ce que ça implique, des risques que vous encourez. Vous me semblez plutôt naïfs.

Que dire à propos de tout ça? T'enter de me défendre, de défendre Tom? Pourquoi était-ce la première fois qu'il m'en parlait?

– Tom n'a pas le don de se choisir ses amis… et il a tendance à se croire par-dessus tout. Je m'en ficherait si ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne risque pas de sous-estimer les risques que toi tu encoures à cause de lui.

Je me sentais en colère, même si je savais qu'il me contait tout ça par inquiétude et qu'en fait, j'en étais plutôt touchée… c'est dur à vivre, deux émotions si contradictoires, ça me donnait envie de pleurer de confusion. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû y penser car c'est ce qui arriva. Je pleurai, je fis une scène en public en pleurant et tannant de me faire comprendre par des babillements tout aussi confus qu'incompréhensible.

Et c'est en étant assise devant mon frère dans un petit pub en buvant un chocolat chaud après m'être calmée que je fis un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées… Je fus surprise de comprendre que ce que j'aurais voulu c'était l'approbation de mon frère, sa bénédiction… Et ça me donnait le goût de pleurer, de un parce que je ne l'avais manifestement pas… de deux parce que ça me faisait réaliser que j'avais vraiment un frère et que je le considérais vraiment comme tel.

– Nagini?

– J-J'ai une famille, béguéllai-je la gorge serrée et les yeux de nouveau plein d'eau.

Je ne vis pas son expression puisque je voyais désormais tout embrouillé, mais il prit un moment avant de répondre :

– Il était temps que tu réalises… Tu fais vraiment partie de la famille, Nana.

 


	68. Chapitre 67: Première chicane de couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Juste pour votre rappel, la maison de Nagini n'a qu'un seul étage, le rez-de-chaussé.
> 
> P.P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 67 : Première chicane de couple**

Depuis ma conversation avec Samuel, je n'arrivais plus à dormir et lorsque je m'endormais finalement, j'avais un sommeil court et agité. J'étais présentement dans la première phase : je regardais le plafond couchée dans mon lit, à me demander combien de temps aujourd'hui il me serait nécessaire avant de m'endormir… et à me repasser en boucle la conversation avec mon frère. Je trouvais qu'il avait à la fois raison et affreusement tord… et ça me torturait.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir discuter de tout ça avec Tom… mais je n'Avais pas envie d'oreille indiscrètes… et ça, depuis les fiançailles, c'était impossible.

Et pourquoi étais-je si peu appréciée? Acceptée? En quoi être moldue pouvait les rendre aussi hostile à mon existence? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était moi qui pouvait menacer leur existence, à mon avis, c'était plutôt l'inverse…

Je soupirai. Je me trouvais encore dans une impasse, et je me retournai dans mon lit.

Tom ne me mettait jamais consciemment dans un danger. Samuel était parfois… dépassé par Tom…. Mais l'inquiétude de Samuel me semblait sincère… et plausible, il semblait profondément convaincu d'avoir raison… Alors c'est qu'il y avait place à de l'inquiétude… Alors c'est Tom qui avait tord…

*Tac*

Je sursautai, surprise par le bruit qu'avait fait ma fenêtre, comme si un oiseau en demandait l'accès… Mais aucun volatile n'était en vue.

*Tac*

J'étais maintenant certaine que ça provenait de la fenêtre. Je la regardais au moment oz elle avait du bruit et en plus d'en avoir certifié la source, j'avais vu une petite masse sombre s'y fracasser. J'ouvris ma fenêtre pour avoir une chance d'identifier la source du projectile.

– Nagini, c'est moi.

Je passai à deux cheveux de m'écrier d'effroi tellement Tom m'avait surprise.

– Pourquoi t'être caché sous ma fenêtre au lieu d'y cogner?

– Dans le noir tu m'aurais pris pour un fantôme…

Il n'avait peut-être pas tord, surtout sur les nerfs comme je l'étais. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on se voit de la sorte, en fait, c'était la première fois. Je le laissai passer lorsqu'il s'infiltra dans ma chambre, le plus silencieusement possible. J'étais tirée entre être ravie de finalement pouvoir l'avoir à moi toute seule et me sentir gênée d'enfreindre les convenances que nous demandaient nos parent. Tom fit un sort pour éviter que notre conversation ne réveille mes parents.

– Depuis quand tu peux faire des sorts sans qu'on ne te dérange?

– Je suis majeur selon les lois sorcières, maintenant, j'ai donc le droit d'utiliser la magie à l'extérieur de l'école. Bon, commençons par le commencement, annonça Tom pour changer de sujet et sans doute expliquer sa présence.

Il s'installa assis contre un mur. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais dédaigner un lit.

– Quelque chose te tracasse? S'enquit-il.

Mon Dieu! Était-il télépathe?

« Ah hmm… » fut ma réponse la lus intelligible… Quoi que le mordillage de mes lèvres et ma nervosité manifeste parlaient des masses.

– C'est quoi alors? Tu t'ennuie de monsieur Davidson?

– Non, enfin oui mais….

– Alors quoi? Ça fait 3 jours que tu as commencé à éviter mon regard… tu ne veux pas annuler, toujours?

– Non! Grand ciel non… c'est Pickett…

– Pickett? Christopher Pickett?, s'assura-t-il ahuri. C'est quoi le problème?

– Et bien… n'est-il pas… très anti-moldu…?

Je reconnu les yeux calculateur de Tom lorsqu'il fronça ses sourcils.

– Quand je t'en avais parlé dans les lettres, tu n'avais pas particulièrement soulevé… Quelqu'un t'a parlé?

– Parce que je ne suis pas capable de réfléchir par moi-même? Pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour une gamine naïve?

– Quelqu'un t'a parlé, conclut-il. Et je ne te vois absolument pas comme une gamine naïve, sinon je ne voudrais pas t'épouser. Pour ce qui attrait à l'autre question, je sais que tu peux réfléchir par toi-même, mais je te vois mal réfléchir sur une information que personne ne te donne.

– On me tient dans l'ignorance de quoi? Répliquai-je à peine moins agressivement.

– Nous sommes nous-même pas si proche de la zone de guerre alors…

– Une zone de guerre?

Un mage noir essaie de renverser le pouvoir pour dominer les moldus « pour leur propre bien ». Les pensées se radicalisent, les « gentils » deviennent plus sur la défensive, les « indécis » deviennent encore plus mal à l'aise et les « méchants » commencent à rechercher les ennuies. Sans cette situation, je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'inquièterait de mes fréquentations.

– Alors ça ne te dérange pas qu'il me traite de sous-race?, retordrai-je, blessée.

– Mais il ne  _te_  traite pas de sous-race, mais les moldus de l'être.

– Mais c'est ce que je suis!

– Mais enfin, Nagini, je sais que tu es moldue et tu le sais que-

– Que c'est dans ton intérêt d'avoir une moldue pour te pondre des enfants géniaux!, le coupai-je en grognant avec hargne.

– C'était il y a longtemps, franchement, j'étais jeune, idiot et pas encore mature socialement parlant. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu sais que je t'aime et que je me fous pas mal que tu sois moldue… mais je commence à douter que tu le saches. Est-ce que tu me fait confiance?

– … Oui… mais je suis moldue et si un de tes amis décident de s'en prendre à moi, moi je ne pourrai rien faire pour me protéger… Tu ne peux pas  _toujours_  être là.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira profondément.

– Alors je ne m'inquiéterait pas de Pickett, il est vrai qu'il n'approuve pas notre couple, et qu'il est souvent révolté. Mais il me respecte en sachant que je suis sang mêlé au premier degré et il sait que s'il ose te faire quoi que ce soit, je lui arche les tripes en m'assurant qu'il soit encore vivant pour les voir. Et puis, il concède que tu puisses peut-être être différente, puisque je t'apprécie tant. Si tu dois te méfier de quelqu'un dans mon entourage, je nommerais en priorité Warren Cliford mais pour l'instant, il me suit au doigt et à l'oeil… ensuite Grayson Faldo mais tant qu'il ne se sente pas menacé par toi, il ne fera rien… Kiara Fraxences ne t'aime pas, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es moldue… Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre d'Ileen Delabere et à priori rien de Wilma Batlle, mais elle est très influençable. Glen Leeds se méfie des moldus mais par simple ignorantce, il vous trouve étranges mais ne vous veux rien en particulier. Mon seul véritable ami c'est Christopher, nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur une multitude de sujets, mais on ne s'haïs pas pour autant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est prêt à faire contre les moldus, mais je sais qu'il va y repenser vraiment avant de s'en prendre à toi… Dès que j'en suis capable, je vais te faire un charme de protection. D'ici-là la maison aura des pièces sécurisées… et ici, ton père et ta mère veuillent sur toi, ils te protègent déjà avec quelques sorts.

– Pourquoi m'a-t-on jamais rien dit?

Il me fit signe d'approcher et lorsque je fus à genoux face à lui, il m'attira dans ses bras.

– Et admettre la vérité? Que si la guerre s'approche tu es vraiment en danger? Que tu ne devrais même pas sortir dehors? Tu es en train de t'épanouir, personne n'a envie de te voir t'inquiéter… Et personne ne veut admettre la réalité de la guerre, alors t'en parler…

– Alors c'est si sérieux? J'espérais qu'il m'ait menti.

– Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je veille sur toi.

– Ne me cache plus jamais la vérité, Tom Jedusor-Harrison, dis-je en tentant d'user d'autorité. Je veux plus jamais avoir raison de m'inquiéter sur ta sincérité.

– J'accepte et te le promet si c'est dans les deux sens.

– Évidemment.

– Qui t'a parlé de Christopher?

– Tu veux le confronter?, répliquai-je.

– Non. Je veux seulement savoir qui a eut le courage de t'en parler… J'aurais dû le faire il y a un bon moment.

– Samuel… Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas?

– Il a gagné mon respect.

Un silence assez confortable s'installa. Je me mis même à entendre le coeur de Tom… Je me sentis rougir en me rendant compte à quel point son odeur m'avait manqué…

– Il est temps que je parte, chérie, souffla-t-il.

Je devais être une pivoine désormais, je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelais « chérie ».

– Je sais, répondis-je sans bouger.

– Non, justement, tu en as aucune idée. Je  _dois_  partir.

– Encore des cachotteries?, lui demandai-je en me délogeant de ses bras pour me rasseoir sur mes genoux.

– Non. C'est juste que si je sais que toi tu serais raisonnable, moi j'en ai aucune envie, m'expliqua-t-il en se levant.

Moi j'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse, je n'avais aucune envie d'être raisonnable! C'était un souvent sensoriel tellement unique et tendre. Je lui attrapai la main qu'il me tendait pour m'aider à me relever.

– Tom…

– Ne me tente pas, m'avertit-il avant de m'embrasser le front puis le coin de ma bouche. J'y vais.

Il se glissa hors de la fenêtre et s'en alla, comme d'habitude, sans un regard en arrière.

 


	69. Chapitre 68: Un cours d'éducation sexuelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde!
> 
> Voici donc le nouveau chapitre… je dois admettre qu'il est gênant à poster, mais je le trouve hilarant… et puis, il faut bien que Nagini apprenne certaines choses de la vie, comme on dit. Je considère que le rating reste pour Teen, il n'y a rien de graphique en soit… en tout cas, il ne se passe absolument rien de mature et c'est expliquer le moins choquant possible.
> 
> Je remercie mes revieweurs car je ne sais vraiment pas comment je ramasserais la motivation nécessaire pour écrire et transcrire et poster. 
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous
> 
> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 68 : Un cours d'éducation sexuelle**

Bien vite mes frères et Yasmina furent de nouveau parti… mais nous ne fûmes pas moins chaperonnés… par nos mères. C'était d'autant plus lourd que nous devions ralentir en vélo pour elles et qu'en présence de nos parents, nous nous touchions moins… Et dans les seuls moments où j'arrivais à avoir un mot avec lui sans qu'on ne nous entende, c'était pour que rapidement nous soyons interrompus. Cette fois nous avions de l'avance en vélo et nous prenions une pause tandis que nos mères discutaient tout en roulant pour nous rejoindre.

– Mais enfin, tu me manques. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas endormie dans tes bras, me plaignis-je rapidement. On se voit mais on ne se touche pas, ça me donne l'impression de devenir aveugle. J'ai l'impression de perdre toutes sources de chaleur quand tu n'es pas là, lorsque je ne te sens pas… Pourquoi refuses-tu de revenir après ce foutu… « couvre-feu »!

Il me serra brièvement dans ses bras.

– Je suis là, Nagini… Sais-tu seulement c'est quoi le devoir conjugal?

– B-bien sûr! C'est le devoir d'obéissance et de respect que je te devrais et le devoir que nous aurons d'avoir des enfants.

– Non, ça ne concerne que le devoir d'avoir des enfants… et tu me donnes vraiment l'impression que tu ne sais pas comment ça se fait.

Je n'étais pas nouille… je savais qu'il devait se passer quelque chose entre l'homme et la femme et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les abeilles, les fleurs et les choux. Après tout, il y a des bébés même en hiver. Tom semblait sidéré.

– Je m'en doutais un peu, mais je pensais quand même que tu savais après tout le temps passé à l'orphelinat.

Je me sentis rougir de gêne. Étais-je sensé savoir? Lui, en tout cas, semblait au courant des détails…

– Préfères-tu que ta mère ou Yasmina t'explique? … Ou moi?

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je sentais vraiment un peu de gêne dans sa voix. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre… j'étais si mal à l'aise… mais je me voyais mal avoir le courage de le demander à l'une des deux femmes…

– Si ça ne te… dérange pas, je préférais que ce soit toi qui m'explique…

Il soupira.

– Okay… hmm… j'ai deux manière de l'expliquer… l'une est… plus douce que l'autre… Tu préfères laquelle?

– … J'en sais rien…

Il jeta un regard vers nos mères qui étaient maintenant assez proche.

– On continuera cette conversation plus tard…

La journée me sembla longue et aucune autre possibilité ne s'offrit à nous. Cependant, il vint cogner à ma fenêtre mais refusa d'entrer, cette fois…

– Je ne compte pas rester plus longtemps qu'il ne le faut, soupira-t-il avec nervosité.

Peu ravie mais curieuse de savoir la méthode qui le mettait – et qui mettait dans de monde – si mal à l'aise, je ne protestai pas trop.

– L'exemple le plus simple à… comprendre, sans être vulgaire, c'est les abeilles, en fait.

– Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avoir les abeilles, le prévins-je.

– Peut-être, mais c'est une bonne image et c'est ce que je comptais utiliser pour t'expliquer.

Je l'observai un peu sévèrement pour le mettre au défi de me faire marcher. Alors qu'il étais sur le point de commencer à parler, son teint devint écarlate.

– Comme je disais, c'est une image… Il faut que tu considères mon… hmm… organe en dessous de ma ceinture comme l'abeille et la fleur qu'il butine comme ce que toi tu as là, termina-t-il si bas que je doutai un moment si j'avais bien entendu.

En comprenant toute la proximité et l'intimité que cela requérait, je me sentis rapidement nauséeuse… Je n'avais jamais vu Tom nu et vice-versa… alors nous toucher dans cette condition… en un endroit aussi intime… des endroits aussi intimes!

– Là j'ai l'impression que tu as compris, ne put-il s'empêcher de me taquiner mais avec encore un ton un peu gêné.

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre à ça… j'étais soudainement soulagé qu'un mur nous sépare et je m'en sentis un peu coupable… Je comprenais mieux pourquoi on parlait de devoir conjugal, jamais je n'aimerais que quelqu'un me touche là… c'est si… gênant…

– … Il y a autre chose, continua-t-il après un moment avec quelques difficultés et, semblait-il, à contre-coeur. De manière normale, c'est plaisant pour l'homme, mais pas nécessairement pour la femme… surtout la première fois.

Si jusqu'à là j'étais nerveuse et gênée, là, j'étais terrifiée.

– Tu devrais discuter avec Yasmina ou ta mère, elles pourront mieux te dire tout ça… et elles t'effraieront sans doute moins que moi…

– Je suis désolée, lui dis-je en me rendant compte que mon expression valait mille mots.

– C'est correct… j'aurais peur aussi à ta place… J'ai moi-même peur de te causer du tord.

– Je sais que c'est pas ce que tu veux, répliquai-je soudainement plus confortable en prenant le rôle de celle qui réconforte.

– Mais je veux vraiment avoir des enfants avec toi, que tu sois ma femme.

– Ça ne change rien là-dessus, je veux aussi, j'ai juste…

– Peur…

J'acquiesçai.

– Viens-là, m'appela-t-il pour que je me rapproche de son visage.

Il m'embrassa tendrement tout en caressant ma joue. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa main était toujours posée sur ma joue et ses lèvres à quelques millimètres à peines des miennes.

– Que l'on m'arrache le coeur si j'ose te faire mal.

« Ce sera peut-être inévitable », ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Néanmoins, les mots qu'il m'avait dits avaient quand même quelque chose de vraiment apaisant…

 


	70. Chapitre 69: La rencontre avec le « Mal »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 69 : La rencontre avec le « Mal »**

Si je ne pouvais pas mon plaindre que Tom m'ait caché quelque chose ou bien menti, ce qu'il m'avait appris ne me troublait pas bien moins… et maintenant je comprenais pourquoi il m'avait demandé si je tenais à ce que ce soit lui qui m'explique le tout… et maintenant, nous nous tenions sensiblement un peu plus à l'écart l'un de l'autre, gênés dès que nous ayons un semblant de proximité. Je remarquais certains regards que je ne remarquais pas avant et maintenant que je les remarquais, Tom affichait un air d'attendrissement lorsqu'il me prenait à les voir, j'avais toujours alors les joues en feu.

J'avais envie de voir Yasmina, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à lui parler de ça… en même temps… je voulais un véritable avis féminin et non des oui-dire et je savais que Yasmina ne me mentirait pas… et peut-être même qu'elle me donnerait des trucs pour éviter ce qui était… douloureux…

Mais elle n'était pas disponible… et je voulais quand même profiter à fond de la présence de Tom. Ce n'est pas parce que j'avais peur de ce qui devrait arrivé après notre mariage que je l'appréciais moins… que je l'aimais moins. J'étais juste plus consciente de nos gestes… je comprenais mieux tous ces longs regards que ma mère nous avaient fait à chaque fois que je m'étais endormie dans ses bras, et particulièrement dans sa chambre.

Et j'en profitai de sa présence… jusqu'au moment de le laisser partir sur le quai 9 3/4.

– Viens-t'en. Je veux te présenter quelqu'un, me dit-il en me traînant par la main vers le train. Christopher, me précisa-t-il.

– Mais je n'ai pas le droit de grimper dans le train.

– Tu sortiras avant le départ, et puis, il ne veut pas que ses parents te voient avec lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Oui, mais c'est…

– Je sais.

Il m'emmena dans un compartiment et déjà je trouvais ça magnifique. Le bois bien travailler, les coussins d'une grande qualité. Ce fut suffisant pour faire passer mon malaise tout au moins pour un temps.

– Il ne devrait pas tarder… Il faut définitivement que je te trouve un uniforme de Poudlard tu serais mignonne là-dedans.

– Mignonne?, répondis-je en rougissant et en me sentant de nouveau mal à l'aise.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme châtain pâle et aux yeux bleu/vert. Il était relativement grand, mais à comparé à mes frères et mon père, il ne l'était pas du tout, mais il faut rappeler que mes frères tenaient de mon père qui était, à mon humble avis, un vrai géant. Il avait une voix charmante, un peu à la Tom.

– Alors c'est toi Nagini? Oui effectivement, je me souviens de toi en deuxième année. Tu te tiens mieux et tu as moins l'air d'un chien perdu.

– J'imagine que c'est un compliment, merci, répondis-je alors qu'il me faisait un peu penser à comment Tom pouvait être abrupt avant.

– Nagini, voici Christopher, m'annonça Tom.

Je comprenais pourquoi ils étaient amis malgré leur divergence d'opinion, ça devait faire du bien à Tom entendre quelqu'un qui disait aussi simplement ce qu'il pensait que ce soit en bien ou en mal… ou plus en mal qu'en bien. J'imagine que ça défoulait ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais en lui en une manière qui faisait, au final, peu de mal en soi.

– J'hésite entre dire qu'elle est simplette ou qu'elle est… autre chose.

– Autre chose, répondis Tom du tac-o-tac, et naïve. Sa grande naïveté donne l'impression d'être simplette.

– Tom, ce n'est pas parce que dans ta tête ça sonne comme un compliment que ça ne sonnait pas  _aussi_  comme une insulte, le réprimandai-je d'un ton tout à fait hypocritement joyeux.

– Mais non, c'était vraiment un compliment, c'est fou le nombre de personne que tu séduits, comme ça.

– … Ça aussi, ça sonnait comme une insulte, répliquai-je, mais cette fois avec un léger amusement que je tentais de cacher.

– Je ne vois pas comment dire que tu es séduisante devrait sonner comme une insulte, commença à s'énerver Tom.

Je repris la rougeur de tantôt tout en répliquant :

– Tu ne dis pas que je suis séduisante, tu dis que je séduits les gens, c'est comme si tu disais que je les manipulais.

– Avoue que c'est un peu ce que tu fais.

– Mais pas du tout!

– Avoue que c'est ce que tu m'as convaincu de faire.

Je levai les yeux au plafond en comprenant qu'il parlait de lorsque, enfant, j'essayais de lui apprendre à bien se tenir en société. Je repris:

– Je voulais surtout que tu arrêtes de t'en prendre à tous. Pour ça il fallait que les autres arrêtent de s'en prendre à toi et pour ça il fallait que tu te calmes, alors si pour toi ça veut dire que tu les manipules, oui, j'y ai participé! Mais de là à dire que c'est ce que je fais…

– Pourquoi fais-tu des trucs que les autres aiment? Pour leur faire plaisir, et ultimement c'est pour qu'ils t'aiment.

– Peut-être mais enfin… Ça ne se dit pas, pas comme ça… que ça soit vrai ou non.

Kristopher avait les épaules qui faisaient des soubresauts, je crois qu'il riait. En tout cas, il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

– Okay, okay! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi et que c'est elle. Je vais fermer mes yeux sur cette partie de ta vie, ça te va? En ce qui me concerne, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était sorcière, après tout elle attrape nos maladies et ce ne sont pas tous les sorciers qui vont à Poudlard, accorda Kristopher sur ce qui devait être la conclusion d'une autre conversation qu'ils avaient eu précédemment. Alors, Nagini, c'est quoi ta matière favorite?

– Potion, répondis-je surprise et à voix basse. J'adore les potions…

– C'est ce que je me disais, conclu-t-il. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas venir au mariage. Pour ce qui est des cadeaux-

– -Contente-toi de m'informer si quelqu'un veut nous apprendre une leçon, le coupa Tom.

– Si c'est juste ça que tu veux…

Il nous fit un sourire tout simple… mais effrayant.

– Bon, il est tant pour que ta fiancée nous quitte, non?, questionna Christopher en regardant sa montre à gousset puis en se tournant vers moi. Je fus enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

– Enchantée de même…

C'était… tellement bizarre… cette rencontre était surréaliste… Tom m'entraîna hors du train, me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa la joue et repartit dans le train… seulement quelques instant plus tard la porte se ferma derrière lui…

C'était effrayant de voir comme Christopher était plutôt sympathique, dans le fond…

 


	71. Chapitre 70: Un espace vide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée.

**CHAPITRE 70 : Un espace vide**

Tous les matins avec mon père, nous lisions la chronique que mon frère écrivait, et de temps en temps, bien qu'assez rarement, je recevais une lettre de mon frère et j'en profitais pour la lire et transmettre les nouvelles à mon père. Il expliquait son adaptation à la vie citadine, les amis qu'ils se faisaient, la difficulté qu'il avait de garder contact avec eux, de sa volonté d'avoir un deuxième hibou car un ce n'était clairement pas suffisant (il louait toujours un hibou pour nous envoyer du courrier). Au moins une fois par semaine, je recevais des nouvelles de Yasmina mais elle était clairement débordée. Pour Antony c'était encore pire, Yasmina me contait comment il partait tôt et revenait tard, brûlé. Il essayait de rester réveillé un moment pour elle mais s'endormait à peine qu'il s'assoyait. Leur seul moment à eux pour se reposer un minimum et profiter de la présence de l'un et de l'autre était la fin de semaine… je n'osais pas trop m'inviter, disons.

Une fois en allant à la bibliothèque, je réalisai que j'aurais parlé de mes inquiétudes à monsieur Davidson, et ce, même si c'est un homme. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité avec lui, et il semblait avoir tellement réponse à tout… Il me manquait, ça me rappela à quel point il me manquait. J'aurais tellement voulu sautiller jusqu'à lui pour lui montrer ma bague, ou bien attendre qu'il le remarque par lui-même… je me demandai aussi ce qu'il aurait pensé de notre union, des amis de Tom et de Christopher. Aurait-il trouvé que nous nous étions fiancés trop vite? M'aurait-il plutôt taquiné sur le temps que cela nous a pris? Il me manquait…

Alors je me rappelai de ce que Tom m'avait dit, que se rapprocher de la tombe d'un mort c'était un peu se rapprocher de lui. Et c'est ce que j'allai faire alors que l'automne s'approchait de la fin et que je grondais de froid contre le vent.

– Monsieur Davidson je… j'ai de la misère à croire que ça me permette vraiment de vous parler mais… si d'une manières ou d'une autre Dieu pourrait vous transmettre mes paroles… ça me ferait du bien… Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis…

Ma voix cassa là et des larmes de rages coulèrent sur mes joues.

– Enfin, m'étranglai-je à dire. Je voulais vous dire que je vais me marier, lui dis-je maintenant avec des larmes ruisselant de mes yeux. Que j'ai tellement hâte et que j'ai tellement peur! Que je m'ennuie tellement de vous! De vos discussions si légères, de votre éternel sourire accueillant! Je déteste tellement celui qui a prit votre place à la bibliothèque! Il ne m'aime pas… je crois qu'il n'aime pas qu'une… qu'une  _moldue_  utilise le droit d'un cracmol! Vous me manquez tellement!

J'étais maintenant à genoux à serrer stupidement sa pierre tombale dans mes bras, comme si ça me permettait de le serrer lui dans mes bras, à pleurer à chaude larmes. J'eue le temps de me calmer et c'est qu'au moment de partir que je déposai devant sa tombe des fleurs de jasmin séchées, un bâton de cannelle et une gousse de vanille. Je n'avais pas l'imagination aussi tordue que lui pour faire un mélange de thé, mais j'espérais qu'il apprécierait mon mélange… Mon regard tomba sur mon collier d'un gris foncé. Il avait dû remarquer mon moment de détresse, et, touchée par son inquiétude, je m'emplit d'apaisement et quand même un peu d'inquiétude pour lui. L'éternel brun d'ennuie recouvrit alors la pierre avec un peu de bleu de doux bonheur. Du rouge décidé vint rapidement se rajouter au mélange et un vert de joie, d'énergie ou de rire. Maintenant complètement rassurée, apaisée, et amusée par notre évidente communication, je me dirigeai vers la maison.

Tout ceci m'avait quand même permis d'avoir le courage de demander de l'aide à Yasmina, c'est à elle de décider si elle avait du temps pour moi ou non et je lui ferai bien comprendre qu'elle n'était obligée, qu'au pire, je demanderai à ma mère… ou plutôt, mais ça je ne lui écris pas, je ne demanderais rien du tout.

 


End file.
